A Second Chance At Love
by Daughters of Gondor
Summary: An unconvential love story. Various pairings. Mpreg and slash. Currently on hold. See author page for a note.
1. A Love Lost

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the recognizable characters. Anything/anyone you don't recognize is ours. Once again we're making no money off this. We're just borrowing the characters for a while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
T.A. 2981 August 12  
  
Legolas sat down beside the man asleep in the center of the bed and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the slightly parted lips, "Awaken, meleth, a new day dawns."  
  
The man awoke slowly with a sleepy smile, "Aye, lirimaer, and a beautiful day it is when I can awaken to you."  
  
Legolas dropped another kiss on the man's mouth, "A beautiful day indeed. Sadly, we must part for a time, Estel. Maikafea has arrived. I do not think she will take kindly to finding an adan in her betrothed's bed."  
  
Sighing, Estel sat up, "Meleth nin, you will marry next week. We cannot keep doing this. I cannot keep doing this."  
  
"What are you saying, Estel? You are the one I love. My marriage to Maikafea is for political…"  
  
Estel put a finger across the elf's lips to silence his words, "I will not be your secret lover. As much as I love you. I am sorry, meleth nin. I…"  
  
Legolas stood up, suddenly angry, "Then we've nothing more to say to each other, Estel. Farewell…Eldameldo."  
  
Estel winced as Legolas sneered on the last word before stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. The man sighed raggedly, his words a heartbroken whisper when he spoke.  
  
"I will always love you, my Legolas."  
  
Fighting the tears threatening to fall Estel got to his feet and got dressed. With a final glance around the room he walked out, leaving the shattered pieces of his mortal heart behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas spent most of the hours before his meeting with his father, Maikafea and her parents fuming.  
  
How could Estel have done this to him? Its not as if Legolas loved Maikafea. The marriage was for political reasons.  
  
However, when Legolas had a chance to calm down (he, unfortunately, had a quick temper), he began to understand why Estel had said what he had.  
  
Estel hadn't been willing to have a relationship where he was constantly sneaking around, never being able to stand by his lover's side, having people whisper about him behind his back and maybe even having to endure being called 'the prince of Mirkwood's whore'.  
  
In his shock and anger, Legolas had only heard Estel saying he didn't want to be his lover anymore when his real message had been quite clear.  
  
Estel simply couldn't be the whore in the background while Legolas had someone he didn't love by his side.  
  
Estel, as the one Legolas loved, had wanted to be put first.  
  
Legolas groaned as he remembered the harsh way he had said goodbye to Estel. The hurt he had seen in the young mortal's eyes would be burned into his mind for the rest of his days.  
  
However, he knew one thing right then and there. He couldn't marry Maikafea. Not when Estel was the one he loved.  
  
His mind made up, Legolas strode toward his father's study. Intent on ending the betrothal before anything else.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If Legolas had had any idea where Estel was at that moment, he would have gone after the human first and talked to his father afterward.  
  
The human having left in a hurry, not wanting to risk another confrontation with his disgruntled ex-lover, was well over halfway to the west border of Mirkwood. He was traveling with a group of elves on their way to either Lothlorien or Rivendell, though Estel himself had no plans to go to either realm.  
  
Instead he planned to skirt around Rivendell's Southern border, not wanting to face his foster family at the moment. They'd notice right away that something wasn't right and Estel had no desire to explain. Nobody knew of his relationship with Legolas. They'd kept it a secret for the very same reason Estel had just broken it off.  
  
The wood-elves were not stupid, however, so Estel knew there were a few among them who suspected him and Legolas were more than just friends. And Estel suspected Thranduil knew as well considering Legolas could never hide anything indefinitely from his father.  
  
Thranduil, luckily, could not deny his only son anything so he accepted the relationship if he knew about it. Estel could never be quite sure. Especially considering Thranduil had arranged a political marriage for Legolas.  
  
That thought sent a surge of anger through Estel. Legolas claimed Estel was the one he loved, yet he still planned to wed Maikafea in 6 days time.  
  
Estel straightened his posture with an indignant breath. If Legolas chose his betrothed over him so be it. The prince of Mirkwood was replaceable. Estel could find another one to love.  
  
Shoulders slumping again, Estel released a sob. Who was he kidding? Legolas would always be the one he loved. The blond elf had stolen the man's heart almost the moment they'd met and he'd never returned it. At least not in one piece. And even now Estel feared his broken heart was still not his own.  
  
Estel unconsciously reached with his left hand to twirl the silver and emerald ring around his index finger of this right hand, as he always did when his thoughts were chaotic. When he didn't feel the ring he gasped and looked at his right hand.  
  
The ring wasn't there. Sighing, Estel remembered taking it off the night before and placing it on the table beside the bed. He'd forgotten to grab it this morning.  
  
Estel sighed again. Never since his foster father had presented it to him when he was 20, had he not replaced the ring on his finger in the morning. Until now.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no way Estel was going back to Mirkwood's palace to get the ring. He'd just come up with a believable story to tell his foster father as to why he didn't have the ring.  
  
Estel winced at that thought. That wouldn't be a pretty scene. The ring of Barahir was a family heirloom dating back to the second age at least.  
  
No, the scene would definitely not be pretty.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas walked into his father's study just as he was greeting Maikafea and her parents.  
  
"Ada, I must speak with you…alone."  
  
Thranduil didn't look surprised, just concerned. Maikafea, on the other hand, turned up her nose when Legolas said he wished to speak to his father alone. As if the idea of her being turned away was offensive.  
  
Legolas wrinkled his nose in distaste. He was sure going to be glad to get out of this marriage.  
  
Thranduil, in the meantime, had politely turned back to his guests. "I'm sorry. Would you excuse me for a moment while I talk to my son."  
  
Maikafea and her parents didn't answer as they left the room. But they all managed to look offended.  
  
When they were gone, Thranduil turned back to face his son. "Why do I get the feeling that what you are about to tell me is just going to make my life more difficult."  
  
Legolas grimaced and decided to come right to the point. "Ada, I can't go through with this marriage."  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened slightly, but other than that he showed no reaction. "I see. And what would be the cause of this turn around?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "No one, even someone as rude as Maikafea, deserves to be tied to someone who doesn't love them." Legolas paused and gathered up his courage for what he knew he must say. "My heart belongs to another."  
  
To Legolas' surprise, Thranduil started chuckling. "That would be young Estel I imagine."  
  
Legolas' mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you … I mean I … How?"  
  
Thranduil continued to chuckle. "You're not as sly or as sneaky as you'd like to think you are. At least not around me."  
  
Legolas gave a half smile. "So, … this is … okay with you?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, your happiness is what's most important to me. If this young Estel makes you happy … then I'll accept him as your consort."  
  
Legolas was amazed. He didn't think Thranduil would have been that understanding.  
  
Without waiting for Thranduil to change his mind Legolas hugged his father and ran out of the study, ignoring Maikafea and her parents standing just outside the door.  
  
Thranduil sighed and stifled a grin as he called after his quickly disappearing son, " So I'll just take care of everything myself then?"  
  
Legolas' only reply was a muffled, "If you will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Legolas burst into his room, not caring that the door slammed against the wall, "Estel!"  
  
Not seeing the man anywhere Legolas ran to the adjoined bathing chamber and gently knocked. "Estel? Are you in there, meleth?"  
  
Still getting no answer, Legolas glanced around the room. All Estel's clothing and weapons were gone.  
  
Sighing, Legolas sat down on the bed. A glint of light caught his eye and drew his attention to the bedside table.  
  
Estel's ring!  
  
Trembling slightly, Legolas reached out and grasped the ring. Estel always remembered to put the ring back on when he took it off. The fact that he had left it could only mean one thing.  
  
Estel had been upset … and most likely had taken off.  
  
Legolas gripped the ring in his hand and in a panic, jumped off the bed and ran out the door. He turned to the first elves he saw.  
  
"Have you seen Estel?"  
  
The elves looked confused, but refrained from asking questions. "Yes," one of them said, "he was heading out with a group to the western border of Mirkwood."  
  
Estel could be far away by now. And since he was a ranger he could easily hide from Legolas.  
  
The realization suddenly came upon Legolas in a rush.  
  
He may have just lost the love of his life.  
  
Not caring that about the reactions of the elves around him, Legolas sank to his knees and started to cry. His fist tightened around the ring as his sobs became more and more heart wrenching.   
  
The ring.  
  
The one thing he had left of his beloved Estel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meleth/meleth nin: Love/my love  
  
Lirimaer: Beautiful one or lovely one  
  
Eldameldo: Elf-lover  
  
Adan: Man or 'a human' (literal meaning)  
  
Ada: Dad or Daddy 


	2. A Gift from Legolas

TA 1291, December 8  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Estel slumped against his horse's neck, swallowing as his stomach heaved. He refused to be sick, not again. He couldn't believe there was anything left for his stomach to reject.  
  
Mere seconds later he found out how wrong that belief was when his stomach heaved again. Leaning to the side he gave in to the need to throw up.  
  
When his stomach stopped rebelling he once again slumped against Maethor's neck with a groan.  
  
He was dying. He just knew it. And he wouldn't even get to see his family to say goodbye.  
  
Estel's last thought was of his family before he gave into the darkness and passed out, unceremoniously slipping from Maethor's back and hitting the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next thing Estel knew he was waking up in his room in Rivendell. A fluttery feeling in his stomach made him groan.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
Elrond's voice drew Estel's attention to the right side of the bed, "Ada? Something's wrong with me. I'm sick all the time and … and something's moving in my stomach. I think I'm dying."  
  
Elrond narrowed his gaze, thoughtfully, "My main concern, Estel, is for your mental health. I see no cuts, but that does not mean you didn't hit your head when you fell off your horse. Do you have headache? Do you fell disoriented?" He paused. "Are you seeing or imagining things?"  
  
Estel pressed a hand to his stomach as it fluttered again, at the same time, scowling at Elrond. "My head is fine Ada. I'm not imagining this. There's something moving in my stomach!"  
  
Elrond sighed, honestly thinking Estel was imagining the movement, but he gave the human the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Alright. Lay flat on your back and lift your tunic so I can examine you."  
  
While Estel did as he was told Elrond studied his foster son. The Elven Lord cocked a brow when he saw Estel's bare stomach. If you looked closely there was a slight bulge to it.  
  
Moving from his chair to sit beside Estel on the bed, Elrond pressed his hand to the mortal's stomach. A second later his brows shot up.  
  
Estel gasped, "There, did you feel that. It moved."  
  
Elrond sat back, "Hmm."  
  
Estel shot up to a sitting position and gaped at his foster father, "What does 'hmm' mean? Oh no. I am dying aren't I?"  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, "No Estel. I can safely say that you are not dying. But this does come as a surprise considering the little amount of Elvish blood you have, but apparently it was enough."  
  
"What, Ada?" Estel gasped, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
Elrond took a breath, "Estel, have you laid with another male lately?"  
  
Estel shut his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked together and it was a good minute or 2 before he could force himself to ask, "Why?"  
  
Elrond tried a comforting smile and put a hand on Estel's shoulder. "Ion nin, you're … pregnant. I estimate about 4 months."  
  
Estel chuckled nervously, "You … I cannot …"  
  
A second later the human fainted dead away. Elrond sighed, "Well, that went better than I expected."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Elrond quietly slipped out of Estel's bedroom (not difficult considering the fact that he was an elf), and headed away to give his foster son time to rest and find Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
He figured he would tell his immediate family about Estel's pregnancy first, and then inform the rest of the elves in Rivendell later. Estel would need all the support he could in the coming months and it would help if he had his family behind him.  
  
"Looking for someone, Elrond?"  
  
Elrond turned in mid step to find himself facing Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond's brow quirked in some amusement. "Yes actually. I was looking for two troublemaking whirlwinds in the form of my sons, Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Glorfindel snickered and started walking away, motioning with his hand for Elrond to follow. "We'll just follow the screams."  
  
They didn't have to wait long. About 40 seconds after the pair headed off, there was the sound of a splash, a loud THUNK, two angry voices yelling in protest, and then the sound of side-splitting laughter.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel simultaneously turned their heads towards each other.  
  
"Those angry voices sounded suspiciously like Erestor and Celeborn," Glorfindel stated.  
  
As the yelling voices continued, Elrond nodded his in affirmation. "Yep. That would be them."  
  
Without another word, the two of them hurried off towards the sound of the voices. The sight that greeted them when they reached the scene was so humorous that Elrond had to struggle to keep his face straight.  
  
Glorfindel didn't even try and simply burst out laughing.  
  
Celeborn and Erestor were standing just below a balcony, soaking wet with a bucket at their feet.  
  
Galadriel stood a little apart from the 2 soaked elves with an amused look on her face.  
  
Up on the balcony stood Elladan and Elrohir who were both laughing at Celeborn and Erestor's expense.  
  
"Celeborn, Galadriel, I hadn't realized you had arrived in Rivendell. I must apologize about the …" Elrond trailed off to glare at his sons, "… welcome."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stiffened under their father's disapproving gaze.  
  
"Ada! We were just …" Elladan started.  
  
"… having a little fun. We didn't mean to …" Elrohir said, but Elrond held up his hand to silence them both.  
  
"We'll discuss this 'incident' later you two. In the meantime …" Elrond turned and spoke to the first elf who walked by. "Lindir."  
  
Lindir stopped in mid stride and turned to face Elrond. "Yes Elrond."  
  
Elrond motioned to Celeborn and Erestor. "Would you please take them to get some … dry clothes."  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel tried to suppress their snickers as Lindir smiled and led the two disgruntled elves away.  
  
Elrond then turned to Galadriel, Elladan, and Elrohir with grave eyes. At his side, Glorfindel had gone silent.  
  
"I must speak with all of you," Elrond said, motioning for the 4 of them to follow him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Ada, is something …" Elladan began.  
  
"… the matter?" Elrohir finished.  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "I wondered the same thing."  
  
Galadriel simply looked at Elrond. Sometimes her ability to know things without being told was … unnerving. To say the least. "This has to do with Estel," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir instantly went from the after glow of mischievous to dreadfully worried.  
  
"Estel?!" they both cried.  
  
"What happened …"  
  
"… to him?"  
  
"I didn't think he …"  
  
"… fell off the horse that hard!"  
  
"I thought we'd been …"  
  
"… very gentle when we brought him back!"  
  
"He's not mortally wounded is he?!"  
  
Elrond held up his hands as Galadriel and Glorfindel smirked. It was always amusing to see the twins in a panic.  
  
"Estel does have a medical condition that bears notifying all of you about," Elrond started, "but I assure you he's not … dying. In fact, quite the opposite."  
  
Elrond took a deep breath. "It seems our young Estel has much more elven blood then we realized."  
  
"What do you mean Ada?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrond sighed. "Estel is pregnant."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Estel was woken up abruptly by the sound of his bedroom door flying open and hitting the wall. A second later he was tackled and his attacker growled, "Who's responsible?!"  
  
Estel grunted and tried to throw the younger twin off him, "Ro … go 'way. Sleepin."  
  
Elrohir's weight was suddenly lifted off him and Elladan's voice accompanied the sound of someone getting hit and Elrohir's yelp. "Yeah Ro, don't jump on him like that! You could hurt the baby."  
  
Estel's eyes flew open. They knew? Ai Valar, now he was in for it.  
  
He sat up with a sigh, "Ada told you."  
  
"Aye, he did." Elladan said with a nod.  
  
"And we want to know …" Elrohir started.  
  
"Who the father is …" Elladan continued.  
  
"Or… other father …"  
  
"So we can …"  
  
"Kill him!" Elrohir finished on a growl.  
  
Estel heaved a sigh, "It doesn't matter. He made it quite clear he didn't want me anymore. He won't be in my child's life." He met his brother's gazes, "Ever."  
  
Elladan crossed his arms, "Estel …"  
  
"No." Estel said stubbornly.  
  
"Humans and their pride!" Elrohir grumbled before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Okay first of all:  
  
Ion nin: my son  
  
Second of all to the reviews we've got so far:  
  
Cheysuli: There will be more than one male pregnancy in this story, but Legolas won't be the first one. Don't worry. We'll get to him eventually.  
  
Sly-chan and Day after he left me, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Sorry. Becky's better at replying to reviews than I am. (shrug). 


	3. A Secret Born

(A/N: I made a little mistake on the date of chapter two; it was supposed to be TA 2981 December 8 not TA 1291. So chapter two takes place about 4 months after chapter one. I blame that mistake on a lack of sleep.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
TA 2982 June 14  
  
"Ada!"  
  
Elrond looked up when his foster son strode, or rather waddled, into his study, stomach first, "Yes, ion nin?"  
  
Estel stopped in front of Elrond's desk, one hand supporting his swollen stomach, the other running through his hair, "When is this baby going to be born, Ada? It's been 10 months! I know I was raised by elves but I'm still human and I know for a fact human's only carry their babies for 9 months."  
  
"Estel …" Elrond began.  
  
Estel ignored him, "I mean, he should be here by now. Why isn't he? What am I doing wrong? I've done everything you told me to."  
  
"Estel!"  
  
"How am I going to be a good father if I can't even have my baby on time?"  
  
Estel was working himself into a panic by now. Elrond sighed.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!"  
  
Estel fell silent and blinked, startled.  
  
Elrond shook his head, "Relax, Estel. I know you don't want to tell us who the other father was but … was he an elf by chance?"  
  
Estel remained silent a moment, then, "He … may have been."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Well, then, you must understand, Estel, your child gets Elvish blood from both you and his sire. It may take him more than 9 months to develop fully. Elves carry for a full year."  
  
"Ai," Estel groaned, "I cannot handle this for 2 more months!"  
  
Elrond hid his grin, "Now, Estel, as you said, you are human. Your child may be born …"  
  
Estel suddenly gasped and doubled over clutching his stomach and choked out, "Now!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Mirkwood, Legolas suddenly stood up straight from the balcony he was standing on and placed a hand lightly on his stomach. His brow was slanted in apparent confusion.  
  
"Legolas? What is wrong?"  
  
Legolas slowly turned to face Thranduil. "I'm not sure Ada. I've been feeling odd all day, but I don't think it's me. I mean I … I think something's wrong with Estel."  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened in surprise. "You've been sensing feelings coming off of Estel?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "It's odd Ada. I've … I mean for the past 6 or 7 months, every once in awhile I've been getting these intense waves of sadness coming off of Estel. And now I … I get the sense that he's in pain!"  
  
Thranduil sighed at the desperation in Legolas' voice. "The fact that you've formed an emotional bond of this sort with Estel, just shows how much you still love him," Thranduil said. "Of course, I'd already guessed that you still loved him," Thranduil added, nodding to the ring on a chain around Legolas' neck.  
  
The same ring Estel had left behind in Mirkwood almost a year ago.  
  
"How long will you keep pining away for this adan?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas stiffened and glared at his father, suddenly angry. "This 'adan' is the only one I have ever loved!" Legolas paused as his eyes turned from anger to sadness. "I will find him again one day Ada. I'll keep looking," he said turning back around to face the balcony, and then adding as an after thought, "as long as it takes."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "I'm sorry ion nin. I just can't bear to see you in this much pain."  
  
Legolas stood against the balcony, not saying anything for a few moments before heaving a deep sigh. "Do you think … if I can feel him … he can … maybe … feel me."  
  
Thranduil shrugged. "I don't know. He's not an elf you know. He's an adan."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes against the night air and closed his fist around the ring that always rested against his heart.  
  
"He is still my Estel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Glorfindel stood between the twins and the door to Estel's room watching the identical elves pace in opposite directions.  
  
Elrond had given Glorfindel the duty of keeping the twins from bursting into Estel's room when and if the human screamed … which he probably would.  
  
As if on cue, Estel screamed. The twins stopped pacing mid-stride and dived for the door. Miraculously, Glorfindel managed to hold them back.  
  
"Stay elflings. Elrond and Estel don't need you under foot."  
  
"But he sounds like he's dying!" Elrohir said.  
  
Glorfindel sighed, "He's not dying."   
  
"But …" Elrohir started.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, "Alright. Both of you go. Do something."  
  
"Do what?" Elladan asked.  
  
Glorfindel sigh-moaned and rolled his eyes, "Go boil water."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn felt like he was about to be torn apart. He'd been in labor since early that morning, and it was now approaching mid-evening with no clear end in sight.  
  
"Ada, … I have … one … question … for you," Aragorn stated. Having to pant out the words in the midst of a vicious contraction.  
  
Elrond sighed. "Do you really think this is the right time Estel?"  
  
Aragorn screamed as the contraction came to it's end and grabbed Elrond by his collar with a murderous look on his face. "Ada, … when you said that a birth canal would form in my lower abdomen for the baby to come out, I assumed that it would form before the birth, not during!"  
  
Elrond sighed as he pried Aragorn's hands off of his collar. "Estel, … you're going to have to relax or this will just be harder on you."  
  
It was the wrong thing to say. "Relax?! I'm about to squeeze something the size of a melon out of a hole that wasn't even there two hours ago, … and you're telling me to relax?!"  
  
Elrond rubbed his hand across his temple as Aragorn's exclamation ended with the human screaming and arching his back off the bed.  
  
"Please tell me this is almost over," Aragorn mumbled weakly.  
  
"Do you require some assistance Lord Elrond?"  
  
Elrond sighed in relief as he recognized the voice from the door.  
  
"Ai Elbereth, Gandalf, you have no idea how thankful I am to see you here."  
  
Gandalf chuckled as he walked to the foot of the bed where Elrond was seated beside Aragorn. "Has he been at this long?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Try most of the whole day," Aragorn groaned and bit his lip as his stomach tightened once again.  
  
Gandalf quickly sat down at the foot of the bed near Elrond to examine Aragorn. He looked up at Elrond with wide eyes. "Elrond, go and help Aragorn sit up … this baby is coming."  
  
Elrond quickly did as he was told just as Aragorn yelled, "Coming?!"  
  
Gandalf looked straight at Aragorn as Elrond got him into a sitting postion.  
  
"Aragorn, when the next contraction comes I need you to push right away."  
  
Aragorn's eyes went wide. "With what?!"  
  
Gandalf sighed. "Your stomach muscles of course."  
  
"Ai Elbereth, you have got to be …"  
  
"Aragorn just do it! Now!"  
  
Aragorn clenched his teeth against the waves of pain and pushed like he was told, with Elrond supporting his back. The human's entire focus and concentration was focused on the child about to be born, and he could barely work up the energy to breath let alone continue to scream.  
  
"Ada, I thought you said I wasn't dying!"  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes. "Estel … you're not!"  
  
"WELL THEN JUST KILL ME!!!"  
  
Aragorn finally found the strength to scream as he finished that proclamation and pushed again. Although this time Aragorn's scream was joined by the healthy wailing of a newborn child.  
  
"Good Aragorn," Gandalf said, holding up the infant. "You have a son."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Outside in the hall, 3 elves spun to face the door when they heard a baby cry.  
  
Glorfindel yelped in surprise when the twins pushed him to the side and rushed into the room shouting, "What is it?!"  
  
Sighing, Glorfindel followed at a slower pace. He got inside the room just in time to see Gandalf hand a swaddled infant to Aragorn.  
  
The twins plopped down, one on each side of Aragorn and cooed at the infant. Aragorn swallowed as he studied his child.  
  
"I'm an ada," the human choked out, tears rolling down his face. "I have a son."  
  
"Aye," Elrond said, "You are. Congratulations ion nin."  
  
"What are you going to name him, Estel?" the twins chorused.  
  
Aragorn thought a moment, his gaze fixed on his son. Something Elvish for sure he thought.  
  
"Farothen." Aragorn finally whispered.  
  
"A good name," Elladan whispered, gently running his fingers through the thick, silky dark hair on Farothen's head.  
  
Gandalf suddenly cleared his throat. "I think we should give Aragorn some time alone with his son. I'm sure he's tired as well."  
  
"Yes." Elrond said, herding Glorfindel, Gandalf, and the twins out. At the door he stopped and looked back, "I will check back later, Estel."  
  
That said, Elrond left, shutting the door silently behind himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple other notes:  
  
These first four chapters are kind of like a prologue leading up to the core story. The main story is supposed to be how Aragorn and Legolas find each other again, and their son's story.  
  
Also Farothen is pronounced: (fair-oh-thain)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Farothen

Chapter 4  
  
TA 2991 May 2  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel stood at the window of Elrond's study watching the twins play with Farothen.   
  
They were playing the boy's favorite game, 'ranger of the north'. Farothen was the valiant Strider, captain of the Dunedain, of course. The twins were doing a great impression of two hulking orcs.  
  
The 2 Elven lords chuckled when Elrohir fell to the ground 'dead' as Farothen slayed him with his wooden sword before spinning to face Elladan. The older twin sat in a crouch, brandishing a wooden sword much like Farothen's, so as not to be at an advantage, and mock snarled at the younger half-elf.  
  
Farothen straightened his practice bow on his back, like a true warrior, and dived into battle with the 'orc'. Elladan was hard pressed to block the attack.  
  
Glorfindel hummed in approval, "For a boy of barely 9 he is amazingly talented with a blade. He is definitely Estel's son."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Elladan said he's doing well with his bow as well. So who gives him that talent? Does he remind you of anyone, Glorfindel?"  
  
Glorfindel studied Farothen as he defeated Elladan and punched the air with his sword in triumph, a small smug grin on his face. Glorfindel narrowed his gaze. That grin was familiar, but it wasn't from Estel. Nor were the cerulean blue eyes that were now lit up with smug pride.  
  
Glorfindel met Elrond's gaze, knowing they were thinking of the same elf, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "I believe so. He looks just like Legolas as a child, only with dark hair."  
  
"How is it possible? We've not had dealings with Mirkwood for over a thousand years." Glorfindel said.  
  
Elrond smiled, "Estel is a Dunadan, mellon nin, a ranger. He's traveled all over Middle Earth. I'm sure he's met many people we do not know about."  
  
Glorfindel couldn't help his grin, "If Farothen is anything to go by, Estel did more than meet Prince Legolas."  
  
"Aye," Elrond said, chuckling as the twins tackled Farothen to the ground and began tickling him, "I guess he did."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas walked through the forest outside his father's palace, but well within the boundaries of the realm. Stopping by a small stream he sat down, running his fingers over the surface of the water and watching the ripples. His other hand instinctively sought out the ring that hung over his heart.  
  
It had been nearly 10 years since he had lost his beloved Estel. He still experienced echoes of sadness from the human through their emotional bond. He also felt an abundance of unconditional love aimed at another. Another that wasn't Legolas.  
  
"You brood, ion nin."  
  
Sighing, Legolas stood up and faced his father, "Aye Ada. I fear I have lost Estel. I believe he loves another."  
  
Thranduil released a breath, "You can feel his love for another?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, "Nay, not exactly. But I sense another that Estel gives his love to … along the same bond I have with Estel."  
  
Thranduil reached up to wipe a tear off his son's face, only for it to be replaced by another. Not knowing what else to say, the King of Mirkwood pulled his son into a hug, letting the younger elf cry on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
TA 2998 September 4  
  
As Farothen grew from a boy to a teenager, Elladan and Elrohir developed a certain routine. While Elrohir would train Farothen in sword fighting, Elladan trained him on the use of a bow.  
  
Which is what Elladan was doing at that moment.  
  
"Good Farothen," Elladan praised him as the young man (although Elladan would always think of him as a boy) hit the dead center of the target yet again.  
  
"Thanks Uncle," Farothen replied. "Can we try some targets a little further away?"  
  
Elladan gave Farothen an amused grin. "You're a fast learner, Farothen," Elladan said, "and now it appears that you wish to go even faster."  
  
Farothen flashed him a boyish grin. "But I can hit targets further away Uncle. I know I can."  
  
"Can you?" Elladan said, humoring his nephew. "Alright then. Let's see you hit …" Elladan's voice trailed off as he searched for a target for Farothen," … that dead branch up there."  
  
The dead branch was thin and high up. An impossible target for Farothen.  
  
Truth be told, Elladan didn't actually expect Farothen to even try to hit the dead branch. But his nephew surprised him by shooting the arrow off mere seconds after Elladan had declared it a target.  
  
Farothen not only his the dead branch, he cut it clean off. And then turned around to face his uncle with a smug grin on his face.  
  
Elladan stood there stunned.  
  
He had only seen that skill with a bow and that smug grin on one other. And it wasn't Estel.  
  
No one could remember the exact reason for the tensions between Mirkwood and Rivendell, but Lorien remained a neutral ground for elves from both realms. It was there that Elladan had met the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. No one had the skill with a bow that Legolas had.  
  
Until Farothen.  
  
Suddenly Elladan was postive who Farothen's 'other' father was.  
  
"Show off," Elladan said, trying to cover up his shock. Farothen just smirked.  
  
"With you as an uncle, Elladan, would you really expect him to be anything else," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Ada!" Farothen yelled, dropping his bow and running up to Estel.  
  
"How long are you back for this time, Estel?" Elladan asked as Estel and Farothen hugged, "he misses you."  
  
Estel kept his arms around Farothen as he said, "That's why I'm taking him with me this time."  
  
"Really?!" Farothen asked.  
  
"Yes. I think you're ready to travel with me," Estel answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Have you seen the ring before Lady Galadriel?" Legolas asked nervously.  
  
Legolas had always assumed that Galadriel and Celeborn's connection to Rivendell (after all, Elrond was their son-in-law) would keep them from helping him in finding Estel.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond weren't enemies, but they weren't the best of friends either.  
  
However, it was clear when Legolas got to Lorien that Galadriel and Celeborn let Elrond fight his own battles.  
  
Now Legolas was nervous as he waited for Galadriel's answer. He needed to find Estel.  
  
"Legolas I'm not sure how you came into possession of this ring," Galadriel started, "but this is the Ring of Barahir."  
  
Legolas paused. "Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
Galadriel smiled. "It is an heirloom of the line of Luthien and Beren."  
  
Legolas suppressed a groan. "So, … it's an heirloom of the house of Elrond?"  
  
"Actually," Galadriel replied, "the Ring of Barahir was passed down through Elro's line. The owner of this ring is the last surviving heir of Isildur."  
  
Legolas looked surprised. "But … that's not possible. The human I got this from was called Estel …"  
  
Galadriel held up a hand to interrupt. She couldn't tell Legolas everything without betraying her foster grandson, but she could tell Legolas something.  
  
"Estel is what he was called when brought to Rivendell to conceal his ancestry. His real name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Legolas was amazed. Estel had been of a higher lineage than he had originally thought. But then Legolas' thoughts did a complete turn around. Estel was Elrond's foster son. But more than that, Estel … Aragorn, was descended from Elrond's brother.  
  
Galadriel watched Legolas' sad face and came to the realization that whatever hurtful comment he had said to Estel years earlier, had been said because of the elf's impulsive temper.  
  
Estel had then taken off because of a broken heart, but it had the human's pride that had widened the gulf between the two lovers.  
  
Galadriel wanted to help, but the tension between the two realms, the tensions coming from Mordor which kept her busy, and the two stubborn lovers in question would prevent her from becoming involved.  
  
Galadriel silently prayed to the Valar to help Legolas and Aragorn work things out between them. Because those two belonged to each other and Galadriel believed that they deserved a second chance.  
  
They just had to come to that realization on their own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TA 3007 June 13  
  
Farothen looked back at the horse and rider a full 2 lengths behind his horse, "Come on, Ada. We're almost home. Roheryn is faster than that."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Farothen, we have well over half the day to …"  
  
"Aw, come on, Ada," Farothen said with a touch of a whine that bellied his 25 years come tomorrow.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and rolled his eyes. A second later the ranger spurred his stallion into a run, passing his son with a shouted, "Race you!"  
  
Farothen gaped at his father for one stunned moment before giving a whoop and urging his own stallion after Aragorn, "Noro lim, Roch. Noro lim."  
  
Laughter blended with the pounding of hooves as the 2 men raced toward Rivendell, Farothen slowly pulling into the lead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elrohir saw the 2 riders coming and easily identified them due to the far-sightedness of elves. He grinned when Farothen's horse passed Aragorn's.  
  
When Farothen threw a smug smile back at Aragorn, something in the way the younger man moved made Elrohir stop and look closer. Farothen looked forward again and Elrohir gasped.  
  
Farothen may have gotten his dark hair from Aragorn, but his face had a striking resemblance to …  
  
Without finishing that thought, Elrohir spun on his heel and ran to his horse. He had to reach his father before his foster brother and nephew.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elrond, followed by Elladan and Glorfindel, walked outside to greet Aragorn and Farothen just as Elrohir reined his horse to a sudden stop and slid to the ground before running up to his family.  
  
"Ada, I just saw Estel and Farothen riding toward us. And Farothen … I think I may know who his other ada is!"  
  
Elrond hid his grin (a tough thing to do since both Elladan and Glorfindel were both less successful at hiding their smirks) and nodded to the younger twin, "And who would that be, ion nin?"  
  
Elrohir hesitated a moment before saying, "I believe the Prince of Mirkwood is Farothen's other father. Farothen is Prince Legolas' spitting image … only with dark hair."  
  
Elladan stepped toward his twin, "It's about time you figured it our, muindor."  
  
"You knew?!" Elrohir asked, scowling at his twin, "Why did you not tell me, um muindor?"  
  
Before Elladan came up with even a semi-intelligent reply he was forced to remain silent as Farothen entered the courtyard at a gallop with Aragorn close behind. Both were laughing.  
  
Behind Elrond, Glorfindel sighed, "I had hoped fatherhood would mature Estel. It seems to have done the opposite."  
  
Elrond chuckled and glanced back at his seneschal, "Aye, mellon nin. But sometimes, with sons, you have to be a little immature yourself."  
  
Even after knowing who Farothen's sire was for almost 20 years and Elrohir's warning, Elrond was still shocked to see how much the young man looked like Legolas.  
  
Except for the light dusting of facial hair on his chin and under his nose, and the shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair he could have been the Prince of Mirkwood's double.  
  
Farothen had been borne by a mortal, but because of his abundance of Elvish blood he would have the choice when he was 100 if he wanted to be elf or mortal.  
  
But even if he made the choice to stay mortal, he would still have the pointy ears and he would be regarded as one of the fairest of the race of men, Elrond thought to himself.  
  
And right now that fair young lad was greeting his uncles.  
  
"It's hard to believe that this young man standing before us is Estel's son," Elrond stated, "it seems like just yesterday you were born and now you're turning 25."  
  
Farothen smiled and walked up to hug Elrond in greeting. "Yes, where does the time go," Farothen said, "it just seems to slip away."  
  
As Elrond hugged his grandson he saw Aragorn's smile fade to be replaced by a forlorn expression at his son's words.  
  
Elrond's heart ached for his son, because the years had been anything but fast for Aragorn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Muindor/um muindor – Brother/evil brother  
  
Hey, that's the update. The next chapter will start in Rivendell during 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. These first 4 chapters have kind of been a lead up to the actual story.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn trying to work out their own relationship, and in the meantime Farothen finds his own chance for love. (Although that might be a little while)  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, and for the few flamers: thanks for giving up the inspiration to keep going.  
  
Since we're not getting paid we write for ourselves and we don't have to do what the purists tell us to. 


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5  
  
TA 3018 September 12  
  
Legolas stepped into his father's study and waited patiently while Thranduil finished his conversation with his advisor, Alllandil. Once Allandil was gone Legolas stepped forward, "You wished to speak with me, Ada?"  
  
Thranduil nodded and stood up motioning to the parchment on the desk in front of him, "A messenger arrived from Lorien this morning bearing a message from Lord Elrond of Imladris."  
  
Legolas swallowed, "Imladris?"  
  
Thranduil sighed, "I know you do not wish to go to Imladris, ion nin, but I cannot. My duties as king come first. I do not want to order you to go, Legolas, but I will if I must."  
  
Legolas released a breath and nodded, not quite meeting his father's gaze, "What is … my purpose of going, Ada?"  
  
"You remember the story of Sauron's defeat and the loss of the ring?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand and refused to destroy it, keeping it for himself until it betrayed him and was lost to the Anduin."  
  
Thranduil met his son's gaze, "It has been found. Elrond calls for the leaders of Middle-Earth to attend his council in Imladris to discuss this … danger. You will go in my place. Give Lord Elrond my apologies."  
  
"Aye, Ada," Legolas said, "I'll go prepare for my journey."  
  
Thranduil nodded and watched his son walk away, wishing he didn't have to put him through this. At the time being, he just could not leave Mirkwood. With the finding of the One, the darkness in Mirkwood was rearing it's shadowed head. And who knows where Gollum had gone to after escaping from the elves' grasp.  
  
Thranduil paused in his thinking and thought of the ranger called Strider who had left Gollum at the edge of Mirkwood and then had just as quickly vanished, refusing any form of hospitality. His behavior had been very odd … like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world but Mirkwood.  
  
Thranduil let his thoughts wander away as he once again couldn't help but worry about Legolas. Attending a council was far safer for Thranduil's only heir than battling the evil invading Mirkwood.  
  
And maybe he would find this Estel. Maybe his son would be able to find his lost love and finally have some closure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
October 22  
  
Legolas reined his horse to a stop just outside the border of Rivendell. He would soon see Estel … Aragorn … again for the first time in nearly 40 years. 37 years, 2 months, and 10 days. Not that he was counting.  
  
How would the human react? Would he be happy to see his ex-lover? Mad? Would he pretend not to know him at all?  
  
'And what about yourself? Are you ready to see him again?"  
  
Legolas sighed at the little voice. Estel would have called it his conscious. Legolas just called it annoying.  
  
The prince was just about to urge his horse into a slow walk when 2 identical elves suddenly seemed to appear in front of him out of nowhere, both with arrows aimed at him.  
  
The one on the right, "What brings you to Imladris, stranger?"  
  
"Invitation from Lord Elrond, to my ada, who was unable to attend. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
The 2 elves lowered their bows and the one who hadn't spoken yet said, "I am Elladan, son of Elrond. This is my brother, Elrohir. Welcome to Imladris, Prince of Mirkwood. Follow us and we will bring you to our ada."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elrond studied the elf riding toward him, flanked by the twins. It had been well over a month since he'd gotten Thranduil's reply by messenger bird that he had sent his son in his stead. The prince should have arrived two weeks earlier.  
  
The Lord of Imladris smiled when the 3 elves dismounted in front of him, "Ah, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood I assume. King Thranduil sent a message ahead of you. I had expected you 2 weeks ago."  
  
The blond prince gave a half bow, "I am sorry Lord Elrond. I was not entirely sure of the reception I'd get so I … took my time."  
  
Elrond chuckled, "You are here at my request, Prince Legolas. Why would you fear the reception we gave you?"  
  
The prince sighed, "I beg you pardon, my lord, but you are not the only … elf in lmladris."  
  
"I see," Elrond said choosing his words carefully, "but I can assure you, there is no elf here who will show you anything less than complete respect."  
  
Legolas gave a half smile, seemingly lost in his own thoughts for a moment, before sighing and meeting Elrond's gaze, "Many thanks, Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Now, if you will follow my sons, they will escort you to the room we have ready for you."  
  
Legolas gave another half-bow, "Once again, Lord Elrond, many thanks."  
  
Elrond nodded again before watching the twins lead Legolas away. When he knew they were out of earshot Elrond turned to the doorway to his left, "You can stop hiding now, Estel. He is gone."  
  
The human stepped up to Elrond's side, "Why did you invite an elf of Mirkwood here, Ada? Are we not feuding with them?"  
  
Elrond sighed, "For your son's sake, Estel, I hope this foolish feud ends soon."  
  
That said Elrond walked away, leaving his human son gaping after him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn had taken refuge in one of the many rooms of Rivendell … the memorial room that contained the shards of Narsil.  
  
Every time Aragorn stared at the sword that was broken, he always thought about how complicated his life had become.  
  
He already had the burden of being Isildur's only remaining heir. But he also had a 36 year old son to worry about, and now his ex-lover had finally showed up in Rivendell.  
  
"Hello Estel." And had apparently found him. "Or shall I call you Aragorn. Do you have any other names?" Legolas asked from behind Aragorn with a slight hitch in his voice.  
  
Aragorn turned his head slightly, but couldn't bring himself to look at Legolas. "Actually I go by many names," Aragorn started, "Strider, Thorongil, Chief of the Dunedain, … I'm amazed even I can keep them straight."  
  
Legolas fought to keep the smile off his face at his beloved's attempt at humor. "You … look well … Estel," Legolas managed to choke out, "I shall always think of you by your Elvish name."  
  
Aragorn turned all the way around to face Legolas and the blond elf was surprised to see tears in the human's eyes. Legolas had thought the years without Estel had been hard for him, but he hadn't considered how hard the years had been on Estel. He was, after all, a flesh and blood mortal.  
  
"And you will always be beautiful, Legolas."  
  
The words were sincere, but Legolas still flinched. He could feel Estel pulling away from him, … trying to distance himself. Legolas couldn't let that happen.  
  
"I've felt you all these years you know," Legolas began. Aragorn stiffened, but didn't respond. "I felt every moment of joy and sadness from you," Legolas paused, "and your unconditional love towards ano …"  
  
"What are you doing here, Legolas?" Aragorn interrupted with a shake to his voice.  
  
Legolas' face hardened at Aragorn's harsh tone. He slowly reached up and withdrew a chain from around his neck. A ring was hanging from the chain. Aragorn's ring. Legolas held out the chain to Aragorn, who was watching the elf with an apprehensive look on his face.  
  
"This is yours," Legolas said.  
  
With trembling hands, Aragorn reached out and grasped the ring. His face showed disbelief, gratitude, but then slipped to anger.  
  
"Did you come all this way just to return this to me?!" Aragorn asked bitterly.  
  
"No." Legolas said, surprised. "I've spent over 37 years trying to find you Estel."  
  
"Why?!" Aragorn yelled. "I wasn't important to you then, and I'm … certainly not important to you now!"  
  
  
  
Legolas looked shocked. "How can you say this?!" Then his eyes widened in a sudden realization. "It's the other. The one I've felt you giving unconditional love to. You've … found another!"  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas. "That love you speak of is a familial love, not a …" Aragorn paused, and if it was possible, he looked even more angry. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! You left me … for that she witc … someone you never loved!"  
  
Aragorn turned on his heel intending to stalk away, but Legolas was too fast for him.  
  
Reacting on impulse, Legolas walked up to Aragorn, spun him around by the arm, seized him by the chin, and kissed the human with a passion that he had kept bottled up for nearly forty years.  
  
Aragorn tried to fight it, but he hadn't realized how much he missed Legolas' touch or how lonely he had been all these years. Even with Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Farothen, Glorfindel, and occasionally Arwen around, Aragorn had always felt that something had been missing … his Prince. Without another thought, Aragorn groaned and sank into the kiss.  
  
When their lips finally parted, neither could move. They had been waiting for this heat, this passion, … this love for so long.  
  
Without thinking, Legolas reached down between them and grasped the chain in Aragorn's hand. Slowly, he removed the ring from the chain and placed it on Aragorn's finger. He was looking right at Aragorn the whole time.  
  
"I wore the ring everyday, close to my heart, for over 37 years Estel. I didn't marry Maikafea," Legolas paused before adding, "I couldn't"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elrond stopped outside the memorial room when he saw that Estel wasn't alone. He sighed as Legolas pushed the ring onto Estel's finger. He couldn't hear the words the blond elf said, but he didn't really need to. He could almost feel the emotion inside the room between the 2 estranged lovers.  
  
Elrond turned to face Glorfindel as the seneschal walked up and asked, "Have you found Estel …"  
  
Elrond held up his hand, "It can wait, mellon nin. He's in the middle of something far more important."  
  
Glorfindel looked over Elrond's shoulder in time to see Estel leave the memorial room through another door with the prince of Mirkwood by his side. Looking back at Elrond the blond seneschal nodded, "Of course, Elrond. Some things are more important."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn and Legolas walked hand in hand through the many bridges and walkways that adorned the landscape of Rivendell. Neither knew what to say, so for the moment they just basked in the silence. Simply enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Did you … remember me, … all these years?" Legolas asked slowly.  
  
Aragorn hesitated and thanked the Valar that Farothen was still traveling with the rangers. While Aragorn's heart desperately wanted to be reunited with Legolas, his fear held him. He didn't want to be put into a position to be rejected again. And Farothen's happiness was much more important than his. Aragorn had to be sure that Legolas wouldn't hurt Farothen before introducing the elf to their son.  
  
Aragorn's lips suddenly quirked up in a smile. "You were … impossible to forget."  
  
Legolas' eyebrows rose. "And what is that look about?" he said looking amused.  
  
"Let's just say you unintentionally left me with a gift to remember you by," Aragorn said, "and it has brought me much happiness in these trying years."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Then my heart feels a little lighter already to hear those words," Legolas said and then added, "what was this 'gift'?"  
  
Again Aragorn hesitated while turning Legolas slightly to stop him on the bridge they were crossing. Legolas had such an innocent and trusting expression that Aragorn almost blurted out right then and there, 'we have a son.'  
  
But then the image popped into his head of the expression on Farothen's face after being rejected by the ada he had never known.  
  
'Not yet' Aragorn said to himself. He had to see what kind of ada Legolas would be before telling him about Farothen.  
  
Smiling to cover up his hesitation, Aragorn softly brushed his lips against Legolas' and murmured "It's not important."  
  
He may as well have not even spoken. With the feel of Estel's lips on his once again, Legolas had completely forgotten the question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn woke up the next morning snuggled up to Legolas' side with no clear memory of how they'd gotten from the bridge to the elf's room. Al Aragorn knew was that after that last kiss on the bridge they'd made a bee-line for the nearest room.  
  
Stretching Aragorn debated trying to fall back to sleep, not wanting to leave his sleeping lover's side. Unfortunately, with wakefulness came the return of sanity and Aragorn realized he'd made a big mistake by doing the one thing he'd sworn to himself he wouldn't. He'd once again placed his heart in Legolas' hands, leaving him vulnerable for the time when or if the prince of Mirkwood rejected him again.  
  
Climbing slowly out of bed, so as not to wake Legolas, Aragorn pulled on his pants and gathered the rest of his clothing before slipping out of the room. His hopes of going unnoticed were horribly dashed when he ran into the twins a mere 6 steps away for the door to Legolas' room.  
  
Elladan grinned, "Well, well, what have we here, Ro?"  
  
"It appears to be an adan sneaking out of Prince Legolas' room, Dan."  
  
Elladan nodded, "Of course, you are right, Ro, for I know this adan. 'Tis Estel I believe."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Leave me be, gwanun."  
  
The twins sobered instantly and Elrohir said, "Watch your heart, Estel. We do not wish for you to be hurt again."  
  
Estel swallowed and nodded as Elladan continued with another important warning, "You can give him pleasure, Estel, but be careful you do not give him another son."  
  
The human's gaze flew to Elladan's as those words sank in, "Ai Valar. I must…I've got to go."  
  
As Aragorn ran down the hall Elrohir spoke up, "Should we follow him, Dan?  
  
The older twin shook his head, "Nay. He will wander the woods but he will return, for he promised Ada he would not miss the council in two days. He just needs time alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gwanun - Twins  
  
Don't know what else to say so … Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. The Council

A/N: The wording of the council is taken directly from the Extended Edition DVD of FOTR. The rest is all ours…well…except for the people of course.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter 6  
  
TA 3018 October 24  
  
Evening was just coming to Rivendell when a man rode in the entrance. At first glance Elrond and Gandalf thought it was Aragorn returning for the council, but discounted it because they both knew that he wouldn't chance running into Legolas.   
  
Also, the man was too elaborately dressed (and clean) to be Aragorn. Aragorn seemed to have a natural magnetism to dirt and he always wore the garb of a ranger.  
  
"Who do you think this is?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Elrond's Elven eyesight was able to pick up little aspects of the stranger's dress that identified him, "He's from Gondor."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Boromir slid out of his horse's saddle and looked around, wondering which way to go. A blond elf came out of a building to his left and Boromir made his way in that direction. Seeing as the elf seemed to e looking for something as well, Boromir figured maybe they could help each other.  
  
Stopping behind the elf Boromir asked, "Are you looking for something or someone?"  
  
Without looking at his, the elf replied, "A human."  
  
Boromir raised a brow and hesitantly pointed at himself, "Um…well…A specific human, or a human in general?"  
  
That made the elf face him and when he saw Boromir he blinked as if startled, "Oh. A specific human. About your height, really dark hair, probably covered in mud. Have you seen him?"  
  
Boromir shook his head apologetically, "Nay. I just arrived and was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the lord of Rivendell."  
  
The elf pointed toward the largest building, "His house is there. I am sorry I can be of no more assistance to you, but I must find my…companion."  
  
Before Boromir could reply the elf was gone, leaving Boromir staring at his departing back. So the elf was looking for a 'companion', huh? Then why the lovesick expression for 'just a companion'?  
  
Boromir grinned in an amused way just as a voice spoke up behind him, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, son of Denethor. The elf's heart belongs to the human he is looking for."  
  
I know that voice, Boromir thought to himself as he turned around. "Gandalf!" he exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since my father practically threw you out of Minas Tirith."  
  
Gandalf grinned, "No offense Boromir, but your father really is quite an ornery old man."  
  
Boromir cocked an eyebrow, "You're one to talk."  
  
As Gandalf laughed lightly, Boromir nodded his head in the direction the blond elf had gone, "Who's the elf in question?"  
  
"That would be Legolas, prince of Mirkwood," Gandalf paused, "The human he's searching for would be a lost love. He's called Estel among the elves."  
  
Boromir shrugged, "I could tell he was a little lovesick. I simply thought he had a beauty unrivaled by any other."  
  
Gandalf sighed, "Do not tell him that. His head is swollen enough as is."  
  
Boromir grinned, "Well, in that case, I would have to admit my mother's beauty could possibly compare to his, for she was considered among the fairest of my race."  
  
Gandalf put a hand on the human's shoulder, "Please do not tell him that. It took me almost 5 years to convince him last time someone compared his beauty to the Lady Arwen that he didn't need to glue hair to his upper lip and chin.  
  
"Why didn't he just grow a beard?" Boromir asked, honestly curious.  
  
"Elves don't grow facial hair," Gandalf replied, "They can't. Much to Legolas' dismay."  
  
Boromir couldn't help it. He started laughing. Gandalf chuckled along with the man.  
  
"Come, Boromir. Lord Elrond asked me to show you to your room," Gandalf said as he led the man along. He then spoke again as if he was suddenly realizing something, "Why are you in Imladris Boromir?"  
  
Boromir sighed, "I seek the answer to a riddle."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
October 25  
  
Legolas surreptitiously watched Estel across the council room. This was the first time he'd seen the adan since they'd spent the night together on Legolas' first night in Rivendell.  
  
When Legolas had woken up alone he'd merely figured Estel had needed some time to think. He hadn't expected the adan to ignore him completely for 2 days.  
  
Estel met Legolas' gaze momentarily before leaning turning to Elrohir, who sat beside him. Legolas sighed, turning his gaze away from Estel and his brother. Consequently, he found his gaze locked with the gaze of the young adan he'd met the previous evening.  
  
The man, Boromir, Legolas had heard, nodded a greeting. Legolas returned the greeting with a nod of his own before turning his gaze to Elrond as the Elven lord started speaking.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…"  
  
Aragorn ignored his ada's words as he glared at the Gondorian, his warning obvious.  
  
Stay away from Legolas.  
  
If Aragorn was honest with himself, he would have to admit he technically had no right to be angry. After all, he'd been the one to run scared 2 days earlier, leaving Legolas asleep. But that didn't give Legolas the right to replace him so quickly, or so easily. Especially not after that story about searching for Aragorn for over 37 years.  
  
Had Legolas lied about that? Had the elf just wanted to get him in bed again?  
  
Aragorn growled deep in his chest. Well, it wouldn't happen again. He had too much pride to let the prince of Mirkwood use him that way.  
  
That decision made, Aragorn tuned back into the council just as Elrond was explaining the reasons behind the council.  
  
Boromir shifted nervously, feeling the other human's glare. He must be the one Gandalf had called Estel, the elf's lost love.  
  
Reading the warning in the other man's eyes clearly, Boromir nervously shifted his gaze to his boots. The tension triangle between him, the elf and the other man was thick enough to cut with his sword.  
  
Gandalf's warning not to try anything with Legolas was a good one, and Boromir intended to heed it. Not that he'd planned to try anything. It was obvious Legolas was in love with this Estel, and Boromir had no desire to be the rebound guy.  
  
Boromir's attention was jerked back to Lord Elrond when he said, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
Boromir's gaze followed the halfling as he got up to place a gold ring on the center table before returning to his seat.  
  
"So it is true," Boromir whispered before standing p, "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered and a voice cried out 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'." He stepped toward the ring, almost as if he was under some type of spell, and started to reach for it, whispering, "Isildur's Bane…"  
  
"Boromir!" Elrond yelled suddenly, even as Gandalf started chanting in evil words Boromir recognized as the speech of Mordor, though he didn't know their meaning.  
  
A shadow seemed to envelop the council as Gandalf continued chanting. Glancing around, Boromir noticed the elves looked like they were feeling sick. Legolas looked ready to throw up.  
  
Boromir stumbled back to his seat as Gandalf finished chanting and the shadow receded. Elrond scowled at the wizard.  
  
"Never before has anyone uttered the word of that tongue here in Imladris."  
  
Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, breathing heavily, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. The Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in all corners of the west." He glanced at Boromir as he moved to sit down, "The ring is all together evil!"  
  
Boromir stood up again, shaking his head, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" He glanced around at the members of the council, sensing their reluctance, "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and scowled at Boromir, jealousy coloring his words when he spoke, "You cannot wield it. None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Boromir didn't have anything against the human, but he wasn't about to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel. He could see the jealousy in Estel's eyes.   
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?!" Boromir asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Legolas suddenly jumped up from his chair. His anger making him impulsive, "This is no mere ranger!" Boromir glanced at the elf nervously as he continued, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"  
  
Boromir stared at 'Aragorn' in disbelief. Not only did this man have the love of one of the most beautiful elves he had ever seen, but now he had a claim over the kingdom that Boromir had spent the entire 40 years of his life protecting!  
  
"Aragorn?" Boromir asked, "This…is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Aragorn raised his chin at Boromir's tone, as if daring the man to try and prove otherwise. "And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas added, still angry at Boromir.  
  
However, Aragorn had had enough of this. He didn't need Legolas to fight his battles for him. "Havo dad, Legolas."  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn a sad look before sitting down, as if he was saying: 'I was only trying to help.'  
  
Boromir, however, already felt humiliated by these two disgruntled lovers, and that's what caused him to say what he said to the pair. "Gondor has no king!" Boromir sneered at Legolas. He then turned to Aragorn, his tone more technically polite but no less cold. "Gondor needs no king," he said before sitting down and glaring at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn broke eye contact first.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said to the council at large.  
  
"You have only one choice," Elrond started, "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
Boromir sighed. Destroy the ring. Of course. The one thing the enemy would do anything to reclaim. What then would happen to Gondor, the one thing between these elves and the evil lord they were about to royally upset?  
  
Boromir was brought back to the discussion at hand when a dwarf stood up, axe raised and growled, "Then what area we waiting for?!"  
  
No sooner had the dwarf swung his axe at the ring and he was flung back as his axe shattered, leaving the ring unblemished. Elrond took a step toward the dwarf.  
  
"The ring cannot be unmade, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any weapon that we here possess."  
  
Although it technically wasn't the right time, Boromir found his mind wandering to the argument he'd had with his younger brother before leaving Minas Tirith for Rivendell.  
  
Faramir had claimed the riddle they'd both heard in dreams suggested the king was coming. A man Boromir had no desire to meet, not wanting to give up the rule of his city to a stranger.  
  
'Seek for the sword that was broken: In Imladris it dwells.'  
  
Faramir had claimed those words foretold of the return of the king. Boromir had scoffed at that idea, claiming he'd meet the so-called king when dwarves started flying.  
  
Boromir was hard pressed not to chuckle out loud. Gimli, son of Gloin, had definitely 'flown'. Apparently dwarves really did fly. Boromir scowled at Aragorn…and the kind had returned.  
  
I hate when Faramir's right, Boromir thought, right before tuning back into the council as Elrond was just finishing up his speech on destroying the ring.  
  
"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir shook his head with a sigh, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." He paused to release a wry chuckle, "Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly!"  
  
Legolas suddenly jumped to his feet again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?! The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
The dwarf, Gimli, stood up as well, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"  
  
Boromir stood up next, fearing for his city now more than ever, "And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"  
  
Gimli stood in a fighting stance, a borrowed axe held at the ready, and glared at Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"  
  
In the next second everyone was on their feet shouting over and at each other. Legolas held his arms out, effectively stopping the 2 elves flanking him from stepping forward at the risk of a physical attack. They settled for verbal involvement. With a small smirk of amusement, Legolas met Aragorn's gaze across the council circle. The adan merely rolled his eyes at the whole situation.  
  
Legolas was vaguely aware of the hobbit, Frodo, standing up and saying he'd take the ring but nobody else seemed to notice until he repeated himself. When everybody was looking at him Frodo said, "I will take the ring to Mordor, though…I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf walked over to Frodo and put a hand on the hobbits shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and knelt in front of Frodo, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
Legolas stepped forward next, mainly to protect his beloved along the way if need be, and said, "And you have my bow."  
  
The dwarf, not to be out done by an elf, walked to stand beside Legolas and said, "And my axe."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, pulling a smug 'hmm' from Gimli. Boromir walked forward slowly, studying Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Before any of the others could react, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud, 'Hey' coming form the bushes. Everyone looked at another hobbit as he came running up to Frodo. He was heavier than Frodo and had lighter hair. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!"  
  
Elrond actually looked amused, "no indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you area not."  
  
"Wait! We're coming too!" Elrond turned his head sharply to glare as two more hobbits came running up. Boromir took a step back to let the two of them by.  
  
"You'd have to send us home in a sack to stop us," one with blond hair said.  
  
The other one spoke up, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest. Thing."  
  
Gandalf looked flabbergasted while Boromir groaned inwardly. This was the hope for Middle-Earth…and his people. Ai Elbereth help me.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip," the blond hobbit said.  
  
Boromir nearly burst out laughing as Pip nodded, then looked at the blond hobbit like he was thinking 'Hey'!  
  
Whatever thoughts Elrond had about the hopelessness of this group, he kept them to himself as he surveyed them.  
  
"Nine companions…" he said, almost to himself, then he declared, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Everyone looked a little nervous except for the last two hobbits, who were grinning. "Great!" Pip said, then added, "Where are we going?"  
  
The rest of the Fellowship looked at Pip in amazement.  
  
Boromir suppressed a groan. He'd just been roped into going on a quest with an eccentric wizard, an elf and a dwarf who would probably kill each other, 4 midgets who were more naïve than some 6 year olds in Gondor and his king! His jealous king.  
  
The White City was doomed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Reviews:  
  
MaidenOfImladris: No, I promise we won't leave it there. Unfortunately, it will be at least a couple more chapters before Legolas meets Farothen.  
  
Legola Lu: What would you do to me if I told you Estel doesn't ever actually tell Legolas about their son? Rest assure, Legolas WILL find out though.  
  
Cheysuli: Just to let you know, Estel and Legolas still have a few things to work out before they're truly together again, but in answer to your question, I will say this…Yes, Legolas will get pregnant now, but I won't tell you when, or how he finds out about it.   
  
Also, for all of our reviewers, his won't be the last mpreg in this story, depending on how later chapters go.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	7. Interlude

A/N: We thought we should mention here, that since this chapter is during the two months before they leave for Mount Doom, we're following the timeline given at the end of ROTK, since the movie doesn't give a clear time period between each of the events. We will be taking from the books and movies as we feel suits this story.  
  
Now, enough talk…uh…typing…yeah. On with the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter 7  
  
TA 3018 October 31  
  
A Fellowship was set to destroy the ring…but they wouldn't be leaving for a while. Aragorn and some of the other elves were off scouting around Rivendell, trying to decide when would be the best time to make their departure.  
  
Since Boromir didn't know the territory around Imladris very well, he understood why he was left behind, but that didn't make the waiting any easier.  
  
Because Boromir was a warrior, and had been his whole life, he found himself restless and wandering around Rivendell most of the time. The fact that many people, including his younger brother, were still battling in his home land only made him more impatient.  
  
"No, Pippin. That's not how you're supposed to hold a sword."  
  
"Well, it's not like you're an expert swordsman yourself, Merry."  
  
Boromir paused in his wandering and looked over to where the voices were coming from. The two hobbits who had run in at the last minute in the council were sparring in one of the more open areas of Rivendell.  
  
Or, at least they were attempting to spar, Boromir thought with a grin.  
  
"Actually, you're both getting it wrong," Boromir called out to them.  
  
Both hobbits immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over at Boromir sheepishly. Almost like kids caught doing something they shouldn't.  
  
"Well…we were just…" one of them started.  
  
"Attempting to spar," Boromir said with a smile.  
  
The two hobbits looked at each other, then looked at Boromir.  
  
"What were we doing wrong the one asked. He had lighter hair and seemed to be the older one.  
  
"Well, for one thing, your stance isn't wide enough," Boromir started, "And your grip is a little…I'm sorry. Would you like some instruction?"  
  
"Have you ever taught sword fighting to hobbits before?" the blonde hobbit asked with a grin.  
  
"No," Boromir answered, "But I've trained boys in Gondor when they were about your size."  
  
Both hobbits looked amazed while the younger one asked, "Why?"  
  
Boromir stepped further into the clearing before answering, "When you're close neighbors with Mordor, it's a necessity."  
  
The hobbits looked a little tongue-tied at what to say so Boromir took control of the situation, "I'm not sure where you came into the conversation at the council, so I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Boromir of Gondor," he started, "And what are you two called?"  
  
The hobbits were smiling shyly when the blond one introduced them, "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is my cousin Peregrine." The hobbit paused, then added with a grin, "But we're called Merry and Pippin."  
  
Boromir grinned back, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Thank Elbereth he finally found something to occupy his time!" Elrond exclaimed. Gandalf chuckled as he joined Elrond in looking down at Boromir going over the basics of sword fighting with Merry and Pippin. Actually, the lesson was pretty much over since the trio were basically just fooling around now.  
  
"Was his restlessness annoying you that much, Lord Elrond?" the wizard asked.  
  
"I was ready to throw dirt on my floor just to give him something to do," Elrond commented dryly. Gandalf chuckled once again at Elrond's dry tone, but then the Elven lord's tone changed, "I'm worried about him."  
  
"You too?" Gandalf asked  
  
Elrond nodded gravely, "His heart is in the right place. He only wants to help his people." Elrond paused with a sigh, "But the ring could easily use his desperation against him."  
  
Gandalf nodded in agreement, "I'll keep an eye on him." He paused, then asked almost in amusement, "And what about Estel and Legolas?"  
  
Elrond had to fight to keep the smirk off his face, "Just let them work things out themselves."  
  
Gandalf looked back at Boromir, "Did you notice the tension between them and Boromir?"  
  
Elrond did smirk then, "I'm sure everybody did. How could it be missed? Tell me Gandalf, you talked to Boromir right after he met Legolas. Do you feel Estel has some serious competition that could cause problems on the quest?"  
  
Gandalf thought a moment before shaking his head, "Nay. Boromir is not blind, he noticed Legolas was attractive. Who wouldn't, his beauty has been compared to Luthien's, same as Arwen's has. But I sensed no desire to claim Legolas in Boromir. Merely an appreciation of another's beauty."  
  
Elrond smiled, "Then we will leave the Fellowship as it is."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
November 26  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Estel ride back into Imladris with Elladan and Elrohir beside him. The fact that he had disappeared yet again was no coincidence. The human was avoiding him.  
  
Of course, Estel's behavior only stemmed from his fear of being rejected again. Legolas had come to the conclusion over the centuries that human hearts were easily broken, but not easily mended. He could only hope that Estel would come to forgive him. And soon. Estel didn't have forever. And if Legolas tied himself to the mortal, neither would he.  
  
Because of Aragorn's avoidance of him, Legolas hid himself in the shadows and waited for Elladan and Elrohir to leave. As soon as the twins left Aragorn alone Legolas stepped out of the shadows, "Hello, Estel."  
  
Aragorn jumped in surprise and Legolas (recognizing the look in his love's eyes) spoke up before the adan could take off. "Meleth nin, don't run. I would just like to talk."  
  
Aragorn stayed where he was, but remained tense, "I have a hard time believing that's all you want Legolas."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes in anger, "Did that night mean so little to you Estel?"  
  
"No…yes…I mean I…" Estel sighed, "I don't jump into bed that fast with anyone…except for that once."  
  
"Then why did you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Aragorn moaned. Then he looked straight at the elf with tears already forming in his eyes, "I hadn't realized how much I'd missed you."  
  
"Estel…" Legolas whispered tenderly while walking forward and wrapping Estel in his arms and letting the human cry on his shoulder, asking desperately, "Why do you hold yourself back Estel? We still love each other. Why can't we be together?"  
  
Aragorn pulled back and looked at Legolas with tears still on his cheeks, "I want to Legolas, it's just that…"  
  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you before we can get back together," Aragorn held up his hand to stop Legolas from interrupting, "But I can't tell you yet."  
  
Legolas threw up his hands in frustration, "Why?! What is this all about Estel?!"  
  
"Please meleth nin," Aragorn pleaded, "Trust me, Legolas. I just need time."  
  
Even with just mortal years Estel was worth the wait. So Legolas nodded and pulled Estel to him in a loving embrace. The two of them stayed like that for several hours. Content to just simply hold each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
December 14  
  
Legolas was more than ready to leave Rivendell. After almost two months even Gandalf was getting a little restless. But it wouldn't be long now.  
  
As Legolas got out of bed and stretched he thought about how he was both looking forward to the quest and not looking forward to it. It would give him some time to gain back Aragorn's trust…away from the prying eyes of Aragorn's foster family.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had been civil to Legolas, but the looks they gave him when Elrond wasn't looking could cut mithril. They were exceedingly protective of their 'little brother'.  
  
But on the other hand, Legolas wasn't going to enjoy sleeping in the wild. He wasn't sure when it had started, but for the past couple weeks he had woken up feeling not quite completely rested and completely sore in his mid-abdomen.  
  
He hadn't mentioned anything because he was usually feeling completely like himself by mid afternoon. This morning started out no different except that his stomach was even more sore than usual. Just as Legolas was beginning to think that maybe he should talk to Lord Elrond about this, he was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea so powerful that it caused him to collapse where he stood and begin retching.  
  
Legolas would later be thankful that the wash-basin just happened to be right there.  
  
Finally Legolas' stomach accepted the fact that there was nothing left to get rid of. However, his stomach was still churning and so was Legolas' mind.  
  
Since when did elves get sick!  
  
So much for talking to Elrond. The lord of Imladris would probably just keep Legolas from going on the quest. He couldn't be left behind though. The Fellowship needed him!  
  
And more importantly, Legolas needed to be on this quest with Aragorn. This might be his only chance to win back the love of his life. And to make sure the adan didn't get himself killed. Because if Aragorn died, Legolas would follow him.  
  
There weren't many ways to kill an elf, but heartbreak was one of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Since there were no questions to answer we'll just say thanks again for all the great reviews.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	8. Close Call

Chapter 8  
  
TA 3018 December 24  
  
The night before the Fellowship was scheduled to leave, Elrond held a farewell/honorary party. Legolas was late arriving, which was unusual for him. Even more unusual, he seemed to have an increase in appetite.  
  
Luckily, nobody seemed to pay too much attention to him as he nibbled throughout the evening. Normally he ate little, even for an elf. Lately it seemed only the hobbits ate more than him. Although, his queasy stomach kept him from eating at the morning or mid-day meals, so by the time evening came around he was hungry enough to eat a horse.  
  
Legolas winced at that thought as his stomach clenched and he nearly gagged. Okay, horse meat was off the menu … if it was ever on it in the first place. Fruit was safe, he'd stick to that.  
  
Snatching a handful of grapes as he passed a snack table, Legolas made his way to a shadowed corner and leaned against the wall. Yawning he stretched his back.  
  
Popping a grape into his mouth he watched Estel dance with his foster sister, Arwen. The human was still trying to avoid direct contact with him, yet Legolas occasionally felt Aragorn watching him, as if looking for something.  
  
Legolas jerked upright as he felt himself falling and realized he'd started to doze off. Shaking his head, Legolas decided it was time he left the party.  
  
That was another thing to add to the list of unusual things about him lately. He got tired quicker and caught himself falling asleep at inopportune times.  
  
Legolas had just about made it out of the dining hall when he was stopped by Gandalf.  
  
"Going somewhere, Prince of Mirkwood?" the wizard asked with a smile.  
  
Legolas sighed and stifled another yawn. "I was heading to my chambers, Gandalf. I am unusually tired. We leave tomorrow. I must be properly rested."  
  
Gandalf studied Legolas a moment, making the elf shift nervously. Finally the wizard smiled again, "Yes, you must be properly rested. I will not keep you. Have a good night, tithen-ernil."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Good night, Gandalf."  
  
Stepping to the side, Gandalf let Legolas pass. He turned when Elrond stopped beside him.  
  
"I think the troubles he's having with Estel are beginning to take their toll on him," the Elven lord said, "he's just not acting like himself."  
  
"Nay. He's not." Gandalf sighed, "But I fear it is more than his problems with Aragorn. I will keep an eye on him. I would not want to have to tell Thranduil I let something happen to his son."  
  
"Nay, that would not be fun," Elrond said softly then turned to Gandalf. "Come. There is still a party going on."  
  
"Yes there is," Gandalf said and followed Elrond back into the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
December 25  
  
From the moment Legolas woke up the morning of the quest, it was one rush after another to get ready. He had done something that, as an elf, he was sure he had never done before today.  
  
He had actually slept in. And after going to bed early the previous night. Oh the irony.  
  
First it had taken Legolas about 20 minutes just to finish getting dressed because first his stomach had insisted on getting rid of every bit of food he had eaten the previous night. Even after there was nothing left in his stomach to get rid of, he continued to feel queasy and completely fatigued.  
  
So, Legolas was half out of his mind when he started throwing some stuff into a pack.  
  
"Where's the extra lembas I brought with me?" Legolas said to himself, "Ai Elbereth, don't tell me I ate all of them!"  
  
'And lembas sounds so good right now' Legolas thought licking his lips.  
  
Legolas groaned as he continued throwing various items into the pack. It didn't occur to him that he wouldn't really be needing any of it until he looked at a candlestick that was suddenly in his hands.  
  
He raised an eyebrow in semi-confusion as he looked around the room and noticed several other matching candlesticks with a design on them that clearly showed they were from Imladris.  
  
"This isn't mine," Legolas declared quickly to no one as he set the candlestick back down.  
  
"You won't be needing all of those … accessories on the quest tithen-ernil. You'll be traveling light."  
  
Legolas jumped at the unexpected voice. Since when was anyone able to sneak up on him. He turned around to see Elrond standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Well I was just … I mean I … well I was uh … "  
  
Great. Now he was stuttering.  
  
Lord Elrond raised a hand to stop him. "Sam has enough supplies for all of you packed on the pony. You just need to grab your weapons."  
  
Legolas sighed and rubbed his head, moving around the room to gather his bow, arrow, and knifes. "Sure. Just tell everyone I'll be right there."  
  
Elrond's amused look faded as he took a good look at Legolas. The elf seemed unusually pale and fatigued. "Legolas," Elrond hesitated, "are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Just a headache," Legolas answered quickly. Almost too quickly, Elrond thought.  
  
"Legolas, you haven't been feeling well for about a month. Maybe I should call one of the healers …"  
  
"No!" Legolas yelled. Elrond looked surprised as Legolas stalked out of the room mumbling something under his breath that was hard for even Elvish ears to pick up. But Elrond was almost sure he had said: "I lost Estel once. I won't lose him again."  
  
Elrond sighed. He hoped Gandalf knew what he was doing on the quest. Aragorn and Legolas would need it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the Fellowship was already waiting by the time Legolas and Elrond got to the gate. They weren't the only ones waiting either. Everyone in Imladris seemed to have climbed out of the woodwork to see the Fellowship off.  
  
Legolas sighed as he took his place beside Boromir, facing Lord Elrond. He released a small moan and pressed a hand to his stomach as it gave a mini rebellion.  
  
Boromir glanced over when Legolas stopped beside him. The elf was paler than usual as he held his stomach.  
  
"Is something wrong Master elf?" the adan asked.  
  
Legolas tried a mirthful grin, but feared it was more of a wince than anything else, and said, "A bit too much wine at the party last night I fear. Worry not, Lord Boromir, I will be fine."  
  
Feeling Aragorn's gaze on them the elf and man looked over. At the older man's glare Boromir shifted his gaze back to Lord Elrond. Legolas kept his gaze on his love a bit longer, a meaningful scowl on his fair face. After a moment Aragorn shifted his gaze away and focused on his boots.  
  
Elrond shook his head. They were hopeless. Taking a deep breath he started his farewell speech.  
  
"The ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom."  
  
'Aye' Boromir thought, 'the one place we would be stupid to go.' He smirked to himself, 'what am I thinking. I'm traveling with an eccentric wizard, a hung over elf, a jealous King, an entirely too stubborn dwarf and 4 halflings who have no idea what they're getting themselves into. I'm doomed.'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes with a sigh, and shook his head, thinking 'what am I doing? I've got some strange illness that can affect elves and I'm on my way to battle the most evil being since Morgoth. I'll get myself killed and never see Estel again. Ai Elbereth help me.'  
  
Elrond, oblivious to the thoughts the elf and man were having, continued his speech. "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose."  
  
Aragorn glanced at Legolas out of the corner of his eye, Elrond's words running through his head. Each member of the Fellowship had their own purpose for going on this quest.  
  
Frodo's purpose was obvious. Gandalf was their guide. The hobbits were there for Frodo. Gimli, Aragorn suspected was there to prove dwarves were as good as elves. Boromir's purpose was hidden. And Legolas' purpose, Aragorn feared had to do with him.  
  
Aragorn would like to be able to say his full purpose for joining the Fellowship was to protect Frodo, but he had to admit a small part of it was the chance of getting some distance from Legolas. Unfortunately, the elf knew Aragorn too well and his true purpose was to keep the human by his side.  
  
Aragorn turned his attention back to his foster father as he finished his speech and Gandalf said, "The Fellowship awaits the ring-bearer."  
  
While the rest of the Fellowship walked out of Rivendell, Aragorn hung back a minute watching Legolas. The elf was more beautiful than ever, just the sight of him made Aragorn's heart soar. Maybe, just maybe, the time they spent together on this quest would be enough to bridge the gap between them. Maybe their love was strong enough to endure.  
  
Sighing, Aragorn followed the Fellowship out of Rivendell. Whatever the outcome of his relationship with Legolas, there was still a ring to destroy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Many of the elves left and went back to whatever it was they had been doing before the Fellowship had left.  
  
Elrond, however, lingered around the square for at least an hour. Finding himself worrying about Frodo, the Ring, Aragorn, Legolas, and just about everything in between.  
  
Finally Elrond left the square, but simply found himself wandering about Rivendell. Waiting was always the hard part … even for an elf. And unfortunately there was very little hope for Frodo and the quest.  
  
Around mid-evening, it felt like 10 or 12 years had passed. Not 10 or 12 hours.   
  
However, Elrond was still alert enough to notice the rider coming upon Imladris. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the rider. Thank the Valar that the rider hadn't come earlier that day.  
  
Farothen was back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farothen urged Roch into an even faster gallop in his effort to get home as soon as possible.  
  
After all, he hadn't seen his ada in over a month now.  
  
Unfortunately Ada wasn't waiting for him when he pulled Roch up to a stop in the main square of Rivendell.  
  
But Elrond was. And he meant just as much to Farothen as Ada did.  
  
"Hello grandfather," Farothen said to Elrond as he dismounted off of Roch.  
  
Elrond simply walked forward and hugged Farothen. An embrace that Farothen returned in full. It didn't matter that Farothen wasn't related by blood. Aragorn was Elrond's son in every way except by blood, so Farothen was his grandson.  
  
"Where is ada?" Farothen asked when he pulled away from Elrond. "I thought he would be here."  
  
Elrond sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. "He has gone on a quest…with Gandalf, a dwarf, 4 halflings, Boromir of Gondor, and…an elf. Legolas of the woodland realm…your other ada."  
  
Farothen stiffened and his eyes widened in surprise. "But…I always knew I was borne of two adas…but how did you…know?"  
  
"Aragorn never told me who if that's what you're wondering," Elrond answered, "but you look too much like the Prince of Mirkwood. If your hair was blond and you had no facial hair, you'd look exactly like him."  
  
Farothen looked visibly shaken. "Where have they gone?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.  
  
"They set out half a day ago on a quest. But it's of the utmost importance that you don't try to follow them. No extra attention should be brought upon the Fellowship," Elrond said.  
  
"Why?" Farothen asked. "What is this Fellowship?"  
  
Elrond quickly explained about the council and what had been decided at it's conclusion.  
  
"You sent my ada on this dangerous quest?" Farothen asked. He looked more worried than angry.  
  
"Sent? No. We both know I could never make your ada do anything," Elrond said with an amused grin.  
  
However, Farothen still had a forlorn expression on his face, so Elrond decided to tell him something to give him hope. Even though Aragorn would probably kill him for it.  
  
"You now Farothen, once the Fellowship crosses the Misty Mountains, they'll probably take refuge in Lorien," Elrond said with a meaningful wink.  
  
Farothen suddenly got an impish grin on his face and quickly ran and jumped on Roch's back. Just as he was about to urge Roch into motion a thought came to him and he looked back at Elrond, "Did you say prince of Mirkwood? My other ada's a prince?"   
  
Elrond barely hid his wince at his slip, "Yes, Legolas is the only son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
  
Farothen got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion and turning back to Elrond. "Namarie grandfather," he yelled as he turned and rode off.  
  
"Namarie," Elrond yelled after him.  
  
This was as close as Elrond could get to telling Legolas without actually telling him. Whatever issues lay between Estel and Legolas, Legolas had a right to know he had a son.  
  
It was time for those two to resolve their problems. Elrond could see that they truly loved one another. This was their second chance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I think the only Elvish we used in this Chapter…  
  
Namarie - Farwell  
  
Tithen-ernil – Little prince.  
  
It was supposed to be Young prince but I remembered after it was typed up that young is 'neth' not 'tithen'. If there is any other Elvish I forgot to translate, let us know in a review and we'll translate in the next chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
kenobisforever – No we're not done, we've still got far to go. Updates will just be a little slower in coming for a while because Brina went back to college. As for your other question have, or will, (depending on when you read this update) answer in an email instead of here.  
  
Miamouse – I'm glad we were able to bring you to our side with this story. It's really only for the sense of ridiculous and the humor that we write or read it. And as for recommending Second Chance to others, of course we don't mind. We'd be pleased. Thanks.  
  
Lantarmiel – Due to the fact that we've already pretty much got our time table and where we want this story to go all planned out, we'll keep Legolas' due date sometime in Oct. 3019. We plan on taking this story well into year 1 of the forth age. I hope you can stay with us that long.  
  
blue4dogs – You asked about the length of a male elf's pregnancy, we figure it would still last a year. We had Aragorn carry for 10 months because he has some Elvish blood and the child would be getting a small amount of Elvish blood from Aragorn and half from Legolas. Therefore he would be mostly Elven so we gave him an extra month beyond the human pregnancy period.  
  
And to the rest of our reviewers, thanks again for all the support. I'd just like to let you all know, that since there's a specific line we want Gandalf to say later in the story, there will be at least 2 more mpregs in this story. Who and when we won't say now.   
  
Thanks again.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	9. Traveling With a Sick Elf

A/N: Once again, some lines we've taken directly from the movie, some are from the movie but have been altered slightly and the rest is…well…you know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9  
  
TA 3018 December 30  
  
Legolas straightened up and leaned back against the tree, sliding around it away from the mess he'd made on the ground, and pressed a hand to his convulsing stomach. A full month. How long was this strange illness going to last?  
  
There were other things he noticed as well, a sense of fullness in his lower abdomen, a constant dull ache in his lower back. His bladder seemed to have shrunk as well.  
  
Legolas glared down at his stomach suspiciously. The snap of a twig brought his head back up though, and saved his stomach from the intense glare.  
  
Hearing nothing more Legolas leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, battling back the wave of fatigue that was his constant companion lately. Elves could go on very little sleep, yet Legolas felt as if he could drop where he was and sleep for weeks.  
  
The Fellowship had been traveling for 5 or 6 days now, but he couldn't be exactly sure. Between being ill every morning and walking all day there had been no chance for the elf to corner Estel or question Gandalf about the illness affecting him, or his suspicions about said illness.  
  
Legolas suddenly straightened, hearing a gruff curse to his left, "You can show yourself, Son of Gloin. I know you are there."  
  
A second later the dwarf stalked up to Legolas, "They're lookin' for ye, Elf."  
  
Legolas tried a grin, "So they sent you, Master dwarf, to fetch the wayward elf?"  
  
Gimli huffed, "I was the only one who knew which direction to search. I see ye leave every mornin', Elf."  
  
"Every morning?" Legolas asked with a small chuckle, "And here I thought dwarves were such deep sleepers."  
  
"That's a myth, laddie." Gimli growled before nodding to the elf's hand still pressed to his stomach, "Now what ails ye?"  
  
Legolas let his hand drop while shifting his gaze away from Gimli's and mumbled, "Nothing, Master dwarf."  
  
Gimli leaned on his axe, "Ye don't empty yer stomach every mornin' over nothin', laddie."  
  
Legolas sighed, "It's my problem, Master Gimli. Tell no one of this." He paused before meeting the dwarf's gaze, "Please."  
  
After a tense moment Gimli huffed and stomped away grumbling, "An elf and a dwarf havin' a secret. It's indecent I tell ye."  
  
Legolas watched Gimli for a moment grinning. Finally he called after the departing dwarf, "So we have an understanding, Master Gimli?"  
  
The dwarf stopped and faced him with another huff, "Aye, Elf, we have an understanding."  
  
While Gimli continued back to camp Legolas released a full laugh. Aye, an elf and a dwarf having a secret. Indecent indeed. King Thranduil would be unbelievingly amused at his son's predicament.  
  
Especially since the dwarf in question was the son of one of the very dwarves Thranduil had imprisoned over a misunderstanding nearly 80 years earlier.   
  
Aye, Thranduil would definitely be amused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
December 31  
  
By the next morning Legolas was just about ready to tear his stomach out or stop eating all together. Although it probably wouldn't have made any difference anyway, he thought to himself as he continued to throw up the previous night's dinner. He was almost positive he hadn't eaten THAT much.  
  
"When will this torment end?" he moaned to himself as he sat back on the grass.  
  
"Perhaps you should consult with Gandalf, fair elf," a voice spoke up from behind Legolas.  
  
Startled, the elf jumped up onto his knees and spun to see a very concerned Boromir standing behind him.  
  
"Ai Elbereth I must be losing my touch," Legolas said in frustration, "I got up early and started going a different route so I wouldn't disturb anyone and yet first Gimli follows me and now you."  
  
"Peace, Elf," Boromir said, "Old habits tend to die hard and as a warrior I've trained myself to wake up early."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Does anyone else besides you or Gimli know?"  
  
Boromir shook his head, "The hobbits are too preoccupied with other things…but Aragorn and Gandalf suspect."  
  
Legolas sighed again and stumbled to his feet. Boromir immediately held out a hand to steady the elf.  
  
"I know you and Aragorn still have…issues to resolve, but…would you at least consult Gandalf," the adan asked, "I don't know much about elves, but I know they are not prone to sickness."  
  
Legolas nodded as he and Boromir started heading back to the camp, "I will speak to Gandalf as soon as I can speak to him alone."  
  
Legolas' stomach continued to churn as they made their way to the camp. Unfortunately, it turned really queasy just as they got to the camp, which caused Legolas to stumble forward. Boromir had to catch Legolas to keep the elf from falling flat on his face.  
  
And this is how Aragorn first saw the two.  
  
"Are you well, Elf?" Aragorn asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Legolas' head darted up in fear as he regarded the ranger. Whatever he saw in the human's expression caused him to dart away toward Gandalf and the hobbits.  
  
With a scowl, Aragorn turned on his heel to head in the opposite direction, but Boromir caught him by the arm first, "Don't let senseless jealousy ruin your chance for happiness, Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn glared at Boromir, "Stay out of this, Steward's heir. It is not your affair!"  
  
Boromir's eyes narrowed at the way Aragorn slurred the phrase 'Steward's heir'. "It is if you think to hurt both yourself and Legolas over me. I seek nothing from Legolas beyond friendship. Any fool can see that he loves you!"  
  
Aragorn lost his anger at Boromir's words and he suddenly looked sad, "It was a long time ago. I'm not sure our love can be saved."  
  
"Try Aragorn," Boromir said, "Legolas needs you..and somehow, I think you need him."  
  
Boromir left Aragorn behind as he walked back to camp. So he didn't see the single tear slide down Aragorn's cheek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time mid-afternoon rolled around the Fellowship had reached a grouping of rock at the base of Caradhras, where they decided to rest for a bit. It gave Gandalf a chance to contemplate the road ahead of them and Sam a chance to cook something for everyone.  
  
The hobbits never missed a possible chance to eat.  
  
Legolas, in the meantime, was snubbing Aragorn by keeping a lookout and generally ignoring everybody else. The antics of that morning had apparently put the elf in a rather foul mood.  
  
Gimli spent his time grumbling to Gandalf about going through Moria, to which Gandalf held a steadfast 'no way'.  
  
Aragorn, Sam and Frodo all sat gathered around a clear area watching Boromir spar with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was smoking his pipe, Frodo and Sam were eating Sam's finished food.  
  
Merry and Pippin, amazingly, weren't eating even though there was food waiting for them. Instead, they were having fun sparing with the man of Gondor. And Boromir looked like he was having fun as well.  
  
"Good. Very good." Boromir praised Merry before turning to Pippin and going through similar moves with him.  
  
"Move your feet." Aragorn told Pippin. He half expected Boromir to grumble that he didn't need any help training the hobbits, but the man ignored him. Aragorn himself was still a little sour over Boromir's words to him that morning. Even though he knew somewhere in his head that Boromir had made a valid point, his pride wouldn't allow him to ever admit it.  
  
"That's good Pippin," Merry said to his cousin as he finished his little skirmish.  
  
"Thanks," Pippin replied as Merry took his turn. How is it those two could remain so perky all the time, Aragorn wondered.  
  
Frodo and Sam were laughing amongst themselves as they watched Merry and Pippin. Most likely making fun of their friends.  
  
Meanwhile, a little ways behind, Gandalf was getting a headache listening to Gimli continue to grumble while at the same time shaking his head at Legolas and Aragorn, who both had their backs to each other.  
  
With Aragorn's excessive pride and Legolas' temper how those two had ever gotten together to begin with was beyond the wizard.  
  
Before Gandalf could contemplate that thought any further, Legolas suddenly moved from his perch and jumped up onto a higher rock. His Elven senses having picked up something.  
  
Curious and concerned, Gandalf looked to where Legolas' gaze was directed, the sounds of Boromir and the hobbits in the background. Boromir was a great swordsman, but even he had a slip up once in a while. Which is what happened when his sword, which was longer than Pippin's, slipped and hit the hobbit right on the wrist.  
  
Pippin winced and pulled his hand, dropping his weapon, just as Boromir quickly said, "I'm sorry," and stepped toward him out of concern.  
  
However, Pippin still hadn't reached majority yet so he still had some childish antics in him. Acting on impulse, the hobbit just simply kicked Boromir in the shin.  
  
Boromir jumped back a little and cried out, but it wasn't out of pain, since Pippin was barefoot, but surprise. Pippin still had a few surprises though, as he ran forward and tackled Boromir to the ground before the man had a chance to recover. Of course he had some help from his cousin when Merry joined in and both hobbits yelled out, "For the Shire!"  
  
Aragorn heard Frodo and Sam laughing as he himself fought to keep from bursting into laughter, but he couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face.  
  
Serves him right for being so pompous and arrogant and making eyes at Legolas, the ranger thought to himself.  
  
Boromir, in the meantime, was thinking how ridiculous it was that the Captain of the White Tower had gotten tackled by two halflings while he was training them. The absurdity of the whole situation didn't escape him and he couldn't help but laugh as he simply let Merry and Pippin keep him pinned to the ground. It felt good just to laugh for once.  
  
Aragorn scowled at the trio. 'He has to ruin my fun by laughing at himself'. Putting aside his pipe Aragorn stood up and walked over to the trio.  
  
"Gentlemen, that's enough!" the ranger said with a harsher than he'd intended.  
  
However, Merry and Pippin's playful antics had been caught by Boromir and the younger man moved his right leg in a side sweeping motion just as the hobbits made to grab Aragorn's legs.  
  
Aragorn guessed their intent a split second too late and suddenly found himself flipped onto his back while Boromir, Merry and Pippin laughed at his expense.  
  
Their laughter died down though, when the 4 of them got to their feet and realized not even Sam and Frodo were paying attention to them. Everyone else was looking at a black wisp in the sky that seemed to be growing larger by the second.  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing," Gimli grumbled, "It's just a wisp of cloud."  
  
"It's moving fast," Boromir pointed out, his warrior's instincts on full alert, "Against the wind."  
  
The Fellowship continued to watch the wisp nervously until Legolas suddenly yelled down from his perch, "Crebain from Dunland!"  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as the rest of the Fellowship scrambled to get under some cover.  
  
Boromir made sure Merry and Pippin were okay while grabbing their swords, Sam quickly put out the fire and everyone else grabbed some of their things while ducking down.  
  
They got out of sight just in time as the birds came swooping around and over the rocky outcropping where the Fellowship had just been sitting.  
  
Luckily no one in the Fellowship was spotted and the birds flew back the way they had come after a minute, but the incident was still enough to make everyone nervous.  
  
Legolas, who had been hiding under a bush, winced at the dull throbbing pain in his lower back as he stood up. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Boromir or Gimli. Or Gandalf for that matter. But the wizard chose to wait for the elf to come and talk to him. Besides, the Fellowship had more urgent matter to take care of right then.  
  
"Spies of the enemy. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf declared, turning toward the rise of Caradhras and studying it nervously for a moment, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
January 11  
  
They'd been climbing for hours and everyone was getting tired, except possibly the elf, who was walking on top of the snow. Though, given his daily stint of illness, even he seemed to be unusually fatigued.  
  
Boromir kept a watchful eye on the elf, knowing he'd been exceptionally ill that morning before beginning the climb. He also seemed to be favoring his lower back more than usual.  
  
Gimli, the only other member of the Fellowship who knew of Legolas' illness was walking right behind the elf, keeping him between himself and Gandalf. After all, if anything happened to the sick elf Gandalf would be the one most likely to know what to do.  
  
Boromir's thoughts were pulled away from Legolas when he heard Frodo grunt behind him, followed by a soft thud and Aragorn saying, "Frodo!"  
  
Boromir turned in time to see the ranger help the hobbit to his feet. While Frodo dusted himself off Boromir, seeing the ring on the snow, bent to pick it up.  
  
Holding the ring by the chain the Boromir studied it, "It's a strange fate that we suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing."  
  
As if someone stood beside him, whispering in his ear, he heard a small seductive voice chanting, "Take it. Now is your chance. It's yours. It belongs to you."  
  
Slowly he lifted his other hand, ready to close it over the ring, whispering, "Such a little thing."  
  
"Boromir!"  
  
At Aragorn's voice Boromir jerked, suddenly afraid, desperate to get the ring out of his hands. He looked at Aragorn and realized the ranger hand his hand on the hilt of his sword. Boromir's warrior instinct took over, as did his pride.  
  
"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn said.  
  
Boromir chafed at the haughty tone and stepped forward, once again hearing that whispering voice.  
  
Still fearful, but not letting it show in the face of Aragorn's scorn, Boromir handed the ring to Frodo muttering with slight disdain, "As you wish. I care not."  
  
Frodo grabbed the ring quickly and Boromir chuckled, ruffling the hobbit's hair. Repositioning his shield the Gondorian turned and continued up the slope. Behind him Frodo sighed and Aragorn let go of his sword.  
  
The ranger narrowed his gaze. It was starting. The ring had chosen it's first victim.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next day, as the Fellowship neared the top of Caradhras, Legolas was feeling amazingly well. He still had the dull thro in his lower back but the nausea was wonderfully absent for the first time in a month and he almost felt like skipping. If that pass-time hadn't been a little…un-princely he might have.  
  
As it was, he was walking lightly on top of the snow, unaffected by the wind and flying snow. Hearing one of the men grunt Legolas looked down and was hard pressed not to laugh. The sight before him was unbelievably humorous though…and Legolas had been unusually cheerful the last few days…at least when he wasn't retching his guts out.  
  
Taking that into consideration, it wasn't surprising that Legolas found the sight of the rest of the Fellowship buried in snow funny. Gandalf was buried up to his waist and was using his staff to dig himself a path. Gimli, following close behind the wizard, appeared to be nothing more than a helmet floating along from the elf's vantage point. The men, each loaded down with two hobbits, were buried up to their chests, the hobbits appearing as nothing more than heads. Bill the pony was following Aragorn, whether of his own free will or because Sam still held the lead Legolas wasn't sure.  
  
Hearing something over the roaring wind the elf stepped lightly past the Fellowship to the edge of the ledge they were walking on.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a disgusted glare as the elf stepped over his head, completely unaffected by the snow and wind.  
  
The ranger shook his head and grumbled, "He is not making me want to throw myself into his arms and declare my undying love."  
  
Boromir growled when the elf passed over him and muttered, "Light-foot. The least he could do is take at least one of the hobbits."  
  
Legolas couldn't stop his grin at the humans' complaining. Ignoring them he cocked his head and gazed out, toward Isengard, calling over the wind, "There is a foul voice on the air!"  
  
Behind him Gandalf struggled toward the edge, "It's Saruman!"  
  
Looking back Legolas helped the wizard toward the edge before stepping back to let Gandalf take over. The wizard did so, shouting a counter spell in Sindarin.  
  
The only answer he got was a bolt of lightning striking the ledge above the Fellowship, sending a ton of snow down on them. At the last possible second Legolas leaned forward and pulled the wizard back to safety.  
  
Almost the moment the avalanche buried the Fellowship the wind died down. Legolas popped his head out of the snow and started digging for his friends. The first one he found was Gimli. The dwarf released a growl as the elf pulled him free of the snow."  
  
"Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
Legolas jumped slightly at Aragorn's words, realizing for the first time the rest of the Fellowship had dug themselves out. Gandalf shook his head and started to reply but Boromir beat him to it.  
  
"We must get off the mountain," the younger adan yelled, "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the West Road to my city…"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, interrupting Boromir, "The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!"  
  
Gimli looked at Gandalf, "If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it, through the Mines of Moria."  
  
Gandalf hesitated. He didn't want to go through Moria. He knew some of the dangers the mines presented. Things far worse than orcs.  
  
Shadow and flame.  
  
The wizard sighed. He had 3 choices. Moria he feared. The Gap of Rohan was a risk with Saruman wanting the ring. And the West Road through Minas Tirith was a gamble with the ring working its evil on Boromir.  
  
"Let the ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said almost unwillingly, "Frodo?"  
  
"We cannot stay here!" Boromir yelled, "This will be the death of the hobbits!"  
  
Frodo seemed to think a moment. Finally he said, "We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes with a dejected sigh, "So be it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Since there were no real questions that need to be answered we'll just say thanks for the great reviews.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	10. The Doors of Moria

A/N: Before we begin, for all of you who are reading either Gandalf's Revenge or our Whose Line story, we've got part of the updates for both. We will work on finding the GR notebook (we aren't sure who has it or where we put it) next weekend, and we'll try to write the rest of the update for Whose Line within the next few weeks. I'm not sure if it will be the last update for that story or not. We'll let you know when we update.  
  
Now, enough wasting time. Hope you enjoy this update.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10  
  
TA 3019 January 12 Evening  
  
Almost the moment the Fellowship neared the bottom of Caradhras Legolas' nausea returned. Thankfully, Gandalf decided to call a halt for the night, giving Legolas a chance to excuse himself.  
  
Mumbling some nonsense about looking around, the elf disappeared. Boromir and Gimli met each other's gaze, both recognizing the elf's lie for what it was.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat, claiming both the man and dwarf's attention. The wizard met Gimli's gaze before nodding toward the elf, his order clear. Keep an eye on the elf.  
  
While Gimli followed the elf under the guise of searching for fire wood, Gandalf turned to Boromir and motioned in a direction a little to the side of where Legolas had went, "Boromir, there's a spring that way. There will be no source of fresh water once we enter Moria."  
  
Standing, Boromir nodded, hearing the undercurrent of the wizard's words. He would be close enough to hear if the elf needed help, but far enough away to minimize Aragorn's penchant for jealousy.  
  
Aragorn watched the elf disappear with a rather un-elflike shuffle to his step. He was worried about Legolas. He just didn't seem to be himself lately.  
  
Boromir obviously knew something and that was a thorn in Aragorn's side. Legolas had confided in the man of Gondor instead of the man he claimed to love.  
  
Still, in spite of that, Aragorn understood somewhat. Why would Legolas confide in someone who almost went out of his way to avoid him, as Aragorn had been the last month. At least Legolas had someone he was confiding in…even if it was the human Aragorn had personal issues with.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legolas sat down on a rock once he was out of sight of the Fellowship and sighed, taking a sip of water and hoping his roiling stomach didn't reject it. He sighed again when it actually settled his stomach a little.  
  
Looking down Legolas pressed a hand to his lower abdomen. If you knew what to look for and where to look, his stomach had almost taken on a slight concave curve due to his daily rush to the bushes. He was slowly beginning to believe the stories he'd heard as a child about male elves…  
  
The snap of a twig brought that thought to a halt and Legolas grinned wryly, "I do not need a babysitter, Son of Gloin. You can stop following me."  
  
Gimli stalked into view, "I'm just followin' Gandalf's orders, laddie. I suggest ye take it up with him. Besides, I'm just searchin' for fire wood."  
  
Legolas chuckled before taking another sip of water to calm his stomach even more before standing up, "Then allow me to help you search, mellon. We will find twice as much then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gandalf nodded, satisfied, when Gimli and Legolas returned about half an hour later, both with an armful of wood. Catching the elf's eye he motioned him over. Obediently, Legolas walked over and sat down by him while Aragorn started a fire.  
  
Gandalf studied Legolas for a moment, noticing that he didn't seem as pale as he had been, "Did the ginger root powder in your water work to calm your stomach, tithen-ernil?"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly, "I should have known you did something, Gandalf. You slipped it into my water didn't you?"  
  
The wizard gave a small huff, "I did no such thing, ernilneth. I merely gave it to Gimli when he filled the water skins before we climbed the mountain. He put it in your water."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Well, either way I appreciate it, believe me."  
  
"Would you like to discuss it? Gandalf asked, "This…illness you suffer."  
  
Legolas glanced over at the Fellowship. Aragorn had gotten the fire started and Sam was cooking for everyone. He turned back to Gandalf, "Not yet. When we get to Lothlorien and can speak alone, I promise, we'll talk then."  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Alright. Now, I suggest you remain upwind of Sam while he's cooking. Or you may find yourself rushing off with your hand over your mouth."  
  
That said the wizard got to his feet, gently squeezed Legolas' shoulder, then went to get some dinner. Legolas took one look at the food and paled. Food was out of the question for tonight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By evening of the next day they'd reached Moria. Gimli pointed with an awed gasp, "The walls of Moria."  
  
As the Fellowship continued along single file between a wall of rock and a dark pool of water the dwarf gave a slight nod, as if agreeing with himself as he said, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."  
  
At the head of the line Gandalf spoke up, "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."  
  
Legolas, walking a step behind Gimli, rolled his eyes skyward and mumbled, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
Gimli looked up at the elf out of the corner of his eye and growled under his breath just as the Fellowship reached the Moria door. Gandalf stopped and ran his hands over the door.  
  
"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The wizard looked up at the sky as the moon appeared from behind some clouds, as if by his will alone. The outline of a door started to appear in the mountain wall.  
  
Gandalf used his staff to point out the words as he read it, "It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, Friend, and enter'."  
  
Merry cocked a brow, "What do you suppose that means?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf declared, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."  
  
While Gandalf spoke various possible words and phrases in Sindarin and Quenya, with no result, Legolas closed his eyes. He didn't want to enter Moria. He feared it, possibly even more that Gandalf did. It was no secret elves were uncomfortable in the dark, surrounded by walls of stone.  
  
Legolas was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something small brush against his right side. He looked down to find the smallest hobbit, Pippin, looking up at him. After a quick glance at Gandalf, who was still muttering at the door, the hobbit looked back up at Legolas.  
  
"Nothings happening." Legolas grinned slightly at the hobbit's words but said nothing. They both looked back at Gandalf in time to see him pushing at the door.  
  
"I knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs," the wizard muttered, "Nothing works."  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.  
  
Gandalf threw a glare over his shoulder at the hobbit, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."  
  
Pippin shifted his gaze to the ground guiltily. Legolas gently squeezed his shoulder, "Peace, Master Took," he whispered, "Meddled not in the affairs of wizards. They get ornery."  
  
Gandalf heard Legolas' comment but chose to ignore it and continue working on getting the door open.  
  
In the meantime, Boromir sat down to stay out of the wizard's way and to take a moment to rest. Aragorn was helping Sam unload the pony, seeing as they wouldn't be able to take him through the mines.  
  
However, Aragorn's mind wasn't really on the task at hand. 'He seems to be doing really well with the hobbits…and they're practically children,' he thought, 'Maybe he would be good with…'  
  
Aragorn stopped himself mid-thought. It wouldn't do any good to wonder about what may be or what might have been. Farothen was no longer a child. And Aragorn could never give Legolas back those lost years.  
  
The ranger was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a rock hitting the water. A stone Merry had thrown. Apparently the two hobbits had gotten bored.  
  
Aragorn quickly reached out a hand to stop Pippin before he threw a stone as well. "Do not disturb the water," he told the hobbit urgently.   
  
Just like children indeed. Although they could have learned some things from the big kid.  
  
Gandalf threw his staff down on the ground while declaring, "Oh, it's useless." He then sat down next to Frodo to pout.  
  
However, about this time, both Aragorn and Boromir stopped paying attention. They were too disturbed by something moving in the water. Vaguely they could hear Frodo talking in the background.  
  
"It's a riddle," the hobbit declared, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes inwardly. Of course it would be something as simple as that. Gandalf must feel like such a fool.  
  
At least, that's what his tone indicated he felt like when he uttered the word 'Mellon' and the doors to Moria steadily rumbled open.  
  
Everybody got up and hurried inside the mine with Aragorn and Boromir watching the pond nervously as they all piled in.  
  
Personally, Legolas was feeling more nervous about entering the mine. As a wood elf, he was accustomed to wide open, airy places. The result was, mines naturally made the prince feel suffocated. And with the way Legolas had been feeling constantly ill lately, he had a bad feeling that a trip through the mines was going to be the worst he'd ever taken. And then, of course, Gimli had to go and make everything worse.  
  
"soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves," Gimli stated with pride in his voice, "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!"  
  
Legolas felt his stomach suddenly lurch, both from Gimli's description and the horrid smell in the mines. 'Ai Elbereth,' Legolas thought, 'is Gimli just trying to get me back for that sarcastic remark I made outside the walls of Moria? If he is it's quite unfair of him.'  
  
Legolas was so caught up in trying to keep what little was left in his stomach actually in there, he didn't notice Gimli was still talking. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin," Gimli continued as Gandalf placed a lighting stone on the top of his staff, "And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
When Gandalf's lighted stone illuminated the entrance of Moria, Aragorn and Boromir noticed (with their warriors instincts already up) right away what it took Gimli a little longer to really see.  
  
Dead bodies. Dead dwarf bodies.  
  
"This is no mine," Boromir said gravely, "It's a tomb."  
  
Boromir's words were a cure for Legolas' upset stomach as nothing else could be. The elf suddenly snapped to attention, taking in the scene.  
  
He vaguely heard Gimli shouting mourningly, "Nooo!" as he grabbed an arrow from one of the corpses. Studying it for a moment, he then looked up at the two edain with an answer.  
  
"Goblins," he said, quickly standing up and reaching back for his bow and an arrow. Stringing the arrow he looked around, as if expecting an attack at any moment.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords simultaneously and eyed their surroundings. Then Aragorn turned his glance sideways to Boromir, as if asking the younger man what he thought of the situation.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said, "We should never have come here."  
  
The hobbits had somehow gotten behind the two edain and were already inching their way back through the doors when Boromir shouted, "Now get out of here. Get out!"  
  
Before the elf and two edain could even bother to heed their own words, there was suddenly several things shouted from the hobbits as well as a loud commotion. Then Sam's voice rang out clear yelling, "Strider!"  
  
The people in the mines turned their heads to see a long black tentacle wrapped around Frodo's foot, trying to drag him toward the water where it came from.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped forward and started pounding at the tentacle with their small swords. Miraculously, the action seemed to work and the tentacle receded back into the water.  
  
They all should have known it was too easy.  
  
Suddenly several tentacles came out of the water with a vengeance, to knock the three hobbits back and grab Frodo again. Frodo yelled in surprise as he was lifted into the air.  
  
Aragorn ran out, followed closely by Boromir. Out of the corner of his eye the ranger saw the younger man motion for Legolas to stay back, saying something about covering them with his bow.  
  
Aragorn caught Boromir's gaze, giving the Gondorian a thankful look. Boromir gave a quick nod to show he understood before throwing himself into battle with the Watcher. With a last glance back to make sure Legolas was safe, Aragorn joined Boromir in fighting the Watcher.  
  
Legolas gave Boromir a meaningful glare as the adan told him to stay back. He didn't need to be protected. HE was an elf, a warrior. He could protect himself.  
  
Still, catching the thankful look Aragorn threw the younger adan, Legolas decided he could let them play protector this once. Turning his gaze to the Watcher he loaded his bow and released the arrow, all in one smooth move, as the two men rushed into the water.  
  
As the men continued to hack at the tentacles, Aragorn had to admit that Legolas covering them with his bow was a good idea. If nothing else, the arrow Legolas had shot off had gotten the Watcher to move Frodo away from its mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn's sword hit the right tentacle and Frodo started falling. With horror, the ranger realized he wouldn't be able to catch the hobbit.  
  
But Boromir would. The younger man actually managed to catch Frodo while still having his sword drawn.  
  
However, there was no time for congratulating Boromir as Gandalf shouted, "Into the mines!"  
  
They may have gotten the ring-bearer back, but the Watcher was in no way deterred.  
  
"Legolas!" Boromir shouted as he carried Frodo to the shore and hurried into the mines.  
  
Legolas reacted quickly by shooting off an arrow that caused the Watcher to back off, if only for a split second. Truthfully, he'd only vaguely heard Boromir's shout and had just been thinking that Aragorn was between Boromir and the Watcher. If that evil creature had decided to go on a killing spree, his beloved Estel would be the first to go.  
  
Legolas broke out of his wonderings as Aragorn yelled, "Into the cave!"  
  
Everyone did that, and just in time too.  
  
For, as the Fellowship was running through the entrance of Moria, the Watcher reared up out of the water and attempted to follow the group into the mines. But because of its bulk, the only accomplishment the Watcher made was to cause the ceiling over the door to collapse.  
  
The Fellowship stopped once they were out of range of the tentacles and falling rocks. Legolas jumped behind Aragorn at this point and placed a hand on the adan's shoulder. He needed some kind of physical verification that Estel was alright.  
  
Then the last of the stones fell from the ceiling and plunged the mines and the Fellowship into darkness. Legolas instinctively gripped Aragorn's shoulder even tighter and grit his teeth. He already hated the oppressive feeling of the mines.  
  
Just then Legolas became aware of a hand placing itself on top of his, where it still lay on Aragorn's shoulder, and giving a little squeeze of reassurance. Legolas smiled even though he knew Aragorn couldn't see him.  
  
"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said from somewhere in the darkness. The wizard then lightly hit his staff on the ground and the stone at the top lit up. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf continued, walking forward to take his position as guide, "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."  
  
Legolas instinctively looked over his shoulder at Gandalf's words, as if he was expecting something to come jumping out at him right then and there.  
  
Aragorn had a different reaction. He looked over at Boromir with a weird look on his face.  
  
Boromir returned the look with a mock grin of his own, "I don't think Gandalf was talking about me, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn gave a small shrug and grinned innocently, "Well, maybe not to everyone else."  
  
The hobbits and Gimli started chuckling as Boromir gasped, "Were you just joking with me?"  
  
Aragorn said nothing but he wasn't quite able to hide his grin. Legolas smiled, maybe the ranger was finally getting over his jealousy and beginning to trust the younger man.  
  
Gandalf struggled not to chuckle as he said, "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elvish translations…  
  
Ernilneth: Young prince or princeling  
  
Edain: Men or humans  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be the whole trip through Moria but since it was already getting long we…and we didn't want to make our readers wait another whole week, we decided to cut it in half and break in into two parts.  
  
A few more notes: We got a couple flames for another story and it seems one reviewer is 'ashamed' of us 'whoever' we are. Our answer to that is. We're not the least bit ashamed of ourselves so…we don't really care if she is. And the second seems to think Tolkien is rolling over in his grave because the story was slash…Our reply to that is (1) Let him roll, (2) If that's so then he's been rolling for a while. We aren't the first to write slash and we won't be the last.  
  
And finally, we're beginning to think flamers really like what they're flaming but they don't want to admit it so to cover it up they flame.  
  
Ok, that's the last of our notes. Sorry if we've offended anyone. We're just letting any possible future flamers know that they'll be wasting their time flaming us because we'll just be laughing when we read it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now, to all our reviewers who are enjoying this story, there's only one question that seems to keep popping up…Is Legolas pregnant now? All I'm going to say is, there are…suspicions. It could just be sympathy symptoms. It's a temping possibility on our end. So tempting. We'll find out for sure in chapter 12, most likely, possibly 13, depending on how the next couple chapters go.  
  
By the way, has anyone read 'Hunter's Jewel'? If not, check it out. I think it's one of our best. I obviously can't review it but…maybe you can.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	11. Moria

A/N: Okay, it's getting tiring writing these notes before every chapter, so, if you see something you recognize in the scene descriptions, words spoken…etc. then we've borrowed from the movie and/or books. None of it is ours. I probably won't do this type of note for future chapters unless they have majorly taken from the movie or books. Other than that, it's kind of obvious what we do and don't own.  
  
Now, onward through Moria we go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Moria  
  
Boromir wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been in Moria but the Fellowship had camped once and Legolas had gotten sick twice. That all led him to believe they were on their second day in the mines. It was an odd way to keep track of time but Boromir believed if something worked, use it.  
  
Since entering the mines he'd kept a close watch on the elf, worried about his reaction to the darkness and enclosing stone. He was happy to notice that Aragorn and the elf seemed to be working through their problems though.  
  
The man and the elf had taken their watches while the Fellowship camped at the same time and they'd obviously talked and seemed to be on better terms with each other. Aragorn hung close to the elf, also worried about him.  
  
Boromir's attention was drawn to the wizard at the front of the line when he called for a halt, "We will make camp here and begin again after we get a few hours sleep."  
  
The hobbits barely let him finish before plopping themselves down in a huddle. Since there was no means to make a fire, Sam started digging through his pack for the camp rations Lord Elrond had given him for just such an occasion.  
  
Legolas stood a few feet off to the side, his whole body tense. Of the Fellowship, he was having the hardest time. His senses were almost on overload due to the menacing feel of the darkness surrounding him. And the ongoing stench was playing havoc on his already queasy stomach.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas met Aragorn's gaze when the ranger stopped beside him. His breathing was somewhat erratic when he whispered, "I must get out of here, Estel. The darkness suffocates me. There is overwhelming danger."  
  
Before either the elf or the ranger could continue Sam walked up with food, "I brought you dinner, Strider, Master Legolas."  
  
Legolas paled at the thought of food but forced himself to smile at the hobbit, "I thank you, Sam. But I am not hungry."  
  
Aragorn, who had started to take the food, released an unhappy sigh, "Take it, Legolas. You do not eat right."  
  
"I am not hungry, Estel." Legolas growled before stalking off, leaving the hobbit and the ranger staring after him.  
  
Man and hobbit exchanged a look. Finally Aragorn sighed, "I'll go after him. Nobody should wander these mines alone. Go back to the group, Sam."  
  
Making sure the hobbit got back to the group, Aragorn went after his wayward lover. Something was up with the elf and he aimed to find out what.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Boromir watched Aragorn follow Legolas away and almost grinned. Chances were they wouldn't see either the elf or the ranger until morning.  
  
Boromir couldn't contain his smirk when the dwarf grunted that very thing under his breath. The hobbits apparently heard as well and Sam piped up, "Nay, I think Strider will make sure Legolas is back tonight to make sure he eats. He didn't eat yesterday."  
  
"They won't be back tonight." Boromir said, knowingly.  
  
Merry jumped up. "We say they will."  
  
Boromir and Gimli met each other's gaze before turning back to the hobbits and Gimli shook his head, "Nay, tomorrow…if they know what's good for them."  
  
Pippin cocked his head, "Why would staying away all night be good for them?"  
  
Nobody answered the hobbit's innocently asked question. Frodo turned to the wizard, who'd remained out of the conversation, "What do you think, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf lit his pipe, "I'm staying out of this little bet. It would be good for them to be alone to work out the rest of their problems…but, they could very well return before morning."  
  
That said Gandalf motioned for his companions to settle in for the night, "Now, I suggest you all get some sleep. I will take the first watch."  
  
While the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli did as they were told Pippin mumbled, "I'd still like to know why staying alone all night can be good for them."  
  
That time Boromir and Gimli exchanged knowing grins. How so indeed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn stopped a couple feet from Legolas when he found him, "Legolas, I'm sorry. It's just…you've barely eaten more than two meals in four days. You didn't eat yesterday. I'm worried."  
  
Legolas faced the human with a sigh, "Estel, I can take care of myself. I have for centuries before you were even born."  
  
Aragorn took a chance and pulled the elf into his arms, "I know, but now that you're mine…let me take care of you."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "I'm yours, am I? Does that mean you are mine?"  
  
"Hmm." Aragorn mumbled, pressing his lips to Legolas'.  
  
Legolas let the kiss happen for a moment before pulling back with a small smile, running his fingers through Aragorn's hair, "I thought you said this wasn't going to happen again."  
  
Aragorn grinned back, fisting his hand in Legolas' silver-gold hair, "I lied."  
  
"Wonderful." Legolas murmured, resuming the kiss. Aragorn merely chuckled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn woke up the next morning alone and looked around for Legolas, "Meleth?"  
  
A muffled moan drew his attention toward a darkened corner, "I'm over here, Estel."  
  
Getting to his feet the ranger walked toward the elf. As he got nearer he saw Legolas double over and heard him gag, as if throwing up.  
  
"Legolas, are you…"   
  
He cut off when the elf threw up again just as Aragorn got to his side. The tangy scent nearly made the adan throw up himself.  
  
When Legolas straightened up Aragorn wrapped his arms around him, "How long have you been doing this?"  
  
Legolas moaned and slumped in the man's arms, "Never mind that. I've got some ginger water in my pack. Let's just go back to the others. Please."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Alright. Lean on me. We'll go slow."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Boromir was taking his turn at watch when he saw the ranger and the elf return. Aragorn had his arm around Legolas' waist and the elf leaned heavily against him.  
  
Boromir grinned. The elf was sick, that meant it was morning and the hobbits had lost the bet.  
  
Almost immediately Boromir felt a little guilty at being somewhat amused at the elf's illness. As he watched Aragorn help Legolas sit down Boromir wondered how much longer the poor elf would have to suffer.  
  
Aragorn handed Legolas his water skin, "Will you be okay now?"  
  
Legolas took a sip of his water and sighed as the ginger root went right to work, settling his stomach. He smiled at Aragorn, "It's just a little nausea, Estel. And the ginger water is settling it. I'm fine."  
  
Aragorn nodded and dropped a quick kiss on the elf's lips, "Alright. I'm going to talk to Boromir."  
  
Legolas grinned, "Play nice."  
  
Smirking, Aragorn got to his feet and walked over to the younger man. Boromir nodded a greeting when Aragorn sat down. Aragorn hesitated a moment before speaking.  
  
"What do you know about this illness of his?"  
  
Boromir sighed. "We know nothing beyond the fact that he's been getting sick in the morning for a while. Gimli and I have caught him a few times."  
  
Aragorn thought a moment, mumbling, "Sick in the morning." He met Boromir's gaze and held out his hand for a warrior's handshake, "Thank you, Boromir, for watching out for him."  
  
Boromir hesitated only a second before accepting the metaphorical olive branch and clasping Aragorn's forearm, "You're welcome…friend."  
  
Both men jumped when Gandalf suddenly spoke, "It's about time you two became friends. Now perhaps we can finish this quest without you being at each other's throats."  
  
The two humans grinned sheepishly as the wizard got to his feet and woke the hobbits and Gimli. After a quick, cold breakfast, which Legolas once again refused, the Fellowship continued their journey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn sat down and smoked his pipe while at the same time cursing Gandalf in his head. The Fellowship had gotten a good start on traveling that morning only to stop again at noon…at least Aragorn thought it was noon. Who could tell in this hole! And the whole reason they were stopping was because Gandalf was being a typical old geezer and couldn't remember which passage they were supposed to take. So, the entire Fellowship was sitting down in front of three passages while Gandalf tried to figure out which way to take.  
  
Aragorn didn't really mind for himself, it was Legolas he was concerned about. The elf had gotten even paler as the Fellowship continued through the mines. Staying in the mines wasn't helping and he had only recently eaten something that day.  
  
And the only reason Legolas had eaten anything at all was because Boromir had threatened to force the food down the elf's throat if he didn't take the food Aragorn was offering. Everyone had thought Boromir was being a little harsh on the elf, but even Gandalf had shut up at the look on Boromir's face.  
  
Consequently, the long trek through the mines and Boromir yelling at him had put Legolas in a really bad mood and he was currently snubbing everyone. Gandalf, in the meantime, was quietly discussing something with Frodo.  
  
Aragorn tried to ignore them, but eventually he jerked his head in the wizard's direction and threw Boromir a look that seemed to say: 'He doesn't know where we're going.'  
  
At the same time Boromir heard the hobbits talking behind him.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
The combination of the hobbits' silly antics and Aragorn's look caused Boromir to get a silly grin on his face. Trying hard not to laugh, Boromir covered hi face with one hand, but he wasn't fast enough for Aragorn. He still noticed.  
  
Raising an eyebrow in question and holding his pipe suspended in the air, Aragorn asked Boromir, "What is so funny?"  
  
Boromir shook his head and rolled his eyes while replying, "My life."  
  
Luckily, Gandalf saved him from explaining further, "Ah! It's that way."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Most of the Fellowship all breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the Great Hall. Legolas was probably the most grateful because the wide open space of the hall at least made him feel less queasy and suffocated. Of course, that was before Gimli decided to take off in a huff toward a side room connected to the hall, which left the entire Fellowship to follow or be left behind.  
  
Legolas clenched his teeth together as the group followed Gimli into the side room. He was just about ready to stride in and throttle the dwarf for causing them any more delays, but then he saw Gimli crouched in front of a tomb, sobbing in grief and Legolas forgot all the harsh words he'd intended to say to the dwarf. Gimli had obviously just found his cousin's tomb.  
  
Gandalf confirmed this a moment later when he read the inscription on the tomb, "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He paused before adding gravely, "He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
  
Gimli continued to cry out in grief even louder as Boromir put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Gandalf picked up a book that was falling apart. Obviously a record book of some kind.  
  
Legolas didn't want to be rude or insensitive, but all he wanted was to get out of there. His queasiness was returning from all the dead dwarf bodies strewn around the room. And besides, the place had an evil feel about it.  
  
"We must move on." Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn, "We cannot linger."  
  
Aragorn nodded and squeezed the elf's hand gently in reassurance, but allowed Gandalf to start reading the last entries from the book.  
  
Legolas suppressed a groan while only half listening to Gandalf's words. However, he was brought fully back to the moment when a loud 'bang' echoed through the room.  
  
Everyone turned to look at a very guilty looking Pippin. Apparently he'd been playing around with a skeleton resting on the edge of a well. The skull had fallen off and hit the side of the well as it fell. That had been the 'bang' sound that Legolas had heard.  
  
Pippin stared straight at Gandalf with a wide-eyed look on his face while from behind the hobbit, the rest of the skeleton tumbled into the well.  
  
The whole Fellowship froze in place and no one dared to breathe as a series of bangs sounded throughout the otherwise quiet mines. Every orc hidden in the deep mines must have heard it.  
  
Pippin winced at each bang until the last echo faded away completely. The Fellowship waited a whole breathe expecting a huge troop of orcs to come storming into Balin's tomb. When the mines remained silent, everyone visible relaxed. Most noticeable was Boromir's shaky sigh as Gandalf closed the book in his hands and glared at Pippin.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" the wizard said angrily, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Aragorn didn't notice any of this as he quietly pulled Legolas a little to the side. All that had been running through his head as the banging echoed through the mines was the thought that he might never see Farothen again. And right on the heels of that thought came another. Legolas would never know they had a son.  
  
Aragorn sighed as Legolas looked at him in confusion. Regardless of the timing, Legolas had to know about Farothen. Who knew if they were going to get out of Moria.  
  
"Legolas…" Aragorn began, swallowing through the lump in his throat, "Remember that day in Rivendell…when I told you that you'd left me a gift."  
  
Legolas smiled fondly, "Yes, meleth nin."  
  
Aragorn swallowed again. There was going to be no easy way to tell Legolas this, "I think you should know…I mean…that gift…it kind of was…"  
  
Aragorn never got a chance to finish. Just at that moment, a low rumble sounded through he mines.  
  
The Fellowship froze and turned to Pippin as if expecting an answer from the young hobbit. However, the look on Pippin's face clearly said it hadn't been his fault this time.  
  
The rumbling continued and it sounded like drums. Frodo pulled Sting from its sheath, only to be horrified that the blade was glowing blue.  
  
"Orcs!"  
  
In response Boromir quickly ran to the door, only to narrowly miss getting hit in the face with two arrows. As Aragorn ran up to aid the younger adan in blocking the door, he almost laughed at the defiant look in the man of Gondor's eyes.  
  
Together the two men slammed the door shut and Boromir faced Aragorn, leaned almost nonchalantly against the door and said in an exasperated tone, "They have a cave troll."  
  
'Why me?' Aragorn thought as Legolas tossed the two men a couple long axes to bar the doors with.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Ai Elbereth! Orcs. A cave troll. A balrog.' Aragorn would have cursed Gandalf for brining them into the mines except it had been Gimli's idea, Frodo's decision…and it was wrong to speak ill of the dead.  
  
As Aragorn watched Boromir trying to hold Gimli back to stop the dwarf from running back into the mines, and the hobbits crying all around him, he still couldn't believe that Gandalf had fallen.  
  
Suddenly, snickering drew Aragorn's attention to Legolas as the elf asked, "You think Gandalf would have looked if we actually started flying?'  
  
Boromir and Gandalf looked at Legolas like he was insane until they remembered Gandalf's last words: "Fly you fools."  
  
"Legolas, don't you think you're being a little disrespectful?" Boromir hissed.  
  
Legolas continued to smirk a little, even as he burst into tears, "I'm sorry. I'm really very sad."  
  
Aragorn groaned inwardly as Legolas continued to cry. 'This group is hopeless. Especially without Gandalf,' the ranger thought.  
  
"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said, referring to the hobbits lying on the ground. Wiping tears from his face, Legolas moved to give Merry and Pippin a hand up.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir interrupted.  
  
Aragorn admired the man's empathy, but they couldn't afford to waste time, so he spoke to the whole Fellowship when he said, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs."  
  
Boromir's face fell when he realized Aragorn was right. They weren't safe yet. They were vulnerable and out in the open.  
  
"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn continued. 'And hopefully by the time I get there I can figure out how to tell Legolas about Farothen.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I don't think we used any Elvish in this chapter that we haven't translated at some point in one of the other chapter. If you find any let us know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Aislynn: I just wanted to clear up a couple things. Legolas didn't go looking for Estel once he found out he was from Rivendell wasn't because he thought the human had found another love. He didn't go because the two realms weren't on good speaking terms with each other, also, when he talked to Galadriel, chances were she would tell him Estel was alright.  
  
VaniaHepskins: The scene where Legolas jumps behind Aragorn as the doors of Moria collapsed is one of my favorite in the movie so I insisted it stayed in this story…it also worked in well.  
  
Legolas19, Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart (cute name by the way), Figwit, Vuaryn, Leandra, Endurwen en' kalina and Legolas' fanatical fan girl (aren't we all): I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. We do our best to please.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter:  
  
The moment you've all been waiting for. The Fellowship reaches Lorien, Legolas finds out why he's been getting sick and he FINALLY meets Farothen. I've been waiting for this part too, and we're finally there. 


	12. A Secret Discovered

A/N: Alright, before we begin, I just want to say…Mae govannen does NOT mean 'well met'. It means 'welcome'. Watch the Extended Edition when Haldir is talking to Legolas in that talan…or whatever. Sorry, pet peeve of mine.  
  
Also, according to the timeline at the end of ROTK the Fellowship left Moria on January 15, we're making it the 16th since Gandalf said it was a four day journey through Moria and in this story we sort of hinted that the Fellowship had been in the mines for three days instead of Tolkien's actual two days. So, the result is the Fellowship reaches Caras Galadhon on the 18th instead of the 17th since, if I remember correctly, it's another day's journey from the border of Lorien to Caras Galadhon.  
  
Now, welcome to Lorien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 12  
  
T.A. January 17, 3019 Early evening  
  
"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli said gruffly, holding his axe up as if ready to do battle at any moment, "The say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…and are never seen again."  
  
Walking a few steps in front of the dwarf, Legolas rolled his eyes. Galadriel may have 'terrible power' for lack of a better term, but she wasn't as evil as Gimli made her sound. She was actually fairly nice and understanding.  
  
Legolas was just about to look back and inform the dwarf about his error when the Fellowship was surrounded by elves, all aiming strung arrows at them. One elf came forward with an arrogant shuffle and glanced somewhat haughtily at Gimli as he spoke.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Gimli's reply to that was a deep throated growl. Legolas sighed. This was the exact reason behind the enmity between the Elven and Dwarven races.  
  
Aragorn drew the Lorien elf's attention by giving a polite half bow as he spoke, "Haldir o Lorien. Henion aniron boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin."  
  
Legolas, who'd notched an arrow to his bow at the first sign of danger, suddenly had to bite back a chuckle when he saw Aragorn throw a look over his shoulder as if to say, 'Can you see why we need help? This group is hopeless.'  
  
And, Legolas had to admit, they were dealing with some issues. After all, what was the Fellowship composed of? An elf who was sick when elves didn't get sick. The hobbits still had no clear idea of what they were getting themselves into. Boromir was probably the only one who really did since he'd been fighting Mordor his whole life, but he was starting to fall prey to the ring. Gimli was a little over confident and, due to that, still had a problem trusting elves other than Legolas, who he would never admit to trusting. And Aragorn, their new leader due to circumstances, had some major self-esteem issues when it came to being said leader.  
  
Legolas has a suspicious feeling the Fellowship was headed for trouble. And not even Lady Galadriel would be able to stop it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ten minutes later the Fellowship stood in a talan, waiting to continue their journey. They stood in a line while Haldir greeted them in usual Elven fashion. He was looking at Legolas when he spoke, getting a small scowl from Aragorn, though his words were spoken innocently.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas, Thranduilion."  
  
Not really versed in Elvish, Boromir let his mind wander. His gaze fell on the ring-bearer. Frodo hadn't spoken a word since Gandalf had fallen, obviously dealing with guilt as well as grief. It had been his decision to enter Moria. It was only natural the hobbit would blame himself.  
  
Boromir was just about to offer the hobbit some comforting words when his attention was claimed by Gimli growling, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand!"  
  
Haldir looked at Gimli with an arrogant air, "We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days."  
  
Gimli gave a small smug huff, "And you know what this dwarf says to that?"  
  
His next words were spoken in his own language and were followed by a momentary stillness. After a couple heartbeats Aragorn twisted around and grabbed Gimli's arm, giving him an irritated look and hissing, "That was not so courteous."  
  
Boromir couldn't stop his small grin. Aragorn was already starting to sound like a king. That thought quickly chased Boromir's grin away. It also made him wonder, would he be able to answer to a king when the only people he'd had to answer to until now were himself and his father?  
  
Haldir's voice saying the Fellowship couldn't go any further once again brought Boromir's attention back to the present in time to see the elf turn his back on them. Aragorn threw the Lorien elf a look that clearly meant 'Oh really', and followed him.  
  
Boromir met Legolas' gaze. The Fellowship's elf merely rolled his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn wasn't exactly sure how long he'd spent trying to convince Haldir to lead them to Caras Galadhon. All he knew was that the Lorien elf had finally given in and, after resting for the night, the group had started on their trek through the Golden Woods.  
  
By mid-day they'd reached a ridge over-looking the Elven city and Haldir looked at it with pride, "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light."  
  
The Fellowship silently studied the scene before them. Even Aragorn, who'd visited Lorien more than a few times in his lifetime, was a little awed. It wasn't every day one met one of the most powerful beings on earth, and Lady Galadriel certainly qualified.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn sat back a little way from everyone else with his back against a tree. Gimli was asleep close to him while the hobbits and Legolas were listening to a lament for Gandalf.  
  
Legolas was actually in a fairly good mood now, considering the situation with Gandalf. In fact, he was positively giddy. And, truth be told, Aragorn found the sudden switch from 'ready to bite someone's head off' to suddenly 'floating on air a little unnerving. Actually kind of eerie.  
  
So, at this point, instead of trying to figure out the elf, Aragorn was simply trying to relax and listen to what Sam was saying. Something about Gandalf's fireworks.  
  
However, it wasn't easy when you had a dwarf snoring right beside you. Narrowing his eyes, Aragorn glared over at Gimli, then smacked him in the side with a fist. The truly amazing thing was that Gimli stopped snoring…and stayed asleep!  
  
'Thank the Valar for small favors', Aragorn thought as he glanced over at the small clearing a little way away. Boromir was sitting there by himself with his shoulders hunched and he looked rather depressed.  
  
Aragorn only hesitated a second before getting up and walking over to the younger man. After all, he had watched over Legolas during the journey and had been very understanding toward Aragorn. The least the ranger could do was offer some comfort.  
  
Walking as casually as possible Aragorn approached Boromir. The man of Gondor hated showing weakness just as much as Aragorn so he wouldn't accept an outright act of worriment on Aragorn's part.  
  
"Take some rest," Aragorn said as he walked past Boromir, "These borders are well protected."  
  
"I will find no rest here," Boromir said sighing. Aragorn looked over at him but said nothing. He allowed the younger man to continue talking on his own.  
  
"I heard her voice inside my head," Boromir confessed, "She spoke of the fall of Gondor"  
  
Aragorn looked up, surprised. Galadriel rarely entered someone's head without a purpose. Which meant she must have been worried about Boromir.  
  
"She said to me, 'even now there is hope left', but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir said with a shuddery sigh.  
  
Aragorn tensed at the man's despair and knew that he needed someone to listen to him, so he sat down beside the younger man and allowed him to talk.  
  
"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing," Boromir started, "And every hour our people lose hope. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head at Boromir's words, thinking he had misjudged the man. Behind the arrogant mask that Boromir always seemed to wear there was a man who really loved his city and its people.  
  
"Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion," Boromir asked suddenly and Aragorn looked up at the abrupt change of tone, "Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze." He paused , then turned his head toward Aragorn, still talking, "Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated, not knowing what to say to the emotion in the man's eyes and voice. "I have seen the White City," he finally confessed, "Long ago."  
  
"One day our paths will lead us there," Boromir said, "And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!"  
  
Aragorn was struck speechless. Boromir's voice was so full of honesty and in his eyes was a new emotion directed at Aragorn. Respect. And acceptance.  
  
'He believes in me more than I believe in myself.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farothen rode toward Caras Galadhon as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to see his ada. And he'd get to ride Roch again, he thought as he rode into the small stable of Caras Galadhon.  
  
Not that the white mare he'd been riding while patrolling the east border of Lothlorien with the border patrol wasn't a good horse…but she wasn't Roch. His beloved stallion had slipped a couple days ago and bruised one of his legs. Luckily it hadn't been anything serious, but Roch had still had to rest for a few days.  
  
Farothen finally reined the mare to a stop inside the stables and looked toward the stall his black horse was kept. There was a familiar looking figure standing next to his horse, lightly stroking the sleek black neck. Farothen only knew one elf in Lothlorien whose hair was that perfect.  
  
But something was wrong with the picture.  
  
"Since when does Roch let you near him, Haldir?" Farothen asked the elf.  
  
The elf in question stood up straight and Farothen could hear him chuckling. "Roch?" he asked, "You named your horse Roch?"  
  
Farothen smile sheepishly as he realized the elf wasn't Haldir, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" He cut off as the elf turned around to face him.  
  
'No. It couldn't be.'  
  
Legolas had once again woken up early with a severe bout of nausea that had caused him to stumble to his feet and barely make it to the bushes before vomiting. Afterward he had walked toward the stables since being around horses tended to calm him down.  
  
The black stallion at the end of the row of stalls had seemed to call to him, 'Come see me. Please, Master Elf.' Of course, that could have been the continued illness compounded by losing Gandalf that was making him lose his mind.  
  
He'd just barely reached the horse when he heard a rider enter the stables behind him. The voice seemed eerily familiar when the rider spoke but Legolas couldn't place it. It slipped his mind when he heard the horse's name.  
  
"Roch? You named your horse Roch?" he asked, chuckling as he turned around. His chuckle died a quick death when he got his first good look at the rider. A wave of shock slammed into him full force, and the rider looked just as shocked.  
  
"What…who…" Legolas cut off with a sigh. 'You're an elf prince. Stop stammering.' Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak but the rider beat him to it.  
  
"You're the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded, wondering what an adan was doing in Lothlorien, how he knew the royalty of Mirkwood and mostly…why he looked like him!  
  
"How…how do you know me? And…how is it…you look…like me?"  
  
The adan shifted on his mare's back uncomfortably, "Um…well I'm…Farothen…your son. Yours and…Aragorn's."  
  
The words hit Legolas with the impact of a cave troll's punch to the stomach. His son? His and Aragorn's. So, he'd left Aragorn a gift.  
  
Taking a deep breath Legolas said the first thing that came to mind, or rather, he yelled it.  
  
"ESTEL!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I know we said we'd figure out why Legolas has been getting sick in this chapter but we ran out of time this weekend and this seemed like a good place to stop a chapter. Sorry about the horrible cliffy but at least Legolas now knows about Farothen if that's any consolation. Now, I can promise you all for sure this time, that Legolas will find out the nature of his illness in the next chapter…right in the beginning actually, and he'll confront Aragorn about Farothen as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Haldir o Lorien. Henion aniron boe ammen I dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin. – Haldir of Lorien. We desire your help. We need your protection.  
  
Mae govannen, Legolas, Thranduilion. – Welcome, Legolas, Son of Thranduil.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Well, since there were no questions to answer we'll just say thanks again for your continued support and great reviews.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	13. Confrontation and Conflicting Emotions

A/N: Good news! We actually got the chapter done early. Though it's probably only a one time thing, so don't expect this too often. Depending on how the stay in Lorien pans out, it may take a couple more chapters since we have a lot of the story happening in Lorien, so I hope that doesn't annoy anyone. We will get around to them leaving Lorien though…sometime.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 13  
  
T.A. 3018 January 19  
  
Aragorn walked into the Fellowship's camp area after having a not so good discussion with Haldir. He'd expected the stay in Lothlorien to be a much needed peaceful respite from the quest. Unfortunately, it was not to be so, as evidenced by his discussion with Haldir.  
  
The March Warden had given him some not so good news; Farothen was apparently in Lothlorien, helping the border patrol on the east border. Not that Aragorn didn't want to see his son; it just wasn't the best time. He still had to tell Legolas about Farothen. He didn't want the elf to find out he was a father by anyone but him, it wasn't fair to Legolas.  
  
Seeing Boromir standing off to the left Aragorn walked over, knowing if anyone knew where Legolas was it would be the man of Gondor, who still had a tendency to keep a protective eye on the elf.  
  
"Boromir, have you seen Legolas? I must speak with him." Aragorn asked.  
  
Boromir shook his head, "Nay, I have not. He was gone when I woke this morning. I thought he was with you."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, about to speak, when a familiar voice, raised to maximum volume, echoed through the surrounding woods.  
  
"ESTEL!!!!"  
  
Aragorn winced, groaning. 'No, no, no! Please, no!'  
  
Boromir met his gaze sympathetically; they'd all learned not to tick off the elf, "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Never mind." Aragorn said, seeing Legolas stalk into the campsite from over Boromir's shoulder. Before he got a chance to warn the younger man, Legolas pushed him to the side roughly, sending him tumbling to the ground. In the same move the elf swung at Aragorn with his other arm, catching the ranger's jaw with a hard left hook that sent him to the ground right beside Boromir.  
  
Not seeming to care about his audience Legolas started ranting at Aragorn in Elvish. Aragorn got to his feet working his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, staying a safe distance from his enraged lover.  
  
Boromir, not as brave…or possibly not as stupid…as Aragorn, stayed on the ground where it was relatively safe from the elf's swinging fists, and glanced over in the direction Legolas had come from when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He gaped when he saw the young man standing there watching Legolas and Aragorn nervously.  
  
He was obviously human with his long wavy dark hair and facial hair, but his face was Legolas'. In fact, if Boromir had to imagine what a child between Aragorn and Legolas would look like…  
  
Boromir's thoughts tapered off as he glanced from the strange young man to the ranger and elf and back again. 'No way. It wasn't possible. Was it?'  
  
Boromir's gaze went to the rest of the Fellowship. They were all glancing questioningly between Legolas and this new human. Boromir's gaze went back to the stranger and lingered there.  
  
The young man had Aragorn's rugged yet noble air, and Legolas' beauty. Boromir felt his heart thump against his ribs as the guy met, and held, his gaze, cerulean blue to blue-green.  
  
Farothen found it impossible to turn his gaze away from the guy on the ground practically at his fathers' feet. Despite the fact that he was half sprawled on the ground, he had an air about him that whispered of ingrown nobility and the cunning of a warrior.  
  
Both Boromir and Farothen jumped and turned their attention back to Legolas and Aragorn when the ranger snapped in Westron, "I didn't tell you about Farothen because you made it perfectly clear when you left our bed that you no longer wanted me!"  
  
Silence descended at that and Legolas went livid as he growled, "You did the leaving, Estel…"  
  
Aragorn grit his teeth and, interrupting the elf, growled, "After you rejected me for a maiden elf you didn't love!"  
  
Galadriel suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere and stepped between the elf and ranger. Her voice was deceptively calm, belying the temper flaring in her eyes, when she said, "Stop this fighting. Don't you realize that you're hurting not only yourselves but Farothen and your unborn child as well?"  
  
Both elf and ranger fell silent. After a moment Aragorn stumbled back a step, pressing a hand to his stomach, "No."  
  
Galadriel shook her head, "Not you this time, Estel."  
  
At those words everyone looked at Legolas, who suddenly went pale, "You mean…I'm…"  
  
His words stopped there and in the next second he slumped to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farothen found himself standing beside the man of Gondor, in the midst of the Fellowship, as they all crowded around the unconscious elf. Aragorn had gently picked Legolas up and carried him to a messily made bed of blankets.  
  
After laying the elf down Aragorn had grabbed the pack beside the pallet of blankets and started digging through it while Galadriel gave Legolas a cursory examination. The Fellowship all watched worriedly.  
  
Not finding what he was looking for, Aragorn cursed in Elvish and threw his pack to the side before looking around on the ground…purportedly looking for some type of plant to use in the place of smelling salts to wake Legolas up.  
  
Seeing some rosemary a little to his right Farothen stepped over and tore off a handful of the needlelike leaves before stepping up to his ada's side. Aragorn gave him a questioningly look when he handed over the rosemary.  
  
Farothen sighed, "It's rosemary. Snap a couple of the needles in half and hold them under his nose."  
  
Aragorn looked a little skeptical, but did as Farothen said. Surprisingly, Legolas winced and his eyelids fluttered open. Pushing Aragorn's hand away from his nose the elf scowled at the ranger.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a small smile before looking up at their son, "How did you know about rosemary?"  
  
"Grandfather told me." Farothen answered.  
  
"He never told me." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, you're never home long enough for him to share knew knowledge with you, Ada." Farothen replied.  
  
Before anyone else could speak Legolas drew their attention, "Excuse me. What am I doing on Aragorn's blankets with you all hovering over me?"  
  
"You fainted, Legolas," Galadriel said as her and Aragorn helped him sit up, "Has this happened before?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and rubbed his temples, battling back a fresh wave of dizziness, "Nay. I have felt dizzy and nauseous, but I have not fainted."  
  
"How long have you felt ill?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Legolas wouldn't meet her gaze as he mumbled, "Since mid-December."  
  
"You've been feeling ill since before we left Rivendell?" Aragorn hissed, earning himself a glare from Legolas.  
  
Boromir pulled Aragorn back, "Aragorn, I suggest you watch what you say. He's already upset with you."  
  
The two elves ignored the two humans as Galadriel asked, "Then you're at least two months along?"  
  
Legolas' face turned a slight pink, "Uh…closer to three."  
  
Galadriel narrowed her gaze thoughtfully, "You should be gaining weight then, possibly even starting to show a tiny bit with your slim build. How have you been eating?"  
  
"Not very well." Aragorn growled.  
  
Legolas threw the ranger another glare and snapped defensively, "I eat!"  
  
"When we threaten to force ye, laddie." Gimli grumbled.  
  
"You must eat right, Legolas, if you want your child to be born healthy." Galadriel said. Legolas remained stubbornly silent, obviously planning on another stint of snubbing, but he nodded at Galadriel's words.  
  
Farothen sighed, 'It's a wonder I'm fairly sane with the personalities of both my fathers.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
While Legolas continued to talk in a low tone with Galadriel, Aragorn glared at the other members of the Fellowship until they all decided to leave. The only exceptions were Boromir, who was relating Legolas' eating habits for the past few months to Lady Galadriel (much to the elf's chagrin), and Farothen who had never met his other ada before today.  
  
Aragorn, however, was in no mood for a crowd, "Farothen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Farothen looked at him in amazement, "Ada, I think I have as much right to be here as you do. After all, this is the first time I've met ..."  
  
"FAROTHEN!!!" Aragorn yelled out of impatience, and even Galadriel looked surprised by his outburst.  
  
Farothen sighed. "Yes ada," he said as he started heading in the direction the rest of the Fellowship had gone. He was surprised to see that Boromir was following him.  
  
"Boromir, I never said that you had to go," Aragorn stated.  
  
Boromir gave a sheepish grin as he turned around, "I know, but between your bellowing and Legolas trying to burn me into a puddle with his eyes, I think it would be in my best interest to leave."  
  
That said Boromir turned back around and followed a very angry Farothen away from Aragorn, Legolas and Galadriel. As he walked away he could still hear the sounds of the two lovers arguing and Galadriel trying to act as a mediator.  
  
Boromir turned to the young man walking beside him after they'd gone some ways from the trio, "So...Farothen is it?"  
  
Farothen stopped and turned around to face Boromir so quickly that the Gondorian barely had time to stop without running into him.  
  
"Something wrong with my name?" Farothen asked. He was obviously still angry about being dismissed by his father.  
  
"Not at all," Boromir replied, "Farothen is actually a very beautiful name. And besides, I have a brother named Faramir."  
  
Farothen's anger dissolved somewhat after Boromir's explanation, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger toward ada out on you."  
  
Boromir nodded in understanding, then suddenly got a curious smile on his face. "So...two adas...how is that possible?"  
  
Farothen grinned back at Boromir, "Elvish blood. I believe it's been passed down through the lines of Elrond and Elros...and apparently the royal house of Mirkwood."  
  
Boromir suddenly paled at Farothen's explanation, "The line of Elros?"   
  
Farothen nodded, "So some Numenorean males descended from Elros would theoretically be able to conceive." Farothen shrugged, "That's how ada was able to have me."  
  
Boromir was kind of lost in space as he muttered, "The House of the Stewards is descended from another line of Elros."  
  
Farothen looked at Boromir, "You're of that line?"  
  
Boromir nodded, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Boromir of Gondor. The oldest son of Denethor."  
  
Farothen's eyes widened as he looked at Boromir, then back toward the direction Aragorn was in.  
  
"So, how did you and ada get along?"  
  
Boromir had the grace to blush, "Well it wasn't exactly instant friendship, but...we're on good terms now. I greatly respect your ada."  
  
Farothen growled, "That's more than I do at this point."  
  
Boromir put a hand on Farothen's shoulder, "Give it time Farothen. I've only known Legolas and Aragorn for a short while and I even I can tell that they greatly love each other. Try to forgive your father, Farothen."  
  
Farothen nodded, but didn't know what to say so he decided to lighten the atmosphere a little. Shrugging Boromir's hand off of his shoulder Farothen asked, "So, does this mean that you might be able to conceive as well?"  
  
Boromir's eyes widened, "Ai Valar, I hope not. Although, I should probably warn my little brother when I get back to Gondor. Since he technically has almost pure Numenorean blood."  
  
Farothen waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "That would only be a problem if..."  
  
"He does have a male lover," Boromir said interrupting Farothen.  
  
"Oh," Farothen stammered, "Well, yeah you should probably mention something about this to your brother."  
  
Boromir suddenly started chuckling, "Oh, father would be mad."  
  
Farothen couldn't help it. He started laughing along with Boromir. Eventually the two of them were laughing so hard that Boromir was practically doubled over and Farothen had to lean against a tree for support.  
  
While they were laughing, Farothen took the chance to really study Boromir.   
  
'He looks amazing, and he should really smile more often,' Farothen thought. But what he was most drawn to were Boromir's eyes. They were a beautiful blue-green, almost an aquamarine color, but seemed to hold such sadness to them. It was a sadness that Farothen hated to see in such a beautiful and noble man.  
  
"Forgive me, but...I would have thought that a child born of two males would have been somewhat homely but you've easily inherited the beauty of both your sires," Boromir said.  
  
Farothen looked up in surprise at the man's bluntness and then just as quickly found himself looking at the ground as he tried to keep the blush off of his face. Amazingly, he preferred Boromir's direct manner over the usual fanfare of compliments he received from others.  
  
Farothen was undeniably beautiful, so he had borne the burnt of quite a bit of flirting from both male and female elves. But the flirting had always seemed so insincere. Boromir completely meant what he said, and didn't try to devour Farothen with his eyes the way so many others had in the past.  
  
"And I suppose you're known for your silver tongue back in Gondor," Farothen said as he looked up at Boromir with a charming grin.  
  
Boromir, for his part, couldn't hide his blush, "No, actually I'm not," he replied returning Farothen's grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Once again there were no questions except Saera, and the answer to that is…Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the great reviews and your continued support.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	14. A Love Rekindled

A/N: Before we begin, this chapter focuses on Aragorn and Legolas during the stay in Lorien. The next chapter will be focused more on the others. We did it this way to save our own sanity from sure breakdown. But I think it's safe to say that after the next chapter the quest will continue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 14  
  
T.A. 3019 January 22  
  
Farothen reined Roch to a halt by Dolen Ael, a hidden lake a couple miles from Caras Galadhon. He knew he was reverting to childish ways by stubbornly refusing to see his ada, even going so far as to run away. He had to think though.  
  
He'd spent the majority of his lifetime thinking his other ada hadn't wanted him, never once considering that Aragorn would keep him a secret. Obviously, the prince of Mirkwood's reaction proved he hadn't known he was a father.  
  
As his thoughts evolved, Farothen found himself wondering, had Legolas been told he was a father; would he have come sooner, looking for his child? When Farothen had gotten his first look at Legolas he'd been shocked, yes, but in a deeper part of him there'd been some anger, wanting to know why the elf had ignored his son for 36 years.  
  
Now, Farothen found that anger focused on Aragorn, knowing the ranger had never told the elf. Compounded with that, Aragorn had told Farothen to leave after Legolas had come out of his faint when Farothen had been just as worried about his new found ada as Aragorn was.  
  
Perhaps Farothen was being a little childish, but he felt it was justified. Aragorn was ultimately at fault for the lost years Farothen could have had with his sire. And that was something Farothen couldn't understand…or forgive until he did understand. Aragorn had some explaining to do.  
  
Having made up his mind Farothen reached down to stroke Roch's sleek neck, "Come, my old friend, let's return. I have much to discuss with Ada."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn stopped outside the Fellowship's campsite and studied Legolas. He was leaning against a tree, seemingly sleeping, a small smile on his lips and a hand resting on his stomach over the child nestled there. Aragorn sighed at the picture, feeling a wave of unconditional love roll over him.  
  
It had been three days since Galadriel had told them Legolas was pregnant. Three days since Legolas had pushed Aragorn away saying he needed time and space to think.  
  
Their relationship had just been getting back on track when they'd left Moria. Aragorn had been ready to tell Legolas about Farothen, hoping it wouldn't put their tenuous reunion back to pre-Moria standards. And now, after all that had happened, he feared the relationship was rendered irreparable.  
  
But, the one variable Aragorn had on his side this time was the baby. He or she would be the incentive Aragorn and Legolas needed to work out their relationship…again.  
  
Taking a breath Aragorn walked toward Legolas, not surprised when the elf's gaze focused on him. Aragorn tried a smile, apparently succeeding because Legolas pointed to the spot next to him, "Sit, Estel. It's time we talked."  
  
Aragorn did as he was told, taking in the elf's at ease posture and serene smile, "You look relaxed."  
  
Legolas' smile widened and his eyes twinkled as he rubbed his belly, "I think she's decided to give me a break from the nausea. At least until tomorrow."  
  
"She?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas gave a careless shrug, "Something tells me it's a girl. Besides, we have a son already. We need a daughter."  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "Yeah. I guess." He looked down and cleared his throat, "Listen, Legolas, about Farothen…"  
  
"Peace, Estel. I've thought about him...and you…us. I think I understand. Besides, you're not the only one at fault here. I have to accept some of the blame." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but Legolas continued speaking before he could, "Not about you keeping Farothen's birth a secret. That part I had no control over. But I could've looked for you sooner. I should have. But I let my anger, first at your rejection of me, then my rejection of you, to justify not searching for you. I didn't want to admit I'd messed up and played a major part in our split. That's the true reason I waited ten years to come to Lorien to ask about the ring. Then, when Galadriel told me you lived in Rivendell, I let the feud keep me away."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "But I still should have told you. Even if I thought you'd married that…she-elf. You still deserved to know you were a father. I was wrong to keep our son from you, yet you forgive me so easily."  
  
Legolas lovingly pushed a stray strand of hair off Aragorn's forehead, "I still have some regrets and disappointment that I missed his birth and childhood. But I know I must take some of the blame for that. Besides, I love you, Estel. At least not since our daughter made herself known. She's taken my emotions firmly in hand."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "An amazing task for one so small." He turned serious and reached up to toy with one of Legolas' side braids, "I love you too, Legolas. With all my heart."  
  
After a loving kiss the two hugged as Legolas whispered, "There is one other you need to explain things to, Estel. Farothen deserves to know why you kept him from me. And you were a bit harsh with him the last couple days.  
  
"I know, "Aragorn sighed, "I should go look for him."  
  
"No need. He just walked into camp."  
  
Aragorn tensed as Legolas' words were backed up by a sharp, "Ada."  
  
Getting to his feet Aragorn faced Farothen. Father and son stood silently for a moment, neither knowing how to begin. Finally Legolas stood up with a disgusted sigh and pushed Aragorn toward their son.  
  
"Go. Talk. You're family, not strangers."  
  
With a slightly amused scowl at Legolas Aragorn approached Farothen, "Come, my son, let's got for a ride."  
  
As they left Legolas shook his head in amusement. Sometimes he didn't understand humans…or half humans.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night Legolas found himself leaning against a tree as he sat on the ground a short distance away from the rest of the Fellowship, despite their best efforts to get him to join them. Truthfully, he was quite enjoying the moment of solitude. He had so few moments of quiet these days with the quest, rekindling a love with Aragorn, the pregnancy…Farothen.  
  
Legolas smiled at the thought of his son. So much like him and yet so much like Aragorn. He chuckled lightly as he thought that the combination of his temper and Aragorn's pride couldn't be a good thing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Aragorn asked as he came up from behind Legolas and sat down beside Legolas.  
  
"It's nothing," Legolas said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "I was just feeling a twinge of pity for the poor soul who marries Farothen and gets stuck with my temper and your pride."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but found himself laughing at the innocent smile on Legolas' face, "Considering that it was those traits that got us into this mess in the first place, I'd have to agree with you Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled as Aragorn maneuvered them so the ranger was leaning against the tree with Legolas in front of him. Leaning back against Aragorn's chest Legolas asked, "How did your talk with Farothen go?"  
  
Aragorn exhaled against Legolas' neck as he considered what to say, "Well…it could have gone better. I think he understands, but he's having a difficult time dealing with everything."  
  
Legolas craned his head around to look at the adan behind him, "What will you do, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn got a mischievous glint in his eye. He always loved it when Legolas called him by his Elvish name, but now his eyes were lit up for a different reason, "I'll give him another outlet for his anger."  
  
Legolas knew that tone, and it worried him, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Aragorn smirked, "Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. They all managed to figure out, without me telling them, that you were Farothen's sire and didn't tell Farothen. I think I should just pass that knowledge along to our son."  
  
Legolas burst out laughing, "You have a mean streak, Estel."  
  
Aragorn shrugged, "I owe Elladan and Elrohir a little payback for teaching Farothen how to use a slingshot."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Those two are a real piece of work. So where's Farothen? I thought you'd bring him back with you."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "He went off somewhere alone to think. He's like you that way. When he needs to think he wants to be alone." He motioned to the Fellowship with his head, "What are they all doing?"  
  
Legolas looked over, "The hobbits are teaching Gimli a drinking game from the Shire. All I know is that the loser has to take a drink. I think Pippin's losing on purpose. I'm not sure where Boromir is."  
  
Sighing, Aragorn tightened his hold on Legolas and placed one hand on the elf's stomach, over their child, "Well, I'm sure he can take care of himself. You and I can just enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
Aragorn finished that statement by kissing Legolas on the side of his head. But Legolas was not so easily deterred. Their talk about Farothen had reminded him of a question he wanted to ask Aragorn.  
  
"By the way, meleth…how does this whole," Legolas motioned toward his stomach, "Process work?"  
  
Legolas didn't trust the suddenly sheepish look on Aragorn's face, nor the way the adan refused to meet his gaze, "Um…Legolas, do you really want to know?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 1  
  
"Pippin, don't you think you've had enough to drink?  
  
The hobbit lifted his nearly empty mug to Legolas, "What can I say, I'm losing the game."  
  
Legolas sighed and, rolling his eyes, took the mug from the hobbit, "Well drop out. You've had enough."  
  
Pippin pouted, "It's not fair. Ever since you found out you're havin' a baby you've turned into super-mommy or something. Why do you always pick on me?"  
  
Before Legolas could reply Farothen stood up, "Well, I'm out too. I need some air to clear my head."  
  
Legolas watched his son walk away, thinking that the young man was lucky his companions were well on their way to being drunk. Only someone whose wits were slowed due to an excess of ale would fall for that excuse considering they were in an outdoor campsite. He narrowed his gaze in amusement when he caught the covert gaze Farothen threw Boromir's way.  
  
Ah, so that's the way things were. Legolas grinned when Boromir just barely suppressed a smile…a very smug smile.  
  
As if sensing the elf's gaze on him, the man of Gondor met Legolas' gaze. The elf shifted his gaze meaningfully in the direction his son had gone.  
  
Suddenly the Gondorian stood, "I'm out too. I think I'm going to go find a stream or something to bathe before I go to bed."  
  
Legolas miraculously managed to resist smirking and looked to his right when Aragorn growled, "That looks suspicious. Legolas does that look suspicious?"  
  
Legolas sighed, making his expression as honest as possible. Of course, Aragorn, being half drunk, didn't notice the elf's expression anyway.  
  
"Estel please. Stop being so suspicious." Legolas said, "First of all, I highly doubt Boromir is going to drag Farothen to the stream with him to bathe. Second, they're both about the same age. It's only natural that they'd become friends."  
  
"Hmm." Aragorn grumbled, doing a perfect imitation of Gimli in a grumpy mood. Legolas shook his head and leaned toward the adan, pressing a kiss to his mouth before whispering in his ear.  
  
In the next second Aragorn grinned and got to his feet, pulling Legolas up with him. Smiling at the Fellowship he nodded, "We'll see you…well…tomorrow."  
  
Without another word Aragorn wrapped an arm around his elf's waist and led him out of the Fellowship's campsite.  
  
Reaching for his mug now that Legolas was gone, Pippin asked, "Where's everyone going? First Farothen, then Boromir, now those two."  
  
Frodo smirked, "Do you really need to ask where Aragorn and Legolas are going, Pippin?"   
  
Pippin looked at the ring-bearer as if just beginning to understand, "Oh…Oh!"  
  
Merry, not quite as drunk as Pippin but fairly close, spoke up, "But that doesn't explain Boromir and Farothen."  
  
Sam shook his head, "They're not doin' anything. You heard what Master Legolas said. It's highly unlikely that Boromir will drag Farothen to the stream with him. Besides, Strider will kill him if he tries anything and Master Boromir knows it."  
  
Gimli chose then to smirk. It seemed he'd been the only one to catch that meaningful look between Farothen and Boromir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 11  
  
Legolas let Aragorn drag him toward Dolen Ael. It had kind of become their spot during their stay in Lorien. All the ranger had told him before dragging him out of his nice warm bed that morning was that they needed to speak alone.  
  
Looking back Legolas decided Aragorn was real lucky his morning sickness seemed to have abated since they'd reached Lorien, or the adan would've probably gotten thrown up on by now. Unfortunately, the absent nausea had been replaced by a slight up slide of weight and Legolas was positive his stomach had a small curve to it now.  
  
Legolas pressed a hand to that curve and pulled back against Aragorn's grip. The added weight mad it harder for him to keep up with Aragorn's quick pace. He was also easily fatigued lately. He needed to slow down.  
  
"Estel, stop a moment…please." Legolas gasped out.  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked back. Seeing that Legolas was tiring out he winced guiltily, "I'm sorry, meleth."  
  
Catching his breath Legolas nodded, "It's alright. Just, please, not so fast."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Aright. Are you ready to continue?"  
  
Taking Aragorn's hand again, Legolas nodded and they continued at a slower pace. Within moments they reached Dolen Ael. Aragorn turned to Legolas, "I brought you hear to ask you something, meleth nin, because it's our special place."  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn, "You can ask me anything, Estel."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath, "I know now probably isn't the best time for this but…I can't wait until this war is over. Legolas…"  
  
He paused and Legolas reached up to run his fingers through the mortal's hair, "Just ask me, Estel. I love you."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Will you marry me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
February 12  
  
"Why do we have to do this now?! Shouldn't we be leaving?" Pippin whined all the way to the clearing where the Fellowship was meeting Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"Pippin, stop whining! We're leaving in a couple days and this is important to Aragorn and Legolas." Frodo said to his cousin.  
  
"But Mr. Frodo, we're in the middle of a quest! Don't you think they should…wait?" Sam asked.  
  
Frodo never got a chance to answer because Boromir beat him to it, "That might seem the most logical course, Little one, but Aragorn and Legolas are thinking with their hearts, not their heads," he said, "And if anything, the quest only makes the situation more urgent for them. They have no guarantee that there will be a tomorrow for them to get married. But they do have now."  
  
Frodo, Sam and Farothen (who was walking alongside Boromir) all looked over at the man in amazement. Frodo, for his part, felt some sympathy for Boromir as he gained this little insight on a man who had known mostly war and suffering his whole life.  
  
But now was no the time to focus on that. The Fellowship and Farothen reached the clearing where Aragorn and Legolas were already waiting and standing in front of Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
Boromir, who had only witnessed Human wedding ceremonies, became quite confused when Galadriel and Celeborn simply stood there while Aragorn and Legolas spoke to each other in Elvish. He nudged Farothen before whispering, "How exactly does this wedding ceremony work?"  
  
"In Elvish custom all it takes is for the couple to declare their love and pledge themselves to each other in front of a few witnesses and the head of whatever realm they get married in," Farothen answered with a heated smile directed toward Boromir. A smile Boromir returned in full.  
  
Meanwhile, up in front of Galadriel and Celeborn, Aragorn finished speaking in Elvish and presented Legolas with the ring of Barahir…this time it was given to Legolas. Aragorn slipped the ring, which was hanging from a chain, around Legolas' neck.  
  
Legolas then repeated the gesture, also slipping a chain around Aragorn's neck. Hanging from the chain was a ring with the royal family crest of Mirkwood. The two longtime lovers then sealed their bond forever by engaging in a long kiss.  
  
As Farothen watched his fathers cement their bond he smiled and held out a hand to Boromir. Boromir grasped the offered hand and smile back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elvish translations…  
  
Dolen Estel: Literally means 'hidden lake (pool)'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Once again, thanks for all the great reviews and all the encouragement.  
  
Arch-Nemesis: Do you want us to stick to the story line or should we have Boromir and Farothen get together?  
  
On another note, we got a flame. Guess that means we're doing something right huh? You know you've got a great story when you get at least one flame. 


	15. A Love Born

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter in Lorien. We'd planned on getting all the way through the stay in Lorien, but since we're trying to establish the beginning of a relationship between Boromir and Farothen (which requires a lot of groundwork) the chapter was getting quite long. The problem is that we didn't have as much time this weekend as we usually do and there was too much content to write. The result we decided on was to take what we've written and post that already (since it was already 10 pages typed) and finish the stay in Lothlorien in the next chapter. So essentially what we planned as one chapter is now being split into two. Sorry, to the people who were hoping to get out of Lothlorien, but we had a limited amount of time.  
  
Also, since it was our original plan to eventually turn this into a multi-story line (pairing) fic, and most of our readers want to see a relationship develop between Boromir and Farothen, we're going back to the beginning of the stay in Lorien but this chapter will be focused mainly on them.  
  
By the way, before I forget, as Cheysuli brought to my attention, I made a mistake with the translation in the last chapter. Dolen Estel means hidden hope (Sorry, it's a story I was reading) Dolen Ael means hidden lake. Thanks, Cheysuli for bringing it to my attention. I was half asleep and chatting with Brina on AOL when I was typing the chapter up. ~Becky~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 15  
  
T.A. 3019 January 22  
  
Farothen stood in the Lorien stable leisurely running a grooming brush along Roch's already glistening back, deep in thought. Thankfully, the horse didn't seem to mind his master's absent-mindedness.  
  
Farothen's mind went back over his discussion with his ada. Aragorn had tried to explain why he'd made the decision to keep Farothen a secret in a way that made sense. He'd succeeded, but Farothen still struggled to deal with it. Especially now, knowing that Legolas had known where to find Aragorn for over 20 years and had chosen to do nothing about it.  
  
Farothen sighed. His fathers hadn't split on very good terms but it hadn't been bad enough to keep them apart for so long if they truly loved each other, which they obviously did. At least it wasn't enough in Farothen's opinion.   
  
No, it had been a personal flaw on both sides that had widened the rift between them. Aragorn had said that Legolas' temper had started the split, but his own pride had kept him from forgiving the elf. And obviously Legolas must have quite a bit of pride as well to make the decision not to look for Aragorn.  
  
'And just my luck,' Farothen thought, 'I've got Ada's pride and Legolas' temper.'  
  
"You seem troubled."  
  
Farothen spun toward the owner of the voice, "Boromir. What are you doing here?"  
  
Boromir stopped outside Roch's stall and shrugged, "Just taking a walk."  
  
Roch, apparently deciding Boromir was okay, nudged the man's shoulder. Chuckling, Boromir reached up to rub the animal's muzzle. Farothen smiled, "You know horses?"  
  
Boromir shook his head, "Not really. Father insisted Faramir and I both learn how to ride when we were younger, though, as befits the sons of the steward. The first time I saw the horse bare its teeth it scared the hell out of me. Faramir took to riding right away though. Horses just usually don't seem to like me."  
  
Farothen chuckled as Roch nuzzled Boromir's head, "Well, Roch seems to like you just fine."  
  
'What about Roch's master?' Boromir thought, 'What does he think of me?'  
  
"Oh, Roch's master thinks very highly of you, Lord Boromir." Farothen said with a small grin.  
  
Boromir closed his eyes with a groan, knowing by the heat in his face that he was blushing, "I did not just say that out loud."  
  
Farothen stepped out of the stall and put a hand on Boromir's shoulder, "Peace, Boromir. I'm actually kind of glad you did."  
  
Boromir opened one eye, "You are?"  
  
Farothen nodded, "I am. Because now I know I'm not the only one feeling this…attraction."  
  
"So…" Boromir started, only to be cut off by the feel of another's lips on his.  
  
Almost before the kiss started it was over and Farothen, now blushing almost as much as Boromir, cleared his throat and slowly backed away nervously, "Um…I'm gonna…go. I've got…things…to do."  
  
Boromir grinned when Farothen spun around and, nearly tripping over his own feet, ran out of the stable. Boromir looked at Roch, surprised when the horse seemed to meet his gaze knowingly.  
  
"So," Boromir said, leaning against the stall door conspiratorially, knowing he probably looked like an idiot talking to a horse, "He likes me."  
  
As if he understood, Roch snorted and bobbed his head in a sort of horsy-type nod.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farothen ran until he ran out of breath. Leaning against a large tree he slumped to the ground and leaned his head back against the tree. Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought about the kiss.  
  
He'd been kissed before but none had been like that one. No barmaid or the couple of his father's rangers that he'd kissed had touched his heart the way Boromir had with that one split second meeting of lips.  
  
What had Boromir thought? Was he upset? Would he hate Farothen the next time they saw each other? Would he…  
  
"Ai, Valar," Farothen moaned, "What was I thinking? Ada will not be pleased."  
  
Aragorn had made it quite clear by his actions alone that he forbid a relationship between Boromir and Farothen. He'd just started trusting the man of Gondor around Legolas, he wasn't ready to deal with Boromir and Farothen as a couple. Especially not when he had to concentrate on helping Legolas through his pregnancy.  
  
Farothen ran a hand through his hair. In three short days his life had changed so much. He'd met his other ada, found out he was going to be a big brother and sort of started a tenuous relationship with someone he'd just met.  
  
Ai, how quickly things could get complicated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
January 23  
  
The next afternoon Farothen was on the edge of Caras Galadhon practicing his skills with the bow. The Fellowship was still residing deep in the heart of the city while the majority of the elves were further along the borders patrolling. Which meant that Farothen was alone for the time being.  
  
Farothen smiled to himself at that thought, just as he sent another arrow flying into the center of one the targets he had hanging on several trees, all at different distances from him. He hit his mark dead on just like he had all the other times. It was actually kind of funny because ever since the Fellowship had shown up and the whole situation with Aragorn and Legolas had come out, quite a few elves had remarked that Farothen must have inherited his skill with a bow from Legolas.  
  
As Farothen hit yet another target dead center he nodded as if agreeing with them. He was better than Aragorn so he must have gotten his archery skills from Legolas. He couldn't be completely sure of course, since he'd never seen Legolas in action but…  
  
"The elves of Lorien are right. You do have a remarkable talent with the bow."  
  
Farothen spun around at the voice to see a smiling and very amused Boromir. Farothen smirked at the man, "Am I being followed, Lord Boromir?"  
  
Boromir held up his hands in a sign of peace, "I was just walking around. I saw you practicing and had to see the skills I'd heard so much about." He paused as he looked straight at Farothen, "And please, just call me Boromir."  
  
Farothen looked down to keep from blushing, "I thought you were accustomed to being called Lord."  
  
Boromir shrugged as he looked ahead to see Farothen's handiwork, "Being revered as Lord becomes very boring and tedious."  
  
Farothen grinned at the man of Gondor, "But still, I'll bet the real reason you came up here was that you wanted to show off your own skill with a bow."  
  
Boromir actually started laughing, "Ai Valar no, Farothen! My brother's the skilled bowman in the family, not me."  
  
"Oh. And why is that?" Farothen asked.  
  
Boromir sobered up as he thought about it, "I started out learning alongside Faramir, but my father started pulling me out of lessons. I think he associated the bow with elves and sorcery…which is probably why he didn't care that Faramir learned the skill." He sighed as he leaned against a tree, "I hate the way he plays favorites."  
  
Farothen looked at Boromir in surprise, "You don't like being the crown jewel of Gondor?"  
  
Boromir shook his head sadly, "I can see how much my father's favoritism hurts Faramir. And I hate all the attention. It's like everyone's hopes and dreams have been centered on me…I have to tell you, it's almost suffocating at times. Sometimes I wonder if Faramir should have been born first."  
  
Farothen studied his companion, all the while feeling something tug at his heart as he got this little insight to a warrior with a gentle heart, "You really love you're brother, don't you?"  
  
Boromir nodded, "His gentle soul reminds me quite a bit of our mother."  
  
Farothen smiled as he tried to keep his eyes from watering and mentally shook himself to keep from crying, "Enough of this silliness," he said as he motioned with his hand for Boromir to come forward.  
  
"What?" Boromir asked, now amused and curious.  
  
Farothen sighed, "If no one else has properly shown you how to use a bow then I guess it's up to me!"  
  
Boromir chuckled as he stepped forward, "And you're going to teach me?"  
  
Farothen smirked at him, "And that's funny why?"  
  
Boromir continued to chuckle, "Because I'm horrible with a bow."  
  
"You can't be that bad," Farothen said, handing Boromir his bow, "Here, take a practice shot."  
  
Boromir sighed as he took the bow, notched an arrow and let it fly. The arrow brushed off the side of a tree and went careening into the surrounding brush. From the brush, both Farothen and Boromir were able to hear two very startled yelps.  
  
"Where did that come from?!"  
  
"Farothen! I thought you never missed!"  
  
Boromir shot Farothen a glare that seemed to say, 'I told you so!' In the meantime, Farothen nodded and said, "Okay. You can be that bad." He looked toward the brush, "Sorry, Orophin, Rumil. I was just making sure you two were awake!"  
  
Both Farothen and Boromir chuckled as the two elves grumbled and walked away to find a 'safer place'. Boromir met Farothen's amused gaze, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
Farothen shrugged, "Maybe you're just good with a sword but bad with projectiles."  
  
Boromir scowled at him, "I'm sure it's just with a bow."  
  
"Are you sure? Because it looks like…"  
  
Before Farothen could complete his response, Boromir reached down, grabbed a knife from his boot and flung it at one of the furthest targets that had only one arrow lodged in it. He did it all in one fluid motion and, not only did the knife hit the center of the target…it split Farothen's arrow right down the middle.  
  
Farothen whistled, "Okay. I stand corrected," he said as Boromir smirked, "But you still need work with the bow."  
  
Boromir's smirk fell as Farothen stepped up behind him and, reaching around him, showed him the proper stance, how to hold the bow and what to do with his hands. Boromir found himself grinning at the way the position put his and Farothen's bodies into close proximity, "Are we always going to be this close together?"  
  
Farothen gritted his teeth at the blush that crept up his cheeks, "Shut up and loose the arrow."  
  
Boromir did just that. The arrow hit the tree just above the target.  
  
"At least you hit the tree this time," Farothen commented as he leaned down to grab another arrow from where they were stuck in the ground. His hand met Boromir's as he was also reaching down for an arrow. Startled at the sudden contact, Farothen looked up and found himself gazing into Boromir's very beautiful blue-green eyes.  
  
As Farothen trembled at the sudden heat, Boromir made the first move this time. Simply craning his neck around to kiss Farothen. The bow dropped to the ground as the two shifted so they were facing each other and continued to kiss tenderly.  
  
If Farothen had been at all aware of his surroundings, his Elvish hearing probably would have picked up the snickering coming from the brush. But both Farothen and Boromir were too preoccupied to notice Haldir stand up and quietly walk away.  
  
'Ai, Valar, I hope I'm around to see Aragorn's reaction when he hears about this,' Haldir thought with a grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
January 25  
  
Legolas leaned his back against a tree a little ways away from the stables, enjoying the quiet of the night. That was, until he heard the sound of a horse's hooves and two people speaking in low voices.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed the midnight ride."  
  
"I'm just amazed that there's a horse in all of Middle-Earth who hasn't tried to throw me off. What does Roch mean anyway?"  
  
Legolas looked around the tree he was standing by, but made sure he stayed hidden in the shadows so that whoever had pulled Roch up to the stables wouldn't see him. He was surprised to see Boromir dismount right after Farothen.  
  
'What are those two up to?' Legolas thought to himself. However, about 15 seconds later he got his answer as Boromir tenderly ran his hand over Farothen's face and the two kissed.  
  
'I knew they were becoming friends, but…lovers!'  
  
Breaking the kiss Farothen gave a small tug on a lock of Boromir's hair before whispering something and leading Roch into the stable with Boromir following. Legolas shifted his gaze thoughtfully to the ground, feeling a shot of fatherly protectiveness.  
  
Starting a new relationship now was a risk. They were in the middle of a war. And Boromir was at more risk since the ring was preying on his desperation for his city.  
  
Muffled laughter from inside the stable drifted to Legolas' ears and drew his attention back up. Genuine laughter too deep to be Farothen's. Legolas let a small smile cross his lips.  
  
It was Boromir's laughter. For the first time since Legolas had met the man of Gondor, he sounded truly happy. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for Boromir and Farothen to be together.  
  
"Legolas? Is something wrong?"  
  
Legolas looked up at the softly spoken question. 'And maybe,' he thought, smiling as he met Aragorn's gaze, 'Their love, like mine and Estel's, is just meant to be.'  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn said again as he reached the elf's side.  
  
Legolas sighed and smiled, "I am fine, Estel. I merely had trouble sleeping and took a walk. Come, let's return to our camp."  
  
Aragorn nodded, putting an arm around Legolas' waist and pulling him close, dropping a quick kiss on the elf's lips. As he let Aragorn lead him back to the Fellowship's camp Legolas glanced back in time to see Farothen and Boromir walk out of the stable, standing in much the same position as him and Aragorn, only Boromir's arm was around Farothen's shoulders.  
  
Legolas held his breath when Farothen looked in his and Aragorn's direction. After a second he turned back to Boromir, seemingly not seeing them.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas met the ranger's gaze, "Nothing. I just thought I heard something."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farothen turned his head slightly into Boromir's touch with a sigh. He released a tiny gasp when the man gently pressed their lips together. For a moment he leaned into the kiss before breaking it.  
  
"I should get Roch settled," he whispered, leading the stallion into the stable toward his stall. Boromir followed.  
  
"So, you never told me what Roch means. It's Elvish right?" Boromir asked.  
  
Farothen grinned, "Aye. It is Elvish." He took a breath and met Boromir's gaze, "It means horse."  
  
Boromir laughed, watching Farothen get Roch settled in his stall, "You named your horse 'Horse.' That's…fitting."  
  
"Well, I get it from Ada. Uncle Elladan said when Ada was a child he had a stuffed wolf he named Draug."  
  
"Wolf?" Boromir asked. At Farothen's nod he laughed again. Somehow, the thought of Aragorn having a stuffed wolf named Draug was amusing, even though at the time he'd been a child.  
  
"Actually, I think I still have Draug in my room somewhere in Rivendell. Ada gave him to me when I was little." Farothen said as he checked a final time to make sure Roch was settled before stepping out of the stall. He met Boromir's gaze, "You were a child once. Surely you have some amusing stories to tell."  
  
Boromir put his arm around Farothen's shoulders as they left the stable, "Some other time perhaps."  
  
Farothen shook his head, "Alright. But rest assured, I will learn all of your embarrassing childhood escapades."  
  
Boromir merely smirked. Farothen turned his head to peer into the woods when he thought he saw something. Like his hearing, he'd inherited Elven eyesight as well, and it easily picked up the slight glint of moonlight on blond hair. He immediately recognized the couple walking away. And he saw the blond look back.  
  
He swallowed, 'Did they see us?' Farothen silently wondered, 'Do I dare ask?'  
  
"Is something wrong, Farothen?" Boromir asked, bringing Farothen's attention back to him.  
  
Farothen met his companion's gaze and sighed, "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw something."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reply to reviews…  
  
The only question we had was 'Can Legolas have twins?' Well, the answer to that is we've got a couple more mpregs planned for this story already so we're just going to have Legolas have one, but, we may be persuaded to write one where our beloved elf has twins at a later date. We've got a couple other ideas we're playing with at the moment once we finish Second Chance so it may be a while.  
  
To all our reviewers, thanks again for all the support and great reviews, it all means a lot to us and keeps us writing.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	16. Forbidden Love

A/N: Alright, here's the second half of the last chapter. It's insanely long since we wanted to get the Fellowship out of Lorien, and we didn't want to have a really short chapter 17. I hope it's worth the wait and the length.  
  
Just a final note, the gift giving scene is a mix of the movie and the book.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 16  
  
TA 3019 February 1 Afternoon  
  
Farothen wandered through the woods surrounding Caras Galadhon, his mind ablaze with thoughts focusing mainly on his budding relationship with Boromir. He also wondered if Legolas had really seen them outside the stable a week earlier and how much he'd seen.  
  
Farothen was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Legolas' name mentioned. Walking a few more feet he found himself at the edge of a clearing where three elf maidens sat on some large upraised roots.  
  
Keeping himself hidden, Farothen shamelessly listened to the maidens talk. Slowly he felt himself getting angry at the maidens' words.  
  
"So, Maikafea," one of the maidens was saying, "You used to be betrothed to Prince Legolas, what's really going on between him and that adan Aragorn?"  
  
Farothen turned his gaze to the maiden, Maikafea. She was fair of face but her eyes held a cold vindictiveness as she replied to the other maiden's question.  
  
"I don't know, Tharien, but whatever it is it must be pretty bad to guilt Legolas into breaking his betrothal to me."  
  
"You know," the third maiden started, "That half-elf who's been hanging around, Farothen, rumor says he's their son. The adan carried him. Apparently Aragorn is of Numenorean descent."  
  
"You're right, Aryniel." Tharien said.  
  
Maikafea shook her head, "Of course. What else would make Legolas end our betrothal? The adan got himself pregnant with the prince's bastard."  
  
Farothen released a deep throated growl, his hand unconsciously reaching for the dagger he kept at his hip. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, surprised to see Legolas standing behind him.  
  
"Legolas. How long have you been here?"  
  
Legolas nodded toward the maidens, "Long enough. Ignore them, Farothen. Both Tharien and Aryniel hoped to be my queen at one point. And Maikafea is bitter that I broke off our betrothal for Estel."  
  
Farothen glared back at the three maidens, "How can you let them get away with that?"  
  
Legolas turned Farothen back to face him, "Because I know the truth. I love Aragorn and he loves me, and you are the result of that love. What three maidens, who know only rumors, think means nothing."  
  
"But they're…"  
  
"Farothen, do you believe I'm trying to work out my relationship with Estel because he trapped me by getting pregnant with you?"  
  
"No. It's obvious you love each other and you…" Farothen started.  
  
"Didn't know about you." Legolas interrupted, "Farothen, it's not the first time rumors have spread about me and it probably won't be the last. I'm nearly 3000 and royalty."  
  
Farothen growled over at the maidens, who were still chattering away.  
  
"I mean, how sad and pathetic is Aragorn?" Maikafea was saying, "Throwing himself at an elf who was completely above him. Even if he was royal, which he isn't, he's still a filthy adan!"  
  
Farothen felt his anger shoot to a near boiling point. No one talked about his ada that way! Turning to Legolas he hissed, "How can you stand there and do nothing while they talk about Ada like that?!"   
  
Legolas sighed, "Farothen, please understand, storming into that clearing and yelling will do nothing but prove, to their minds, that all they say is true. Besides, the only way to beat Maika is to be cool about her gossip."  
  
"What?!" Farothen hissed again, "So you're going to…"  
  
"Walk out there and pretend she said nothing, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing I'm mad. That's what she wants, Farothen. I wounded her pride by loving a mortal instead of her."  
  
Not giving Farothen a chance to reply, Legolas strode into the clearing. Forcing a smile that just barely hid the blaze of temper behind it, he stopped in front of the maidens, facing Maikafea.  
  
"It's been a while, Maika."  
  
"Prince Legolas," Maikafea said standing while her companions jumped up to curtsy as Legolas' station demanded, "It has been a while. How is…Aragorn? I trust you're…happy."  
  
"Very," Legolas agreed through a false smile, his hands curling into fists at his sides, "As is our son, Farothen."  
  
"Hmm. Yes, I heard." Maikafea said with a spiteful smile, "Congratulations."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Many thanks. We are very happy. And so proud. He's all that we expected and more for Aragorn's heir."  
  
Maikafea's smile faltered as Tharien asked, "Aragorn's heir?"  
  
Legolas flashed the she-elf a too-innocent grin, "Aye. Didn't you know? Aragorn is Isildur's heir. The king of Gondor."  
  
At those words Tharien and Aryniel gasped. Maikafea went livid. Legolas smiled again, "Now, if you'll excuse me, my king awaits me."  
  
That said Legolas walked away. Aryniel sighed, recovering first, "He's so…amazing. And yet completely wasted on an adan, king of Gondor or not. And Farothen looks just like him if you can get past his…adan side."  
  
Tharien nodded, sighing, "But the facial hair works for him. It's too bad he's only half elf though. Prince Legolas is no longer free, but his son is."  
  
Maikafea shook her head, "Really Tharien. Stop speaking such nonsense! He's nothing more than a half breed!"  
  
Back at the edge of the clearing Farothen grit his teeth. Legolas may be right, for he had obviously put the maidens in their place with his king of Gondor comment, but Farothen still thought these maidens deserved some harsher judgment.  
  
Yet, all he desired to do was get away from them before he completely lost his temper. He wouldn't be in anyone's good graces if he followed through with what he wanted to do.  
  
And, as much as he was tempted to put an arrow between Maikafea's eyes, he knew he'd hate himself later if he did. Releasing a particularly vulgar Elvish curse that would surely have gotten his mouth washed out with soap when he was younger, Farothen spun on his heel and stalked away form the clearing.  
  
Sometimes it just didn't pay to be a good guy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening  
  
Maikafea was still fuming later that evening as Aryniel and Tharien followed behind her still chattering. She knew Legolas had overheard their conversation earlier that day and yet he had shown no reaction toward her. As if he was completely indifferent to her.  
  
And the present conversation between Aryniel and Tharien wasn't helping her temperament. The two had already made enough crude comments about Legolas and Farothen and now they were discussing how it was a shame that Aragorn's fairness was wasted on an adan.  
  
Maikafea didn't even want to think about the adan that way. The king of men was nothing more than a common slut!  
  
Maikafea broke off from her thoughts as she heard someone coming from behind. Aryniel and Tharien also paused in their conversation. Without saying a word to each other, the three maidens hid behind a bush just as Farothen came into view.  
  
Maikafea scowled at the half breed and her scowl deepened when the adan called Boromir came up behind Farothen. Boromir had a grin on his face, "I think the elf suspects something."  
  
Farothen turned to look at Boromir with an alarmed look on his face, "Why?"  
  
"Because," Boromir said laughing, "After you left the game, Legolas nodded at me to follow you."  
  
Farothen shook his head, "Legolas has been acting weird like that all day. I think his pregnancy is going to his head."  
  
Aryniel and Tharien both gasped at Farothen's last words. Maikafea glowered, 'So the adan decided to make sure Legolas was his by planting his child in Legolas' belly. Figures. All edain are disgusting.'  
  
"What do you mean?" Boromir asked, wondering how 'weird' Farothen thought Legolas could be.  
  
Farothen quickly explained about the conversation he'd overheard between the three elf maidens.  
  
Aryniel gasped, "You mean Farothen overheard our conversation too?"  
  
Maikafea motioned for her to remain quiet, but it was unnecessary since Boromir's laughter drowned out Aryniel's comment. Farothen stared at Boromir in amazement, "It doesn't bother you that they were bad-mouthing your entire race?"  
  
Boromir shook his head, "Consider the source, Farothen. A bunch of silly elf maidens who have probably never learned a thing about the world of men. And from what it sounds like, Maikafea is nothing more than a spoiled princess who is bitter about Legolas choosing Aragorn over her."  
  
Maikafea felt her temper flare at Boromir's words. How dare the adan talk about her like that!  
  
"Besides," Boromir continued, "The kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor are all that stand between the Elven realms and the forces of Isengard and Mordor. Do you know how many of my people have died to keep these lands safe? If anything, Maikafea is beneath us, not the reverse."  
  
Maikafea gasped, "I'm beneath him!"  
  
Boromir and Farothen looked at each other, their expressions both saying they had heard Maikafea's gasp of outrage.  
  
"You wanna giver her something to really talk about?" Boromir whispered to Farothen.  
  
Farothen arched an eyebrow in affirmation and a split second later Boromir kissed him. Almost instantly, three gasps of surprise could be heard from the bushes.  
  
"You mean the son's been taken now too!"  
  
Farothen and Boromir both burst out laughing at the dismay in the elf maiden's voice. As one the two turned to see two dejected elf maidens and one very pissed off one looking at them. Boromir directed his gaze to the very cold looking one with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Something must be good about humans, Maikafea, because we keep taking YOUR men," Boromir said. As Maikafea's face turned red in anger, Boromir and Farothen both turned and walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 5  
  
Farothen sat in a small cove of trees a short distance from the Fellowship's clearing brooding while he watched Pippin and Merry pester Boromir about giving them another fencing lesson. The Gondorian gave a show of moaning about not feeling up to it. The hobbits' reaction was to tackle him.  
  
Farothen smiled as their laughter drifted to his ears. It was times like this, when Boromir was relaxed and happy, that he reminded Farothen of Ada. Both the good parts and the not so good.  
  
Boromir had the pride and the temper, but he also had the gentle heart and willingness to listen and compromise…on certain things. 'And,' Farothen thought, chuckling as Boromir continued to wrestle with the hobbits, 'He has the potential to be a good father should the need arise.'  
  
"He's a good man." Legolas said suddenly, sitting down beside Farothen on the tree root.  
  
Farothen jumped in surprise and scowled at the elf's innocent grin, "Can't you make some noise?"  
  
Legolas smirked, "I'm an elf, Farothen. We don't make noise."  
  
"Well it's unnerving the way you just…show up out of the blue with no warning."  
  
Legolas shook his head with a chuckle and looked back at Boromir, "The grace of the elves is not what makes you brood. Has the young adan from Gondor caught your eye?"  
  
Farothen met Legolas' gaze, "As if you didn't know."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Young love is hard to hide from one who knows where to look. Especially if that one is an elf."  
  
"But how do you know its love?" Farothen asked.  
  
Legolas thought a moment, his gaze searching out Aragorn, who sat on the opposite side of the Fellowship's clearing, watching Boromir and the hobbits wrestle. He smiled when the ranger laughed out loud.  
  
Farothen watched the elf, waiting for his answer and wondering if he, himself, had the same adoration in his eyes as Legolas did. Did Farothen gaze at Boromir the same way Legolas gazed at Aragorn, with his heart in his eyes and a small smile on his lips?  
  
"You just know," Legolas finally answered, "You see him and your heart rate picks up and you know…he's the one you want to spend your life with. The one you'll give up everything for."  
  
Farothen nodded thoughtfully, "You broke your betrothal for Ada."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I almost didn't. It was a political link of my ada's choosing. Ada's word is law in Mirkwood. No one goes against his rule. Especially his son."  
  
"And yet you did." Farothen whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded, "It was after my last fight with Estel, as I walked the halls of the palace, that I realized…I had to be true to myself. Even if it meant going against my ada."  
  
"So you chose Ada over your duty to your own father?" Farothen asked, "Even if it meant angering your ada?"  
  
"I followed where my heart led." Legolas said, putting a hand on Farothen's shoulder, "And you must follow where your heart leads you. Don't make the same mistake I did and let 37 years go by."  
  
Farothen glanced at Aragorn, "But Ada…"  
  
"Leave Estel to me. He will growl, even yell a little, but in the end he will remember, as did my ada, that your happiness is what's important." Legolas said, conveniently leaving out the part where Thranduil had already known about Estel and that he could deny Legolas nothing. Legolas figured that wasn't important.  
  
Farothen turned back to Legolas, "You think I should pursue this…relationship with Boromir?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, reaching over to tap Farothen's chest, over his heart, with a finger tip, "I'm saying," he emphasized the second word, "Listen to your heart and follow where it leads. Rarely does the heart go astray."  
  
Before Farothen could reply Legolas stood up, gave the young adan's shoulder a final squeeze, then walked away. Farothen watched the elf make his way toward Aragorn and sit down by the ranger.  
  
'Listen to my heart,' Farothen thought, 'But what is it telling me?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 9  
  
"You're still aiming too high, Boromir."  
  
Biting back a retort, Boromir notched another arrow and aimed lower. Releasing the arrow he cursed when it hit the tree just below the target.  
  
He scowled at Farothen when the half-elf failed to muffle a snort of laughter, "That's better, Boromir. Closer to the target…but it was a little too low this time."  
  
"You know," Boromir growled, dropping the bow, and took the few steps necessary to reach Farothen, who was sitting on the ground, casually reclining back against a root, "You could get up and…help."  
  
Farothen looked up at the man towering over him and nodded, "I could. But…"  
  
"But what?" Boromir asked, shifting a bit self-consciously as Farothen gave him a slow once over while getting leisurely to his feet.  
  
"But," Farothen whispered, stepping toward his companion and pressing a teasing kiss to his jaw, causing Boromir's breath to catch, "Archery seems to slip our minds when we get this close."  
  
Boromir released a chuckle and reached up to bury his fingers in Farothen's hair, "I wonder why."  
  
Before Farothen could reply Boromir pulled him into a heated kiss that drew a small moan from them both. After a moment they both pulled back and met each other's gaze.  
  
Farothen felt a flare of panic at the clear desire in Boromir's eyes. Shaking his head he backed away, "No. I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
Boromir blinked, "Farothen, what…" He cut off when he saw the fear in the half-elf's eyes, "Why do you fear me?"  
  
Farothen sighed, "Not you exactly. Just…this. I've never…" He shook his head again and forced himself to meet Boromir's gaze, "I mean…I've been with maidens, but never…another male. And never one…who meant so much to me."  
  
Boromir released a breath, but before he could speak Farothen continued, "I just didn't want to end up like Ada. Alone, raising a child. I was borne by a male. The chances of me being able to, especially now that Legolas can too…At the risk of that, I want a love like my fathers have."  
  
"I understand, Farothen." Boromir whispered, "And you're right to wait for that kind of love."  
  
Farothen sighed, remembering Legolas' words. 'You see him and your heart rate picks up and you know…he's the one you want to spend your life with.' He looked at Boromir and his heart thumped.  
  
'Listen to your heart and follow where it leads,' Legolas had said, 'Rarely does the heart go astray.'  
  
Taking a deep breath Farothen looked Boromir in the eye, "I believe I've found a love like that, Boromir. I believe I've fallen in love with you…but I need to know, can you say the same…and mean it?"  
  
Boromir swallowed, "Farothen, I…"  
  
Farothen stopped Boromir's words with a gentle kiss, "Not yet, Boromir. I need you to be sure. Think on it." He pressed one hand flat against Boromir's chest, feeling the steady beat of the man's heart, "Listen to your heart. It will not lead you astray. A very smart elf told me that."  
  
With one more quick kiss Farothen left Boromir alone in the archery clearing. Boromir sighed, 'How do you listen to your own heart?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 10  
  
Boromir sat a little off to the side watching Farothen as he entertained the hobbits with stories of his youth. Gimli sat behind the hobbits smoking his pipe and occasionally releasing huffs of laughter at Farothen's most likely embellished tales of his childhood pranks.  
  
The man of Gondor sighed, a myriad of emotions running through him as he studied the young half-elf. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, thinking about his conversation with Farothen.  
  
Farothen had told him to think about his feelings and 'follow his heart'. He'd done so. The problem was his heart was telling him he loved Farothen but there were whispers that had plagued him for weeks telling him he wasn't good enough for the son of the king.  
  
Those same whispers told him that the ring would make him good enough. With the ring he'd be more powerful than any other. He'd be the king's equal.  
  
But Boromir knew those whispers to be what they were. The ring tempting him to claim it. Promising him power, everything he desired.  
  
Boromir shook his head, 'Leave me in peace. No more lies!'  
  
Advice. That's what he needed. Someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him. Someone not tempted by the ring, who knew their way around issues of the heart.  
  
Gandalf was gone. Gimli wasn't exactly Boromir's idea of someone who would have good advice on love. The hobbits were like little kids really. Farothen was the topic he needed advice on. And Aragorn…right. Let's ask the overprotective father for advice on a relationship with his son.  
  
Boromir's gaze was drawn to Legolas, who sat at the far side of the clearing, leaning against a tree. Getting to his feet Boromir walked over to the elf. Stopping in front of Legolas he took a breath to speak.  
  
Legolas beat him to it, "Sit, man of Gondor. Speak your mind."  
  
Boromir sat down with a sigh, "I'm not sure where to start."  
  
"You love my son." Legolas said abruptly, "I've seen it happening. But that's not what bothers you is it?"  
  
Boromir shook his head, "Nay. I know I love him…but…the whispers…"  
  
Legolas sat upright, wincing slightly and pressing a hand to his belly, "What do the whispers tell you?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Boromir asked.  
  
Legolas waved a hand dismissively, "It's nothing. Just…nothing. What do the whispers tell you, Boromir?"  
  
Boromir sighed, not really believing the elf's claim about his wince being nothing but let it pass, "They tell me I'm not good enough. That I don't deserve him."  
  
Legolas tilted his head, "Do you believe that?"  
  
"No…Yes…I don't know." Boromir said, running his fingers through his hair, "I know I love him. I'd do anything for him. I'd die for him."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Then that's all that counts."  
  
"But the ring…" Boromir started only to cut off as Legolas shook his head.  
  
"It speaks to us all, Boromir. Nobody is immune to its power." Legolas said.  
  
"Not even you?" Boromir asked, unable to understand how something as pure as an elf could be used by something as evil as the ring.  
  
"Not even me." Legolas sighed, "It preyed on my insecurities about my relationship with Aragorn. It preys now on my regrets for not being a part of Farothen's youth. And it preys on my doubts about being a good father to this baby."  
  
"I think you'll be a good father, Legolas." Boromir said, "You're doing alright with me."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "Ai, Boromir, you're questions are easy." He turned serious again and put a hand on the young adan's shoulder, "You love him, Boromir, and he loves you. Trust in him to bring through your doubts."  
  
"But what about Aragorn?" Boromir asked, "He won't…"  
  
Legolas once again waved a hand dismissively, "Like I told Farothen, leave Aragorn to me."  
  
"How will you keep him from finding out?" Boromir asked skeptically.  
  
"I've got," Legolas paused and grinned evilly, then finished, "Ways."  
  
Boromir chuckled, "Aragorn better watch out. You're positively dangerous, Elf."  
  
Legolas merely cocked an amused brow. Shaking his head Boromir got to his feet, "I'll leave you to your…wicked ways. I want to talk to Farothen anyway."  
  
Legolas smirked, "Just remember, adan, that's my son you're…talking to."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 12  
  
Boromir was half walking in a daze after Aragorn and Legolas' wedding. The entire ceremony had been spoken in Elvish, but there had been no missing the love between the two.  
  
'I want that for myself,' Boromir thought just as he caught sight of Farothen walking a little ways ahead. It suddenly hit Boromir right then and there, 'I do have that same kind of love. With Farothen. And I can't believe I almost let him go because of some doubts perpetrated by a ring!'  
  
Squaring hid shoulders for what was to come, Boromir quickly increased his stride to catch up to Farothen and he only had a moment to be thankful that no one else was around to see what he was about to do.  
  
Reacting on impulse, he grabbed Farothen by the wrist and spun the half elf around to face him. Farothen only had time to give a small squeak of surprise before Boromir pressed their lips together.  
  
"You could have warned me," Farothen whispered breathlessly against Boromir's lips after the kiss had ended."  
  
"Sorry, my love," Boromir said, "I just couldn't resist."  
  
Farothen looked at Boromir with wide eyes, "What did you call me?"  
  
"My love," Boromir answered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. But…I love you, Farothen."  
  
Farothen was momentarily speechless, and he had tears in his eyes, "  
  
What are we going to do, Boromir? You'll be leaving soon with the rest of the Fellowship."  
  
Boromir didn't bother thinking about it much. Too much thinking was what had gotten him into the whole dilemma of doubting his feelings. This time Boromir followed his heart completely.  
  
"Marry me, Farothen?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 14  
  
Gimli followed Legolas through Lorien grumbling about it being so early. After all, it was barely dawn and few were awake save the elves. The only reason Gimli was awake was because Legolas had dragged him out of his nice warm blankets with no explanation beyond a whispered, "Come with me."  
  
"Crazy elf. You're not even listening to me." Gimli grumped, "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"On the contrary, my dear Gimli, I have heard every word you have said. I have merely chosen not to reply to your grumbling." Legolas said with a smile, "In answer to your question, we are going to a wedding."  
  
"A wedding." Gimli smirked, "Let me guess, that would be Boromir and Farothen's am I right?"  
  
Legolas threw a surprised look over his shoulder and Gimli huffed, "You elves are not the only ones with quick eyes, laddie."  
  
Legolas faced forward again with another smile, "Nay, Master dwarf, I guess we are not. Now, come, we must hurry. Aragorn cannot know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Boromir and Farothen paced in opposite, parallel lines as they waited for everyone to arrive. They paused mid-pace when Legolas entered the clearing. Gimli followed him saying, "Aragorn will kill you all when he finds out."  
  
"And you as well, mellon nin, for you will help us keep this secret." Legolas said as he stopped in front of Boromir and Farothen, "Have you two decided on tokens to exchange?"  
  
Both nervous grooms froze, "Uh…"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes with a sigh, "What would you do without me?"  
  
That said the elf reached down and pulled a dagger out of his boot. Before anyone could question him he'd reached up and cut two small locks of hair from the back, underneath so it wasn't noticeable, from each groom. Without a word he slid the dagger back into his boot just as Galadriel and Celeborn arrived.  
  
Boromir and Farothen glanced at each other as Legolas quickly braided together one lock of each color of hair into a slim braid before starting on the two remaining.  
  
"Um, Legolas…" Boromir started.  
  
"Don't ask questions," Legolas interrupted without looking up from his task, "Just start your vows."  
  
Boromir and Farothen looked like they were both close to panicking since they'd already been nervous to begin with. And Legolas was quickly making the situation out of control.  
  
Luckily Galadriel was there to contrast Farothen's very eccentric father. She gave Legolas a stern look while speaking to Boromir and Farothen, "It's alright, you two. Go ahead and start your vows. Legolas does have a reason for his bizarre behavior."  
  
Normally Legolas would have flinched from such a look from Galadriel, but he was anything but normal these days. Without even looking up at Galadriel he simply waved a hand at her as if saying 'leave me alone and let me finish this'.  
  
Meanwhile, Boromir and Farothen still looked fairly nervous, despite Galadriel's attempt at reassurance. "We didn't really plan out our vows," Boromir said, trying to avoid everyone's gaze.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Just speak with your heart."  
  
Farothen felt just as nervous as Boromir, but when he looked up at his husband-to-be, he suddenly knew exactly what to say. Grasping Boromir's hand with his left, he reached up with his other hand to tilt the Gondorian's chin up so they were gazing straight into each others eyes.  
  
The half elf took a deep breath to steady his nerves before speaking, "The first time I saw you I knew my life would change. I believe in fate, that everyone has their other half waiting to be found. I found mine in you. My life, my heart and my soul are yours. I love you, Boromir. I cannot live without you."  
  
Boromir felt tears come to his eyes at Farothen's words. Judging by the silence engulfing the clearing, he was sure the others were moved as well.  
  
Trying to steady his rapidly beating heart, Boromir felt Galadriel's gaze on him and was suddenly reminded of some words she'd said to him earlier. It gave him the perfects words to say.  
  
"Farothen, when I first came to Lothlorien all hope had deserted me. I'd seen so much death and evil in the world that I didn't think love was possible. But a very wise woman once told me, 'even now there is still hope'. And I believe she was right. Because I found a light here in the Golden Woods. Something to really live and die for. Something worth fighting for. It was all you, Farothen. I love you. Here, now and forever."  
  
It was at this point Legolas stepped forward and handed each groom one slim braid long enough to be tied around the other's wrist. Understanding, they both smiled and faced each other again.  
  
Farothen started by tying one of the long braids around Boromir's wrist while quietly whispering, "Im meleth le."  
  
Boromir smile and repeated the action, except he whispered, "My love."  
  
The ceremony was short and to the point, with all the guests quietly leaving to allow the newly married couple some time alone. Amazingly, Boromir and Farothen were thinking the exact same thing once they were left alone, 'My father is going to kill me.'  
  
Farothen had known Aragorn was going to be angry from the beginning. Not because he didn't approve of Boromir, but because he still viewed Farothen as 'his baby'. And as for Boromir, his father wouldn't even consider this a real marriage, let alone how he'd react when he found out Boromir had married the king's son!  
  
'Well first things first,' Boromir thought as he looked at Farothen with a nervous smile, "So," he started, "How are we going to manage to keep away from Aragorn for the rest of the day?"  
  
The two of them were startled by the sound of someone clearing his throat and were surprised to see Legolas standing behind them. They thought he'd left with the others. But judging by the elf's amused grin, he'd been there the whole time.  
  
"Don't worry about Estel. I'll keep him too busy to even remember he has a son, much less wonder where you are."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
February 16  
  
The day came for the Fellowship to continue their quest. The Lord and Lady supplied them with three boats to take them south by way of the Anduin. Before their departure, as bidden by Lady Galadriel, they lined up on the shore.  
  
Several Galadhrim, one for each member of the Fellowship, approached them and presented them with hooded cloaks of Elven make, woven by the lady herself with the help of her maidens. Each cloak came with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver. Also presented by them was a fair supply of lembas should they have need of it along their journey.  
  
Next approached Galadriel herself, followed by a couple maidens loaded with gifts for the members of the Fellowship. She stopped before each in turn, starting with Aragorn.  
  
"Already you have what your heart has wished for above all else, Son of Arathorn," she said motioning to Legolas, who stood at Aragorn's side, "But also I gift you with this dagger. Use it well."  
  
She handed over the dagger and Aragorn took it with a small bow of his head, "Hannon le, heryn nin."  
  
Next Galadriel went to Legolas and presented to him two things, "This belt, prince of Mirkwood, will lend extra support as your child puts more strain on your body as it grows."  
  
Legolas ducked his head to hide a slight blush and Galadriel smiled as she continued, handing him a Galadhrim longbow, "I also gift you with a bow of the Galadhrim, as befits the skill of our Mirkwood kin."  
  
Taking the bow Legolas studied it with awe before also giving the lady a small bow and echoed Aragorn's words, "Hannon le, heryn nin."  
  
With a small nod Galadriel faced each of the hobbits in turn, presenting them with gifts as she saw fit. To Merry and Pippin went daggers of the Noldorin, to Sam, rope made of hithlain. Frodo received a crystal phial in which was captured the light of Earendil's star.  
  
Her next gift was to Boromir, a belt of gold. Boromir accepted the gift with a bow of his head, "Many thanks, my lady."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Tis only one of the gifts I have for you, Lord Boromir. Another, I have, though not from myself or my husband. Rather, it comes from yours."  
  
Boromir's breath caught warily and he turned his gaze to Aragorn. Thankfully the ranger paid them no attention for he was deep in conversation with Lord Celeborn.  
  
Turning back to Galadriel he took the dagger and sheath she held out. The handle was jeweled and the sheath inlaid with silver thread spelling something out in Elvish runes. Boromir ran his fingers over the runes, wanting to ask what they meant.  
  
As if sensing his question Galadriel answered, "They mean 'my jewel'. Sewn into the leather by your husband's own hand."  
  
Boromir swallowed back the growing need to cry and reached under his new Elven cloak to unstrap the dagger and sheath he kept hidden at his back. This dagger too was jeweled at the handle, with the tree of Gondor engraved on the sheath.  
  
Boromir held his own dagger out to the lady, "Please, if you would, return this one to him?"  
  
Nodding Galadriel took the dagger, "It will be done."  
  
After another quick thank you from Boromir, at last Galadriel faced Gimli, "And what gift, Master Gimli, would you ask of me? For I will not have you be the only guest with no gift."  
  
"None, Lady." Gimli said, "For it is enough to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim and to have heard her gentle words."  
  
Galadriel laughed, "I thank you, Master dwarf. Yet surely there is something you would ask of me."  
  
"There is nothing," Gimli started, ducking his head before stammering, "Unless it might be…nay, is permitted to ask…to name a single strand of your hair."  
  
With another small laugh Galadriel gifted Gimli with not one strand of her hair…she gave him three.  
  
After the gifts were given and accepted the Fellowship loaded their boats and set off. In one boat was Aragorn with Frodo and Sam as his passengers. Merry and Pippin went in the second with Boromir. The third held Legolas with Gimli as his companion.  
  
Boromir looked at the shore as he rowed after his companions. Farothen stood a short distance from the elves, his hand raised in farewell, his heart in his eyes. Boromir closed his own eyes with a somewhat shuddery sigh, one thought filling his mind.  
  
'Please, to the Valar, to the fates, to any who meddle in the lives of us men, let me return to my love. I beg you.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farothen already missed Boromir, even after they'd only been parted for a few short hours. 'At least I still have a few tokens from my husband,' he thought as he looked at the braid tied around his wrist and the dagger in his hand. Boromir's dagger looked almost exactly like his own except it had diamond in the hilt instead of sapphire. If Aragorn were to simply glance at the dagger, he wouldn't even notice it wasn't Farothen's.  
  
"I can't help but worry about him, Celeborn."  
  
"Why do you keep stressing over this, Galadriel? You yourself said that Boromir's fate was no longer in our hands."  
  
Farothen paused and ducked behind some bushed to listen as he thought, 'Why is Galadriel so worried about my husband?'  
  
"The ring has taken hold of him. It will try and use him to get back into Sauron's hands. If it completely takes over…" Celeborn started.  
  
"Not if, Celeborn," Galadriel interrupted, "When. I have seen it. He will try to take the ring."  
  
Farothen recoiled in horror, 'Not Boromir! Not the brave and valiant man I love!' The half elf felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of his husband's soul being destroyed by such pure evil.  
  
Without another thought, Farothen jumped up and started sprinting for the stables. 'I won't let this happen to Boromir.'  
  
However, Farothen had jumped up so fast that he'd given no thought as to whether or not Celeborn and Galadriel had seen him. Which they had.  
  
"It's alright, Celeborn," Galadriel said, "I knew Farothen was hiding there."  
  
Celeborn looked at her half amused and half confused, with a look that said, 'Please, explain.'  
  
Galadriel smiled at her husband, "Boromir put all his hope and faith in Farothen. If anyone can pull him back from the darkness of the ring, it's Farothen. Boromir's life is now in his husband's hands."  
  
Less than an hour later Farothen rode out of Lorien on Roch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elvish translations…  
  
Im meleth le – I love you (Sindarin)  
  
Hannon le, heryn nin – Thank you, my lady.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Replies to reviews…  
  
Cerasi: (1) No comment. (2) I am not your 'dearie' and I prefer not to be addressed by any such endearment. (3) DO NOT tell me what I am or am not sure of. You do not know me; therefore, you have no way of knowing what I'm thinking. Remember that, next time.  
  
As for the rest, thanks again for the great reviews. The only question that keeps coming up is whether or not we'll kill Boromir. That will be one point in which we mess with Tolkien's LOTR. We can't kill Boromir in an extended story like this, and besides, we just went through a lot of trouble to get him and Farothen together. So for all you Boromir fans, he won't die.  
  
~Becky and Brina~ 


	17. Betrayal

A/N:  Alright, here's the next chapter.  Hope you all enjoy it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 17

TA 3019 February 20

As evening started to darken the sky the Fellowship brought their boats ashore to make camp for the night.  While Boromir and Gimli made sure the boats were far enough ashore so they wouldn't be taken away by the current, the hobbits (mainly Merry and Pippin) dug into their packs, most likely looking for food, and Aragorn and Legolas went to scout the area and gather firewood.

Once they were far enough away from the others to get some privacy, yet still close enough should there be trouble, Aragorn pulled Legolas into his arms for a kiss.  Legolas allowed the kiss for a moment then pulled back.

"What happened to scouting and gathering wood, Estel?"

Aragorn smiled at Legolas' knowing tone, "Are you saying you prefer an armful of firewood," he paused, pointing at his own chest, "To an armful of beloved ranger?"

Smirking Legolas stepped back into Aragorn's arms, "Never, meleth.  I was simply curious."

Aragorn playfully turned his head away when Legolas tried to resume the kiss, "Could you not have waited until later to sate your curiosity?"

Legolas twirled a lock of the adan's hair around his finger, "Estel, meleth nin."

"Hmm?" Aragorn murmured, giving Legolas an innocent look.

"I have been rowing a boat down the Anduin every day, all day for four days straight.  I am tired and I am moody.  And above all that I am pregnant and my hormones are all over the place.  Do not tease me; you may lose an arm." Legolas growled in a somewhat pouty tone.

Trying not to smile at Legolas' pretty pout Aragorn tilted his head to the side questioningly, "But if I were to lose an arm, my love, how would I hold you?"

Legolas heaved a sigh, "You do not need two arms to please me, adan."

"But two arms make it so much easier." Aragorn said in a tone that clearly said 'that should be obvious.'

"Estel," Legolas started warningly.  Once he had the ranger's attention he finished, "Just shut up and kiss me."

Aragorn smiled and pulled the elf's mouth back to his, "With pleasure, meleth."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Boromir sat back at the campsite by himself since the hobbits and Gimli had all fallen asleep.  When Aragorn and Legolas hadn't returned from collecting firewood, Boromir had simply taken the initiative, gathered the firewood and started a fire himself.  He honestly wasn't about to wait since he was pretty sure he knew what those two were doing anyway.

"Do you think something happened to Aragorn and Legolas?" Sam had asked nervously.

Boromir had simply laughed at the comment, "They probably just snuck off to have a moment to themselves; I wouldn't worry, Sam.  They are newlyweds after all."

'And so am I,' Boromir thought to himself now as Aragorn and Legolas returned completely unharmed.

Legolas quickly settled down to go to sleep leaving only Boromir and Aragorn awake.  Aragorn was awake to keep a watch on the camp while Boromir simply had too much on his mind to sleep.

Absentmindedly, Boromir pulled his husband's dagger out of the sheath from behind his back.  Feeling himself missing Farothen more than he thought possible, Boromir ran a finger over the Elvish runes and sapphire encased in the hilt.

'I wonder how Farothen is feeling right now,' Boromir thought.

In the meantime, Aragorn had walked by and simply spared a brief glance at the dagger Boromir was holding.

"Farothen has a dagger very similar to that one," Aragorn said as he threw some sleeping arrangements for himself down on the ground.

Boromir froze at Aragorn's comment and slowly put the dagger back in it's sheath so Aragorn wouldn't think anything looked suspicious and replied, "I know.  Farothen showed the dagger to me,"

Aragorn didn't answer at first since he seemed lost in thought, "You know I gave that dagger to Farothen when he turned 10.  I know it sounds sappy, but the blue of sapphire reminded me of Legolas' eyes."

'And probably Farothen's,' Boromir thought but instead he said, "No that's not sappy."

However, then Boromir's attention was caught by a log moving against the current and toward the shore they were on.  Cautiously, Boromir peered around a huge rock to get a better view.

"Gollum," Aragorn answered Boromir's unspoken question, "I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too skilled a river man."

Boromir swallowed nervously before turning back to Aragorn, "If we make it to Minas Tirith, we can regroup from there."

Aragorn was already shaking his head at Boromir's suggestion, "There is no strength in Minas Tirith that will aid us."

Boromir unexpectedly felt himself getting angry at Aragorn.  He could handle a bunch of silly elf maidens making insults at his people because they were just a couple of spoiled brats.  But having the man who was supposed to be his King talking about his city that way was almost more than Boromir could stand.

'Maybe it would be better if I was in charge of Minas Tirith,' Boromir thought angrily to himself. But then he quickly discarded the thought.

'That's the ring talking, not you.'

"You were quick enough to trust the elves," Boromir pointed out, "Have you so little faith in your own people?"

Aragorn looked unconvinced so Boromir kept going, "Yes there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also and honor to be found in men."

'I don't need to listen to this,' Aragorn thought to himself, 'I know all too well what the "strengths" of men are.'

Not knowing what to say, Aragorn turned to walk away, but Boromir wouldn't let Aragorn go before he'd had his say.

Grabbing Aragorn by his shoulder, Boromir continued talking, but now his voice had risen, "All your life you've lived in the shadows," he said angrily, "Afraid of who you are, of what you are!"

Aragorn glared at Boromir before throwing the man's hand off his shoulder.

'He's right though.  I don't have nearly as much confidence in men as he does.'

But unfortunately Aragorn's blasted pride flared up causing him to get angry.

'Who does Boromir think he is talking to me like that?!'

"I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" Aragorn hissed out at Boromir.

Boromir looked like he'd been slapped.  Mumbling some excuse about needing to take a walk Boromir quickly got out of there before he said something he'd regret.

'This is the man that's supposed to lead Gondor!  He doesn't know Minas Tirith like I do!  He doesn't love her people like I do!'

Aragorn, for his part, looked like he'd regretted his words from the moment he'd uttered them.  But he wasn't about to go after Boromir in his present state of mind.

Deciding to check on the fire, Aragorn stepped around the pile of sleeping hobbits unaware that one was still quite awake.

Frodo opened his eyes after Aragorn had walked past.

'The Ring is coming very close to splitting the Fellowship.  I wonder how long it will be.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

February 26

The Fellowship reached the Falls of Rauros shortly after mid-day and pulled their boats ashore on the western bank.  Boromir sat in his boat for a second.

The last few days, since his argument with Aragorn, the ring's whispers were getting louder.  Taking a breath Boromir forced the whispers away semi-successfully and stood up just as Aragorn spoke.

"We'll cross the river at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot," he was saying, "And approach Mordor from the north."

Boromir was vaguely aware of Gimli complaining about crossing Emyn Muil as he set his shield down near the pile of packs and muttered an excuse to Legolas about going to gather firewood.  Legolas nodded absentmindedly to Boromir then stepped over to Aragorn as the man of Gondor walked into the woods.

"We should leave now," Legolas said when Aragorn met his gaze.

The ranger shook his head, "No.  Orcs patrol the eastern shore."  Aragorn resisted a chuckle as Legolas rolled his eyes and continued, "We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas shook his head as he studied the surrounding woods, "It's not the eastern shore that worries me.  A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind."  He looked back at Aragorn, "Something draws near.  I can feel it."

Both elf and man turned to face Merry when he suddenly asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn looked toward the place where the packs had been piled, the last place the ring-bearer had been seen.  Only Sam was there, sitting up from his attempt at a nap.

Aragorn's gaze fell on the shield sitting a couple feet from the packs.  Unfortunately, the owner of said shield was nowhere to be seen.

Legolas sighed, suddenly remembering Boromir excusing himself to gather wood.  With both Boromir and the ring-bearer gone things could easily go wrong with the ring preying on Boromir.

"Split up.  We've got to find Frodo before…"  Legolas cut off abruptly, not wanting to say what they were all thinking but didn't want to admit.  If the ring took Boromir…their friends were doomed.  Without another word, the group split up and went searching for their missing companions.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Boromir wandered aimlessly through the woods, stooping occasionally to pick up a piece of wood.  As he walked he found himself mentally battling the whispers of the enemy.

_Find the ring-bearer.  Take the ring._

'No.  The ring is evil.  I think I understand that now.'

_That's what they want you to believe.  Lies.  All of it._

'I can't betray the Fellowship.  I can't betray Frodo.'

_How can a halfling handle such a task?  Take the ring._

'I could handle the task…I could…No.  It's Frodo's task.'

_Fool!  If you take the ring you'll be able to protect your people, your city._

'Aragorn…'

_You wouldn't need a king if you took the ring._

'He's not just my king anymore.  He's family.  Farothen…'

Boromir's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he saw the ring-bearer.  For a second he debated walking away.

_Stay.  The ring will soon be within your grasp._

"None of us should wander alone," Boromir said, facing Frodo, conveniently ignoring the fact that he, himself, had been alone, "You least of all.  So much depends on you."

Frodo watched Boromir tensely as the man tilted his head, "I know why you seek solitude.  You suffer.  I see it day by day."

_Take the ring.  Relieve his burden._

'Leave me be!' Boromir thought as he said, "There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."

"I know what you would say," Frodo finally replied, "And it would sound like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

_Heed no warning!_

"Warning!" Boromir scoffed, "Against what?"

_Yes.  Give in.  Face your fear._

"We are all afraid, Frodo." Boromir said, unconsciously succumbing to the whispers, "But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…Don't you see?  That is madness…"

"There is no other way." Frodo said, cutting Boromir off.

_Lies!  All lies!  You can control it; destroy Sauron, save your city._

Boromir felt a surge of anger at Frodo and threw down the firewood he'd gathered, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!"  He took a step toward Frodo, his hand held out for the ring, "If you would but lend me the ring…"

"No!" Frodo said, backing away from Boromir.

"Why do you recoil?" Boromir asked, "I am no thief."

_Don't waste time asking.  Take the ring._

"You are not yourself." Frodo said, still retreating as Boromir continued to approach.

_Take the ring._

"What chance do you have?"  Boromir demanded, "They will find you.  They will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!"

_Now!  Take the ring!_

"It is not yours save by unhappy chance."

_Do it!_

"It could have been mine.  It should have been mine." Boromir growled, diving at Frodo, "Give it to me!"

_Yes!_

Frodo was completely unprepared for the attack.  He knew he couldn't fight off Boromir, so he simply tried to keep the ring away from the man.  Unfortunately, Boromir was almost too far gone.

_He's weak!  You can easily take it from him!_

'This will save my people.  But what about Frodo?  He's my friend.'

_He's not your friend!  He cares nothing for what happens to your city!_

Boromir, by this time, had gotten Frodo completely pinned to the ground and the ring was laid bare for him to take.  Frodo was terrified at the blank and drained look in Boromir's eyes.  But he still tried pleading with his friend.

"Boromir, please!  If you're still in there don't do this!"

_You will be king.  Imagine what your husband…_

'Farothen!' Boromir's mind shouted.  He pulled his hand back a second before he grasped the ring.

_What are you doing?!  Take the ring!_

'This isn't me!  This isn't the man Farothen fell in love with!'  As Boromir thought about Farothen, he felt some semblance of his husband in his heart.  As if Farothen was close by.

Before he lost the will to do so, Boromir pushed himself up and away from Frodo.  He ended up slamming into a tree, which had the effect of jarring him partially to his senses.

_What are you doing?!  Fool!  The ring was nearly within your grasp!  You could have had everything!_

"No more lies!" Boromir shouted out loud.  Frodo sat up and started at Boromir, stunned.  When Boromir turned to meet Frodo's gaze he had tears in his eyes and he was trembling, "Run from me, Frodo," he choked out weakly, "Before it takes me again!"

"Frodo, for the sake of the Fellowship and the quest, didn't ask questions.  He merely scrambled to his feet and ran.

_Go after him!  You still have a chance!_

'No.' Boromir thought as he wrapped his arms around his knees to keep himself from getting up and running after Frodo, 'I've already broken his trust and betrayed his friendship.  Betrayed the Fellowship.  I won't hurt him anymore.'

Eventually the whispers died away, but Boromir was still left feeling desolate and shamed.  Placing his forehead against his knees he did something he hadn't done since his mother had died when he was a mere boy of ten.  He started to cry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen reigned Roch to a stop for two reasons.  The horse had been running at a near gallop all morning and needed a few moments of rest, but mostly because Farothen's half elf senses told him something had gone horribly wrong.

All Elven-bonded couples had a sort of emotional connection.  Even those who were adan to elf or, in Farothen and Boromir's case, adan to half elf.  It was a bond that couldn't be broken unless one spouse was to die…and even then the one still living was likely to feel bound.

It was that bond that Farothen sensed was in trouble.  It hadn't been completely severed, which told him Boromir wasn't dead, but he wasn't exactly…there either.  The bond seemed strained, weakened somehow.

'Ai, Valar, let me reach him…'

Farothen's thoughts were cut off abruptly as he was flooded with emotion as the bond suddenly strengthened again.  Farothen closed his eyes with a deep sigh, "Boromir," he whispered, "Please, my love, stay safe until I reach you."

At that he urged Roch into motion again, whispering in Elvish, "Come, my friend, I must reach him quickly."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Alicewinter:  Sorry, but Aragorn isn't likely to get pregnant again in this, but, we do have a couple surprises coming up that I hope will make up for that.  I won't say what they are or they wouldn't be surprises but…just keep reading and I hope you like what's to come.

Arch-Nemesis:  Well I'm glad we aren't going to make you mad, but it's safe to say that in any story we write that's going to be long like this one, Boromir won't die.  We're in permanent denial.  So Boromir fans should like any long story we may write.

Zelda Saturn Mistress:  The best I can do to help you pronounce Farothen's name (without telling you verbally since that is kinda…well…impossible) is it's pronounced _fair-oh-thane.  I hope this help's if not…just pronounce it your own way. _

And to everyone who reviewed, thanks again.  We really appreciate everything.

~Becky and Brina~


	18. Almost Fallen

A/N:  Before we begin, I just want to warn you the descriptions of the battles are not what I would call great because neither of us is very good with that aspect of LOTR writing.  Sorry if it's not the best.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 18

TA 3019 February 26

Frodo ran to the top of the hill where a large stone structure, probably a watch tower, stood before sitting down to catch his breath.

'If the ring is going after Boromir's mind, it will attack the others as well,' he thought.  Aragorn and Legolas already had so many burdens that they probably wouldn't be able to withstand an assault from the ring.  And the others…Frodo didn't really want to lose them to the darkness.

'I have to go alone.  Boromir can't stand any more of the ring's torment.  And the others will fall before long.'  Frodo was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footfalls coming up behind him until Aragorn spoke.

"Frodo?!"

The hobbit half jumped while still sitting before turning to face the ranger who was looking at him strangely.

"It tried to take Boromir." Frodo said standing, "And it almost succeeded."

Aragorn's eyes widened and he got an urgent look on his face before starting to walk forward, "Where is the ring?!"

Seeing the urgency on Aragorn's face Frodo was suddenly reminded of Boromir right before the ring had taken him.  He stumbled back yelling, "Stay away!"

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked in a confused voice as he stopped his advance, "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo returned.

Aragorn looked thoughtful as he contemplated Frodo's question.  'Boromir fell to the temptation of the ring.  I might as well.'

In the meantime, Frodo had opened his hand to reveal the ring resting on his palm.  He turned his gaze back to Aragorn's with a serious look on his face, "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn looked at the ring with a look of fear on his face.  Frodo couldn't know that the whispers that had been tormenting Boromir before were now tormenting Aragorn.

_Aragorn…Elessar…Take the ring.  You'll gain everything you need to be king.  With the elves leaving you'll be the most powerful man in Middle-Earth.  Especially with the only remaining elf, a prince of their race, by your side.  Take it!  Be a better man than Boromir!  Only a halfling stands in your way!_

Frodo was aware of none of this.  The only thing he was aware of was Aragorn trembling as he reached out toward the ring.  But instead of taking it, he closed Frodo's hand over it as he knelt before the hobbit

"I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn declared, "Into the very fires of Mordor."

The man finished his statement by pushing Frodo's hand back toward his chest then raised his own hand in a gesture of peace.

"I know," Frodo said, for he could see in Aragorn's eyes that he had been tempted, but had resisted.  However, the ring had only begun it's assault on Aragorn's mind.  There was no telling what would happen as the Fellowship got closer to Mount Doom.

"Look after the others.  Especially Sam.  He will not understand." Frodo said, "And try to help Boromir.  He's the only one who touched the ring besides me and it's been preying on his mind since he did so on Caradhras."

Aragorn nodded, almost in shame.  'I should have recognized Boromir's burden earlier,' he thought to himself.  He then narrowed his eyes as he sensed trouble approaching and jumped to his feet, drawing his sword, "Go, Frodo."

Looking startled Frodo reached down to unsheathe Sting far enough to see that the blade was glowing blue.

"Run." Aragorn said to the hobbit.  However, Frodo seemed to be frozen in fear so Aragorn's voice got more urgent, "RUN!!!"

Finally Frodo turned and took off down the hill while Aragorn turned the other way to face the enemy.  The orcs were larger and more fearsome than any Aragorn had ever seen.  They were Uruk Hai orcs, Saruamn's creation.  But even with the odds Aragorn showed no fear.  Instead, he had an almost arrogant look on his face as he raised his sword for battle.  He was grossly outnumbered, but he would give Frodo a chance to escape, even if it meant his life.

Throwing himself into battle he swept low with his sword, knocking the first orc to reach him off balance before deflecting another's scimitar as it swung at him.  In seconds he was embroiled in a battle that left him no time to worry about Frodo and forced the whispers of the ring to the back of his mind.

As he continued fighting he made his way up the steps of the watch tower, trying to gain more room to fight.  Unsurprisingly. He was followed by several orcs.  Concentrating on defeating his enemy he was vaguely aware of one of the orcs, presumably the leader, yelling, "Find the halfling!"

Glancing down to see the orcs running in the direction Frodo had gone Aragorn jumped off the watch tower yelling, "Elendil!"

As he landed he dragged two orcs to the ground with him and rolled onto his back just in time to stab an advancing one through the chest.  As the creature fell Aragorn got to his feet just as Legolas ran up already shooting arrow after arrow.  Gimli came behind Legolas with his axe swinging at any orc who dared get in his way.  Both joined the battle without hesitation.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas shouted before shooting another orc.

Aragorn ran past the elf with a quick nod and took a path through the trees that would intercept the orcs chasing Frodo.  Catching the first orc by surprise he once again swung low with his sword, literally sending the creature tumbling head over heels.  Ignoring the fallen orc Aragorn met the others in another fight where the odds were decidedly in the enemy's favor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Boromir wasn't exactly sure how long he sat in the small clearing where he'd fallen to the ring's power.  All he knew was his mind was filled with chaotic thoughts that he stubbornly forced into order.  As he did so he slowly became aware of a sense of danger and the sounds of battle coming closer.

He jumped to his feet as one thought put all the others to rest, 'The little ones!'

Drawing his sword he ran in the direction the sounds of battle were coming from.  As he ran he caught sight of two small figures running toward him until they stopped and glanced around in panic and Boromir realized they were being approached on both sides by whatever it was that was chasing them.

A second later Boromir got his first look at the enemy.  Some breed of orc, only bigger, deadlier.  A breed that could walk in daylight.

Seeing Merry and Pippin in trouble made Boromir's warrior blood surge and he threw himself between the advancing enemy and his friends just as one lifted his sword to swing at the hobbits.  Catching the descending scimitar blade with his own sword he kicked the orc, sending it stumbling back before spinning to face another approaching orc.

Continuing to fight the orcs swarming toward him Boromir kept up a protective awareness of Merry and Pippin as they felled a fair share of the enemy with their own small swords.  Apparently the lessons Boromir had given them were paying off.

While the orcs kept coming Boromir used any means he could find to hold back the wave.  The dagger in his boot was sent flying toward an orc who was coming up behind Pippin.  Yet even in the midst of battle Boromir resisted using Farothen's dagger, not wanting to risk losing it or defile the meaning of it with orc blood.

Seeing a means of escape, Boromir made his way to the hobbits and pushed them behind him, toward the escape route, "Merry, Pippin, go!"

Not needing to be told twice the hobbits ran.  Boromir kept himself between his fleeing friends and the enemy.  As he, himself, backed toward the escape route he held his sword in one hand and continued to block and parry the orcs' weapons as he used his other hand to grab the horn at his waist.  Brining the horn to his lips he blew, the deep call echoing throughout the surrounding woods.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The combined efforts of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had dwindled the number of orcs who hadn't went after Frodo to a mere dozen.  While Aragorn and Gimli each fought on with their sword and axe Legolas stood back and picked off those they couldn't fight with his bow, aiming and firing arrow after arrow.  Seeing that his husband was about to be overpowered by a particularly large orc Legolas shot a final arrow, killing the orc Aragorn struggled with.  Gimli felled the last orc with a swing of his axe at the creature's stomach.

The sudden post-battle silence that blanketed the clearing was shattered by the deep call of a horn.  Legolas met Aragorn's gaze, "The Horn of Gondor!"

"Boromir!" Aragorn gasped, rushing past Legolas.

Legolas hesitated but a moment as one single thought filled his mind.  If they lost Boromir now it was a definite possibility that they'd lose the man's Elven bonded as well.  Legolas had gone for almost forty years without Estel and the stress had nearly killed him.  If Aragorn had died during any of those years, Legolas knew he would have followed soon after.  Farothen had a fair amount of Elven blood, possibly enough to die of a broken heart if Boromir were to be taken from him now, after such a short time.  Beyond that, the Elven bond of marriage was a deeper commitment then the marriage of the mortal's.  Souls were bound together in an Elven marriage…a bond that survived even death.

Shaking his head Legolas ran after Aragorn.  They had to reach Boromir before it was too late.  Legolas didn't want to lose Boromir, for the man of Gondor was a close friend as well as family.  But above all, Legolas would not lose his son.  Not after just finding him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen heard the call of the horn echo through the woods and judging by the volume at which it came, he was close.  He could even hear the clash of metal against metal.

Farothen felt his heart constrict and pleaded with Roch to go faster.  Miraculously the stallion seemed to find another burst of speed.

"Hannon le, Roch.  Hannon le." Farothen whispered.  The rest of his thoughts were turned inward, 'Hold on, Boromir.  Please hold on.  I'm almost there.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Letting the horn drop back to his waist Boromir brought his sword up to block the scimitar an orc swung at his head.  Using the momentum of the block he forced the weapon away before delivering a blow of his own, felling the orc before spinning to deflect another attack.

An arrow seemed to come out of nowhere and buried itself in Boromir's shoulder.  It wasn't the wound, itself, that sent the man to his knees, but the shock of getting hit.  One of the hobbits, Pippin by the sound of the voice, released a cry of surprise, drawing Boromir's attention.

Seeing the worry mixed with fear in their eyes made Boromir get to his feet.  He came up swinging, set on defending his friends until help arrived.  He managed to kill several more orcs before another arrow sent him to his knees again.  Only this time, Boromir saw where the arrows were coming from.

One of the orcs, probably the leader, was carrying a bow and a quiver full of black arrows.  The orc had a sadistic grin on it's face as Boromir glanced at it.

This time it was Merry who released the cry as the second arrow hit Boromir just below his ribs on the right side.  With a sinking feeling, Boromir realized that he didn't have anything to deflect the arrows with, and he was so caught up in the throes of battle that he couldn't stop to block the deadly projectiles.  However, one more glance at the hobbits, sheer cussedness and stubborn pride forced the man to his feet once again.

He wasn't sure how long he managed to stay on his feet, or how many of the enemy he defeated, but suddenly a third arrow slammed home just above his left hip.  When the arrow struck home, Boromir heard the sickening sound of metal splitting and realized with a heavy heart that the Horn of Gondor, long a family heirloom of the line of Stewards, had been destroyed. The force of the blow sent him to his knees a third time as an insurmountable number of orcs swarmed past him, capturing the hobbits.

Boromir tried to force himself to his feet again as two orcs lifted Merry and Pippin and carried them away, but the attempt failed as an orc passed him too close and nearly sent him sprawling.  He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, sending a sharp pain through him as it sent a shock through the area where the second arrow still pierced his body.

Sighing in dejected defeat Boromir turned his gaze to the orc leader as he stopped in front of him, notching a fourth arrow to his bow.  At such close range there was no possible way the shot wouldn't be fatal.  Boromir closed his eyes, allowing a picture of Farothen to sketch itself in his mind.

'I'm sorry, Farothen, my love.  I've failed you.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen rode into the clearing just in time to see the orc stop in front of Boromir and notch the arrow.  Reining Roch to a stop he was off the stallion in a second and running toward the orc.  He reached it just in time to shove it away from Boromir.

"Farothen!" Boromir gasped.

Sparing his husband a quick smile Farothen held his sword at the ready as the orc regained it's balance and spun on him, hissing out curses.  Farothen's only reaction was the same arrogant, battle hungry look his ada used to intimidate his opponent.

"Come and get me yrch!" Farothen growled.

With a growl of his own the orc did just that.  Farothen drew on years of learning the sword under the tutelage of his uncle Elrohir, as well as a decade of traveling with his ada's rangers, to block, parry and thrust, giving the orc no chance to wound him with the scimitar.

With each block Farothen taunted his opponent, having learned through years of experience fighting countless battles, that to anger an opponent is to bring them into the disadvantage.  One who fought in anger made mistakes.  All Farothen had to do was continue the taunts and block each swing of the orc's weapon.

Finally the mistake came.  The orc swung low at an odd angle, hoping to tear a mortal wound in Farothen's stomach.  With almost full Elven speed the half elf spun away, swinging his sword high and easily separating the grotesque head from the orc's body.

However, Farothen didn't waste time basking in the glow of killing the orc.  His husband was much more important at the moment.

"Boromir!" Farothen shouted as he headed over to where his husband was lying on his back.  The sight of three arrows sticking out of Boromir's body was enough to make Farothen want to weep.

"Farothen..." Boromir gasped in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Farothen gave Boromir a weak grin, "You know I could never leave you."

Boromir smiled up at his husband, but it was a smile full of pain.

"Farothen!  What are you doing here?!" Aragorn's voice suddenly asked.

Farothen winced as he turned to face his ada, who looked both worried and angry.

"Argue with me later, Ada," Farothen said, "Boromir needs your help."

Aragorn gave Farothen a look that clearly said, 'Oh we'll definitely discuss this later' as he ran and kneeled before Boromir.

"They took the little ones," Boromir said to Aragorn.

Aragorn only spared him a glance.  Boromir must have meant Merry and Pippin because he never referred to Frodo or Sam by those names.

"Hold still," Aragorn said as he pulled out the arrow in Boromir's shoulder as gently as possible.  Boromir clenched his teeth as the arrow ripped muscle, but didn't complain.

"Frodo.  Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked Aragorn.

Aragorn shot Boromir a sympathetic look, "I let Frodo go."

Boromir looked up at Aragorn with eyes full of shame and guilt, "I tried to take the ring from him."

As Aragorn once again glanced down at Boromir with a look that showed understanding, not blame, Farothen closed his eyes in a sudden realization.

That's why their bond had almost been severed.  The ring had tried to plunge Boromir into darkness.  Farothen shivered slightly as he imagined losing Boromir that way.  It would be worse than losing him to death.  To have him still alive, but so twisted and evil that there wasn't any trace left of the man Farothen loved.

Snapping back to the present, Farothen realized that Boromir and Aragorn were still talking.

"Forgive me I did not see it," Boromir was saying.  Sometime while Farothen had been trembling over what might have happened to Boromir, Aragorn had removed the arrow from Boromir's left side.  The broken horn lay off to the side.

"I have failed you all." Boromir continued.

Farothen felt tears fill his eyes at his husband's desperation, but amazingly it was Aragorn who reassured Boromir.

"No, Boromir." Aragorn whispered, "You fought bravely.  You have kept your honor."

Boromir gave a soft cry as the last arrow was removed from his right side.  Aragorn had come to the conclusion that none of the arrows had been fatal blows, but there was still concern over blood loss and infection.  Boromir clearly wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.  Not only did he need to recover from his injuries, but the remains of the Fellowship had to make sure that he didn't fall into complete hopelessness.

Boromir was crying as he said his next words, "The world of men will fall.  And all will come to darkness.  And my city to ruin."

Aragorn helped Boromir into a sitting position before looking the man right in the eye as he made his promise.

"I'll swear to you now, Boromir.  That whatever may happen to us, I'll give my life to keep the White City from falling.  Nor will I let our people fail."

As both Aragorn and Farothen tended to Boromir's wounds simultaneously, Boromir gave a weak smile to Aragorn's words.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Aragorn.  And I will follow you, my brother.  My captain.  My king."

Both Aragorn and Farothen were extremely moved by Boromir's words, but before they could say anything, Legolas and Gimli finally came running.

Legolas, for once, actually looked exhausted.

"Aragorn, where are the others?" Legolas asked then, as his eyes fell on Farothen, he added, "Farothen!  What are you doing here?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The conversation between Farothen and Aragorn was held off until they got back to the shore where the boats were and had Boromir settled on a bed of blankets next to a fire that Gimli had started with the few pieces of firewood he'd managed to gather on the trek back to the river bank.  A quick glance around told them that at least Frodo had gotten away and, most likely, Sam had gone with him.  One boat was missing, as were both Sam and Frodo's packs.

While Aragorn and Farothen had their discussion Legolas sat next to Boromir since he was still trying to recover from the lingering fatigue and sipped at his water, hoping to allay the slight nausea that had apparently decided to return.  At the same time Gimli sat a little to the side, in deference to the elf's predicament, smoking his pipe.  All of them watched the argument going on between father and son.

"No, Farothen.  You're going back to Lothlorien.  At least there I know you'll be marginally safe." Aragorn was saying.

"Ai, Ada!  I'm just as capable of taking care of myself as you are!" Farothen snapped back, "I spent the last ten years fighting at your side with the rangers, why is now so different?"

"This is a war!  Not just a bunch of rogue orcs we happened to find along the trail, Farothen!  These are armies that are organized and have only one purpose!  To kill any who get in their way!  They're not even orcs, they're Uruk Hai.  More deadly, better fighters."

"I'm not going back, Ada.  I can be an asset to this group.  One you could use!  Especially now," Farothen said, "Boromir's wounded and Legolas is pregnant.  You could use another good fighter."

Aragorn stubbornly shook his head, aware that Farothen had a point but not about to admit it, "I won't risk you."

Farothen released a growl, "Ada, why are you being so stubborn?  You're the one who shouldn't be here!  You're supposed to be the king of Gondor!  You…"

Aragorn sighed, "This war is how I am to become king, Farothen.  But if I fail, then you must take up the sword reforged and finish it for me.  You are the next in Isildur's line…"

"I am not going back, Ada.  I won't fall in this war.  Nor will you." Farothen interrupted stubbornly, "As Grandfather has said many times.  The line of Elendil is a hearty breed."

Aragorn released a furious hiss and spun on his heel to pace away from his son mumbling, "Stubborn as Legolas!  Arrogance of an elf on top of that."  He spun back to face Farothen, "Not even Elendil was invincible, Farothen.  Even elves can fall in battle.  I won't let that happen to you."

Boromir looked up at Legolas and whispered, "Who do you think will win?"

Legolas just barely hid his grin, "Farothen."

"Why do you say that?  Aragorn is just as stubborn." Boromir said with a small smile.

"Because," Legolas replied, "Estel can deny me nothing.  And When I feel it's the right time I will step in on Farothen's behalf.  But first Farothen must show his own worth.  If he gives in before I feel he should than he does not belong in this war and he should return."

"How do you know he'll last?" Boromir asked, "I mean...I have faith that he can.  But you know Aragorn…"

Legolas smile, "Aye, I do know Aragorn.  But I also know Farothen has a double dose of pride and stubbornness, as well as temper, from both Estel and I.  I sense that he is more than a fair opponent for Estel.  And like I said, I will step in when I feel the time is right."

"Are you not worried about his safety?" Boromir asked, "After all, he is your son as well."

Legolas met Boromir's gaze seriously, "Of course I worry for him.  But your recent situation has shown me the error we made leaving Farothen behind when we left Lothlorien.  I have Estel by my side in this quest.  I know if anything should happen to him, I will be by his side when it does.  Our last moments together will be as they should."

Boromir swallowed, "You think Farothen and I should be together if something happens."  He paused and had to add, if only to know whether or not he'd lost the elf's trust and respect by falling to the ring, "_When something happens?  I couldn't defeat the ring, I could easily fall again."_

"No, Boromir." Legolas said, putting a hand on the adan's uninjured shoulder, "You did defeat the ring.  It took you, but it could not keep you.  You are the strongest of us all."

Boromir sighed, "It was the thought of Farothen that made me come to my senses.  My love for him…"

"Then that is another reason for him to travel with us." Legolas said, "He is your strength as you are his.  As Estel and I are each other's.  That is the nature of an Elven bond.  One cannot live without the other."

Before Boromir could reply his attention was drawn back to his husband and father-in-law as Farothen snapped, "Let me come with you willingly, or I will follow behind anyway!"

"Farothen…" Aragorn started but Legolas cut him off with a few soft words.

"Estel, his decision is made.  He is our son, you will not change his mind," the elf said, deciding it was time for him to intervene, "And besides, if you feel you must fight this war to prove yourself as king of Gondor, perhaps it is his destiny to prove his worth as prince the same way."

Farothen remained silent as he studied Legolas somewhat surprised.  He hadn't expected his other ada to come to his defense.  His gaze went to his husband as Boromir smiled encouragingly and Farothen returned it with a smile of his own.

"Legolas, if he…" Aragorn started.

Legolas cut him off again, "He made a point when he said we could use his skills in battle, Estel.  I have to agree that Boromir and I are not up to top form.  Let him come with us.  It is his place to fight at his father's side.  At his king's side.  I know this; I too am the son of a king.  Don't deny him his destiny."

Aragorn stood stiffly for a moment, scowling at Legolas then spun on his heel and stalked into the woods grumbling, "I'm going to find more firewood for overnight."

Legolas looked at Farothen with a small smile as he got to his feet, "Welcome to the Fellowship, hen nin.  Gimli, come, we should find some berries…or something."

As the elf and dwarf walked off Farothen sat down by his husband.  They exchanged a knowing grin.  It was obvious Legolas had just wanted to give them a couple moments alone.

Farothen leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Boromir's lips before whispering, "I love you, Boromir.  Don't ever scare me the way you just did again.  I could not live if I lost you."

Boromir reached up with his uninjured arm and ran his fingers through Farothen's hair, "I'll try not to.  I promise.  I love you too, Farothen.  I never want to hurt you.  But you must promise me as well that you will not get hurt."

Farothen pressed another loving kiss to Boromir's lips then whispered, "I promise."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translations…

Hannon le, Roch.  Hannon le:  Thank you, Roch.  Thank you.

Yrch:  Orc

Hen nin:  My child

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Peace Hope and a little Madness:  Well, this chapter answered your first question.  Farothen did save Boromir.  As for the other two, well, Aragorn will find out about Farothen and Boromir's relationship bit by bit (he's not stupid or blind) but it will be a while before he finds out about the marriage.  And whether or not it will be Boromir or Farothen who gets pregnant…that's one of our surprises for later so I'm not going to answer that one yet.

Vuaryn and Seelenspiel:  Like I said in the first review reply, this chapter answers you question about Farothen saving Boromir.  I hope you like that little change from the actual story.

For everyone who reviewed, thanks again.

~Becky and Brina~


	19. Of Wounded Men and Pregnant Elves

A/N:  A couple reviewers have mentioned that they thought this was an A/L…That's partly our fault due to the summary.  We planned from the beginning for this to be a multiple pairing story but since the beginning was mainly A/L we wrote the summary as an A/L.  The summary has now been changed and, in warning to all our readers, the story will be based on A/L, B/F and a third pairing to come later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 19

TA 3019 February 27

Legolas easily balanced on a low branch of a tree just finishing up his turn at watch.  Farothen had taken the first watch; Gimli took second, followed by Aragorn, who had reluctantly woken Legolas for the last watch.  Luckily, nothing had happened, leaving Legolas free to think.

His main line of thought, obviously, was the quest.  His main worry was how it would go with a wounded man and a pregnant elf.  Legolas would never admit aloud that he doubted his own ability to be of any help, but he had to admit it to himself.  Especially considering the lingering effects of this pregnancy.

After leaving Lorien the nausea had returned.  On top of that he'd started experiencing occasional dizzy spells and he was always fatigued.  He couldn't tell Estel, though.  The ranger had enough to deal with without worrying about his pregnant husband.

Legolas sighed as he watched the sunrise.  Sometimes he almost wished he'd never gotten pregnant.  At least not yet.

Legolas hissed in a breath at a sudden, almost angry, flutter in his stomach.  Smiling a little he pressed a hand to his belly, "I'm sorry, little one.  I did not mean I wished you away.  It would just have been simpler if you hadn't joined the quest with me."

There was another, gentler flutter.  As if the babe was saying, 'I forgive you.'  Legolas chuckled, "You're going to be trouble aren't you."

Another flutter.

'Well, at least she's honest.' Legolas thought jumping to the ground.  Almost immediately he had to lean against the tree as a wave of dizziness assailed him, followed closely by the need to throw up.  Pressing a hand to his mouth Legolas stumbled into the woods.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Legolas didn't even expect anyone to be awake yet, so when he returned to the camp he was really surprised to see Boromir not only awake but standing upright.  Although he had to lean on a tree just to remain vertical.

"Boromir, what do you think you're doing?!" Legolas exclaimed at the obviously insane human.  He didn't realize how loud he'd been until he noticed Gimli, Aragorn and Farothen stirring in their sleep.

Boromir glanced over at Legolas with a weak grin.  It was obvious that he could barely stand up, but Boromir was sure not going to show any weakness in front of the others.  He'd already failed them once before.

"We've already wasted a night letting the Uruk Hai get away from us.  And Merry and Pippin are still in their clutches."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Ai, Boromir…"

"I won't let Merry and Pippin die in the hands of these orcs!" Boromir declared.

In the meantime, Aragorn, Farothen and Gimli had all woken up and were staring at Boromir in amazement.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir shrugged, "Of course, but what does that have to do with going after Merry and Pippin?"

Aragorn sighed, "Boromir, there's no need for you to move around this soon after being injured.  A few of us can just go ahead…"

"No." Boromir said curtly, interrupting Aragorn, "I'm not an invalid and will not be treated as one.  Besides, I've had to fight in worse pain than this."

Aragorn sighed once again.  Considering the lifestyle that Boromir had led, Aragorn had no doubt that the younger man was telling the truth.  But they probably weren't going to catch up to the Uruk Hai and running could actually slow down Boromir's healing.

Luckily Farothen strode up and took control of the situation, "Boromir!  If you insist on this foolishness then at least agree to ride Roch."

"Farothen, I don't need to…"

"Yesterday you were shot with three arrows!"

"I can handle it."

"Those wounds will be very painful after you've been running for a long time.  Roch likes you, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"No, Farothen!"

Gimli stood back watching Farothen and Boromir absolutely amazed.  These two combined with Aragorn and Legolas were absolutely too much.  Gimli had to be with the four most stubborn, temperamental and prideful males in Middle-Earth.

Unable to resist, Gimli turned his head to Aragorn and Legolas and asked, "Who will win this fight?"

Wearing smug smiles, Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other and said in the same tone, "Farothen."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Twenty minutes later they started their trek after the Uruks with Boromir grumbling as he rode Roch after them.  While Aragorn took the lead with Farothen at his side, and Gimli a few paces behind them, Legolas hung back by Boromir.  Roch, for his part, seemed happy with the arrangement, and occasionally nuzzled Legolas' shoulder.

Boromir kept a close eye on the elf throughout the day.  He was not blind, or stupid.  He had no doubt that when Legolas had left camp that morning he'd been ill.  Boromir hadn't seen Legolas leave but when he'd returned he'd been paler than usual.  Even now the elf was still a little pale.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Boromir asked, "You've but to ask and Aragorn will pause for a short rest."

Legolas met his gaze, "Nay, Boromir.  I am fine."

"Were you fine, Legolas, you would not have left camp to be ill this morning.  I had thought you were over that."

Legolas sighed and grumbled, "Can I hide nothing from you, human?  Sometimes I fear you are more observant than Estel.

Boromir chuckled, "I guess I've just gotten in the habit of watching out for you in the last couple months.  Forgive me.  I'm used to watching out for my little brother, Faramir.  And you look younger than him."

Legolas rolled his eyes with a half amused sigh, "Trust me, Boromir, I am far older than any mortal alive."  He met Boromir's gaze mischievously, "If I were younger than your brother…your husband would not have been alive to marry you."

Boromir's gaze flew to Aragorn, making sure he hadn't overheard Legolas' comment.  The action drew a quiet laugh from the elf, "Have no fear, Boromir.  I am well aware of Estel's ability to hear me.  He will not hear this conversation."

Boromir released a sigh, "Perhaps not, but in any case, we were talking about your health."

Legolas growled under his breath at Boromir's words before shaking his head, "I am very capable of taking care of myself, adan.  I have done so for over two millennia."

"And yet we still must tell you when to eat and rest.  When did you eat last, my friend?"

Legolas once again growled under his breath, but other than that remained stubbornly silent.  Boromir laughed, having caught a few of the Elvish words, "Something tells me I was just cursed.  I should really try to learn your language."

"Annoying human," Legolas mumbled, "Yet you seem to grow on a person."

Boromir grinned, "I knew you loved me."

Legolas said nothing, but Boromir didn't miss the small grin on the elf's lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They traveled at a jog all day, and evening was fast approaching when a halt was called.  Surprisingly, it did not come from Aragorn.

Since Boromir had taken it upon himself to watch over his Elven father-in-law, he could not miss the fatigue overtaking the elf.  His steps were becoming more ragged instead of the normal fluid movements.  His breaths were coming in short, quiet pants as well, and he kept an arm curved protectively over his stomach.

Boromir was just about to call out to Aragorn when Legolas stumbled.  Roch reacted quicker than Boromir, though, and shifted closer to the elf, giving him some much needed support.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted, ignoring the twinges of pain his wounds gave him as he slid to the ground, "We must stop!"

Using Roch to keep himself on his feet while he gained his balance Boromir put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Sit."

About that time Aragorn reached them, followed closely by Farothen.  Gimli, who had managed to stay a few steps ahead of the horse, elf and man, approached with Farothen.

Aragorn wrapped an arm around Legolas as he glanced at Boromir, "Farothen, help Boromir.  We'll make camp."

"No." Legolas mumbled, "We must continue, lest the Uruk Hai get too far ahead."

"You can barely stand, Legolas." Aragorn whispered, "You need to rest.  I'm sorry.  I was not thinking."

"I'm fine.  Boromir should not have called a halt."

Gimli huffed, "Aragorn is right, Elf.  You need a rest."  The dwarf looked over where Farothen was gently lowering his husband to a sitting position on the ground, "As does Boromir."

Boromir met the dwarf's gaze, wanting to deny his claim, but a glance at Legolas changed his mind.  He may not want to admit out loud that his injuries were bothering him, but to himself he had to agree that he needed a rest as much as Legolas did.

"I will take the blame for this rest, if I must," Boromir said looking at Legolas as Aragorn settled himself on the ground with the elf in his lap, "As long as you indulge me and rest as well, Legolas."

Legolas' only reply was a half-hearted 'hmm' as he drifted of to the Elven dreamscape in Aragorn's arms.  Boromir shook his head, "And he claimed he didn't need rest."

Farothen chuckled, "He's as stubborn as you, Boromir.  And anyway, you should follow his example and get some sleep as well."

Boromir merely grumbled as he lay down.  He lifted his head again when he heard his name called, "Aye, Aragorn?

Aragorn looked up from his sleeping husband, running his fingers through Legolas' hair, "I just wanted to say thank you…for watching out for him for me."

"It is no problem." Boromir replied, "But you're welcome."

Farothen hid a satisfied smile at the exchange.  Maybe the bond of friendship between Boromir and Aragorn would make it easier for Aragorn to accept the Gondorian as Farothen's husband.  Hopefully.  The only obstacle was Aragorn still sometimes thought of Farothen as his baby and didn't like to admit Farothen was grown up.

In fact, everyone in Imladris would be shocked when they found out Farothen was married to Boromir.  They all viewed Farothen as still young.

Boromir shifted, trying to get comfortable, and released a hiss of pain.  Farothen sighed, he'd come far to close for comfort to losing his husband.  That close call had told him better than anything else that the man was worth it.  And, when everyone saw how much Boromir and Farothen loved each other, the young half elf knew they'd accept it.

There was one good thing about being 'Imladris' baby boy'.   Anything he wanted…he got.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

February 29

Boromir could tell that Legolas wouldn't be able to go much farther on foot.  When they stopped for a break, he decided, he had to talk to Aragorn about a rest.  Legolas needed it.

Aragorn, Farothen and Gimli all thought Legolas had gotten enough food and rest for the past two days.  But none of them had been watching the elf the way Boromir had.

At meals Legolas would only have a few bites then mash together what was left to make it look like he'd actually eaten more.  And he was also having trouble sleeping.

Boromir had trouble getting comfortable at night because of the arrow wounds in his sides, so he'd been awake when Legolas had been.  The elf had been moaning and clutching his stomach in pain.  The result was that Legolas was currently on the verge of collapse.

Just as that thought entered Boromir's head, Legolas stopped in his tracks and started swaying on his feet.

"Halt, Roch." Boromir whispered quietly in the horse's ear.

Ignoring the pain in his sides and the slight dizziness, Boromir slid off Roch's back and ran up to Legolas just as the elf collapsed.  Boromir got there just in time to catch Legolas and sink to the ground with him.  He hissed in a breath as the pain in his side flared.

"Aragorn!  Farothen!" Boromir shouted.

Aragorn, Farothen and Gimli all turned as one and let out a collective gasp as they stared at Boromir and Legolas.  Legolas was almost sheet white, was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily.  Roch had come up behind the two on the ground and was gently nuzzling Boromir's shoulder.

"What happened?" Aragorn shouted as he ran up to the pair.  Farothen and Gimli were close behind.

"He just collapsed." Boromir said as Aragorn gathered Legolas into his arms.

Boromir suddenly found himself under the scrutiny of his three conscious companions…well, not including Roch's serious Equine gaze.

"Your tone suggests you know more, laddie." Gimli said gruffly.

Boromir sighed as Farothen helped him to his feet, "I've…noticed some things."

"Farothen set up a bed for Legolas, please." Aragorn said, then turned back to Boromir and asked, "What things?"

Boromir hesitated before sighing again, "He has trouble sleeping, he's not eating right…and what little he does eat he throws up."

Aragorn settled Legolas on the blankets Farothen had spread on the ground and ran his fingers over the elf's face, "How could I not see it?"

Nobody knew how to answer so they said nothing until Farothen said, "We should make camp here.  We're catching up to the Uruk Hai.  We can afford the rest."

Gimli nodded and knelt down beside Aragorn, "Aye. Our elf can go no further today."

Boromir chuckled, "Our elf?  You've decided to claim him then, Master Gimli."

Gimli merely gave a gruff 'hmm'.  Boromir laughed outright.

Aragorn looked up when he heard Farothen give a small sigh.  In the couple heart beats it took Farothen to notice he was being watched and concentrate on setting up his own bed for the night Aragorn followed his son's devoted gaze to Boromir.  He narrowed his eyes, realizing what he was seeing.

Farothen was falling in love.  With Boromir.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Peace Hope And A Little Madness:  Well, I hope we don't drive you too far insane (though, then you can join us in the delightful world of insanity).  The updating schedule is kinda unavoidable since we only get together on weekends…unless we manage to find a way to get a post out during the week which is rare.  Just bear with us, please, we will get to Aragorn finding out about Farothen and Boromir being married…eventually.

Arch-Nemesis:  About your question considering whether Farothen will get pregnant during or after the quest…well…let me just say, you'll be surprised.

Muchacha:  What do you consider 'mushy'?

Sunnflowers:  Thanks for your comment about the battle scenes.  I guess as the writer I'm my biggest critic.  But I'm glad you thought they were pretty good.

Once again, thank you all.

~Becky and Brina~


	20. An Old Friend

Chapter 20

TA 3019 February 30 Dawn

_Ithilien_

_Faramir was dreaming.  He knew it was a dream but it had a certain mystical quality that told him it was more of a vision than a dream.  And it was a vision he didn't want._

_He saw Boromir fighting valiantly to protect two halflings.  He fought strange orcs that walked in daylight.  There were many of them.  Too many._

_Faramir wanted to jump into the fight, wanted to help Boromir, but the laws of Dreamscape kept him on the sidelines.  An unwilling spectator._

_Boromir continued to fight like the warrior he was.  Faramir felt a surge of pride as his brother killed orc after orc.  He released a silent yelp of surprise and fear as an arrow pierced Boromir's shoulder, driving him to his knees._

_Unsurprisingly, Boromir was back on his feet seconds later, fighting again.  Several more orcs met their death at the end of Boromir's blade.  Faramir's silent cheer was cut short as a second arrow hit his brother, forcing him to his knees once more._

_Yet again Boromir got to his feet to fight.  This time Faramir held his breath, knowing what was coming.  When the third arrow came and Boromir hit his knees again Faramir knew he wouldn't be getting to his feet again._

_Faramir shook his head in denial as the archer stopped before Boromir, stringing a fourth arrow.  There was no way Boromir could survive another hit, especially not one point blank._

Faramir woke up screaming Boromir's name.  He just knew his brother was dead.  Having the dream once was one thing.  He could deny it once, maybe even twice.  But having the exact same dream five times?

No, Faramir couldn't deny it anymore.  Boromir was dead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Plains of Rohan same time

Aragorn woke up that morning surprised to not find Legolas in his arms, or anywhere near him for that matter.  He clearly remembered falling asleep the night before with his husband wrapped protectively against him.  Both Boromir and Farothen were still asleep (a little too close together in Aragorn's opinion) which meant Gimli was on watch, but that didn't tell him where Legolas was.

Sitting up he looked around, "Legolas?"

"I'm over here, Estel." Legolas replied quietly from a bit to the left.

Getting to his feet Aragorn walked over to where his husband sat on a little outcropping of boulders, facing the sunrise.  Reaching the elf he kissed him softly before sitting on the rock beside him.

"A red sun rises," Legolas whispered before Aragorn could start an inquisition he wasn't ready to answer to, "Blood has been split this night."

He met Aragorn's gaze, "What if we are too late?  What if the hobbits have been…You should have left Boromir and I behind.  We slow you down."

Aragorn looked the elf in the eye, reaching up to toy with one of his small side braids, "No, meleth, I will never leave you behind.  Nor would I leave Boromir behind.  You are both part of this quest..."

"Boromir at least can keep up with you." Legolas growled, "I collapsed after a mere three days like some weak maiden."

Aragorn tried not to chuckle, but failed, earning himself a glare from the elf, as he said, "Boromir rides Roch, Legolas.  You do not.  Though, after yesterday I think you should ride with him."

Legolas tensed but did not get a chance to reply as Aragorn continued, "I should have paid more attention to your health.  Boromir said you have trouble sleeping and keeping food down."

"Boromir has a big mouth." Legolas grumbled.

Aragorn smiled, "Perhaps, but I'm glad he told me.  I wish he had told me sooner.  I should have noticed myself though.  I am a ranger, trained in knowing what goes on around me, yet I failed to see your needs, failed you."

Legolas pressed a finger across Aragorn's mouth, "No, Estel.  You are dealing with a lot right now.  You know we must rescue the hobbits before the Uruk Hai reach their master or we will never get them back; you worry about Frodo and Sam as well as Farothen getting involved in all this.  You check Boromir's wounds every chance you get…"

"But I failed _you, Legolas." Aragorn interrupted, "I did not make sure you were healthy.  And that should have been my first priority."_

"I am fine, Estel." Legolas said running his fingers through Aragorn's hair, "I'm completely recovered from yesterday, more rested than I have been in a while.  I even ate while you slept and, so far, have managed to keep it down.  I am ready to continue this quest."

Aragorn sighed, "I still want to give you a quick examination.  I just wish I had experience with pregnancies…beyond my own I mean."

Legolas chuckled, "I'm sure you do, but our daughter is fine, Estel.  I would sense if she were in trouble."

Aragorn merely gave a thoughtful 'hmm' as he looked around, "Where is Gimli?"

"He…needed a moment alone." Legolas said, "Nature called."

"Oh."  Aragorn looked Boromir and Farothen, "We should wake those two and continue our quest."

"Let them sleep a little longer, Estel.  It has been a while since you and I had time alone."

'It's been just as long since Boromir and Farothen had time alone.' Legolas thought, 'Next chance I get I'll have to coerce Estel away for a while.  And Gimli's smart enough to take the hint.'

With a small, secretive smile Legolas leaned his head on Estel's shoulder.  Leaning his own head on Legolas' Aragorn wrapped an arm around the elf and together they watched the sunrise.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that same day the five of them had nearly reached the edge of Fangorn.  Legolas and Boromir had been riding Roch all day when Legolas declared he needed a break and slid off the horse.

"Legolas, what do you think you're doing?" Aragorn asked as he saw the elf land lightly on his feet.

Legolas sighed, "Estel, I've been riding all day and I need to walk a little bit!"

Gimli, Farothen and Boromir almost burst out laughing at the pouty look on Legolas' face that caused Aragorn to back down in two seconds.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Aragorn asked his husband.

Legolas shrugged innocently, "Just let Boromir and Farothen scout ahead on Roch a little bit and it will give me a chance to walk a little."

Both Boromir and Farothen seemed to like this idea since they both grinned as Farothen leapt up onto Roch's back behind Boromir.

"See you up ahead, Ada," Farothen called as Roch nickered and galloped off.  Both Boromir and Farothen were laughing.

"Farothen!" Aragorn yelled.  When he received no answer he turned to Legolas and Gimli and said, "You can't tell me there wasn't something suspicious about that!"

Legolas gave Aragorn an innocent look, "Estel, I'm not sure what you mean."

In desperation Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"Laddie, I think yer imaginin' things." Gimli responded to Aragorn's look

Aragorn groaned and turned around to walk in the direction his son had gone.  As soon as his back was turned Legolas and Gimli exchanged knowing grins.

Meanwhile, a little ways ahead, Farothen and Boromir had pulled Roch behind a rock outcropping.  As soon as the felt they were out of sight both of them jumped off Roch and kissed passionately.

"Remind me to thank Legolas once we get back," Boromir said as soon as their lips parted, "I know my father won't be nearly as understanding."

Farothen rolled his eyes, "How do you think I feel?  Ada is beginning to suspect something."

Boromir sighed and pulled Farothen to him, "I know it will be difficult, but Aragorn will have to accept us.  We love each other, Farothen.  Once Aragorn sees that…"

Farothen smiled contentedly as his head rested on Boromir's chest, "This whole quest makes me wish I'd met you earlier, Boromir."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How far ahead could they have gone?!" Aragorn exclaimed half an hour later.

Legolas groaned.  'Is this how he was going to act when his daughter was born?'  Although, to be fair, Aragorn had raised Farothen as a single parent.

"Estel, I'm sure they're fine.  Injured or not, Boromir is a capable warrior," Legolas said before adding, "And so is our son."

Before Aragorn could answer both he and Legolas turned their heads in the direction of Fangorn.  The ground was trembling so they both knew something was heading toward them.

Legolas, due to the farsightedness of elves, saw the approaching riders and looked at Aragorn, "They come quickly.  Friend or foe, the Rohirrim will not be happy to have us in their land without the permission of their king."

Nodding Aragorn motioned Legolas and Gimli toward a near by group of boulders and they all ducked down behind them.  Within minutes the riders passed at a slow run.

Crouched behind Aragorn, watching them pass, Legolas whispered in an I-told-you-so way, "The Rohirrim."  He smiled at Aragorn's small hum of agreement, "They may have news of the enemy."

Aragorn nodded and got to his feet as the last of the Rohirrim passed.  Stepping out into the open he yelled, "Riders of Rohan!  What news from the Mark?!"

One of the front riders lifted his spear, motioning for the whole group to turn back.  As they surrounded the three companions Aragorn and Gimli instinctively kept Legolas protectively between them.  The Rohirrim came to a stop around them, forming a circle of horse, rider and spear.  Their leader forced his way between a couple of his men and looked down at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli with an impatient scowl.

"What business do an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?"  He paused long enough to glance at each in turn before snapping, "Speak quickly!"

Gimli gave him a smug look, "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

The Rohirrim leader handed his spear to one of his underlings, slid off his horse and stepped toward Gimli.  Aragorn placed a calming hand on Gimli's shoulder as the man of Rohan drawled, "I would cut off you head, Dwarf, if it but stood a little higher from the ground."

In the blink of an eye Legolas had an arrow notched to his bow and pointed at the young horse lord, "You would be dead before your stroke fell!"

The riders still mounted pointed their spears closer to Legolas as their leader stared the elf down.  Aragorn reached over and pushed Legolas' arm down while speaking to the man of Rohan.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm.  We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the young horse lord said taking off his helmet, "Not even his own kin."

The rest of the riders withdrew their spears as their leader continued to speak, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands.  My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

He cut off as they all became aware of another horse's approach.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen reined Roch to a stop when he saw the riders surround his fathers and Gimli, "Uh-oh.  That can't be good.  The men of Rohan don't like strangers crossing their lands without leave of late."

Boromir looked past Farothen's shoulder just in time to see one rider force his way through the group to speak to the now surrounded elf, ranger and dwarf.  The helm the rider wore was distinctive; none of the others' helms had the flowing white horse tail.  Boromir recognized it instantly.

He released an evil chuckle, "No problem.  Let's go."

Farothen glanced over his shoulder at his husband, "You know them?"

"Nay, I know their leader."

"How?" Farothen asked.

Boromir grinned as he took the reins from his husband and said, "He's not a past lover, my love.  So you have nothing to worry about."

Farothen faced forward again as Boromir urged Roch into motion again.  He wasn't sure what to make of the sudden evil glint in his husband's eyes.  But something told him it would be interesting finding out what it meant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The riders still mounted broke the circle when their leader motioned so he could see the rider approaching.  As Roch stopped a few feet from him he glanced from Farothen to Legolas and back again.

The young horse lord jerked his chin toward Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, "Are you with them, stranger?"

Farothen started to reply when Boromir (who up until then had remained hidden behind the half elf) tilted his head to the side with a wicked grin and said, "Good day, Eomer.  Yeah, we're with them."

"Oh no.  Not you." Eomer moaned quietly before quickly adding, "I can explain about last time…"

Boromir smirked but waved a hand, "We're past that."

Aragorn, Legolas, Farothen and Gimli all looked back and forth between Boromir and Eomer, wondering what the joke was.  Although some of the Rohan riders must have known what was going on because they had smirks on their faces.

However Aragorn might have been curious, he decided he could just ask Boromir later.  They all still had a job to do.

"We are not in league with Saruman, if that is your fear," he said to Eomer, "We track a band of Uruk Hai westward across the plains.  They have taken two of our friends captive."

Sparing Boromir one more nervous glance Eomer turned to look at Aragorn with a sad smile, "The Uruk Hai are destroyed.  We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli piped up, "Did you see two hobbits?!"

Eomer looked confused until Aragorn calmly said, "They would be small.  Only children to your eyes."

Eomer sighed, "We left none alive."

There was a beat of silence as that sunk in.  Even the previously joking Boromir was suitably subdued.  

Slowly Eomer pointed to a stream of smoke in the distance, "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli gasped.

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder as Eomer gave a small, sad shake of his head, "I am sorry."

Another beat of silence followed before Eomer turned a little, arm outstretched, and whistled, "Hasufel!  Arod!  Eomer!"

Legolas blinked as three horses walked forward.  He latched onto the chance to subdue the grief over the hobbits and asked, "Did you just call one of them Eomer?"

Eomer sighed, "Yes."  He glared at one of his men as he said it.  The young rider just shrugged in an I-thought-it-was-funny way.

While quiet smirks escaped the gathered men, Hunters and Rohirrim alike, Eomer faced the remnants of the Fellowship, "May these horses bear you to better fortune they their former masters."

Boromir let Roch take a few steps forward of his own accord, still trying to come to grips with the little ones being beyond their help now.  Farothen spoke over his shoulder, drawing Boromir's attention away from his dark thoughts as Aragorn took Hasufel's reins and Legolas took Arod's.

"You stay on Roch," Farothen whispered, "I trust him more to bear you with the speed we need yet not trouble your injuries over much."

Boromir nodded as Farothen slid to the ground, feeling a small tendril of humor push past grief.  Truthfully, he was glad his husband was taking the third Rohan bred stallion.  Given the relationship he had with the young horse lord, and the position he'd caught Eomer (the Human) in the last time they'd met, Boromir wasn't sure how he felt about riding a horse named Eomer.

He winced when Roch jostled him out of his thoughts by taking another couple steps toward the Rohirrim leader's mount, a dark bay mare. Eomer grabbed the mare's reins as she moved toward Roch at the same time.

"Fara, stay."

Boromir couldn't stop his small smirk at that and asked knowingly, "You named you horse Fara?"

Eomer seemed to blush but he glared at the Gondorian and growled, "Shut up, Boromir."  That said he swung up into Fara's saddle and met (and ignored) Aragorn's questioning gaze, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope.  It has forsaken these lands.  Farewell."

He put his helmet back on avoiding Boromir's highly amused gaze by looking at his men and called, "We ride south!"

As Eomer started to ride away Boromir gave one final parting shot, "Say hi to my brother for me!"

Eomer met Boromir's gaze, startled, "Uh…"  Giving the man of Gondor a somewhat nervous glare he shook his head and rode off.

Boromir met the gazes of his four curious companions.  He had to force an innocent smile onto his face when he caught a glimpse of the smoke rising in the distance.  He pointed over his shoulder at the retreating Eomer.

"He's my brother's lover."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few final notes…we changed the direction Eomer and the Rohirrim went for obvious reasons, we needed him to ride south toward Gondor instead of north for whatever reason Tolkien had.  On the names of the third Rohirrim horse and Eomer's mare…we just wanted a little humor to offset the Hunters finding out they were too late to save Merry and Pippin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Crazyelfgirl88:  This is more of a reply to your review for our story 'Legolas'.  Believe me, I love Legolas just as much as the next fan (I've got two posters of him and one of Orlando himself) but having Legolas die just seemed to fit that story.  If I hadn't been the one to write it I would have cried too (I think Brina almost did when she read it), so I know what you mean.

MaidenofImladris:  I'd just like to thank you for your compliment on how Brina and I write.  I think it comes from being major fans of reading and the fact that we've been writing together for at least 6 years.  Thanks again.

Arch-Nemesis:  No, I promise I'm not trying to drive you insane, I just didn't know how to answer your question.  It's kind of a yes/no situation.  As for your question about Legolas, his situation will slowly be explained throughout the rest of his pregnancy as they all figure it out together.  But, I can tell you for sure that Legolas WILL NOT lose the baby.  We can't do that.

Bumper:  I hope this chapter explains a little about why Legolas and Boromir didn't stay behind and why Aragorn seems to miss stuff around him.  The way I see it, he's got a lot on his mind and even in the movie it was Legolas who noticed that Gimli was lagging behind, not Aragorn.  And I find it hard to believe that, even if they could convince Boromir and Legolas to remain behind, Aragorn would want to leave his husband while he goes on to fight a war he could very well die in so soon after being reunited.  But that's just my opinion.

And once again, to everyone who reviewed, thanks a bunch and we'll see you again next week.

~Becky and Brina~


	21. Almost Found

A/N:  We were going to put in the last update that we've gotten a request for a Frodo/Sam pairing in this story.  We discussed it and are considering it, but we haven't come to a final decision.  If we do decide to do hobbity pairings then it wouldn't be until after the war has been won since we want to concentrate on the men, elf and…half elf…during said war.  Now, if any of you would like to vote for this pairing or a Merry/Pippin pairing then let us know, it may play a part in our final decision.

Also, I know we've had Legolas experience some stomach pains, but that doesn't mean he's going to go into labor soon, it has a very different reason, after all, Legolas is only about four and a half months along.  So bear with us on that score, the baby won't be born until well after the war has ended.  And as we said earlier, we plan on taking this story beyond the end of the war.

Now, onward over the plains…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 21

The first one to react to Boromir's declaration was Farothen.  And his reaction was to burst out laughing.

"Your brother's lover named his horse Fara."

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged confused looks as Legolas caught on as well; remembering Boromir had said his brother's name was Faramir.  The elf smirked as Boromir grinned.

Deciding he was tired of being left out of the joke Aragorn said, "We should continue our search for Merry and Pippin."

The reminder of their quest subdued the high spirits quickly.  Boromir nodded, "You are right.  The little ones deserve more than a resting place among a band of Uruk Hai."

Within five minutes they were all mounted, Gimli behind Legolas, heading toward the pile of Uruk Hai carcasses a safe distance outside the border of Fangorn.  They hadn't even reached it when Farothen was assaulted by the rancid odor of charred orc flesh.  He heard Legolas release a muffled moan and looked over in time to see the elf nearly gag.

He winced in sympathy for his Elven father.  With his pure blood, Legolas' sense of smell would be heightened more than Farothen's.  And being pregnant probably made it even worse considering the elf was still battling recurring nausea.

Upon reaching the Uruk Hai they all dismounted.  Legolas and Farothen conveniently stood upwind from the still smoking pile to lessen the amount of stench they breathed in.  Yet still, Legolas went a shade paler with every breath he took.  Aragorn studied the ground around the pile, not yet giving up all hope and searching for any hint that their friends still lived.  Boromir stayed by the horses and kept his gaze suspiciously on Fangorn, remembering stories he'd heard as a child.  And through it all Gimli fearlessly dug through the pile of burnt Uruk Hai…with only a marginal hesitation and minimal grumbling.

After a few minutes Gimli held something up.  A charred belt and dagger sheath, small and familiar, "It's one of their wee belts."

There was a hint of tears in his gruff brogue as he said the words.  Legolas ducked his head, whispering an Elven rite of passage while tears flooded his eyes.  Boromir ducked his head as well, lifting a gloved hand to cover his eyes, hiding the tears threatening to fall.  Aragorn fisted his hands, kicking an orc helmet before falling to his knees with a howl of rage, pain and grief.

Farothen glanced around at his companions, not knowing what to say.  He'd gotten to know the hobbits a little during their stay in Lorien, but he had no deep emotional connection as those of the Fellowship seemed to share.  With no words to comfort his family and Gimli, the half elf remained silent.

After a moment Gimli whispered, "We failed them."

Aragorn turned his head to the side, away from the dwarf, not wanting to admit, even to himself, that the same general thought clouded his mind.  He cocked his head slightly when some tracks on the ground caught his eye.

He ran his hand lightly over the ground, "A hobbit lay here."  He motioned to another space of grass close to the first, "And the other."

The others crowded around him as he crab walked a few paces to a fallen orc axe, "They crawled.  Their hands were bound."  He picked up a length of cut rope, "Their bonds were cut."

Farothen walked a few paces ahead, studying the ground as Aragorn had taught him.  He looked up at the others as they followed him, "They ran over here…and they were followed."

Aragorn crouched to study the tracks closer.  A moment later he was on his feet and running toward Fangorn, excited, "The tracks lead away from the battle!"

By the time the others got to Aragorn's side he was standing still, looking up at the slightly sinister looking forest that loomed above him.  Without taking his gaze away from the close-knit border of trees he softly said, "And into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn." Gimli whispered, "What madness drove them in there?"

The other four glanced at the dwarf, but only Legolas had the grit at the moment to say what they were all thinking, "They were followed, Gimli.  You don't usually stop to debate directions when you're running for your life."

Gimli looked up at the elf from the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

March 1

By noon of the next day the Hunters were well into Fangorn.  Gimli stuck close to Legolas stating that 'the elf may need someone to lean on'.  Truthfully, Legolas did seem a little more tired than usual, and for obvious reasons, but everyone knew Gimli stayed close to Legolas because he was a wood elf, and Gimli was nervous about being in the forest.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli whispered, inching closer yet to the elf, "And the farther we go the closer it gets."

A couple steps back Boromir grunted, "I don't trust it."

Legolas looked around at the trees, "This forest is old.  Very old."  He looked back at Boromir, "Full of memory and anger.  But it will not harm us.  You can trust me in that."

No amount of encouraging words could stop Boromir from tensing and instinctively drawing his sword when sudden noises resembling groans echoed around them.  At the same time Gimli lifted his axe.

Legolas once again looked around, his face a study of awe, and he whispered, "The trees are talking to each other."

From their position at the front of the group, still following the hobbit tracks, Aragorn and Farothen turned back to face their companions at the sound of steel sliding on leather as Boromir drew his sword.  Farothen had to smile at the suspicious glare Boromir threw at the trees following Legolas' last words.

"Trees don't speak." Boromir grumbled to no one in particular, but kept his sword ready.

Farothen looked at his ada when he heard him chuckle slightly.  The ranger was looking at the man of Gondor and the dwarf with genuine amusement.

"Boromir!  Gimli!" Aragorn called softly.  When he had their attention he gestured for them to lower sword and axe saying, "Lower your weapons."

Gimli grunted as he lowered his axe.  Boromir lowered his sword more slowly, keeping it in hand, as he met Aragorn's gaze and said, "I'm sure you won't mind if I keep it out…just in case."

Since it wasn't a question Aragorn didn't answer.  He merely met the younger man's gaze, amused.

"Ada!" Farothen said suddenly as he and Legolas moved as one and stepped up onto a fallen log, staring into the forest, "Nad na ennas!"

Aragorn soon joined his son and husband, whispering, "Man cenich?"

Legolas was the one who answered, discreetly glancing around the surrounding wood as he said, "The White Wizard approaches."

After a momentary hesitation Aragorn curled his hand around the hilt of his sword, speaking just loud enough for his four companions (and no one else) to hear him, "Do not let him speak.  He will put a spell on us."

As Aragorn drew his sword Boromir raised his again.  Gimli did the same with his axe.  Farothen, who preferred the bow to the sword, notched an arrow to his bow, as did Legolas, their movements once more in sync.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered.

The others didn't answer, they simply tensed in preparation to turn and attack.

"Now!" Aragorn yelled.

The five of them turned as one to face their foe just as a brilliant white light flashed.  Boromir gave a cry of surprise as his injured shoulder throbbed and the hilt of his sword burned his hand and he dropped the sword almost immediately.  Gimli managed to throw his axe at the White Wizard before being blinded by the light, but the axe was easily deflected.  As was Legolas' arrow.  Farothen never got a chance to loose an arrow since the string snapped back in his face.  Aragorn was the last one holding a weapon and even he dropped his sword once it burned white hot in his hand.

The five Hunters held their hands up in front of their faces as the white light grew brighter.  The White Wizard simply stood there, seeming completely indifferent to the Hunters.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the White Wizard said.  He sounded like Saruman, yet at the same time he didn't

"Where are they?!" Aragorn shouted at the wizard.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday.  They met someone they did not expect.  Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn glared at the wizard.  He didn't trust someone who was so full of deceit.  And he was also tired of this game.

"Who are you?!  Show yourself!"

The wizard stepped out of the light and there was dead silence in the forest.  Everyone gaped.

Until the sound of giddy laughter broke the silence, "Ai Elbereth!  I thought we'd gotten rid of you for good!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I don't know whether to slap Legolas for his annoying laughter or kill you getting him in that condition to begin with, Aragorn." Gandalf sighed as everyone left Fangorn.

Aragorn grinned sheepishly, "At least he's not completely hysterical like I was for six months like I was."

Gandalf nodded as he looked at Farothen, "You really are your father's son."

That said he stepped out onto the plains, leaving everyone to wonder whether he meant Aragorn or Legolas.  While they wondered, Gandalf started whistling and a few moments later he was answered by the neighing of a horse.  The Hunters then watched as a beautiful white horse, without a saddle or bridal, ran up the hill toward Gandalf.

"That is one of the Maeras," Legolas mumbled in a little awe, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf confirmed, "He's the lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Without another word, the five Hunters headed for their own horses.  Out of the corner of his eye, Gandalf noticed that Aragorn was glaring at Farothen as the half elf helped Boromir onto Roch's back and…was Boromir actually smiling seductively at Farothen?

"Do you have a question, Gandalf?" Legolas asked walking up to the wizard.

Gandalf nodded toward Boromir and Farothen.  There was no missing the obvious warmth in the looks the two were bestowing on each other. "Is there something between those two, ernilneth?"

Legolas turned to Gandalf with a smirk, "They were married in Lothlorien."

Gandalf was utterly speechless, and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, Legolas held up his hand to stop the wizard.  "A few other things you should be aware of…Aragorn and I got married in Lothlorien as well and Aragorn is the only one in this company who doesn't know his son, his baby, is married to Boromir."

"Well," Gandalf said, "I'm certainly happy for you and Aragorn…the marriage, the baby and…Aragorn doesn't know?!"

Legolas gave Gandalf the pouty, pleading look that always got him his way, "Please don't say anything, Gandalf.  I've never seen Boromir so happy and…I, at least, know I want my son to be happy."

Gandalf glanced over at the pair in question.  He hadn't actually seen Farothen since he'd delivered him…but he looked completely in love.  And then there was Boromir of course.  He had a wide ear to ear grin on his face and he actually seemed to have some hope that had never been there in all the time the Fellowship had traveled together.

Gandalf looked back at the elf, "Alright, Legolas, I won't say anything."

Legolas gave him a shy smile (another look that got him everything he wanted) and breathed a sigh of relief.

Gandalf pointed at the young elf and added sternly, "Under one condition."

Legolas looked up sharply at the Maia's words, expecting the conditions to be harsh.  Surprisingly, Gandalf was grinning, barely able to keep from laughing.

"Promise me I'll be there when Aragorn is told," the wizard said, "I want to see the explosion."

Legolas actually did burst out laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translations…

Nad na ennas – Something is out there

Man cenich – What do you see

Ernilneth – Young prince

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Arch-Nemesis:  First, no, Legolas is only having one baby.  We have other reasons for is illness.  Second, let's just say Legolas is going to use his "natural talents" and the fact that Aragorn is a push over when it come to him to keep him from finding out about Farothen and Boromir are married, he will find out about the relationship though because we can't make him that stupid…and it's kinda hard to hide true love.

Sly-Chan:  Thanks for the pic links.  Any things like that are welcome if you think of more.

To everyone, thanks again and I'm glad we're still keeping you all entertained.

~Becky and Brina~


	22. Fights, Room Swaps and Stunning Displays

Chapter 22

TA 3019 March 1 early evening

The six riders were within seeing distance of Edoras when Gandalf stopped them.  As they all looked on he said, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld.  There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown.  Saruman's hold over Theoden is now very strong."

He paused to glance at each of his companions in turn before adding, "Be careful what you say and do not look for welcome here."

"Were Eomer here we would be welcome." Boromir replied thoughtfully, "Perhaps the Lady Eowyn will welcome us.  For she knows me as well."

Gandalf nodded, "Yes, Boromir.  They would welcome us.  But Grima has control of Edoras as Saruman's servant."

Boromir smirked disgustedly, "He is nothing more than a witless snake."

"With Saruman backing him he is a very powerful witless snake, Boromir." Gandalf said sounding slightly amused.

Boromir grinned but before he could reply Aragorn cleared his throat, "Maybe we should continue our journey before sunset.  Not all of us have Elven sight like my husband and son."

At the same time Farothen and Legolas smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Definitely father and son." Gandalf chuckled, urging Shadowfax forward, "But come, Aragorn has a point.  We must reach Meduseld quickly."

A few minutes later, as they rode through the gates of the city, the six companions found themselves under the scrutiny of the somber citizens of Edoras.  Riding behind Legolas Gimli glanced around.

After a moment he mumbled, "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard."

Legolas gave a small hum of agreement as they rode the last few yards to the steps leading up to the doors of the Golden Hall.  There they dismounted and climbed the steps on foot.

At the top they were met by a group of several guards.  Gandalf gave them a smile and a small nod, "Ah."

Boromir gave a small wave, "Hama."

Hama merely nodded before turning back to Gandalf, "I cannot let you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame.  By order of…"  He seemed to sigh and rolled his eyes slightly before finishing, "Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf gave a nod of understanding and handed over his sword before motioning for the others to do so as well.  What followed was a somewhat drawn out surrender of weapons.

Gimli handed over his axe somewhat reluctantly, seeing as no dwarf wants to be without his weapon.  Aragorn handed over his bow and quiver, the dagger he'd gotten from Celeborn and Galadriel as well as a smaller dagger from a sheath at his hip and his sword.  Boromir handed over his sword as well, the dagger he kept strapped to his thigh and a throwing knife.  Farothen handed over a sword and his bow and arrows.  Neither Boromir, nor Farothen were going to willingly hand over the daggers they had exchanged in Lothlorien.  And finally, Legolas handed over his bow and arrows, followed by the twin knives holstered on his back before bending over to pull a dagger from his right boot.

"Oh…" Boromir mumbled, bending over to pull a dagger from his left boot.

At the same time Farothen mumbled, "Right."  He then leaned down to also pull a dagger from his right boot.

Hama cocked a brow when they stopped handing over weapons, "Is that all?"

Legolas seemed to think a moment then nodded, "Yep, that's it."

At that Hama gestured to Gandalf, "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf muttered, as if not understanding then, glancing at his staff, he looked a little hurt and said, "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Hama seemed to hesitate a moment then nodded, "Follow me."

Gandalf threw Aragorn a wink as Legolas stepped forward and offered his arm to the wizard as if to give the 'old man' extra support as they followed Hama into the hall.  Farothen and Boromir exchanged grins.  Legolas seemed to be an expert at little tricks like that, from getting Aragorn out of the way to tricking royal guards into thinking a powerful wizard was merely a harmless old man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they walked into the throne room Grima, appearing as exactly the witless snake Boromir had called him, leaned toward Theoden and mumbled so quietly only Farothen and Legolas heard him, "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming.  He is a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said as he stepped away from Legolas' side and continued to approach Theoden with Aragorn and Farothen flanking him and Gimli right behind him.  Meanwhile, Legolas and Boromir hung back to act as rear guard as a band of lethal looking men began to follow Gandalf, Aragorn, Farothen and Gimli.

Once more Grima whispered to Theoden, "He's not welcome here."

Theoden lifted his head sluggishly and looked at Gandalf, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"  He ended his question with a look at Grima as if asking, 'How was that?'

Grima nodded, "A just question, my liege."  He stepped toward Gandalf with a glare, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear.  Lathspell I name you.  Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf seemed to loom over Grima as he snapped, "Be silent!  Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!  I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf raised his staff and Grima stumbled back, glancing around at the guards nervously, "His staff!  I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

It was at those words that the men following Gandalf, Aragorn, Farothen and Gimli attacked.

Boromir consciously held Legolas back from joining the coming fight while Aragorn, Farothen and Gimli rushed forward to hold back the attackers.  At first glance, the three appeared to be helpless since they were outnumbered and weaponless.  But Farothen had the swiftness of the elves when it came to fighting and he used this to avoid any daggers aimed his way.  Aragorn was a ranger.  And Gimli was…well…Gimli.  Whatever he lacked in grace he made up for in sheer stubborn cussedness.  The three easily held their own against the attackers.

The only problem came when one attacker rushed at Aragorn from behind with a raised dagger.

Instead of calling out to Aragorn, Legolas remembered the dagger he'd never removed from his left boot.  Reacting with lightning reflexes he quickly withdrew the dagger and threw it at the back of Aragorn's would-be assassin.  He was surprised when three daggers appeared in the man's back as he went down.

Farothen ran up to Aragorn to make sure his ada was okay.  As he ran over the half elf met Legolas' gaze and gave a nod, which meant that one of the daggers had been thrown by him.  While Legolas stood confused as to where the third dagger had come from, Boromir waked up beside him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't just look after you, elf," the man of Gondor said, "I look after my king as well."

Legolas turned to Boromir with a grateful smile, "Thank you, mellon nin."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Gandalf had succeeded in drawing Saruman out of Theoden and Grima had been thrown out of Meduseld (literally) the six Hunters helped pick up the mess they had made in the hall.

"Boromir, weren't you standing directly behind me?" Aragorn asked from his position kneeling by the dead body.

"Yeah," Boromir answered, "Why?"

As four guards carried the body out Aragorn stood up with the three daggers in his hands, but the one with sapphire in the hilt he held up in his right hand.  Farothen's dagger.

"Because, based on the positions of the daggers, this is the one you threw," the ranger replied, "What were you doing with Farothen's dagger?"

It was a good thing Aragorn's attention was on Boromir and not Farothen behind him, or he would have seen his son stiffen and go slightly red.  Boromir, luckily, was used to dealing with much more scrutinizing confrontations with his father and was able to meet Aragorn's gaze with an indifferent shrug.

"Farothen and I must have grabbed each others' daggers at Amon Hen," he said, "They look very similar."

Farothen breathed a sigh of relief when Aragorn shrugged back and tossed Boromir his dagger.  The ranger then turned around and gave Farothen his.  Luckily Aragorn had only seen the dagger and not the sheath with 'my jewel' sewn on it.

The ranger still looked suspicious, but at that point Hama came in, "You can finish cleaning up later.  We're laying Prince Theodred to rest now."

Boromir sighed, "What a horrible time for Theoden to lose his son."  Forcing a strained smile he tried to lighten the mood slightly, "The only bright point is that now Faramir can go to Father with the news that he's the consort to the future king of Rohan and not just the third marshal of the Mark."

Hama held his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture as Aragorn, Legolas, Farothen and Gimli tried not to laugh.

"Theoden still doesn't know about that," Hama said as he turned to walk away, yelling over his shoulder, "And he doesn't need another shock right now."

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all trailed after Hama but Boromir and Farothen stayed behind to re-exchange their daggers and, of course, give each other a kiss.

"That was quick thinking on your part, my jewel." Farothen whispered against Boromir's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, Farothen." Boromir growled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Theodred's funeral was a somber affair.  Guards who had been good friends of his were pallbearers.  While they laid him to rest in the tomb the Lady Eowyn, Theoden's niece, sang a lay in their native Rohirric.

After that Theoden and Eowyn were left in privacy to grieve and the Hunters and Gandalf were shown to their rooms by a servant.  Aragorn and Legolas shared one room (obviously) and by Aragorn's orders Farothen shared a room with Gandalf across from them.  The room next to Aragorn and Legolas' was shared by Boromir and Gimli.

Of course, while Aragorn took a bath, Legolas stood in the hall outside the open door of their room watching in amusement as Farothen and Gimli traded rooms.  Catching his son's eye Legolas motioned the half elf over before he could disappear into Boromir's room.

Farothen sighed as he approached his Elven father, "Yes, Legolas?"

Legolas grinned innocently, "Okay, a word of warning.  I can keep Estel from finding out you're in Boromir's room if you keep any…noises…to a minimum volume.  I cannot plug his ears without him getting suspicious."

Farothen blushed, "Ai, Legolas.  I…we…will do…that."

Legolas chuckled as Farothen rushed into the room Boromir was in.  Gimli leaned against the doorjamb of the room he was now sharing with Gandalf.

"Yer diggin' yourself in deeper by the minute, elf."

Legolas shrugged, "How?  I merely gave him a warning.  If he truly does not want Estel to find out then he will heed it."

"Hmm." Gimli grunted before he was cut off by Aragorn calling from his and Legolas' private bathing chamber.

"Legolas, meleth, come join me!"

Legolas glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the dwarf with a smile, "Excuse me, my friend."

Gimli chuckled as Legolas stepped into the room and shut the door.  Turning to face Gandalf he shook his head, "With those four I'm surprised there is only one wee babe on the way and not two."

Gandalf exhaled a puff of smoke, "Fate is a trickster, Gimli.  Never believe something until it is proven beyond a doubt."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ****

Legolas walked into the bathing chamber connected to his and Aragorn's room and stopped just inside the door, his breath catching at the sight of his husband immersed up to his chest in soapy water.  Aragorn held out a hand, beckoning the elf forward.  He cocked a brow as he took in the silver silk shirt and green leggings Legolas was still wearing.

"You are still clothed, my love," the ranger said, "I believe you are supposed to take them off to bathe."

Legolas nervously ran a hand over the bulge of his belly that was prominently displayed by the sheer silk, "Estel…I do not think…I don't…I'm getting…"

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Come, my love, you will always be beautiful.  Join me."

After another moment of hesitation Legolas undressed and slipped into the tub before Aragorn could get a good look at him.  Chuckling Aragorn pulled his husband into his arms for a kiss before positioning him so they sat with Legolas leaning back against Aragorn's chest.

He pressed a kiss to the elf's shoulder and gently ran his hand over Legolas' swollen belly, whispering, "Stunning."

Sighing, Legolas relaxed against his husband, "Sure you say that.  You're partial.  But honestly, when was the last time you saw a fat elf?"

Aragorn chuckled, "Not fat, meleth.  Pregnant."

"Still fat." Legolas pouted.

"But you carry my child." Aragorn said, lightly feathering his fingers over Legolas' belly, "There's nothing more beautiful…"

His words cut off abruptly when he felt a shifting under his hand.  Legolas gasped and pressed his hand over Aragorn's on his belly.  Aragorn released an awed breath and pressed gently.  As if on cue there was another shift of movement.

"She moved," the ranger gasped, "I felt her move."

Legolas leaned his head back and turned it to kiss Aragorn's jaw, "She is saying hi."

Aragorn swallowed, "She's really in there."

Legolas chuckled, "She better be.  Or there's some other reason I've been getting sick every morning."

Aragorn hugged Legolas tight, "Hannon le, meleth nin.  Im meleth le."

Legolas twisted in his husband's embrace to kiss him on the mouth, "A im le, Estel nin.  An cuil."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn's deep laugh sounded through the wall making Boromir and Farothen pause mid-kiss.

"I think that's Aragorn," Boromir said against Farothen's lips from underneath his husband.

This fact was confirmed about two seconds later when Aragorn's laughter was joined by Legolas' and the sounds of splashing water.

Farothen shuddered as he climbed off of Boromir, "Eeww!  I do not want to hear Ada…doing that!"

Boromir jumped off the bed and headed toward the door, "Then let's take Gandalf and Gimli's room."

Farothen opened his mouth to speak but by that time his husband was already out the door, so he just shrugged and followed.

Boromir didn't even bother knocking on the door to the room Gandalf and Gimli were sharing and started talking, "We're switching rooms."

"Wha…?!" Gimli grumbled, "I just got comfortable."

Boromir sighed, "I'm not exactly comfortable doing anything with my husband when Aragorn and Legolas are right in the next room.  Those walls are not that thick."

"Oh.  Alright then." Gimli said walking out of the room, passing Farothen on the way.

"You two should not worry about noise unless you've heard Gimli snore," Gandalf said as he stood up.  Both Boromir and Farothen burst out laughing.

"We have," Farothen said, "In Lothlorien."

Gandalf chuckled as he headed out the door, stopping just inside it to look back, "Boromir."

Boromir looked at Gandalf, his face clearly showing impatience to be alone with his husband.

"Next time you leave a bedroom after having fun with Farothen…you might want to make sure you're completely covered up," the wizard finished, nodding toward Boromir's front.

Boromir looked down to where Gandalf was nodding and turned beet red as he realized he was completely on display. He spun so his back was to Gandalf and Farothen as the two of them burst out laughing.  The Maia was still chuckling as he left and closed the door behind himself.

Not laughing, but still smiling, Farothen walked up and put his arms around Boromir, "Come, my jewel.  I'll give you a reason to blush before the sun rises."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gandalf had gotten his laughter under control, but he was still grinning, when he walked into the room across the hall.

"I take it by that smile that you told Boromir about his display," Gimli asked calmly.

Gandalf glared at the dwarf, "You knew?  I thought you actually had not noticed."

Gimli snorted, "What was I supposed to say?  Hey, Boromir, I can see one BIG reason Farothen really likes you."

Both of them roared with laughter as they lit up their pipes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas stiffened in Aragorn's embrace as he heard Gandalf and Gimli's laughter.  They had switched rooms again!

Legolas groaned as he detangled himself from Aragorn.  Boromir and Farothen must have heard him and Aragorn.

"What is wrong, meleth nin?" Aragorn asked.

"We should go into the bedroom, Estel," Legolas answered.

"Why?"

Legolas sighed, "Because I just heard Gimli and…Boromir laughing in the next room.  And if I can hear them they might be able to…"

Aragorn's eyes widened as he caught Legolas' meaning and rose from the tub, "Good idea."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well," Gimli grumbled as he turned over in his bed, "At least those two finally went into their bedroom."

Gandalf shook his head in amusement as he continued to smoke his pipe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translations…

Hannon le, meleth nin.  Im meleth le – Thank you, my love.  I love you.

A im le, Estel nin.  An cuil – And I you, my Estel.  For life.

('Estel nin' could be read as 'my hope' if you prefer)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Jenn:  I'm glad you like this story.  In answer to your question, we update on fanfiction.net and the geocities site is updated by the site owner.

Arch-Nemesis:  Nope, that's not right either.  It's something a little more serious than that.  You can keep guessing if you want though.  I'd like to see where your mind can go from there.

Lando's Star:  All I can say at the moment is that the baby is in no serious danger.  As for what is causing the illness, we'll explain that as the characters find out.  But I CAN say that Legolas won't lose the baby.  We couldn't do that to him…and we have plans for the babe later in the story.

Hana-Heart:  We have Farothen calling Legolas by his name right now because they just met for the first time a month earlier.  We're just letting them get to know each other first since it would feel kinda odd calling a near stranger 'Dad'.  Bear with us, he will begin to address Legolas as his father eventually.

Cold crystal tears:  I'm glad you like this story as well.  It's a true compliment to us as writers when readers who normally avoid this type of story tell us they like it.  Thanks.

Tsurugi-chan:  Well, we're purposely making Legolas kinda giddy in this story for a little bit of a humor spin, he will also be making some trips to the other end of the mood swing spectrum.  And…well…he IS blond.

In answer to everyone's comment on when Aragorn finds out about the marriage of Farothen and Boromir, he won't find out about that until after the war has been won and he's somewhat settled in as king.  Things will have calmed down slightly and he'll be able to concentrate more.  We've already discussed a couple ideas for the scene, we just have to decide which one we like best.

Thanks to all for the great reviews.

~Becky and Brina~


	23. The Fall of Numenor

A/N:  It's at this point that we've spliced the timelines from the book and the movie so the story no longer follows either completely.  Also, a lot of this that was taken from the movie/book has been changed to fit our purposes.

Another note of some importance, Eowyn will not be as big a character in here as she was in either the book or the movie because we honestly have no idea what to do with her.  Having her fall in love with any of the guys would be a hassle so, though she will play a fairly large role in some scenes, she will remain a secondary character.  Sorry to any Eowyn fans, but she will take the back burner right beside Arwen.

Okay, so after a night of…anyway…back to the story.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 23

TA 3019 March 2 mid-morning

"They had no warning.  They were unarmed." Lady Eowyn said from where she was hovering over two children who had arrived in Edoras that morning from a besieged village on the borders of Rohan.  She shook her head at her uncle, "Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go.  Rick, cot and tree."

Sitting in his throne Theoden bowed his head, bracing it with his hand as Gandalf, sitting beside him, motioned toward the children, "This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash.  Terror that will become more potent as his fear of Sauron grows and continues to drive him mad."

"What would you have me do, Gandalf?" Theoden sighed without looking up.

"Ride out and meet him." Gandalf said, "You must fight."

Aragorn looked up at Theoden, "You have 2000 good men riding south as we speak.  Eomer is loyal to you.  His men will return at your call…to fight for you."

Boromir gave a fairly audible snort of laughter, causing Legolas, Farothen and Gimli to choke back their own laughter.  Aragorn had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he recognized the hidden meaning of his words.

Gandalf studied the five companions with displeased confusion as Theoden stood up to pace, They will be a hundred leagues from here by now."

"Not quite." Boromir mumbled only loud enough for his family and Gimli to hear him, pulling more smirks from them.

Theoden, having not heard Boromir's words, continued speaking, shaking his head, "Eomer cannot help us."

Gandalf stood and stepped toward Theoden.  The king of Rohan faced the wizard, "I know what it is you want from me, Gandalf.  But I will not bring further death to my people.  I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn said, holding his pipe a couple inches from his mouth, "Whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden turned to face the ranger where he was slouched in a chair at the end of a table between two pillars.  Legolas stood stiffly by the pillar behind Aragorn.  Boromir sat at the opposite end of the table from Aragorn with Farothen standing behind him only slightly more relaxed than Legolas.  Gimli sat at the side of the table methodically making his way through a late breakfast.

"When last I looked," Theoden started, as if Aragorn was a disobedient child, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

That comment brought a mix of reactions.  Gandalf, as the wizard, stayed neutral.  Gimli, who'd just taken a swig of ale, let out a belch as he scowled at Theoden.  Legolas tensed even more (if possible) also glaring at Theoden.  Boromir growled under his breath and tensed to stand, causing Farothen to put a restraining hand on his shoulder.  At the same time the half elf fisted his free hand and grit his teeth, throwing his own glare (one that matched Legolas' perfectly) at Theoden.  And through it all, Aragorn coolly met the younger king of Rohan's gaze, seeming completely unfazed by the disregarding tone.

Inside Aragorn winced.  No, he wasn't the king of Rohan.  He wasn't even the king of Gondor yet.  But he did know something about war, king or no.

Gandalf sighed and looked at Theoden, "Then what is the king's decision?"

Theoden turned to face Gandalf thoughtfully, "We will head for Helm's Deep."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late afternoon when Eomer and his men reached the spot where he planned to set up camp.  It was about half a mile from the northern border of Ithilien.  Faramir would meet Eomer there when he could get away from Henneth Annun.

Staying on Fara's back Eomer looked at his men and called, "Set up camp.  We'll be here for a while.  I'm going scouting." He turned to a skinny guy off to his right, ignoring the smirks and comments his men were making about the reason behind their need to make camp, "Chubb, you scout to the east.  I'll go west."

Chubb nodded and took off to do his marshal's bidding.  As Eomer watched the man ride away he shook his head.  No one knew where he'd gotten the nickname, but everyone used it because they couldn't agree what his real name was.  Something that started with an E.  Or maybe it was a C or G.

Shaking his head again Eomer urged Fara into a slow run, remembering the nickname he'd gotten when he was younger because Eowyn couldn't say his name.  He'd had to fight quite a few boys to escape being tagged as Emor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eomer had been scouting for about half an hour before he reached the clearing where he'd agreed to meet Faramir.  He was pacing when suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

Since the woods of Ithilien were teeming with orcs, there was no way Eomer could have know who was coming up behind him.  So when he turned around to meet whoever was coming one hand was over the hilt of his sword.

It was a good thing the intruder wasn't an orc, though.  Otherwise Eomer would have been dead.  The figure walked straight up to him and Eomer tensed as he found himself wrapped in strong arms.

"I know you are early, my love, but I feel as if you have been gone forever."

Eomer relaxed when he recognized the familiar embrace of his lover, "Faramir, you've managed to get away from Henneth Annun sooner than I expected."

Faramir didn't answer.  He merely trembled in Eomer's arms and after a while Eomer felt something wet hit the side of his neck where Faramir had buried his face.  With a start, Eomer realized the older man was crying.

Quickly Eomer pulled Faramir into a stance before him and was dismayed to see tears streaming down his fair face.  Eomer's gaze and voice were full of alarm when he spoke.

"Faramir, what is wrong?!  Why do you cry so?!"

Faramir shook his head as if wanting to avoid Eomer's question or he wanted to avoid a terrible truth that was too painful to admit to.

"Please Eomer," he said, opening his eyes and looking right at his lover, "Don't ask questions tonight.  I need comfort, not questions."

Eomer had been in love with Faramir long enough to know that whenever the older man was this upset it was best not to push him.  Otherwise he clammed up and just refused to talk about it.  Eomer strangely suspected that Faramir's behavior in that area had a lot to do with being ignored and belittled by Denethor his whole life.  Not for the first time Eomer found himself cursing the steward of Gondor in his head.  He gave all his attention to one son and in the process hurt both.

"You can always come to me for comfort, Faramir," Eomer said pulling Faramir into a kiss.

Faramir was still crying when he was pulled into Eomer's embrace, but his tears gradually stopped as he gave into the need to be with the man he loved.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli huffed as he, Legolas and Aragorn followed Gandalf through the streets of Edoras toward the stables.  Boromir and Farothen had disappeared somewhere, much to Aragorn's dismay seeing as he had a sneaky suspicion they were together…alone.  Only a few whimpered words from Legolas about not feeling to well had kept Aragorn from going searching.  Both Gandalf and Gimli had found the ranger's lack of backbone in the wake of a few Elven whimpers rather humorous.

Gimli shook his head as he once again concentrated on the subject at hand, "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!"

"Theoden is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn said over his shoulder as they walked into the stable, "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine.  Theoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf replied as they continued toward the stall Shadowfax was in, "He thinks he is leading them to safety.  What they will get is a massacre."

He faced Aragorn as they reached the stall, "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him.  I fear for the survival of Rohan.  He will need you before the end, Aragorn.  The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded, "They will hold."

Without another word Gandalf turned to face Shadowfax, mumbling to himself.  A moment later he swung onto the horse's back and once again met Aragorn's gaze, "With luck my search will not be in vain."

Aragorn opened the stall door wider as Gandalf continued, "Look for my coming at first light on the third day.  At dawn, look to the east."

At those words Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a run.  As the horse and rider flew past Legolas and Gimli had to jump out of the way.  Legolas threw a moody glare at the disappearing wizard.

'I was walking here,' he thought grumpily.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Boromir, who was assisting in the packing for the trip to Helm's Deep, had been assigned one of the rooms the hunters had used the previous night when Farothen walked in and wrapped his arms around his husband.  Boromir smiled when the half elf pressed his cheek to the back of his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Too bad we won't get another night like last night for a while." Farothen whispered.

Boromir grinned as he turned around in Farothen's arms, "Are you referring to my little display or the fun we had after?"

Farothen laughed, "Are you still embarrassed about that, my jewel"

Boromir actually turned red at the question, "Believe me, Farothen, I'm usually more composed than that."

Farothen tenderly pressed a kiss to Boromir's temple, "We'll be leaving early in the morning, Boromir.  Theoden wants to reach Helm's Deep by early evening tomorrow."  He stifled a yawn before snuggling once more into his husband's warm embrace, "And I need some sleep tonight."

"Are you ill?" Boromir asked with a touch of worry.

Farothen shook his head against Boromir's chest, "Just fatigued, my jewel.  After all, you gave me no chance at sleep last night."

Boromir grinned, "Get used to it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

March 3 late morning

Ithilien

Gandalf rode into the Rohirrim camp, wondering why Eomer had chosen a place so close to Ithilien.  He was stopped by a couple guards just as he was bringing Shadowfax to a stop.

"State your business, stranger," one of them said.

Gandalf lowered the hood of his gray cloak, "I must speak with Lord Eomer."

The second guard, an older man who recognized the wizard, shook his head, "He is busy, Gandalf Grayhame.  He has company.  We were given strict orders not to disturb him."

Gandalf slid of Shadowfax's back, "I will speak to him.  He will not turn me away.  Of that you can be sure."

At that he pushed past the guards.  Unsurprisingly, neither tried to stop him.  After all, Gandalf was not above using his compelling wizardish voice to get his way.  Being the White Wizard had some perks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eomer leaned on one arm and looked down at Faramir as he slowly woke up.  He lovingly ran his fingers through the older man's wavy hair and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you now wish to speak of what brought you to tears yesterday, my love?"

Faramir released a shuddery breath, reaching up to lightly stroke Eomer's bearded chin, "I wish I could but…it's just too soon.  I can't…"

Faramir cut off abruptly and both he and Eomer shot up to sitting positions as the tent flap suddenly flew open.  Both instinctively pulled the blanket up to about mid-stomach as Gandalf stepped into the tent.

The wizard was already speaking as he entered, "We must move fast, Lord Eomer.  You're needed at…"  He cut off as his gaze fell on the older of the two men, "Lord Faramir?  I had not realized you were…"  He took in the sight of the two bare-chested men huddling under the blanket and gave them a somewhat amused look, "Acquainted with Lord Eomer."

Faramir swallowed, feeling a blush steal across his face and not quite meeting the Maia's gaze, "Aye…Gandalf.  Eomer and I have been…acquainted for several years."

"I see." Gandalf murmured, then cleared his throat and looked at an equally blushing Eomer, "I will leave so you both can dress.  Then we really must speak, Lord Eomer.  Rohan has gone to war."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Faramir refused to let Eomer, Gandalf or any of the other men of Rohan see him cry.  But it required all of his strength to keep his composure.

First Boromir was taken from him and now Eomer.  Even though Faramir had the greatest confidence in Eomer's ability as a warrior, anything could happen.  And with Boromir gone, Eomer was the only source of love he had left in his life.  Everyone in Gondor knew that Denethor didn't love him.

"Why the sad face, my jewel? Eomer asked coming up to Faramir while all around them the Rohirrim prepared to ride for Helm's Deep, "I would have you smile before I leave."

Faramir tried his best to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile for Eomer's sake, but failed miserably, "I should never have told you what my name means.  It got me stuck with that silly nickname."

Eomer chuckled as he ran a hand through Faramir's hair, "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't just about me going off to war?"

Faramir sighed, "Rohan isn't the only country at war, Eomer.  Sauron will strike Gondor soon.  And I don't think we'll have the strength to repel him."

Eomer honestly didn't know what to say so he pulled Faramir into a kiss in full view of his men and Gandalf.  While there was some chuckling amongst the men, they generally kept any crude comments to themselves.  No one knew if Eomer and Faramir would see each other again and the men of Rohan were actually quite happy for their leader.  Meeting Faramir was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Eomer and Faramir finally ended the kiss and Eomer whispered, "Are you going to tell me what had you so upset before I leave?"

Faramir shook his head, "Now is not the time for this.  Just know that you were a great comfort."

Eomer was smiling as he walked away from Faramir and mounted his horse.  The eyes of the two lovers stayed locked on each other until the entire company of the Rohirrim turned and headed toward Helm's Deep.

Gandalf hung back a moment and studied Faramir, as if he knew what troubled the young mortal.  Taking a breath he said, "Do not give up faith, young one, or hope.  There is still both in this world."

At those words Gandalf wheeled Shadowfax around and followed the Rohirrim.  Eomer stopped long enough to throw Faramir a final wave then joined Gandalf at the head of the company.

When Eomer was out of sight Faramir finally allowed the tears to fall down his face.  Then, with the practice and stealth of someone who had been a ranger for years, Faramir turned and disappeared into the woods.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas kept Arod toward the front of the line of travelers, knowing Aragorn would stay toward the middle by Theoden.  Gimli was there as well, telling Eowyn some story or another about dwarves.  Boromir and Farothen were somewhere toward the end of the column.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Aragorn or the others, of course.  He just didn't want them to find out he wasn't exactly feeling the greatest.  He'd spent a few long minutes violently ill that morning, for the first time in almost a week.  Even now he was still feeling a little nauseous.  And ever since he'd collapsed four days earlier he'd been having occasional dizzy spells.

Aragorn had enough to deal with at the moment.  He didn't need to add worrying about his pregnant lover to the list.

Legolas was so deep in thought he jumped when Aragorn suddenly spoke his name from right beside him.  He abruptly shifted his gaze to the ranger's…and regretted it immediately as the sudden movement sent his head spinning and he swayed a little in Arod's saddle.

He must have blacked out a second because the next thing he knew he was sitting sideways in front of Aragorn in Hasufel's saddle with Aragorn holding him tight in one arm.  With his free hand the ranger checked Legolas' pulse.

"Meleth, are you alright?"

Legolas nodded and snuggled into his husband's embrace, "Aye, my love.  Anything to get into your arms you know."

"You almost fainted, Legolas." Aragorn whispered running his fingers through the elf's silver-gold hair.

Legolas lifted his head long enough to kiss Aragorn's throat before snuggling in again and moving the man's hand from his hair to his belly where they could both feel their daughter moving.

"I am fine, my Estel.  We both are."  Legolas sighed, "I am just a little tired and it makes me dizzy."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, still worried.

"Hmm." Legolas murmured, already half asleep.

Aragorn pressed a kiss to the elf's forehead, "Then sleep, my love.  I will keep you safe."  He clicked his tongue at Legolas' horse, "Come, Arod.  Stay close.  He will need you later."

Arod flipped his mane and snorted, nuzzling Legolas' knee, as if saying, 'No way I'd leave him.'

Aragorn chuckled at the nearly human antics of the white stallion.  Figuring he might as well tell someone what he'd come to tell Legolas he looked at the horse seriously.

"Theoden has decreed that we will stop in a couple hours for a short mid-day meal.  Then you will have him back.  Until then he's mine."

Arod snorted and shook his mane again.  Aragorn smirked, "You argue as well as Legolas does."

That announcement merely earned a bobbing nod from Arod.  His way of agreeing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

About the time late afternoon rolled around Legolas had woken up feeling much better and had decided to go ahead scouting.  Of course, this was only after Aragorn had declared that if Legolas was going ahead Hama and Gamling would also be going ahead with him.  Which meant that Aragorn was leading the horses while Legolas was up ahead pouting.

"Is Legolas feeling well, my lord?" Eowyn asked suddenly.  Aragorn turned his head to look at her with a raised brow.

"I mean what's with the…"  She made a motion of a rounded stomach with her hand.

Aragorn chuckled, "Legolas is just fine, Eowyn.  He's just pregnant and moody."

"He's pre...pregnant?" Eowyn asked in surprise.

Aragorn smirked, "It's rare, but yes."

Eowyn pointed at Farothen, "Then he would also be Legolas' son?"

Aragorn nodded, "Aye.  Farothen is also Legolas' son."

"I'd like to meet the man who managed to get a male elf pregnant twice…and lived to tell the tale," Eowyn remarked, "That is if he is still alive."

Aragorn raised his hand weakly, "That would be me…and as weird as this sounds, I carried Farothen."

Eowyn thought that there must be no end to the surprises she was getting today, "So not only can male elves get pregnant, but…male humans can too?!"

Aragorn gave her an innocent grin, "Only male humans with Numenorean blood.  Because that means that they technically have some Elvish blood."

Eowyn, surprisingly, burst out laughing, "Boy is Eomer going to get a shock!"

Aragorn threw up his hands, "That is the second time this week that I've heard that joke and no one has bothered to explain it to me."

Eowyn was still giggling as she explained the situation to Aragorn, "The line of the stewards in Gondor has Numenorean blood and for several years now, my brother, Eomer, has been engaged in an intimate relationship with Boromir's little brother, Faramir."

Aragorn burst out laughing as he finally got the joke of a couple days ago.

"What's so funny?" Boromir asked as he rode up to the laughing pair.

"I finally got the joke with Eomer's horse," Aragorn said, "He rides a horse named Fara and a lover named Faramir."

Boromir rolled his eyes at Aragorn, "Aragorn, that joke was over a couple days ago."

"I know," Aragorn said between fits of laughter, "I just got it!"

Before Boromir could say anything back, there was suddenly a loud commotion coming from up ahead and the sound of a scream from Hama that was cut off rather abruptly.

Wordlessly, Aragorn handed the reins of his horse over to Eowyn and ran up ahead just in time to see Legolas kill an orc that had been riding a warg.  Gamling was okay, but Hama was dead.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted to Aragorn.  The look on Legolas' face made Aragorn very glad that the elf's anger wasn't directed at him.

"What is it?  What's happening?" Theoden asked as Aragorn ran back.

"Wargs!  We're under attack!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The battle was actually over fairly quickly but there were still a significant number of casualties.  Several horses had been lost and almost half of the warriors had been either injured or killed.

Legolas jerked one of his twin knives out of the last orc he'd killed and looked around, panicked, as he suddenly became aware that he couldn't feel his bond to Aragorn very well, if at all.  Being pregnant and having a strong bond with his daughter sometimes had a changing effect on his bond with his husband.

Legolas walked toward a ledge as something seemed to pull him that way.  Still looking around he called the ranger's name.  He was vaguely aware of Gimli calling for Aragorn as well, but his attention was snagged by an orc who lay several feet from the cliff.  The orc was obviously wounded mortally but he was still laughing smugly.

Legolas walked toward the orc with Gimli following and glared down at the creature, growling, "Where is he?"

At the same time Gimli hefted his axe and drawled, "Tell us what happened and I'll ease your passing."

Boromir and Farothen reached them just as the orc cackled, "He's…dead.  Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Farothen shook his head whispering, "No.  Ada."

Boromir sighed and closed his eyes, pulling Farothen against his side.  Gimli let his axe fall to the ground, swallowing.  But Legolas had the most violent reaction.

He knelt down and grabbed the orc's armor and lifted him threateningly, "You lie!"

The orc gave a couple more choking laughs before going limp.  Legolas shifted his gaze to the orc's hand when he saw a glint of light on metal.  Slowly he took the ring and chain from the orc's slack hand.

It was his ring.  The family crest ring he'd given to Aragorn at their bonding.  Getting to his feet he stumbled toward the cliff edge.  His three companions followed him.

Legolas looked down at the rushing water almost blindly as Theoden shouted in the background, "Get the wounded on horses.  Leave the dead."

Farothen glared at Theoden, "Leave the…We've got to look for my father!"

"He's gone." Legolas choked out on a sob, "He'd dead."

Boromir stepped toward Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder, "Legolas…"

"No," Farothen shook his head, "Legolas, he's not gone.  He can't be."

"I cannot feel our bond.  I cannot feel him."  Legolas looked over his shoulder at Farothen, tears running freely down his face, "He's…he's dead."

He looked back toward the water and whispered, "My love, my Estel, you cannot leave me."

Those were his last words before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.  With a sharp cry of alarm Boromir jumped forward and caught Legolas before he hit the ground.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Arch-Nemesis:  No, not exactly.  The baby is as healthy as can be expected at the moment.  Good guess though.

Kita chan:  Okay, as we see it, calling a male mom is like calling him a wife.  It's just not done.  I mean, you wouldn't walk up to a guy and say, 'Hey Mrs. Whatever.'  Personal opinions here but I guess I can also see the other end of things, but since both my co-writer and I think men should be called 'dad' we'll do things that way.

Anyway, thanks again to all reviewers.

~Becky and Brina~


	24. Rangers and Rohirrim

A/N:  We managed to get two chapters written because of the Thanksgiving weekend.  But don't get used to it.  It will probably never happen again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 24

TA 3019 March 3 afternoon

Faramir was already in a foul mood as he approached Henneth Annun, and his attitude wasn't improved when his second in command, Madril, and another ranger, Dered, came running up to him right away.

"Captain Faramir, there's a company of Haradrim passing through Ithilien as we speak." Madril said.

"And three orc spies are up on the ridge," Dered added right after Madril had finished speaking.

Faramir rolled his eyes skyward as he listened to their quick report, "Ai Valar, can't we even get a moment of peace!"

Both rangers looked after their captain in surprise as Faramir stalked off and Dered asked, "Isn't he usually in a good mood after one of his rendezvous' with Eomer?"

Madril shrugged, "I think the loss of Boromir has hit him harder than any of us realized."

"That loss hit all of Gondor really hard." Dered said quietly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By the time the rangers of Ithilien had returned to their secret base at Henneth Annun they all had to admit that there was much more bugging their captain than just his brother's dead.  Faramir had fired arrows at the Haradrim with a ferocity that had made his fellow rangers actually feel sorry for the enemy for once.  Then he'd been so angry at catching two out of three of the orc spies that he'd barely restrained himself from killing the two remaining spies on the spot.

The whole way to Henneth Annun Faramir had been snapping at the other rangers and he kept rubbing his forehead as if he was in pain.  This combined with the fact that Faramir was unusually pale and fatigued made his rangers think that their captain's health was also responsible for his current mood.

Unfortunately none of the rangers were brave enough to broach the subject with Faramir.  Instead they stayed out of his way as he poured over battle plans and maps with Madril.  When Faramir felt he'd worried his 'guests' long enough, he left Madril and walked back into the main hall to interrogate the spies.

The two he had managed to catch looked human but were much shorter and seemed more irritated than afraid.  Interesting.

"My men tell me you are orc spies," Faramir said as he walked toward the pair and sat down on an upturned crate.

"Spies?!" Sam said in outrage, "Now wait just a minute!"

"Well if you're not spies then who are you?" Faramir interrupted curtly, getting more irritated by the minute.

Sam remained silent this time, feeling like he'd overstepped his boundaries.  Frodo also remained silent, but for different reasons.  The men of Gondor made him nervous.  The situation with Boromir had made him realize that the ring would call to them more than anyone else in Middle-Earth because of their need.  Frodo could see desperation in the eyes of every man around him.

"Speak!" Faramir said harshly, growing weary of the silence.

"We are hobbits of the Shire," Frodo started, "Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked tilting his head at Sam.

"His gardener!" Sam snapped back with pride, which made Faramir look at the hobbit with both amusement and skepticism.

"And where is your skulking friend?" Faramir asked, "That gangrel creature?  He had an ill-favored look."

Frodo hesitated before saying, "There was no other."

However, from the way Faramir narrowed his eyes at Frodo, the hobbit knew the man wasn't fooled so he decided to talk before the ranger could ask any more questions.

"We set out from Rivendell with seven companions," Frodo paused as he remembered Gandalf, "One we lost in Moria…two were my kin.  An elf there was also and a dwarf…and two men.  Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor."

Dead silence engulfed the cave as all the rangers waited to see their captain's reaction.

'I am not going to break down.  Not here!' Faramir thought as he sucked in a breath, "You were a friend of Boromir?"

Frodo hesitated once again as he heard the tremble in Faramir's voice, "Yes…for my part."

Faramir suddenly stood and faced the wall before he stared crying.  His men, sensing that their captain didn't want to become the focus of a public scene, quickly went back to work.

"It would grieve you then to know he is dead." Faramir stated loudly as he turned back to Frodo and Sam.  The hobbits were completely stunned.

"Dead?!" Frodo asked, "How?  When?"

"As one of his companions I'd hoped you would tell me," Faramir said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If something has happened to Boromir we would have you tell us!" Frodo said angrily, now getting irritated himself.

Faramir took a deep breath, "No word has yet reached Gondor, but I know in my heart that he must be lost."

As Faramir hesitated, Frodo stared at the man in sympathy and realization.  From the moment he'd laid eyes on Faramir he'd thought there was something familiar about him.  Now he knew for sure.

"He was my brother."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Early evening had already rolled around when the remaining Rohan warriors reached Helm's Deep.  Boromir rode Roch with Legolas held securely in front of him.  Farothen, with Gimli behind him, rode Arod, having lost his own mount during the battle.

As the group of warriors reined their horses to a stop inside the keep Farothen looked at his husband questioningly, "Legolas?"

Boromir shook his head sadly as he somehow managed to slide off Roch without dropping his precious burden, "He's been in and out of consciousness but he doesn't respond to anything.  He just shudders and whispers Estel over and over."

Farothen slid off Arod and helped Gimli down before turning back to Boromir and lightly ran his fingers over his Elven father's cheek.  When Legolas seemed to turn into the touch Farothen felt a surge of love for him as he realized that at some point in the last few weeks he'd begun to think of the elf as his father as much as Aragorn was.

Suddenly an idea came to him and he met Boromir's gaze, "We must get him settled on some type of bed.  And we must wake him up.  If we don't…"

He cut off abruptly and closed his eyes as he swallowed a sob before trying again, "If we don't…I fear we will lose him too."

"He just passed out, Farothen." Boromir said, "How…"

"Elves can die of a broken heart." Farothen interrupted, "With Ada gone…"

Farothen's words tapered of but there was really no need for him to finish them.  It was quite obvious what he'd been about to say.  Without Aragorn Legolas could very well decide he didn't wish to live either.  There was a moment of silence between them as the words hung in the air, unspoken.

Finally Boromir shook his head and subconsciously held the elf in his arms tighter, "No.  We won't lose him too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen sat on the edge of the cot set up for Legolas in a small room off the main hall of the keep.  Boromir sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, a couple feet from the cot.  Gimli paced back and forth just inside the door, making sure they weren't disturbed.  Legolas lay on his back on the cot, shifting restlessly every few moments.

Farothen sighed and leaned down to whisper in Elvish, "Do not leave us, Legolas.  Live for the baby, for me."

The elf gave no indication that he'd heard and Farothen tried again, "Please, Legolas.  We need you.  Come back to us."

Still no reaction beyond a small shuddery sigh and a weak head shake.  Boromir shook his own head, his eyes a little damp and his voice rough when he said, "I don't think it's working, Farothen."

"No," Farothen growled, "I won't lose him.  I can't lose him."

He turned back to Legolas, tears falling unchecked and fisted his hands in Legolas' tunic, "Come back to me.  I lost Ada, I can't lose you.  I _won't_ lose you."

Farothen choked out a sob, laying his head down on Legolas' chest, "Please, Ada, please.  Don't you leave me too.  Please don't leave me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Legolas felt as if he was floating in water.  Dark, cold, morose.  As if from a distance he heard familiar voices._

_Farothen, pleading for him to not leave him._

_Boromir, sounding as if he'd given up hope._

_Farothen again, refusing to give up._

_And then…one word, whispered among the pleading, caught his attention.  __Ada__.  Farothen had called him __Ada__._

_Suddenly he knew he couldn't let go.  Not yet.  The baby needed him.  Farothen needed him.  But most of all, he knew Estel would not want him to give up so soon, so easily.  Not when he still had so much to do._

_Slowly he began his long fight back.  His quest wasn't finished yet._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late at night when Faramir stalked down the hall toward the room where the hobbits were staying.  The look on his face as he passed was enough to make every one of his rangers jump away from him.

First Boromir had died.  Denethor seemed to hate Faramir even more.  Eomer had left to go into battle.  More of the enemy were marching on Gondor's lands every day.  He'd caught Frodo and Sam in a lie once their skulking companion had sown up at the Forbidden Pool.  Then, of course, the creature, Gollum, had filled in the details that Frodo had left out.  And to top it all off, Faramir hadn't gotten any sleep '_and would this headache never go away?!'_

All things considered, Faramir was already two seconds away from killing someone as he walked into the storage room the hobbits were in and immediately drew his sword.  The hobbits backed up into a corner.

"So this is the answer to all the riddles," Faramir said as he advanced on Frodo.  Both hobbits eyed him nervously.

"Here in the wild I have you.  Two halflings and a host of men at my call," Faramir continued as he slightly lifted the ring from Frodo's neck with the tip of his sword, "The Ring of Power within my grasp."

Unbeknownst to Sam, the ring was working it's evil in two ways.  Against Faramir and Frodo.

_Take the ring!  Your father will finally recognize your quality!_

"A chance for Faramir of Gondor to show his quality," Faramir whispered to himself, repeating both the ring's words and his father's words of so long ago.

_You'll be just as admired as your brother!  You're more worthy of it!_

Meanwhile, Frodo was backing away from both the sword and the strange gleam in Faramir's eyes.  However, he soon came under the trance himself.

_Don't let the man take it!  It was entrusted to you!  It's all yours.  Your own._

"NO!!!" Frodo shouted as he pushed away Faramir's sword and ran to another corner.  The action had the affect of drawing Faramir out of his stupor.

"Stop it!" Sam said, stepping in front of Frodo.  He was the only one capable of speech at the moment, "Leave him alone!  Don't you understand?   He's got to destroy it.  That's where we're going.  To Mordor.  To the mountain of fire."

Faramir had said nothing during Sam's speech and then Madril came into talk to him as well, "Osgiliath is under attack, Captain.  They call for reinforcements."

Faramir, still undecided, turned to look at Sam once again.

"Please," Sam begged, "It's such a burden.  Will you not help him?"

"Captain?" Madril asked urgently.

"Tell the men to pack up and be ready to leave when the scouts return at first light." Faramir said to the other ranger.  As soon as Madril was gone Faramir turned to Sam and delivered his verdict.

"The ring will go to Gondor."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

March 4 dawn

Farothen jerked awake to find himself curled up in Boromir's lap.  He must have fallen asleep with his head on his father's chest.

His father!  Farothen's gaze flew to the cot only to see it was empty.  Not wanting to wake Boromir Farothen slowly untangled himself from his husband's arms and got to his feet.

With all but silent footsteps he rushed out of the room and approached the first guard he saw, "Have you seen my father?"  
The guard stood straighter, "You mean the elf who looks like you?"

Farothen rolled his eyes and kept his words deliberately slow, "Yes.  The elf who looks like me.  Did you see him?"

"Yes," the guard replied, well aware that Farothen was being purposely rude, "He walked out onto the wall saying he needed some fresh air."

Without replying to that Farothen ran toward the steps leading to the wall.  As the guard had said Legolas was standing just outside the keep on the wall, gazing out at the surrounding land.

"Legolas?" Farothen asked stepping up to the elf, "Ada, are you okay?"

"I am fine, my son," Legolas whispered, "But I fear…the baby…she has not moved since Estel fell."

"What…" Farothen started.

Legolas met his gaze, tears pooling in his cerulean eyes, "She feels my pain.  She waits.  As do I."

There was a moment of silence as Legolas looked back out at the land once again before he whispered, "There is still hope.  I can almost feel him.  He may yet live."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn wasn't sure how long he'd been floating down the river before his body connected with shore.  Weakly he pulled himself further onto land until he was completely out of the water and let himself fall blissfully unconscious again.

The next thing he knew he was being woken up by a not so gentle nudge to his shoulder that turned him onto his back.  He cracked his eyes open the slightest bit and sighed when he saw his rescuer.

"Brego," he whispered, for once glad he'd suggested that Eowyn have the stallion set free after he'd gone wild back in Edoras.

Nickering quietly Brego lowered himself to the ground beside Aragorn and looked at the ranger expectantly.  Slowly, Aragorn reached up to pull himself onto the horse's back.  Once he was settled Brego got back to his feet and they set out, Aragorn slumped against the horse's neck.

They'd been traveling for a couple hours at least when Aragorn pulled Brego to a stop at the top of a ridge as a large army of Uruk Hai caught his attention.  Several thousand in number…and they were marching toward Helm's Deep.  He had to get there before they did.  Silently, he motioned for Brego to continue their journey at a quicker pace.

Before long, but after what seemed like hours to Aragorn, they crested the last hill and were able to see Helm's Deep several yards away.  Aragorn patted Brego's neck, "Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nin.  Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas stood just inside the door of the hall Theoden had chosen for the council room.  Boromir and Farothen were both talking to the king of Rohan and had practically ordered Legolas to stay where they could see him.  After his latest episode of unconsciousness they weren't about to let him out of their sight for anything.

He sighed and closed his eyes, 'Ai, Estel.  Where are you, my love?'

His eyes flew open when he felt a sort of mental tug on the bond he had with his husband.  Estel was alive…and he was close.  Spinning on his heel he ran out of the room, unintentionally slamming the door behind himself.

As he got into the main hall he could hear Gimli outside yelling, "Where is he?!  Where is he?!  Get out of the way!  I'm going to kill him!"

Taking a breath Legolas stopped inside the hall to compose his sudden rush of emotion.  The last thing Aragorn needed after falling of a cliff and metaphorically returning from the dead was a crying elf throwing himself at him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn slid off Brego's back just in time to find himself the object of a dwarf's bear hug as Gimli grumbled, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew.  Bless you, laddie."

Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "Where is Legolas?"

Gimli stepped back, not quite meeting Aragorn's gaze, "He is inside.  Farothen and Boromir watch him closely.  He collapsed after you fell…"

"Is he…" Aragorn started, panicked.

Gimli held up a hand, "He's awake now, but very quiet.  He won't talk to anyone."

Aragorn released a sigh and made his way toward the door to the keep, "I must go to him."

He ended up stopping a few feet inside the door as he came face to face with the elf he was looking for.  Legolas forced a small smile, "Le ab-dollen."

One look at his husband's expression and Aragorn knew Legolas was using humor to hide the depth of his feelings, not wanting to seem weak or overwhelm either of them.  He stood still as the elf gave him a slow once over to make sure he was actually whole.

After a moment Legolas met his gaze with a small grin, "You look terrible."

Aragorn released a breathy laugh as Legolas reached over to lift one of his hands so it was palm up and placed something in it.  He looked down and felt his heart squeeze when he recognized the crest ring of Mirkwood.  He'd thought it was lost forever to the river.

Aragorn met Legolas' gaze, "Hannon le."

In the next second they were in each others' arms, their mouths clinging.  After a moment they broke apart and Legolas gave Aragorn a stern look, "If you ever do this to me again I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Aragorn remained mock serious, nodding, "I would expect nothing less, meleth nin."

Legolas nodded as well, before turning serious, "Estel…our daughter has not moved since you fell."

Aragorn narrowed his gaze worriedly and pressed a hand to Legolas' belly.  As if on cue there was a flutter.  Aragorn blinked as Legolas sighed and slumped into his arms murmuring, "Oh thank Elbereth!  I thought she was lost to us."

Aragorn sighed, hugging Legolas tight, but before he could say anything they were ploughed into by their son, who wrapped them both in a tight hug, "Ada!  You're alive!"

Chuckling, Aragorn kept one arm wrapped around Legolas and put the other around Farothen to pull him into the family hug, "Of course I'm alive, ion nin.  It will take more than a little cliff to kill me."

Aragorn placed a fatherly kiss on Farothen's temple before looking over his son's shoulder.  Boromir stood a couple feet away, looking as if he wanted to join the little reunion but didn't know how.  Aragorn motioned him over.

"Come, Boromir," he said, "I even missed you, my friend."

With a small smile Boromir crossed the couple feet between him and his family and let Farothen and Legolas pull him into the hug.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translation…

Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nin – Well done, Brego, my friend.

Le ab-dollen – You're late.

Hannon le – Thank you.

Meleth nin – My love.

Ion nin – My son.


	25. Preparations For War and Then Some

Chapter 25

TA 3019 March 4 afternoon

"A great host you say?"  Theoden asked, turning mid-pace to face Aragorn.

The ranger gave a small nod, "All of Isengard is emptied."

Theoden hesitated a moment, tilting his head thoughtfully, "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn replied in near monotone, belying the worry he felt for his family.

"Ten thousand?!" Theoden gasped in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn added, "To destroy the world of men.  They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Theoden declared before stalking out of the room.

Aragorn sighed, annoyed and faced Legolas.  The elf merely cocked a brow with a touch of amusement, his thoughts perfectly clear.

'Stubborn fool.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Farothen ended up following Theoden around as he made preparations for the upcoming battle.  However, at the moment the five of them were being ignored as Theoden talked to Gamling.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

Gamling nodded as he walked off to see things done.  In the meantime, Theoden kept explaining things to the five Hunters.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," he said, "No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli grumbled as he leaned against the door, "Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden glared at Gimli in annoyance, "I have fought many wars, Master dwarf.  I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli grumbled again as Theoden walked right past him into the keep.  The rest of the group followed close behind with Legolas resting a reassuring hand on the dwarf's shoulder as he passed.

Theoden was still talking as the others followed him through the keep and along the wall, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock.  Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before.  Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt.  Within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn said to Theoden in growing frustration, "They come to destroy it's people.  Down to the last child."

Theoden turned around quickly and grabbed Aragorn's arm as he drew the ranger close and spoke in a whisper, "What would you have me do?  Look at my men.  Their courage hangs by a thread.  If this is to be our end, then I would have them make it such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

As Theoden turned to leave Aragorn quickly spoke up, "Send out riders, my lord.  You must call for aid."

Theoden turned back and regarded him with skepticism, "And who will come?  Elves?  Dwarves?  We are not so lucky in our friends as you.  The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn answered quickly.

"Gondor?" Theoden practically sneered, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?  Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?  Where was Gon…"

Farothen could see the explosion coming before it actually occurred from the look on Boromir's face, but was unable to do anything about it.  Boromir's temper flared and he pushed ahead of Aragorn before Theoden could even finish his sentence.

"Hold your tongue, Theoden!  Do not think for one moment that Rohan is the only kingdom of men under siege and the only kingdom with blood being spilt.  I gave my life to Gondor and believe me when I say that we would have sent aid to Rohan if we had any warriors to spare," the Gondorian said fiercely to the older man.

The other four Hunters stood tense as they waited for Theoden's reaction.  But he must have realized he'd gone too far because he visibly stepped back from Boromir.  Unfortunately Boromir's temper was still up, so in the next moment he turned on his heel and stalked off.  Farothen looked worriedly after his husband for a moment before running after him.  Boromir should not be left alone in this temperament.

Aragorn watched the two leave, but for once didn't freak out.  He had a feeling that if he went running after them like an overprotective father would he'd simply get a fist planted in his face.

Theoden nodded after the two retreating men, "You see, Aragorn.  Gondor and Rohan cannot help each other.  So we are alone."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen reached Boromir in the archway of a door to a supply room.  Or it had been a supply room.  Most of the food and supplies had been moved to the caves with the women and children.  That meant that Farothen was alone with his husband.  For the moment.

"Boromir!" Farothen called out, "Please don't run from me in anger, my jewel."

Boromir stopped halfway into the room.  He slowly turned around and Farothen was surprised to see tears in his husband's eyes.

"Please don't cry, my jewel," Farothen said as he walked up to Boromir, "Theoden just spoke out of frustration."

Boromir shook his head, "It's not that, Farothen.  It's the people of Rohan.  They're losing hope just as swiftly as my people are.  The people of Rohan and Gondor deserve some peace.  A chance to not have to bury their loved ones constantly."

Farothen stared at Boromir in open admiration, "You would give your life for your people wouldn't you?"

"I already have," Boromir admitted, "My childhood ended when my mother died.  At ten years old I had to start taking responsibilities that my father neglected.  Including protecting and looking out for Faramir.  As I grew up I became my people's only hope.  And they didn't have very much."

Farothen wrapped his husband in a comforting embrace, "Whatever happens, Boromir, don't lose hope.  Once all hope is lost, Sauron will have already won."

Boromir sighed in Farothen's arms, "As long as you're here, Farothen, I think I can find light in the darkness."

That said, Boromir pulled Farothen into a kiss and the half elf simply sank into it.  They might never see the dawn so he was going to enjoy this last moment alone with Boromir.

"Don't make me a widower tonight, Boromir," Farothen whispered, "The grief would surely kill me."

Boromir kissed Farothen on the forehead, "The same goes for you, little elf."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Early evening

"Legolas, I don't want you in this battle tonight," Aragorn was saying as he, Legolas and Gimli headed to the armory.

"You cannot just order me to the caves," Legolas replied, "These people need warriors and I'm the best archer in this whole keep, except maybe for our son."

Aragorn sighed in frustration, "We'll manage."

"Aragorn, this is stupid!" Legolas said angrily, "If Helm's Deep is breached it will not matter whether I'm in the caves or not."

"Legolas…you're carrying our daughter," Aragorn said simply, "She should be your first priority."

"I will not be left behind, Aragorn.  Everyone who is important to me is in this battle.  If I lose them…I'll lose my heart to grief." Legolas replied on the verge of tears.

Aragorn didn't want to upset Legolas any more than he already was; especially after all he'd been dealing with the past few days, so he said nothing as the trio entered the armory.  Legolas took one look around and groaned at the assembled 'soldiers' of Rohan.

"See what I mean," he said to his husband.

Aragorn seemed to have a similar opinion as he absently twirled around a battered sword before dropping it back on to a table, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys.  These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said suddenly.

"Or too few," Legolas added, "They're frightened.  I can see it in their eyes."

Legolas' words not only got Aragorn's attention, but the attention of everyone in the armory.  They all looked up at the elf in silence, but his next words were in Elvish for Aragorn's ears alone, "Boe a hun…neled herain dan caer menig!"

Aragorn sighed at the elf's tone, "Si beriathar hyn amar na ned Edoras."

"Aragorn," Legolas said impatiently, his hormones making his next words harsh, "Men i ndagor.  Hyn u ortheri.  Natha daged aen!"

Aragorn was also impatient and angry.  Angry at the whole situation.  Angry that he and Legolas couldn't simply get some peace to live out their lives.  Angry that Legolas wouldn't just go into the caves.  And angry over Legolas' despair.  

He walked forward to where the elf was standing and practically yelled in his husband's face, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

Legolas looked shocked at the harsh words and Aragorn instantly regretted them.  But he also recognized that he needed a chance to calm down, so he hesitated only a moment before turning and walking away.

With tears filling his clear blue eyes Legolas moved forward to go after his husband but was stopped by Gimli's hand closing over his arm.

"Let him go, lad," the dwarf said, knowing Legolas needed some time to calm down as well, "Let him be."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you almost prepared for battle, Farothen?" Boromir asked as he and his husband continued to get ready.

"Just about," Farothen answered then unexpectedly started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Boromir asked.

"I was just thinking that you might have to wait a little to kill orcs, my jewel," Farothen said as he nodded at Boromir's lack of a bow.

Boromir raised an eyebrow, "I could always go and grab a bow and some arrows from the armory."

Farothen burst out laughing, "My jewel, I love you and I have faith in your abilities as a warrior, but you need more work with a bow before I let you waste even a single arrow."

"Are you insulting me?" Boromir asked with a grin as he advanced on Farothen.

"Of course," the half elf said as Boromir pinned him to the wall.

"This means I'll have to punish you," Boromir said seductively as he pressed a demanding kiss to Farothen's lips.

Farothen didn't object one bit and the two of them soon became so caught up in the moment that they failed to hear the sounds of someone approaching.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a familiar voice said from the doorway with barely suppressed anger.

Boromir and Farothen froze in each other's arms.  'No, this isn't happening now!' Farothen thought as he and Boromir slowly broke apart and turned to face his very angry father.

"Ada!" Farothen said with a gulp.

Aragorn stepped into the room and nodded his head toward the door, "Farothen, you can leave.  I'd like a word alone with Boromir."

Farothen quickly ran out of the room, not wanting to face his father's wrath at the moment.  At the same time Boromir held up his hands in supplication, "Aragorn…this isn't what it looks like."

Aragorn didn't answer at first.  Instead he drew his sword and placed it under Boromir's chin, "Tell me that this…thing between you and my son hasn't gone beyond what I just saw."

Boromir nodded quickly while crossing his fingers behind his back and eyeing the sword pressing lightly against his throat nervously.  But Aragorn still stared at him in fury, "Is this out of jealousy, Boromir?  Are you going after Farothen as an alternate way of someday ascending to the throne of Gondor?!"

Boromir stared at Aragorn in horror.  He had never once thought of Farothen as a conquest or a means to an end, "I would never hurt an innocent just because I was angry at them and I'm not jealous of you, Aragorn.  At least…not anymore."

"If you hurt him…" Aragorn started.

"I won't," Boromir interrupted, "I swear to you on my life, I won't."

Aragorn sighed and let his sword drop.  Wearily he lifted a hand to his forehead.  He couldn't deal with this now, not after his argument with Legolas.

"I'll deal with this later," Aragorn growled, glaring at Boromir in warning, "And you'd better not do anything more with my son than what I just saw!"

Boromir slumped against the wall as the ranger left the room.  If this was how Aragorn reacted when he saw Boromir and Farothen kissing, then Boromir was as good as dead once Aragorn found out they were married.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Little over an hour later Aragorn stood in the armory alone, methodically pulling on his battle raiment.  He still felt regret at the argument he'd had with Legolas earlier in this very spot.  Deciding it was time to find his husband he reached for his sword only to have it be held out to him.

He met Legolas' gaze as he took the sword with a small nod.  Just as he was about to speak the elf did so, "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray.  Forgive me, meleth.  I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn reached up to stroke Legolas' jaw, "U-moe edhored, meleth nin."

Legolas smiled and stepped into Aragorn's arms for a kiss.  Gimli's appearance interrupted them, though, and they turned to face him, noticing with some amusement that he was holding up the bottom hem of the chain mail he was wearing so it bunched around his waist.

"If I have time I'll get this adjusted," the dwarf growled, dropping the mail to the floor where it bunched around his feet, "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn tilted his head, raising both brows and smiling slightly.  Legolas bit back a grin and was just about to make a smart retort when the call of a horn shattered the silence of the armory.

Legolas felt a surge of hope as he rushed out of the armory saying, "That is no orc horn!"

Aragorn, also recognizing the horn for what it was, followed his husband, leaving Gimli to struggle with his chain mail.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Haldir halted the contingent of elves in front of Theoden just as the king gasped, "How is this possible?"

The elf met Theoden's gaze proudly, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell.  An alliance once existed between elves and men.  Long ago we fought and died together."  He looked up when he saw Aragorn and Legolas run down the steps behind Theoden and he continued speaking with a smile, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn stopped at the bottom of the steps and gave Haldir a small bow, "Mae govannen, Haldir."  After a momentary hesitation he closed the last couple feet between them and pulled Haldir into a hug, whispering, "You are most welcome."

Haldir initially stiffened at the embrace before tentatively returning it.  Just as the ranger stepped back Haldir once again found himself in a tight embrace as Legolas hugged him as well.

Once Legolas had stepped back Haldir met Theoden's gaze, half wondering if the king wanted to jump forward and hug him as well, "We are honored to fight alongside men once more."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translations…

Boe a hun…neled herain dan caer menig! – And they should be…three hundred against ten thousand!

Si beriathar hyn amar na ned Edoras. – They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.

Men i ndagor.  Hyn u ortheri.  Natha daged aen! – We are warriors.  They cannot win this fight.  They are all going to die!

U-moe edhored, meleth nin. – There is nothing to forgive, my love.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews…

Strider:  I guess you could look at that two ways.  As a change in the positioning of the lands of Middle-Earth.  But, we never planned on laying out Eomer's whole route.  It's possible they traveled south until they reached Gondor's northern border then turned east.  It's also possible that Eomer crossed the Anduin at some point.  We had our own reason for writing it the way we did.  You can read it any way you want.  We won't make you read it a certain way.

Arch-Nemesis:  Okay, why Faramir didn't tell Eomer what was bothering him…it was still too painful at the time for one thing, also (as I tend to do) he might have clammed up to protect himself from the pain of admitting it out loud.  As for why Legolas couldn't feel the bond…as I see it, Aragorn was unconscious so he wasn't really 'there' and the pregnancy is kinda playing hell on his body.

Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart and Peace hope and a little madness (still haven't changed it to 'a little insanity' huh?):  Anyway, as for whether or not Faramir is pregnant…*zips mouth shut, locks it and throws away the key*.  Could just be stress that's causing his problems.  I get that way sometimes when I'm stressed.

Thanks again.

~Becky and Brina~


	26. Helm's Deep

A/N:  We thought this chapter would take a while so we weren't sure we'd get it out in time.  Luckily we did because we wrote most of it at the same time that we wrote the last chapter and just finished it up this weekend.  We didn't go into details with a lot of the hand to hand fighting because...well...we'd like to keep what little, tiny shred of sanity we have left for as long as we can.   So, here's the battle of Helm's Deep.

Drag out your swords and bows...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 26

March 4 night to March 5 dawn

All along the walls of the keep elves and men stood stiffly, watching as the Uruk Hai approached.  They appeared as no more than a veritable sea of black in the night, all brandishing deadly looking spears and torches.  While the elves remained silent and emotionless, as was their way, around them the men couldn't stop small gasps of dismay.

Legolas stood among his kin from Lorien with Gimli beside him.  The dwarf had vowed to 'protect the elf and the wee one at all cost' after Aragorn had given up trying to talk Legolas into staying in the caves with the women and children where he would be safe.  As much as he knew his husband feared for him, he couldn't bring himself to cower with the women while everyone he loved risked their lives in battle.

"You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grumbled suddenly, standing on his toes to see over the wall.

Legolas just barely hid a grin and started to reply but was waylaid by Aragorn's arrival.  Gimli looked up at the ranger, "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Aragorn barely reacted as he gazed out at the approaching Uruk Hai, thoughts of all that could happen to Legolas and their unborn daughter flooding his mind. Once again he debated trying to talk Legolas into going to the caves but just as he started to open his mouth to speak he was cut off by Legolas.

"Your family is with you, Estel.  As are your friends," the elf said, almost as if he knew what Aragorn was thinking.

"Let us hope they last the night." Gimli added in a mumble.

Aragorn glanced down at the dwarf before turning to his husband.  He lightly ran his fingers through Legolas' hair, "I cannot talk you into staying in the caves, my love?"

Legolas gave a small sigh and dropped a quick kiss on Aragorn's jaw, "I already told you, I cannot hide while my loved ones wage war over my head.  I will not."

 Aragorn released a breath and he shook his head, "If something happened to you…"

Legolas pressed a finger across Aragorn's lips to silence him, his eyes pleading for the ranger to understand, "I will be fine, my Estel, better off than I would be locked in a cave."

Aragorn closed his eyes and took a deep breath before once more meeting his husband's gaze, "Alright.  But I had to try."

"I know," the elf whispered before smiling slightly, "Now go give our son his little pep-talk.  I know you want to."

With a final small tug on one of Legolas' small side braids, Aragorn squeezed Gimli's shoulder in a silent show of affection and a bid of good luck then went to speak to Farothen.  And maybe he'd find Boromir too, just in case.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen swallowed as he took in the sight of the Uruk Hai marching toward the keep.  His breathing came in quick, short pants and he suddenly wondered why he hadn't listened to his father and went back to Lorien when he had the chance.  Fear nearly immobilized him.

He'd fought countless groups of orcs over the ten years he'd traveled with his father and the Dunedain but he'd never been faced with true war against such an overwhelming number of enemies.  He honestly didn't think he could withstand such a force.

Rivendell was a peaceful place, so the first 16 years of his life had been safe; the most danger he'd been in had been childhood mishaps and the occasional wound during training.  And though orcs had always roamed Middle-Earth, they were unorganized rabble that were, on the most part, leaderless.  Now, with Sauron and Saruman holding their leash and creating these Uruk Hai, Farothen feared he was horribly out of his depth.

He glanced to his left where Boromir stood seemingly emotionless except for a rather sadistic glint in his ocean blue eyes.  The man of Gondor was in his element, he'd spent the majority of his lifetime fighting an ongoing war, defending his home against hordes of orcs and other servants of the enemy.  Just having his husband by his side gave Farothen a sense of faith that he could defeat their common enemy.

As if he felt Farothen's gaze Boromir looked over, seeing the fear in the half elf's eyes, "Farothen, we will get through this.  We will be the victors.  Trust me, my love.  The enemy has not claimed me yet, and it won't now.  Nor will I let it claim you.  You are mine; I will not give you up so easily."

Farothen forced a smile, "I trust you, my jewel."  He looked back at the advancing Uruk Hai before whispering loud enough for Boromir to hear, "How do you do this?  How could you face this everyday of your life?"

"I had to." Boromir said simply.

Before either of them could continue Aragorn walked up.  He took one look at Farothen and put a hand his son's shoulder, "It's okay to have fear, Farothen.  But you cannot let it control you."

Farothen shook his head, half whimpering, "I don't think I can do this, Ada.  These odds are…"

"I have faith in you, Farothen." Aragorn whispered, hugging his son, "You can do this.  Besides, Boromir is right here.  There's no one I'd trust more to keep you safe in this battle, save Legolas and myself."

Farothen forced a chuckle before meeting Aragorn's gaze seriously, "I won't disappoint you, Ada."

"You could not do that." Aragorn said, giving Farothen's shoulder a final squeeze before turning to Boromir.  

For a moment he studied the younger man.  Boromir met his gaze, both of them remembering the scene between them earlier when Aragorn had caught Boromir and Farothen kissing.  It was more than obvious Aragorn didn't like the direction their relationship was going.  It would only get worse when Aragorn found out his son was actually married to the Gondorian.

Finally Aragorn spoke, "You don't need me to tell you how to fight this battle.  So I won't undermine your skill and experience by giving doing so.  I'm sure you know all too well what war is like.  Just…protect him…please.  He has no idea what he's gotten himself into."

Boromir nodded, "I will protect him, Aragorn.  With my life if need be."

Aragorn sighed, "Thank you.  But stay alive yourself, Boromir.  You are a good friend.  I do not want to lose you either."

With a last little nod to the younger man Aragorn continued along the wall.  There was a war to fight. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn paced back and forth along the wall, ignoring the rain as it started falling and shouting out advice and orders as he watched the Uruk Hai halt several yards from the wall, "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

Legolas barely paid attention to his husband's words, well aware of how the Uruk Hai engaged their enemies, having fought them at Amon Hen.  Beside him Gimli jumped, failing miserably in his latest attempt to see the enemy.  The dwarf looked up at him, "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it for you?" Legolas asked innocently before grinning down at his friend, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli gave the elf a startled look that only lasted a second before he laughed.  Turning his gaze back to the Uruk Hai Legolas' smile fell as they started hitting their spears on the ground in challenge.  Some of the men along the wall strung arrows to their bows.  One arrow was released and Legolas blinked, shaking his head.

In the sudden silence as the Uruk Hai watched their companion fall with an arrow piercing his throat Aragorn's voice rang clear as he yelled, "Dartho!"

After another moment several of the Uruk Hai released furious growls and the leader, standing on a large boulder, motioned for them to start the attack.  As one they began to charge at the wall.

Once again Aragorn's voice yelled above the sounds of growls and the thundering from the sky and the footsteps of the Uruk Hai as they charged, "Tangado halad!"

A moment later he added, "Leithio i philinn!"

All along the wall the elves released their arrows, each one finding it's mark.  From another part of the wall a call came in Westron to fire and another volley of arrows, from men and elves alike, was released.

As the arrows once again found their marks Aragorn shouted once more, "Ur na innas!"

At that order the elves strung and released arrows at their own considerable pace, cutting through the front line of the Uruk Hai even as the enemy kept coming with sheer unbeatable numbers and quickly positioned large ladders, intending to scale the wall.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn yelled, "Swords!"

Swords quickly made their appearance along the wall.  Legolas drew his twin knives as Gimli shouted, "Good!  Come on!"

Legolas had a split second shot of amusement at his friend's reaction to the ladders before he was forced to concentrate on battling back the Uruk Hai climbing over the wall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen took his place at the wall, surrounded by elves, and strung an arrow at his father's command.  A second later the call came to release the arrows and Farothen's joined the countless others fired by the elves all along the wall.  Beside him Boromir ducked as an Uruk Hai arrow flew mere inches past his head.

"Perhaps you should stay behind me, my jewel," Farothen managed to say mock seriously, "Where I can protect you from stray arrows."

Boromir gave him a glare, "I hide behind no one, little elf.  Most especially those I've been ordered to protect."

Farothen chuckled, "But you do not have a bow."

Boromir never got a chance to reply as Aragorn's shout of 'Pendraid!  Swords!' rang through the air.  A grin graced Boromir's fair face as he drew his sword.  He met Farothen's gaze, "Now comes my part in this fight."

Farothen gave his husband a small smile as he unsheathed his own sword.  All along the wall ladders were raised and the Uruk Hai started ascending them.  Several were pushed back, sending them and those climbing them into a freefall.  The Uruks climbing the ladders that couldn't be pushed back in time were met with swinging swords.  Within seconds the walls of Helm's Deep were dotted with mini battles between elves, men and Uruk Hai.

Farothen much rather preferred the bow but he guessed now wasn't the time to be choosey.  Pushing fear and doubts to the back of his mind he concentrated on the battle and threw himself into it at Boromir's side.  Together they made a formidable team as the enemy fell under their combined effort and experience.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn pushed thoughts of the danger his family was in to the back of his mind as Uruks swarmed over the wall toward him.  Swinging his sword he sent one falling backward off the wall, another he let tumble at his feet and the third he sent falling inside the wall as he crouched and cut off the lower half of it's leg.  All the while he ducked and danced away from the enemy weapons that were swung in his direction.

Further along the wall Legolas had moved far enough back that his bow was once again the more helpful weapon and was releasing arrow after arrow at any Uruk who dared lift his head over the wall.  Several feet away, at a lower level, Gimli easily swung his axe in the crush of warriors and enemies.

"Legolas!" Gimli yelled, looking up at the elf.  When he had Legolas' attention he held up two fingers, "Two already!"

Legolas grinned as he released an arrow, "I'm on 17!"

"Ah!" Gimli grumped, "I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!"

Legolas released a couple more arrows and looked back at the dwarf with a smug grin and shouted, "19!"

Before he could see Gimli's reaction Legolas heard Aragorn yelling again about the causeway leading toward the main door of the keep.  Looking over he saw a large column of Uruk Hai slowly ascending the causeway with their shields creating a solid wall of protection at the front of the column and along the top.

Even as the elves from further down the wall started shooting Legolas armed his own bow and fired at the column, knowing all the while it was a pretty pointless exercise.  No amount of arrows would be able to stop them before the reached the doors to fulfill their purpose.

Legolas' attention was suddenly pulled away from the causeway when he heard his husband shouting, "Togo hon dad, Legolas!  Dago hon!"

Looking over he saw Aragorn pointing down just below the place on the wall where the ranger was standing.  The Uruk Hai had split apart to create a path for one of their own that was carrying a torch and running toward the drain pipe right below the ranger.  Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and released it in one smooth move, cursing when it pierced the creature's shoulder in a fairly unfatal wound.  As he notched a second arrow he was vaguely aware of Aragorn once again yelling, "Dago hon!"

The second arrow hit the Uruk's other shoulder mere seconds before the creature made a final couple steps before diving into the drain pipe.  Legolas felt his heart constrict as the wall exploded beneath his love, sending elves and men flying.  The only thing Legolas was aware of was his husband hitting the ground several feet inside the wall and he didn't get up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen and Boromir instinctively ducked along with everyone around them when the explosion vibrated along the whole wall.  It only took Farothen a second to realize the wall where he knew his human father had been standing was now no more than a gaping hole.  Without thought the half elf forced his way through the elves and men still battling the enemy.  Behind him Boromir shouted his name but he ignored his husband.  He had to reach his father.

He got to the hole in the wall just as Gimli dived off the edge from the other side of the gap shouting, "Aragorn!"

Not quite brave enough to follow the dwarf's example Farothen searched the ground for his father.  He saw Aragorn just as he slowly climbed to his feet and faced the Uruk Hai swarming through the gap in the wall.  A host of Elven archers stood behind the ranger, arrows ready as they waited for his order.

Lifting his sword high Aragorn motioned toward the enemy shouting, "Hado i philinn!"  Once the arrows were away he pointed his sword at the Uruk Hai, "Herio!"

At that Aragorn led the elves behind him in a charge toward the enemy.  Farothen quickly made his choice and jumped, hoping against hope it wasn't a suicide mission.  Seconds later he hit the ground, taking two Uruk Hai with him.  Taking a millisecond to shake himself to make sure he was still alive he got to his feet swinging his sword.

At the same time, at the top of the wall, Legolas picked up the fallen shield of an Uruk Hai and threw it on the ground toward the steps before jumping on it as it slid down the stairway.  As he slid, miraculously managing to keep his balance with the sudden wave of dizziness brought on by the sudden rush down, he fired three arrows, not bothering to really aim since with the number of Uruks there was no way he could miss.  At the bottom of the steps he kicked the shield toward another Uruk Hai and threw himself into the battle at the gap in the wall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn was vaguely aware of Farothen and Gimli fighting at his side.  Surprisingly, the occasional glimpse he got of his son's face told him the young half elf was actually sort of enjoying killing the enemy.  Seeing Farothen's familiar grin, though, made Aragorn think of Legolas and he looked up to search out his husband on top of the wall.  His heart nearly stopped when he saw Legolas sliding down the steps on a shield shooting arrows as he descended.

Shaking his head he turned back to the Uruk Hai rushing at him to take his fear and annoyance at his husband out on the enemy.  What was Legolas thinking?  Four and a half month pregnant elves should not foolishly slide down stone steps on a shield.  Oh, was that elf going to get it when the battle was over.

That was as far as his thoughts got before he heard Theoden yell his name.  He looked up at the king of Rohan as the younger man yelled, "Fall back to the keep!  Get your men out of there!"

"Am marad!" Aragorn yelled to the elves around him as he grabbed Farothen's shoulder and pushed him toward the keep.  He barely even noticed when two elves each hooked an arm under Gimli's and carried the dwarf, kicking and screaming, into the keep.  He swept his gaze along the wall looking for Boromir, once again shouting, "Am marad!"

He failed to find Boromir but he did catch Haldir's gaze and he yelled, "Haldir, am marad!"

Haldir gave him a small nod and Aragorn turned his attention back to getting Farothen into the keep.  He was only slightly surprised when he was suddenly joined by Boromir.

The younger man grinned, hacking at any Uruk Hai who got in their way, and met Aragorn's gaze, nodding toward Farothen, "So you found him.  He ran away when the wall blew up."

Farothen scowled at his husband, "I didn't…"

"We'll discuss this later," Aragorn said, "Into the keep."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas jerked one of his knives out of an Uruk Hai's throat just as he heard a familiar voice yell from above him.  He turned just in time to see Haldir fall to his knees holding his side.  

Blindly cutting down any Uruk that got in his way he kept his gaze on his friend as he made his way back to the steps, shouting the Lorien elf's name.  Making his way up the stairs he reached his friend just in time to kill an Uruk coming up behind the wounded elf.  Calling to two other elves he recognized he helped Haldir to his feet.

"Bring him to the keep," he ordered in Elvish letting the two elves take Haldir into their care.  Without another word he ran further along the wall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn forced his way through the group of Rohan soldiers working frantically to fight back the Uruk Hai breaking through the door so they could block the hole made by the battering ram.  He looked at Theoden who was having his shoulder tended to as he yelled, "Hold them!"

Aragorn nodded, "How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me!" Theoden replied.

With another nod Aragorn made his way toward a side door, shouting for Gimli, who was helping fight off the invading Uruk Hai, to follow him.  The two snuck out while Farothen and Boromir set about helping the men of Rohan fix the door.

Stopping on a small ledge across from the causeway the ranger and the dwarf glanced over at the Uruk Hai.  Gimli looked up at Aragorn, "Come on!  We can take them!"

Aragorn looked down at the dwarf, "It's a long way."

Gimli took another look and sighed before mumbling, "Toss me."

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow in mock disbelief, "What?"

Gimli growled at the amusement lurking behind the man's eyes, "I cannot jump the distance!  You'll have to toss me."

Aragorn nodded slowly and reached down to grab his companion.  At the last minute Gimli stopped him, "Oh!  Don't tell the elf."

"Not a word." Aragorn vowed before throwing Gimli across the gap between their ledge and the causeway before jumping over himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas spared a glance down at the causeway in time to see Aragorn jump across and engage the enemy in battle, with Gimli at his side.  Turning back to his companions he pointed to a rope one of them held, "We'll need that."

Legolas kept part of his attention on his husband and Gimli, while the rest was on keeping the Uruk Hai from raising more ladders.  One of the huge grappling hooks the Uruks were using to pull up the huge ladders caught one of the men off to Legolas left sending him flying back.  Legolas winced, knowing the man was dead before he hit the far side of the wall.

From inside the door below Legolas, Theoden shouted, "Gimli, Aragorn, get out of there!"

Taking the rope Legolas stepped toward the wall and looked down at Aragorn and Gimli, "Aragorn!"

When the ranger looked up Legolas threw down one end of the rope.  Aragorn wrapped one arm around Gimli and the rope around his other wrist, letting the elf and men on the wall pull them to safety.  At the top Legolas spared him a quick hug and kiss before arming his bow with an arrow and shooting at one of the ropes holding a ladder full of Uruk Hai suspended several feet in the air.  The rope snapped and the Uruks let out startled growls as they plummeted to the ground.

Aragorn pushed Gimli and Legolas toward the upper door to the keep, "Hurry!  Inside!"  He looked around at the men helping the wounded stand and stepped forward to help one old man, "Come, get them inside!"

While they made their way toward the door Legolas remained at the back of the group, shooting arrows at the Uruks who managed to get onto the wall.  At the door he managed to shoot one final arrow before he was jerked inside by Aragorn.

Aragorn pressed a rough kiss to Legolas' mouth before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the main hall.  Legolas blinked, startled, and stumbled along behind his husband.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the main hall men ran back and forth with anything that would work to strengthen the door against the resumed pounding from the Uruk Hai battering ram.  Even a few elves were assisting in the repairs.  Theoden watched with an air of defeat as Farothen and Aragorn rushed past carrying a bench.

"The fortress is taken," the king of Rohan said dully, "It is over."

Aragorn dropped his end of the bench and spun to face Theoden, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!  They still defend it!  They have died defending it!"

"There are too many of them…and too few of us." Theoden said.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?!" Aragorn suddenly asked frantically.  He began to get even more discouraged when no one answered, "Is there no other way?!"

Gamling reluctantly answered for his king, "There is one passage.  It leads into the mountains.  But they won't get far.  The Uruk Hai are too many."

Aragorn shook his head to indicate that it didn't matter, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass.  And barricade the entrance."

As Gamling ran to do as Aragorn said Theoden turned to the ranger with a forlorn expression on his face, "So much death.  What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn suddenly got a strange look in his eyes.  One his friends knew all too well.  It meant that he was getting a crazy idea, "Ride out with me.  Ride out and meet them."

Theoden gave Aragorn a look as if he was saying 'what's the point?'  His tone was skeptical when he asked, "For death and Glory?"

"For Rohan," Aragorn said with a hitch to his voice, "For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli added softly, hoping to give Theoden some hope.

However, his words also gave Aragorn some hope.  As the ranger looked at the faint shaft of light streaming through the window he remembered Gandalf's words of a few days earlier.  Nervously, Aragorn looked at Theoden, awaiting his decision.

"Yes," Theoden said, answering Aragorn's unspoken question, "Yes!  The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn had glared at Legolas when he mounted Arod right alongside him.  Legolas had merely returned the glare, as if daring his husband to say anything.  Boromir, Farothen, Theoden and several other Rohirrim were also mounted and ready to go.

"Now for wrath.  Now for ruin...and the red dawn." Theoden said before shouting, "FORTH EORLINGAS!"

At those words all the riders urged their horses and the door to the hall was thrown open by some who were too wounded to ride out.  Uruk Hai came pouring into the hall but Theoden and the other riders pushed past all of them like a large wave and cut down Uruks as they went.  The enemy almost seemed to shrink from the riders and this continued as they rode out the gate and down the causeway, fighting with renewed fury.

Aragorn was in the midst of the battle when he saw a brilliant white light coming from the east.   Gandalf had come.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Theoden King stands alone," Gandalf said as Eomer rode up beside him.

"Not alone," Eomer replied, raising his sword, "Rohirrim!"

Theoden, Aragorn and the other riders all felt like cheering as they noticed the Rohirrim pulling up behind Eomer and the panicked looks the Uruk Hai were giving the fresh army.

'If he wasn't my brother's lover I'd kiss him,' Boromir thought to himself.

"To the king!" Eomer shouted, motioning with his sword, and the whole company Gandalf included, rode down the slope.  The Uruk Hai reacted by running toward the slope and bringing their spears down to point at the riders.  Since the slope was steep, the riders would not be able to stop, so the front riders all braced themselves.  However, at the last possible moment the sun rose over the crest of the slope, momentarily blinding the Uruk Hai.  Luckily, the moment was long enough for the Rohirrim to break through the front line of Uruks.

Legolas was still battling at this point, and he felt a sudden burning pain on his right side.  Crying out in pain he turned his head to see a grinning Uruk Hai reposition it's spear.  The first attempt to impale Legolas had merely grazed the elf's side.

Legolas felt a moment of panic just before a sword was thrust through his would-be assassin and he found himself lifted from Arod's saddle.  He gave another pained cry as the movement sent fiery pain through his side.  He knew it wasn't fatal, but the spear had cut up his side very badly.  His tunic was ripped and he could feel his blood flowing.

Not to mention that the sights, sounds and smells of the still engaged battle were now making him lightheaded and dizzy.  Weakly, Legolas turned to see his savior.  He found himself face to face with a scowling Boromir.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, elf!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translations...

A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! – Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!

Dartho! – Hold!

Tangado halad! – Prepare to fire!

Leithio i philinn! – Release the arrows!

Ur na innas! – Fire at will!

Pendraid! – Ladders!

Togo hon dad, Legolas!  Dago hon!  Dago hon! – Bring him down, Legolas!  Kill him!  Kill him!

Hado i philinn!  Herio! – Hurl the arrows!  Charge!

Am marad!  Am marad!  Haldir, am marad! – To the keep!  Pull back to the keep!  Haldir, to the keep!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews...

Peace hope and a little madness:  The family needs Jerry Springer.  That would be interesting.  We wouldn't know how to right it, but hey, if you can figure out how, type it up and email it to us if you can.  We'd be interested in your take on it.  Our email is on our author page.  We'd even post it if you wanted us to, making sure it's clear you wrote it, of course.

For everyone who was hoping Haldir would live...you're all in luck.  We may have future plans for the dear little March Warden (a possible sequel where he plays a big role...we haven't decided yet.  Depends on how many people would read it.  We also have a couple other stories we want to write before...and a couple we want to finish). 

Hope everyone liked this chapter.  It was HELL to write.

Thanks again for the reviews, they keep us going.

~Becky and Brina~


	27. Reprimands and Moody Farewells

A/N:  First of all, we'd like to say sorry for the long wait.  Life kinda took a hold of us and ran rampant.  Second, we're also sorry to say that we will unfortunately have to take a break on this story (and our others) for the next four months because Brina is going to England for college until the end of April, so don't look for updates until the beginning of May.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 27

TA 3019 March 5

Legolas lay on a cot surrounded by eight people all yelling over each other at him.  Aragorn, Farothen, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, Haldir, Eowyn and Theoden.  Eomer stood off to the side watching in apparent confusion.

Aragorn was frantic with residual fear so he wasn't exactly making sense beyond the phrase 'in the caves where you belonged!'  A phrase he seemed rather fond of.

Farothen, the best healer there, other than Aragorn, was stitching the wound in Legolas' side, not bothering with anything to dull the pain for two reasons.  (1) He wasn't sure how it would affect his unborn baby sister and (2) Legolas had been foolish to ride out into an army of creatures that were probably bred to hate elves, so Farothen figured the pain of being stitched up was just deserts.  He was also rather vocal about his opinion of his Elven father's foolish stunt.

Boromir stood with his arms crossed, a scowl darkening his expression, as he added his agreement to both Aragorn's and Farothen's words.  He even put his own spin on it, calling the elf on his promise to remain uninjured, though that technically wasn't his fault, Legolas _had ridden willingly into a horde of Uruk Hai with deadly spears, wearing very little armor capable of protecting the baby should one of those spears have been aimed at his stomach._

Gandalf made his opinion clear with barely a scowl and a threat to send Legolas to Sauron if he made another stupid choice, finishing with a grumbled, "Foolish princeling."  He also pointed out that Legolas risking his own life also risked his Elven bonded as well.  Should Legolas die, Aragorn would surely follow.

Gimli was gruffly, and loudly, cursing Legolas in Dwarvish.  He obviously couldn't care less that only half of them could understand him.  Legolas could, that was all that mattered.

Haldir seemed to prefer the word 'stupid' and used any form of it he could think of to make his opinion clear.  He spoke in Elvish, also not caring that only half of them understood him.

Eowyn and Theoden both made sure Legolas clearly understood that his choice had been the wrong one.  They also insisted he listen to those who cared for him and considered all the possible outcomes of his choices, ending with a loudly chorused, "Especially the stupid ones!"

In the end, Aragorn won the shouting match by roaring, "And what was with sliding down the stairs on a shield?!!!!!!!"

There was a second of silence then the other seven chorused, "Yeah!  What was that?!"

It was at this point that Legolas burst into tears and cried, "Stop yelling at me!"

There was another stretch of silence, broken only by the elf's sobs.  Aragorn sat down, feeling guilty, and pulled his husband up into a sitting position in his lap.  Legolas continued to cry, unable to stop the torrent of tears now that he'd started, and buried his face against Aragorn's throat.

"I'm...sorry," he gasped between heart wrenching sobs, "I...thought...I could...handle it.  I...didn't mean to...g...get...h...hurt."

"Shh, meleth," Aragorn whispered, gently rocking his beloved while the others cast guilty looks at each other, "It's okay.  You're still here.  You're with me, alive and safe."

"You're...mad at...me." Legolas sniffed, trying desperately to bring his tears under control.

"No, no.  I was worried."  Aragorn dropped a kiss on Legolas' forehead, "When Boromir brought you in, all the blood coming from your side...it scared me.  I thought I'd lost you."

"You weren't afraid when...Haldir got his side hurt." Legolas sniffed again, sitting up.

Aragorn tried a smile and met Legolas' teary gaze, "Haldir's not my husband and he's not pregnant."

Legolas took a deep breath, his bottom lip still poked out in an adorable pout, "Just don't...yell at me anymore."

Aragorn released a chuckle, "Ai, Legolas, how I love you."

Any reply Legolas was going to make was cut off when Aragorn kissed him.  Their other eight companions, Eomer included, slowly made their way out of the small room, leaving the two lovers to their privacy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a couple hours later when Eomer got a chance to ask the question that had plagued him since finding out Legolas was pregnant.  It was after the final council to decide where to go next that he caught Aragorn, Legolas, Farothen and Boromir together.

"Excuse me, my lords, if you wouldn't mind, I would ask you a question," the young horse lord asked hesitantly.

Legolas, who was snuggled up to Aragorn's side, looked over, "Of course, ask away."

Eomer cleared his throat, "Well...how, exactly, is it possible for you to be...well..."  Cutting off he made the motion of a curved belly.

"Please tell me I can listen to this explanation," Gandalf said with a chuckle as he walked up to the group along with Eowyn and Theoden.

Legolas rolled his eyes as Aragorn chuckled.  Boromir and Farothen just grinned knowingly.

"Gandalf, you already know what's going on, but feel free to listen," Legolas said, giving Gandalf a knowing glance.

Eomer suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a joke that everyone was aware of except himself.  Even Eowyn was smiling in silent amusement along with Aragorn, Legolas, Farothen and Boromir.  The only comfort Eomer had was that his uncle looked at least somewhat confused as well.

"Would all of you quit laughing at my expense and tell me what's going on," Eomer said.

"Peace, Eomer," Legolas said with a grin, "Some male elves are able to conceive and carry a child...although the majority of them are not able to do this."

Eomer raised an eyebrow at Legolas, "That's it?  You were all laughing because I didn't know some male elves could conceive."

Boromir couldn't help it.  He burst out laughing again at Eomer's expense because he knew there was more coming.  And even though the others weren't laughing it was a heck of an effort for them not to.

Eomer glanced at Farothen, "So...this isn't your...first pregnancy is it, elf."

Aragorn suddenly turned beet red as Legolas gave an embarrassed laugh, "Actually, this is my first pregnancy, Lord Eomer."

At Eomer's confused look Legolas continued, "Yes, Eomer.  Farothen is my son, but..."  Legolas nodded at his embarrassed husband, "Aragorn carried him, not me."

"But...he is no elf!" Eomer sputtered out.

"I think I'd like to know how this is possible as well," Theoden asked.

Boromir was now laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.  He couldn't hold back any longer, "Aragorn is Numenorean, so he does, technically, have Elvish blood."

"Numenorean?" Eomer asked, "Oh.  Oh!"  Eomer suddenly understood the silent joke that everyone had been engaged in.  Except for Theoden, everyone present was aware of Eomer's relationship with Faramir...a man with almost pure Numenorean blood.

Unfortunately, Theoden was left in a fog as his nephew's face went completely pale and everyone else, including Gandalf, burst out laughing.

"I bet your ride south doesn't sound like such a good idea now." Boromir remarked.

Eomer didn't respond, but started stuttering, "N...N...Numenorean blood?"

"You've gotten yourself into a real mess this time brother," Eowyn remarked.

"Would someone tell me what is going on around here!" Theoden bellowed.

Eomer suddenly turned to leave, but Theoden caught his nephew's arm before he could go very far.

"Oh no you don't!" Theoden snapped, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

Eomer gulped.  Suddenly feeling like a seven year old when confronted with his uncle's stern gaze.

The young Marshal bit his bottom lip nervously as he stammered out, "Well...Boromir's brother Faramir and I have...known each other for a while and..."

"Known each other?" Boromir smirked, "If what I walked in on during my last trip through..."

"Boromir!" Eomer hissed, "Shut up!"

Boromir merely grinned innocently as Theoden's gaze flipped between him and Eomer.  After a moment the king turned to his nephew and growled warningly, "Eomer."

Eomer sighed, "Faramir and I have been in an...intimate relationship for several years now."

"And he's almost pure Numenorean." Boromir said with a highly amused grin.

Theoden looked around at everyone in turn.  Nobody seemed surprised.  In fact, they were amused.  "Who all knew about this...relationship?"

Legolas was the first to raise his hand, followed by Boromir and Eowyn.  Then Farothen and Aragorn and, finally, Gandalf.  Theoden cocked a brow, "Did everyone know?"

Boromir chuckled, "Aye.  Except for you and my father."

Theoden started to reply but was cut off by a small whimper from Eomer as he said, "This means I could one day be a..."

That was as far as he got before he hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Border of Osgiliath Same time

Faramir led  his rangers toward Osgiliath, stubbornly ignoring the complaining hobbits being dragged along by two of his men.  As they topped the last hill they stopped and Madril pointed toward the city, whispering, "Look!  Osgiliath burns!"

Faramir motioned for Madril to take half of the rangers ahead to Osgiliath before turning his attention to the hobbits when the one named Frodo said, "The ring will not save Gondor.  It has only the power to destroy."

There was a beat of silence while hobbit and man met, and held, each other's gaze before Frodo pleaded, "Please, let me go."

Faramir spared a moment of thought, considering letting the hobbits go.  A tiny voice whispered in his mind, waylaying him.  'Do not let him go.  Prove to your father you are worthy of his love.'

He gave a small, almost imperceptible shake of his head and looked back at his remaining rangers, "Hurry!"

As two rangers continued to drag the hobbits along Frodo struggled, shouting, "Faramir!  You must let me go!"

Once again Faramir hesitated, watching his men drag the hobbits toward Osgiliath.  And once gain the persistent whispers changed his mind.  The ring would go to Minas Tirith.  Perhaps then Denethor would finally recognize his youngest son's full worth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Helm's Deep

"Farothen?  Are you alright?"

Farothen faced Legolas with what he hope was a believable smile, "I am alright, Adar.  Just a little tired."

Legolas narrowed his gaze thoughtfully, "You have been so for several days, pen-neth."

"A lot has happened in the last few days.  We are all tired." Farothen replied.

"Hmm." Legolas murmured enigmatically, "Anyway, Theoden has decreed we are to ride with him to Isengard.  Eomer and Gamling ride with us.  The rest of Rohan's people and soldiers will return to Edoras."

Farothen nodded, "I will be there shortly."

Returning the nod with one of his own Legolas started to walk away.  At the last moment he turned back, "Oh...and Farothen..."

The half-elf met Legolas' gaze questioningly, "Aye, Adar?"

Legolas grinned secretively, "I suggest you wait a couple minutes before you join us.  Estel is smoking and I the know the smell has been making you sick lately."

Farothen blinked as Legolas walked away with a knowing chuckle.  After a moment he narrowed his gaze, wondering what the elf thought he knew that Farothen, himself, didn't.

"Does something trouble you, little elf?"

Farothen smiled as his husband wrapped him in a loving embrace from behind and kissed him on the cheek.  He sighed, "No, my jewel, Adar is just being...himself."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Farothen wrestled his new mount into line beside his husband.  In return for fighting for Rohan Theoden had given him his choice of any riderless horse since he was in need of one.  He'd chosen a young colt, barely trained (and not yet named) that had lost it's rider during the final charge of the Rohirrim.

Taking into consideration the initial introduction between himself and the colt Farothen had quickly dubbed the horse Raug, meaning demon in Sindarin.  After the colt had realized Farothen was stuck in the saddle for the long haul, Raug had given up on trying to buck the half-elf off.  As of now they had the beginning of a grudging friendship, but the colt still gave his new rider some token resistance every few minutes.

Farothen was grinning as he let Raug have his latest fit of mini rebellion before taking him in control once more, just as Aragorn shouted his name.  Giving Boromir a small shrug to say, 'Be right back' he rode up to his human father.

Aragorn didn't even give him a chance to speak before saying, "You will ride beside me."

Narrowing his gaze in confusion Farothen threw a quick glance at Legolas, who had come to a stop with Boromir a couple feet away.  The blond elf shrugged, indicating he had no clue why Aragorn had made that particular demand.

Farothen turned back to Aragorn, "Alright.  But...may I ask why?"

Aragorn threw a scowl at Boromir before once more meeting his son's gaze, "Because I now know what's going on between you and Boromir."

Legolas, Boromir and Farothen all tensed and semi-panicked glances (that Aragorn thankfully ignored or missed) passed between them.  Farothen swallowed, "Ada, there's noth..."

"Do not tell me there is nothing between you two." Aragorn growled, "Was it not I who caught you two kissing?"

The three co-conspirators visibly relaxed as Aragorn continued, "I will make sure this relationship goes no further.  You barely know him."

"Estel," Legolas began, "He is 36.  Old enough to know his own mind and heart."

"Aye, but the heart can make mistakes." Aragorn said, not realizing how those words could be taken, especially by an elf whose hormones were completely out of whack.  He thought only of the injury possible to Farothen's heart should this relationship with Boromir fail.

Legolas released a little gasp of pain before forcing himself to nod, "Of course."

Before anymore could be spoken Theoden motioned for them to begin the ride to Isengard.  Aragorn and Farothen took the lead with Theoden and Gandalf with Eomer and Gamling following behind them.  Legolas hung back long enough for a couple men to lift Gimli onto Arod's back then followed the king of Rohan with Boromir beside him.

Gimli growled in his own language before saying in Westron, "Aragorn didn't meant mean that about you, Legolas."

"I know what he meant." Legolas replied in near monotone.

"Legolas..." Boromir started.

The elf cut him off, "I would prefer not to speak of it."

With a small nod Boromir fell silent.  As did Gimli.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Osgiliath

Faramir was met by a grim faced Madril just inside the city.  "Faramir!" Madril said, "Orcs have taken the eastern shore.  Their numbers are too great.  By nightfall we will be overrun."

Sighing Faramir rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to alleviate some of the pain settled behind his eyes.  Finally he met Madril's gaze, "Station some lookouts along the river to warn us when the orcs start to cross.  We must not lose this city again."

"And what about them?" Madril asked, motioning to the hobbits and Gollum.

"Take them to my father.  Tell him 'Faramir sends a mighty gift'."  He paused a moment for his words to sink in then added, "A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."

At that he turned to walk away, telling three of his men to take care of the hobbits and their pet guide.  He turned back when Sam spoke, plunging everyone within hearing distance into a tense silence with his choice of words.

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?!" Sam snapped, struggling against the ranger holding him, "You want to know why your brother died?!"

Faramir remained silent, feeling angry tears threaten to fall.  How dare this hobbit speak of Boromir with such disdain.  Nobody spoke of Boromir in such a way.  Faramir clenched his teeth as Sam continued.

"He tried to take the ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him!"

Faramir shook his head in denial, "No.  He wouldn't..."

"The ring drove your brother mad!" Sam interrupted.

Before Faramir could form a reply someone shouted a warning seconds before a large boulder slammed into a tower, smashing it.  Faramir's attention was drawn to Frodo as he spoke as if in a trance.

"They're here," he rasped, "They've come."

Almost as if on cue there was a screech everyone recognized.  Faramir's gaze was jerked skyward and he yelled, "Nazgul!"

All around him his men flew into motion.  Faramir grabbed the rope tied to Gollum from one of his rangers and led the little monster and the hobbits to a somewhat secluded alcove.  Impatiently he pushed them in, being a little rougher than necessary as he pushed Sam in.

"Stay here," he ordered sharply, "Stay out of sight."  Turning away he ran toward the nearest group of men yelling to everyone in general, "Take cover!"

After that Faramir lost track of the hobbits, too caught up in the midst of battle to be concerned about them.  That was, up until he saw Frodo up on one of the walls, seemingly in a trance.  Frodo held the ring up in one of his hands...just as one of those Nazgul and it's winged beast flew up next to the wall.

'What in the name of the Valar is he doing?!' Faramir thought.

Apparently Sam had the same idea because in the last possible moment Sam raced up the stares, half grabbed half tackled Frodo and the two tumbled down the stairs together.

By that time Faramir had already notched an arrow and loosed it on the winged beast before it could attack Frodo and Sam.

'I hope Sam can handle Frodo in that state.' Faramir thought to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It took Faramir awhile to drive off the enemy but luck seemed to be on his side today because the enemy didn't stick around long.  But Faramir knew it was only a matter of time before they came back stronger than ever.

He also realized, after seeing Frodo almost give himself away to the enemy and the bleak look in his eyes as Sam talked to him, that the ring could not help Gondor.  Boromir shouldn't have died under the influence of the ring, an instrument of Mordor.  He should have died as he'd lived, as a warrior.

He mind made up, Faramir walked up to the trio he'd picked up in Ithilien.  The hobbits eyed him with suspicion but Faramir went down on his knees before them to make them a little less nervous.

"I think, at last, we understand one another, Frodo Baggins," he said.

Both hobbits suddenly looked hopeful until Madril, who'd walked up behind Faramir, spoke up, "You know the laws of this country.  The laws of your father."

He paused momentarily as Faramir stood up before continuing, "If you let them go your life will be forfeit."

Both Frodo and Sam looked surprised at that.  Faramir merely looked sadly at his second in command, "Then it is forfeit.  Release them."

Faramir's tone left the men knowing that he expected to be obeyed, but still respecting him.

"Follow me," Faramir said to Frodo, Sam and Gollum.  The three of them quickly followed the ranger through the winding streets of Osgiliath with the other rangers looking after their captain with both pity and understanding.

Faramir stopped the trio beside a tunnel that appeared to be a sewer.  That fact was confirmed when the man started speaking.

"This is the old sewer," he said, "Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city.  You'll find cover in the woods there."

Sam stared at the ranger in gratitude, "Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality, sir."

Faramir started back at the hobbit both stunned and moved at the same time.  Odd that this hobbit's approval should actually mean something to him.

"The very highest." Sam added.

Faramir looked at Sam with a tinge of amusement mixed in this time, "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee...where gardeners are held in high honor."

Sam gave a half laugh out of embarrassment as Faramir turned to Frodo, "What road will you take once you reach the woods?"

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo said.

Faramir felt a chill creep down his spine at Frodo's words.  If the path the hobbit was talking about was the one Faramir was thinking of...

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir asked.  At the blank stares from the hobbits Faramir turned to Gollum, who looked suspiciously like he was trying to sneak away.

Reacting with reflexes he'd gained as a ranger, Faramir grabbed Gollum by the neck and slammed him against the wall and asked harshly, "Is that it's name?"

"No.  No!" Gollum gasped, then he quickly changed his answer to yes when Faramir tightened his hold on the creature's neck.

Faramir turned his gaze back to the hobbits, "Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul.  You cannot go that way!"

"It is the only way," Gollum squeaked before Frodo could say anything, "Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try."

Faramir looked at Frodo, who had resigned himself to the fact that he had to rely entirely on Gollum to get to Mordor.  "I must," he said.

Faramir threw Gollum down in disgust and turned to Frodo, his expression now one of respect, "Go, Frodo.  Go with the goodwill of all men."

"Thank you," Frodo replied before he headed into the sewer with Sam following.

Gollum, however, was a little slower since he had just been thrown.  So Faramir was able to grab him, pin him against the wall again and say one more parting shot once the hobbits' backs were turned.

"May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm," he said, then his anger and headache made him add, "And you'd better hope that our paths don't cross again!"

Faramir threw Gollum toward the sewer and the creature crawled out of sight.  Frodo may have put his trust in Gollum as a guide, but Faramir wouldn't have trusted anything he said.  And from what Faramir had seen, Sam didn't trust Gollum either.

Groaning Faramir pressed a hand to his aching head and sank to the ground.  If circumstances ever put Frodo in a position where he had to trust either Sam or Gollum Faramir hoped he would trust Sam

Unexpectedly Faramir felt tears rolling down his face.  He hadn't realized how much stress he was under until now.  Boromir was dead.  Eomer could very well have died as well.  Gondor would soon be under attack.  And no matter what Faramir did, Denethor would always look at him in nothing but disgust.

Denethor had always abhorred tears.  He viewed them as a sign of weakness.  But away from the sight of his men Faramir finally allowed himself a chance to cry for his brother, his lover, the hobbits and a father whose love he would never win.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elvish translation...

Pen-neth – Young one

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Replies to reviews...

Saihitei Seishuku: We actually have tenuous plans for Haldir so he won't be paired with anyone in this story, but if we decide to write a sequel (we haven't come to a final decision yet) he will be paired with someone in that.

Yume no Kokoro: It's amazing how many people we've managed to convert.  You're number three.  Glad you like 'Second Chance'.  We strive to please.

DisenchantedFaerie: I (Becky) just kind of always wondered how one would react if he found out the other kept a child from him and this is what resulted.  Actually, the original idea was for Legolas to 'hide the baby' but Brina liked the idea of Aragorn playing that role better so that's how we did it.  Over all, the idea has worked out better than I thought possible.

Arch-Nemesis: A sequel is a very real possibility.  We haven't come to a final decision.  We want to finish a couple other things before then and try out a couple other ideas, so it will be a while before we start a sequel but we already actually have a couple ideas for it. 


	28. Return to Edoras

A/N: Ah, we're finally back with the next chapter of 'Second Chance'. Sorry about the long wait and that it's one of our shorter chapters but we wanted to get it out for all of you. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 27:** Eomer has found out Faramir may be able to carry a child at some point. The five hunters, plus Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer and Gamling have begun their journey to Isengard. And Faramir, having caught the ring-bearer, has sent the ring, along with Frodo and Sam, on it's way.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 28

TA 3019 March 5 early evening

_The heart can make mistakes._

Aragorn's words reverberated through Legolas' thoughts as he followed the line of riders through the woods toward Isengard. His mind knew that the ranger hadn't been speaking of him, merely of the short time Farothen and Boromir had known each other and the risks to Farothen's heart, as yet fairly innocent to love. Legolas' heart, on the other hand, refused to agree with his head. And his fluctuating hormones didn't help any either.

He knew he should talk it out with Aragorn but, unfortunately, along with his quick temper there was a stubborn streak a mile wide. On top of that there was his pride to boot.

Boromir, riding beside Legolas, carried on a quiet conversation with Gimli. Legolas knew they were discussing the very thing occupying his thoughts but he remained silent, not wanting to discuss it. He much preferred to sort his thoughts and feelings out first. Then he would have it out with Estel. If there was one thing that ranger should have guessed by now it was to never make such a stupid, if innocent, comment around his quick tempered, pregnancy induced hormonal husband.

Especially when Aragorn had no right to comment on the quick development of Farothen and Boromir's relationship in the first place. After all the relationship between the two younger men had developed at merely half the rate that Aragorn and Legolas' had. It seemed Aragorn had forgotten that.

'Yes,' Legolas thought grumpily, he and Estel would have a nice, long talk about that 'innocent' comment.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Boromir sighed as he glanced at Legolas for the fifth time in twice as many minutes. The elf seemed almost as if he was somewhere else. It was obvious he was brooding about Aragorn's unknowingly insensitive comment.

Shaking his head Boromir made up his mind to break the elf out of his dismal mood and cleared his throat, "So, Gimli, Legolas said in Fangorn that the trees were speaking to each other when they started groaning."

"Aye," Gimli said giving Boromir a questioning look, silently asking, 'Where did that come from?'

Boromir threw a meaningful glance at Legolas and asked, "What do you think trees have to talk about?"

Understanding, Gimli gave a thoughtful hum before replying, "Perhaps the consistency of squirrel droppings or some such nonsense."

Boromir pretended to seriously consider that as he kept one eye on Legolas, noticing the elf tense slightly, listening while trying to appear as if he was not doing so. The Gondorian gave a small nod, "I suppose that is a possibility. Or perhaps they inquire of one another whether the present shade of their leaves make them look...fuller."

Gimli looked up at the trees they traveled through, "Well, the green does seem to blend together and make them look fairly full. But having not seen any other colors I could not say for sure."

Boromir just barely hid his grin as he heard Legolas fail to hide a small chuckle. He nodded to Gimli with a wink, "You do have a point, Master dwarf. Of course, men and dwarves are no experts on trees. That is the elves' area of expertise." The man looked at his Elven father-in-law, "Wouldn't you say so, Legolas?"

"Of what do you speak, mellon nin?" Legolas asked as innocently as he could.

"What do trees have to speak of?" Boromir replied, "As an elf I would expect you to know that better than a dwarf or man, as you are a creature of nature."

Legolas took a breath, "Trees speak of the happenings in the forest. They warn of danger when needed or they speak of the peace they crave in times such as these...of war and death. Their language is one only they can fully understand, mellyn nin. Not even the First Born know fully."

There was a moment of silence in which Boromir and Gimli shared a congratulatory glance of a job well done, after which Legolas added, "Thank you...for trying to lighten my mood."

Boromir smiled, "No thanks necessary, friend. It was nothing."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Eomer stared blankly into space, letting Fara follow the others of her own accord, as his mind wandered over his recently acquired knowledge that some males of Numenorean descent could carry a child. He wasn't sure if he could come to terms with the fact that Faramir could one day come to carry his child. It was a hard concept to adapt to.

Although, Eomer and Faramir had been a couple for nearly eight years (Eomer having barely entered his twentieth year when he'd first met Faramir of Gondor) and there had been no child yet. Perhaps Faramir was not one of the few Numenoreans who had the gift of child-bearing.

That thought gave Eomer a small sense of comfort. Not that he didn't want a child, it was just...he found it hard to imagine one of his own gender in that situation. He even found it hard to believe that Legolas carried a child as surely as he, Eomer, was sitting in Fara's saddle at that very moment.

Eomer would be the first to admit that, though he had killed many orcs and other creatures of evil intent, he would not be able to carry a child. Men were wimps when it came to that type of thing, and though he would never admit such a thing out loud, he had no qualms about admitting it to himself.

He had wandered so far down the lane of imagining Faramir growing round with his child – a truly...intriguing, if unnerving, picture – that he was nearly tipped out of his saddle as Fara jerked to a stop behind Gandalf, Aragorn and Theoden. Looking past Aragorn he realized they'd reached Isengard. He blinked when he saw two children sitting on a large boulder...smoking.

One of the children stood up and held his arms wide in a show of greeting, "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard."

He pointed over his shoulder with a somewhat unsteady wobble, obviously not quite sober. Eomer jumped when there was a gruff gasp that sounded suspiciously Dwarven coming from right beside him seeing as Legolas had reined Arod to a stop right beside Fara.

Legolas merely smiled at the strange little creatures and whispered to Eomer, "Our hobbit friends. Merry is the one standing. The other is Pippin."

"You young rascals!" Gimli griped loudly, "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and...smoking!"

Pippin took his pipe out of his mouth and gave the dwarf a somewhat smug grin as he bragged, "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts." He took a bite of some type of meat in his hand, chewing and swallowing before adding, "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli's grumbling lost it's bluster and he blinked, "Salted pork?"

Aragorn chuckled as Gandalf shook his head in affectionate disgust and grumbled, "Hobbits."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Boromir urged Roch forward so he could see the hobbits and gave them a mock glare as he grumbled, "A fine pair you are. I get shot with three arrows and here you sit in perfect health and..."

That was as far as he got before the two hobbits dived off the boulder at him shouting, "Boromir!"

All three hit the ground in a tangle and ended up wrestling. Eomer cocked a brow and exchanged a look with Gamling. They'd both had the privilege of seeing Boromir wrestle with Faramir a time or two so neither of them thought twice about seeing him do so with the hobbits. Legolas and Gimli chuckled while Aragorn fought to hide a grin. Gandalf and Theoden looked on with sighs of abject amusement. Farothen glanced between his husband and the hobbits' to his fathers, noting their obvious amusement.

After a moment Gandalf cleared his throat, "We really must continue."

When Boromir and the hobbits failed to listen Aragorn heaved a sigh and slid off Brego's back, stepping toward the three friends, unwittingly playing out the scene of nearly three months before by leaning down to pull the hobbits off Boromir. In a split second the Gondorian and the hobbits shared meaningful looks.

"Gentleman, we must continue..." Aragorn cut off when he realized his mistake. He had just enough time to moan, "Ai, not a..."

In the next second he was on his back, vaguely aware of Boromir, the hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and Eomer roaring with laughter. Gandalf was a little more successful at hiding his laughter with just a chuckle. Theoden narrowed his gaze in slight annoyance but there was a hint of mirth underneath it. Gamling covered his laugh with a cough. Farothen gaped, too stunned to do much more.

Boromir had just tripped Aragorn. It wasn't the best way to impress an overprotective father. Especially not when there was a secret marriage involved. A marriage that said overprotective father would not be happy about.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

March 6 Afternoon

Edoras

After riding through the night and all morning the nine travelers were all ready to rest as Edoras came into view. With the battle at Helm's Deep, the trip to Isengard and the following ride back to Edoras the group had been on the go for nearly three days straight with only short stops to rest. The result was they were nearly dead on their feet. But no one was feeling the effects of the long ride more than Legolas.

His body was practically screaming for rest and was further weakened by the fact that he hadn't been eating much over the past three days. With the still lingering nausea and his mind fretting over Aragorn's comment Legolas hadn't even thought to eat. And everyone else had been preoccupied with their own problems so they hadn't noticed that Legolas was once again not eating.

Except for Boromir, who after getting one too many death glares from the elf had taken to finding more subtle ways of getting the elf to eat. Such as handing him scraps, leaving food for him in the morning and slipping some of his own supply of lembas into the elf's pack. Nevertheless, Legolas still became weaker and Boromir was expecting a complete collapse.

As the nine riders rode into the royal stables in Edoras Boromir quickly jumped out of his saddle and ran to Arod's side just as Legolas slid out of his own saddle.

Gimli, who was sitting behind Legolas, was so surprised that he wasn't even able to make a move to catch his friend. Which left it up to Boromir, who fell onto his rump after having Legolas' dead weight basically fall on top of him.

"He seems to do that a lot lately," Boromir said in completely monotone, belying the worry in his eyes.

Aragorn, whose attention had been drawn by the sound of Boromir hitting the ground, ran up to the pair in a panic. Farothen was right behind his father.

"What happened?!!!" father and son chorused.

Boromir climbed to his feet with a completely unconscious Legolas in his arms and replied, "He's gone three days with barely any rest and he's still not eating properly. Plus, the lingering nausea renders what little he does eat obsolete more often than not so he has taken to avoiding food as much as he can."

Aragorn fisted his hands in his hair, not knowing whether to panic or scream in frustration at the fact that his love was being so stupid. Farothen was similarly frustrated and tired so it was up to Gandalf to take control of the situation.

Turning to Theoden the wizard asked, "Do you, by chance, have a guest chamber ready?"

"I doubt it," Theoden replied, "But Theodred's room has been left pretty much undisturbed and considering the circumstances I'll allow you to use it."

"Thank you," Gandalf said as Boromir turned with Legolas in his arms and was followed by Aragorn and Farothen.

"Gamling." Theoden said turning to the younger man.

"Yes?"

"Head up to Meduseld and inform Eowyn that several guest chambers must be prepared."

With a half bow Gamling headed on ahead while Gandalf and Theoden followed at a slightly more sedate pace, already deep in discussion.

This left Gimli, who was still astride Arod with no one to help him down, and Eomer with nine saddled and unstabled horses. The two companions looked around at the horses, looked at each other then looked at the retreating figures.

"So we'll take care of the horses then?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Elvish translation...

Mellyn nin – My friends

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Replies to reviews...

Vuaryn: Out of curiosity, why do you hope Farothen isn't pregnant?

Landos Star: Sorry, not going to give either way, you'll just have to keep reading to find out if Farothen/Faramir are or are going to get pregnant.

Enelya Aldarion: You read our minds! We were wondering the same thing about Legolas sliding down the oliphaunt's trunk and Aragorn's reaction. evil chuckle here We're going to have some fun later with that scene.

Arch-Nemesis: Let's just say I think you'll enjoy the scene when Aragorn "finds out" about Boromir and Farothen being married. Or at least part of it.


	29. Loads of Problems

A/N: Before we begin, we realized after we posted chapter 28 that in the last scene, when the group arrives back in Edoras, we forgot to include Merry and Pippin.  Let's just pretend we did mention them shall we and that they are in Edoras now because...well...we don't want to go back and repost chapter 28.  Sorry about that but I guess we just got used to the men, elf, wizard and dwarf traveling _without_ Merry and Pippin so it didn't dawn on us until too late that the hobbits left Isengard with them.

Anyway, on with chapter 29...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 29

TA 3019 March 6 Early afternoon

"Tomorrow we shall celebrate our victory against Saruman's army.  Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden said to the gathered men of Rohan, "Hail the victorious dead!"

Aragorn lifted his tankard of ale with the others but his voice didn't join the chorus of 'Hail!'  He didn't want to be there.  He wanted...needed...to be with Legolas.

Unfortunately, Farothen and Gandalf had quickly tired of him hovering nearby and asking questions any healer such as himself should know the answers to.  But seeing Legolas looking so pale and weak had put Aragorn firmly in panic mode so his mind registered nothing beyond the fact that his love was unwell.

The result of that all was Aragorn had been banished from the room.  Gimli and Boromir had been charged with guarding the door and barring him from entering.  Left with nothing to keep himself busy Aragorn had attended the impromptu memorial service for the lives lost at Helm's Deep.

The whole time his mind had been on his husband and how he was fairing.  As a result he'd missed all of Theoden's speech except for the last part.  And as he sipped his ale he wished once more that he was with Legolas where he belonged.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Gandalf settled a blanket over Legolas, who was sleeping peacefully after grudgingly eating a small meal at Gandalf's urging.  Truthfully, the wizard had to wonder if the achievement had been more a result of Boromir's unspoken order as the man had given a warning grunt when Legolas had at first refused to eat.  So long as the elf ate that was all Gandalf cared, though.  Legolas needed food and rest and the rest of his pregnancy should go by normally.

Spreading the blanket more fully over the elf Gandalf turned to face the lounging chair in the corner to check on his recently acquired other patient.  Farothen had merely sat down for a moment to ride out a slight wave of dizziness while Gandalf took care of Legolas.  The next time the wizard had looked over the young half-elf had been tightly curled into a ball in the chair, fast asleep.

Smiling Gandalf grabbed another blanket and crossed to the chair and settled the blanket over Farothen.  As he did he sighed.  Another charge added to his list of who to look after.  A wizard's work was never done.  With a final check on each of his patients Gandalf made his way to the door and stepped out into the hall.

Almost immediately he noticed Boromir and Gimli were missing.  Glancing down he chuckled.  Boromir was lying along the wall on his side with his head pillowed on his Elven cloak from Lorien.  Gimli was sitting at Boromir's feet, leaning against the wall with his head bowed.  Both were sleeping.

Hearing someone approach Gandalf looked up just as Aragorn stopped in front of him.  Motioning to his slumbering friends the ranger asked, "How long have they been out?"

Gandalf shrugged, "I just found them asleep, myself."

As if in reply to that Gimli shifted and began snoring.  Boromir gave a grunt and lifted his head to glare at the dwarf before kicking him and getting to his feet.  With barely a glance at either Aragorn or Gandalf the younger man walked into the room.

Stopping just inside the door he scowled at the wizard and ranger, pointing down at Gimli, "You let him in here and I will kill him."

At that the door was closed and the lock slid into place.  Gandalf chuckled as Aragorn merely blinked in shock.

After a moment the man sighed, "I was hoping to check on Legolas."

"Well, I can tell you he is resting peacefully.  It is the best thing for him now." Gandalf said reassuringly, "But since I know you will not be at ease until you see him for yourself..."

The wizard trailed off as he handed Aragorn a key.  The ranger smiled, snatched the key from Gandalf's hand and dived at the door.

Gandalf chuckled again, "I will be talking to Theoden."

"Uh-huh," Aragorn muttered, getting the door open and stepping into the room while Gandalf walked away.

The sight that greeted him had him grinning.  Farothen was curled up in the chair, fast asleep.  Legolas lay on one side of the bed under the covers cuddling a pillow to his chest.  Boromir had spread out on the other side of the bed on his stomach with his feet and one arm hanging off the edges of the mattress.

Kneeling down by Legolas Aragorn lightly ran his fingers through the elf's hair, carefully undoing the braids.  That done he put one hand on his husband's belly and whispered a good-night to his family, pressed a kiss to Legolas' lips and got to his feet.

Grabbing the last spare blanket he rounded the bed and spread it over Boromir, murmuring, "Protect my family well, my friend."

Boromir shifted slightly in his sleep and gave a muffled, "Mmhmm."

Shaking his head in amusement Aragorn made sure all three were securely tucked in and left the room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

March 7 Morning

Boromir groaned as he lifted his head from the pillow, 'Ai Valar, I hate it when I wake up with a headache.'

"I hope Theoden has toast and honey at breakfast," he mumbled aloud.

"Boromir, is that you?" Farothen's voice asked from across the room, "Why are you...sleeping with my adar?"

"I'm not." Boromir declared as he rolled over in bed and caught a glimpse of blond hair and a still lump under the covers, "Oh.  I am."

Boromir swung his legs over the side of the bed despite the fact that they were technically already hanging off the end, and stood up.  The sudden movement gave him a bit of a head rush and he stumbled almost immediately

"Boromir...were you drinking last night?" Farothen asked in a tone that clearly said the answer had better be no.

"No...At least I don't think I was." Boromir answered rubbing his aching head.  He then caught sight of his up until then invisible husband.  At the sight of the young half-elf curled up into a tight, blanket wrapped ball in the chair he winced, "Is that comfortable?"

Farothen rolled his eyes skyward as if he was debating the answer then he groaned in response, "No.  In fact, I think my back is broken and my joints are frozen in this position.  I will never be able to move again."

Boromir smiled tenderly at his husband before quickly crossing the room and picking the half elf up, blanket and all.

"Boromir, don't wanna move," Farothen whined, "Sleepy."

Boromir kissed Farothen's forehead, "That's why I'm moving you to the bed, little elf."

Farothen smiled at his husband as he was laid on the bed.  Before Boromir could react Farothen pulled the older man's head down for a kiss.  Both sighed into the kiss as it deepened.

"If you two are going to go much further with this might I suggest you get another room, for I will have you know...this one is mine." Legolas' muffled voice came from the other side of the bed.

Boromir and Farothen grinned at each other as they ended their kiss.  Boromir then turned his head toward Legolas as the elf turned to face the couple.

"Good morning, beautiful.  Care for some breakfast?" Boromir asked.

Legolas groaned and seemed to burrow even deeper into his nest of blankets, "Must I eat?"

Farothen and Boromir exchanged a worried glance before looking back at Legolas.  With a serious expression Boromir said, "Legolas, we are all worried about you.  You have to eat something."

Legolas responded by rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.  Boromir's expression once more became a grin, "Come on, elf...I'm sure there will be strawberries.  And I think I still have some lembas in my pack..."

He trailed off as Legolas sat up looking for all the world like an eager fiver-year-old, "For me?"

Boromir straightened up and headed toward the door beckoning for his father-in-law to follow.  Legolas responded by jumping up and running after Boromir with a smile on his face and his normally tidy hair sticking up all over the place.

"For strawberries I would go to Mount Doom!"

Farothen stared after his family in amazement, "Ai Elbereth, this is _so_ wrong.  My husband just left with my adar."  In the next second he, too, was on his feet and running out the door, in spite of the fact that he was still tired, "Well...I am not about to miss my chance for strawberries either!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Aragorn had just taken a bite of bacon when Eomer stumbled in holding a hand to his stomach.  As the younger man sat down across from him and demanded 'tea...and lots of it' Aragorn cocked a brow questioningly.

"Something wrong, Eomer?"

Eomer's reply was merely a scowl and a mumbled, "I just spent at least half my lifetime emptying my stomach and feel as if I am about to begin again any second now."

With a small cough Aragorn asked, "Too much to drink last night?"

"No." Eomer growled then looked at a serving maid, "Where's the bloody tea?!"

While the maid skittered away in search of the elusive tea Boromir strode into the hall rubbing his temples and sat down beside Eomer.  Legolas and Farothen followed closely behind and also sat down with identical eager looks.

"Toast and honey for me," Boromir ordered, then jerked a thumb in Legolas' direction and I promised him lembas and strawberries.  Farothen too."

Aragorn pushed the requested food in Boromir, Legolas and Farothen's direction, asking his husband, "Did you sleep well, meleth nin?"

Legolas gave a bobbing nod and smiled around a mouthful of strawberries, not remembering for the moment that he was still mad at Aragorn, "Yesh, ver'...wew."

With a grin Aragorn turned to his son, "And you, ion nin?"

"Hmm," was all Farothen could manage as he put another strawberry in his mouth.

A grunt of pain drew Aragorn's attention back to Boromir in time to see the younger man once again rub his temples.  Reaching into the small herb pouch he always kept with him Aragorn pulled out a small packet and tossed it to Boromir.

"Put a pinch in your water.  It will help with the pain.  It always helps me when I wake up with a headache."

Boromir grunted a thank you and Aragorn turned back to his husband, reaching for a strawberry before the elf and Farothen ate them all.

Legolas grabbed Aragorn's hand with lightning reflexes and warned, "Take my strawberries and die ranger."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Eomer disappeared a few minutes later when Merry and Pippin came in still smoking their pipes.  As soon as the smoke reached his nose Eomer's hand flew to his mouth and he quickly got to his feet and fled from the hall.  Ironically, the moment the hobbits sat down, one beside Farothen, the other across from him, the young half-elf was mirroring Eomer's frantic rush from the hall.  Feeling guilty, Merry and Pippin quickly got up to run outside to finish smoking.

Aragorn blinked, startled, as his son disappeared, "What was that?  Smoke has never made him sick before."

Legolas gave a nonchalant shrug, eyeing Farothen's strawberries out of the corner of his eye, "He is half adan, Aragorn, it is most likely just what you mortals call a bug."

"Maybe I should go look him over..."

"No," Legolas said a bit too abruptly, "I'm sure he is fine."

"Legolas is right, Aragorn.  I checked Farothen over last night once Legolas was settled." Gandalf lied from his place a couple seats away, "He just suffers a bit of the flu or something similar.  Do not worry."

"Alright," Aragorn sighed reluctantly, "If you say so."

Meeting the wizard's gaze Legolas gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.  It seemed he was not the only one with suspicions.

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Boromir as he stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go sleep off this headache.  If you need me...Please ignore the need."

With that Boromir wandered out, leaving Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas alone at the table.  Gimli arrived shortly after and glanced around, "Where is everybody?"

"Well," Legolas began, "Boromir is sleeping off a headache, Eomer and Farothen are currently being ill, Theoden and Eowyn are Elbereth knows where.  Frodo and San are on their way to Mordor.  Merry and Pippin are..."

Gimli held up a hand to stop the elf, "Sorry I asked."

Legolas merely grinned."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Gimli helped himself to breakfast as Gandalf wandered out to join Merry and Pippin in smoking a pipe, which left Aragorn and Legolas alone for the moment.

"Well," Legolas said, "I guess I should thank Farothen."

"What for?" Aragorn asked.

"Because," Legolas replied, reaching for his son's abandoned plate, "More strawberries for me."

Before Aragorn could come up with an intelligent response Legolas jumped up from the table with his pilfered strawberries and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.

"Boromir said that if I did not get back to bed to rest after breakfast on my own he would personally tie me to the bed," Legolas answered.

Aragorn shook his head.  Boromir may have been a little high handed with his future Prince Consort but at least he was getting the stubborn elf to take care of himself.

Realizing he was behind left behind Aragorn snagged a last piece of bacon and ran after his husband.  He had some things he wanted to discuss with his elf and there was no better time than the present.  He caught up with Legolas outside the guest chamber they'd been given.

"Meleth, wait, I want to talk to you..." Aragorn started.

Legolas sighed quietly, "I am really very tired, Aragorn.  I wish to lie down."

"Legolas," Aragorn said, grabbing the elf's arm to keep him from turning away, "You've hardly spoken to me since we left the Deep two days ago."

"Well, there has not been much time with traveling and the showdown with Saruman and..."

"Legolas, look at me." Aragorn pleaded, "Tell me what I have done, guren."

"Your heart?" Legolas said, "I thought the heart could make mistakes!"

"Wha..."

That was as far as Aragorn got before Legolas stepped into their guest chamber and shut the door with a distinctive click and the lock slid home.

"But...I didn't...Legolas?"

"Go...away!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Boromir really did need to sleep off his headache...but after breakfast he was concerned about Farothen so he went in search of his missing husband.  Luckily he didn't have to search for long.

Farothen was in the room they had previously occupied the last time they had been in Meduseld.  He was hunched over the chamber pot retching.

Boromir swallowed the lump in his throat to keep from throwing up himself.  Somehow he didn't think Farothen would be amused by the fact that he made his husband sick.  Kneeling quietly beside his husband Boromir lifted the half-elf's hair and tenderly rubbed his back, "What ails you, little elf?"

"Elbereth, I do not know!" Farothen groaned, "Ada's smoking never made me sick before!"

"Really?" Boromir asked as he pulled Farothen into his arms, "Pipe smoke always made my stomach turn.  That's why I always avoided Gandalf whenever he first arrived in Minas Tirith...he liked to settle in by smoking."

Farothen chuckled lightly despite his still rolling stomach, "Have any remedies for this ailment, my jewel?"

Boromir smiled, "I think I do."

Without another word Boromir scooped up his husband, walked to the bed and laid Farothen down on it.  He then followed him down.

"Boromir!  You cannot mean to..."

"No, no," Boromir interrupted, "My head is aching so badly I think that it would split down the middle if I tried to do...that!"

In response Farothen angled his head upward and lightly kissed Boromir on the forehead, "Then I think we could both use some rest, my jewel."

"Your breath smells."

Farothen gaped at Boromir and quipped wryly, "Thank you very much for that."

"I did not mean it that way." Boromir defended himself, "But...you did just vomit."

Farothen simply groaned and fell back on the bed, "Since I am tired and feeling completely...well...icky, for lack of a better word, I will let you get away with that."

"Great," Boromir said, yawning.

"Aren't you worried that Ada will come in and see us like this?" Farothen asked with a hitch in his voice.

"I doubt it," Boromir replied, "He looked like he wanted to talk to Legolas about his comment the other day.  Maybe even apologize."

"Ada will be groveling tonight," Farothen said in complete monotone as he closed his eyes.  But before he could fall into blissful slumber his eyes snapped open as he remembered something important.

"Boromir...do you think any of my strawberries are left?"

Without opening his eyes and already half asleep Boromir answered, "From the way Legolas was eyeing them after you left...I'll say no."

Farothen gave a small huff and snuggled against Boromir's side to pout, "Stupid elf."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Aragorn wound his way through the crush of bodies crowded into the main hall of Meduseld looking for his companions.  He didn't expect to see his husband because Legolas had a high dislike for ale, which he claimed was merely an 'effective way of disguising poison.'  Beyond that, he was pregnant and elves never drank any form of alcohol while they were in such a condition.

Gimli, Farothen and Boromir had no such reason not to attend so Aragorn knew they were there somewhere.  Merry and Pippin would fight tooth and nail for the chance to drink so they would definitely be there.

'Speaking of the hobbits...' Aragorn thought, chuckling as he stopped beside Gandalf and saw Merry and Pippin singing one of their peculiar drinking songs and dancing on a table surrounded by cheering, laughing, extremely drunk men.

As the hobbits finished their song and clicked their mugs together before drinking Gandalf applauded them with a laugh.  Aragorn grinned and shook his head affectionately.  This was how hobbits should act, carefree and happy...as well as a bit on the drunk side.

Aragorn's thoughts drifted to Frodo and Sam on their way to Mordor.  Sighing he turned to Gandalf and quietly asked, "No news of Frodo?"

Gandalf echoed the ranger's sigh and shook his head, "No, nothing."

"But you must know in your heart, Frodo moves closer to Mordor each day." Aragorn softly assured the wizard, "We would know if Sauron had the ring.  There would be no reason for us to continue fighting.  No reason for these men to celebrate."

Gandalf remained silent, pondering the ranger's words.  Aragorn let the silence hang between them as long as he could take it then prompted, "Gandalf?"

The wizard met his gaze with a smile, "You are right.  He is alive and continuing on his path.  He will succeed."

Their conversation was interrupted by a shouted, "Strider!  Where have you been?  Come, there's ale aplenty!"

Aragorn hesitated, knowing from stories old Bilbo had told him that these two hobbits were extremely troublesome when they were drunk.  He was not sure he was up to dealing with the likes of them at the moment.

As if sensing Aragorn's thoughts Gandalf chuckled evilly and said, "Yes, Aragorn.  Keep them company.  You will find the experience...well worth it."

In the next second the wizard was gone, moving extremely fast for one of his considerable age, leaving Aragorn in charge of two very drunk hobbits, who had a tendency to cause trouble when they were sober, much less drunk.  As Merry and Pippin grabbed Aragorn's hands and dragged him into the crowd in search of the nearest keg of ale a small whimper escaped the ranger.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Farothen stared at his husband in total amazement.  Just a couple hours ago Boromir had been sleeping off a horrible headache and now he seemed intent on giving himself another.

Throwing back his head to finish off his pint of ale, Boromir slammed the mug down on the table in the same motion.  Despite the fact that he had tears in his eyes he was still conscious and in the game, "Give up, man of Rohan!  I have at least ten years more of drinking experience than you do!"

Eomer laughed as he chugged his own beverage, "The men of the Riddermark do not surrender...not even to the Captain-General of Gondor."

Boromir stood up and swayed on his feet as he peered at Eomer in confusion.  Pointing at his own chest he asked, "That's me right?"

"Yeah...I think so."

Dwarvish laughter followed that statement, "I'm thinking you should both be giving up, laddies!  You cannot beat the dwarf!"

It was about this time that Legolas walked up and stood beside his son, who was looking at the trio like they were idiots.

"So this is a...drinking game?" Legolas asked as he stared at them.

"Aye!" Gimli shouted as Eomer and Boromir toasted the elf and took another chug from their now full mugs.

"What exactly is the point?" Legolas asked.

Gimli managed to look insulted as he huffed, "Last one standing wins! Want to join?  I'd enjoy beating a pointy-ear!"

"I cannot," Legolas said, "Elves do not drink when they are pregnant.  And for your information, I have been drinking Mirkwood's wine for over 27 centuries.  And our wine is as strong as any of your ales.  There is no chance you could beat me."

Gimli scoffed, "How could you out-drink a dwarf?  From the way you speak it doesn't sound as if you wood elves have drinking games."

"No we do not." Legolas admitted, "We prefer to just drink."

"I'll second that notion," Boromir said as he raised his mug then promptly tripped over his own feet and fell on his butt...succeeding in completely spilling his ale all over himself.  He looked at his empty mug in abject confusion, "Didn't I have a drink?"

Eomer and Gimli both laughed.  Although Gimli's was triumphant, "Ya see, elf?!  I'll win this easily."

Unfortunately, Gimli hadn't taken into account the fact that he was in the middle of a rowdy and drunk crowd and anything could happen there.  At that moment one of the groups of men had a toast and one of the mugs went flying through the air to hit Gimli smack in the head.

The dwarf swayed on his feet for a few seconds before falling flat on his face...completely unconscious.

"You're out!" Boromir and Eomer shouted.

Farothen rolled his eyes, more than a little irritated with his husband, while Legolas, in one of his giddy moods, just grinned down at Gimli's still form.  'Thank you, Elbereth.  I'm never going to let him live this one down.'

"I think I need a drink," Farothen said in a complete monotone.  He picked up a half full mug, not caring if it was someone else's, and was about to drink when Legolas and Gandalf, who had just walked up, covered the rim of the mug.

"Farothen, you cannot drink!"

"Of course he can't!" Boromir piped up from the floor, "He's too young ain't he?"

Gandalf tried to keep the smile on his face from turning into a full out laugh.  Faramir was right...Boromir _was_ a fun drunk.

"Do not concern yourself with Farothen," Gandalf said, "You should just stick with the game.  You are clearly winning."

"I am, aren't I?!" Boromir declared as Gandalf and Legolas walked away with a very confused Farothen.  Before the trio left the hall Legolas managed to pry the mug away from his son and set it on a table. 

He had intended to take Farothen to the room the half-elf was sharing with Boromir so he could explain the situation in privacy but his son had other ideas.  Just as the trio reached the door to the room Farothen managed to wrench himself away from the two and stared at them furiously.

"I am not going a step further until you tell me what is going on!" Farothen yelled.

Gandalf and Legolas looked up and down the hall to make sure no one (or at least not one particular person) was around before turning back to Farothen.

"What are you doing?" Farothen asked

"Making sure Aragorn is not around before we tell you what you need to hear," Legolas answered.

Farothen's eyes darted back and forth between the two, now showing worry rather than anger, "What is going on?"

"Farothen, have you paused to consider the fact that you are...not exactly yourself lately?" Legolas asked.

"How do you mean?" Farothen inquired suspiciously.

"You have a husband now," Gandalf pointed out, not wanting to come to the point directly.

"So?" Farothen said.

"That means you are...bound to experience some...unexpected changes," Legolas explained.

"Would you two get to the point already!" Farothen yelled.

"Farothen, you have been very irritated and short tempered lately," Legolas said.

"The situation we're in is bound to be stressful." Farothen replied.

"You have been very tired of late as well," Gandalf added.

"We were riding nonstop for several days," Farothen answered.

"You have also been sick in the mornings, sick from smells that do not usually make you sick and you have started having food cravings!  Taken together with the moodiness and the fatigue, does any of this sound familiar?!" Legolas snapped, losing patience with his son.

Farothen opened his mouth to yell back at the elf but he stopped and went pale.  Taking a step backward he instinctively pressed a hand to his stomach as he groaned, "No.  No, I...I cannot be."

"As I said," Gandalf said, "You have a husband now.  And you were born of two males so you easily have the gift."

"I am not pregnant!" Farothen protested.

"I am sorry, ion nin.  I know this is scary for you but I fear that you are.  About four weeks along." Legolas whispered, putting a hand on Farothen's shoulder.

"Please tell me I will be around when Aragorn finds out about this," a voice exclaimed from behind them, "His baby not only got married, but got pregnant as well."

"Legolas turned on the speaker and growled, "Haldir, you are not helping!"

The older elf shrugged, "You are the ones who decided to have this conversation outside my door.  I am still recovering from my injury at Helm's Deep, so it's not like I could go to the party."

Legolas really wanted to tell Haldir off for being completely unsympathetic but before he could Farothen went into a full blown panic attack.

"Adar, what am I going to do?!  Ada does not even want to consider a relationship between me and Boromir!  How is he going to react to us already being married and...and...having a baby?!"

"Farothen, you might want to lower your voice," Gandalf said kindly, "Aragorn is still around here somewhere."

Farothen responded by glancing around wildly for a few seconds before bursting into tears and running into his room.  Legolas tried to follow him but instead found the door shut in his face and the lock clicked into place.

"Ion nin, please let me in." Legolas pleaded.  He didn't want Farothen to be alone when he was this upset.  But Gandalf gently placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and pulled the elf away from the door.

"Come, Legolas.  We should let Farothen have some time to get used to the idea."

Without another word the two headed off down the hall with Haldir falling into step, "Are you two going to tell Boromir?"

"I think that is Farothen's place so you should not say anything either, Haldir." Gandalf replied, "Besides, the man is not in a condition to listen right now anyway."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked as the trio stepped back into the noisy dining hall.

Gandalf nodded at Eomer, Boromir and Gimli in reply.  Boromir was now passed out beside Gimli while Eomer promptly raised his mug in the air and fell over backward.

"You two want to lend a hand?" Gandalf asked as he headed over to the trio.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Aragorn stepped out of Meduseld and heaved a deep sigh as he lit his pipe.  Merry and Pippin had finally conked out a few minutes earlier.  Those two could hold a lot of ale in their small bodies.

Exhaling a puff of smoke the ranger glanced around, noticing the hooded figure at the far end of the platform.  Knowing instinctively that it was Legolas Aragorn walked over to his husband.  The elf neither moved, nor spoke, merely staring out at the lands of Rohan, looking to the east.

"Are we still not speaking, gur..."  Aragorn hesitated, not sure if he should finish the endearment, remembering Legolas' reaction the last time.

Legolas sighed, "You hurt me, Aragorn.  You spoke of hearts making mistakes because you want to believe the love you see growing between Boromir and Farothen is false..."

"Farothen does not even know what love is." Aragorn argued, "He wants to believe in his heart that his love is real but they have known each other less than two months.  He could...his heart could...be mistaken.  They have not known each other long enough.  That is what I meant."

"Ah," Legolas said sarcastically, "Farothen's heart is wrong because two months is not long enough to truly fall in love."

"Exactly." Aragorn agreed.

"So our hearts may have been mistaken as well." Legolas replied.

"What?!" Aragorn gasped, "No, Legolas.  We..."

"Less than a month, Aragorn." Legolas interrupted, "Less than a month and we...believed ourselves to be in love.  Less time than it has taken Boromir and Farothen to reach the point where they fell...or are falling...in love."

"But they..." Aragorn started.

"We have no say over where Farothen finds love or how fast he does so." Legolas whispered, "And we cannot condemn him for following a path we have already trod without condemning ourselves."

Aragorn sighed, finally realizing how callous his comment as they left Helm's Deep had truly been.  Considering his own past with the elf he began to realize how wrong he'd been to forbid Farothen from choosing his own path and love.

He met Legolas' gaze guiltily, "I am sorry, guren.  I was wrong.  Please, forgive me."

Legolas smiled cunningly and stepped into his husband's embrace, "Already done, Estel.  You are a fool at times and you make mistakes, but I love you.  I could never stay mad at you for long...Especially since you are so adorable when you are humbled."

Aragorn pressed a kiss to the elf's mouth, "Have I ever told you, my love, how intriguing I find your devious mind?"

"No, never." Legolas replied with an evil grin, "Well, there was that one time I tied you to the bed...which you thoroughly enjoyed."

A shiver raced up the man's spine at the reminder and he pulled Legolas' mouth back to his, mumbling without thought, "I must warn Boromir, for you passed your devious mind to our son."

"Hmm." Legolas murmured into the kiss.  It lasted only a second longer before Legolas jerked back and looked east worriedly.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, putting a hand on his husband's shoulder.

Legolas swallowed, "The Eye is moving."

Before Aragorn could reply a blood chilling scream came from inside Meduseld and the two spun to face the building.

"He is here!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Elvish translation...

Guren – My heart

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Replies to reviews...

bradleigh:  So you think Aragorn's been acting strange lately?  Well if he is it's completely unintentional but I guess it does kinda work in with where we plan to go with this story.  If you figure it out (his strange behavior) let us know.

Arch-Nemesis:  OK, I think we have a slight miscommunication thing here.  I didn't mean Aragorn wasn't going to find out about Boromir/Farothen.  I meant you may not like part of the scene.  You have popcorn?

princess-sunshine2003:  Boromir as a psychologist?  Hmm.  It could work.  I found a story where Faramir was Aragorn's psychiatrist and the latter had multiple personalities.  As for your other questions, we just can't answer them right now without ruining the story for...well...everyone.  Sorry.

Anyway, thanks again.

Becky and Brina


	30. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 30

March 7 night

The man and elf burst into the hall where everyone was passed out after the party and saw Pippin immediately. He was writhing around on the floor, the illuminated palantir in his hands. Merry screamed for help as he tried to get near his cousin without touching the glowing seeing stone.

Aragorn rushed forward, grabbing the palantir and jerking it out of Pippin's grasp. Immediately he fell to his knees as a wave of intense pain rushed through his body. Dropping the seeing stone he collapsed just as Legolas reached his side to catch him.

Ignoring the palantir as it rolled away, figuring Gandalf could take care of that end of things, Legolas concentrated on his husband, "Estel? Are you well, meleth nin?"

Aragorn gave no reply and the elf felt a flare of panic. Giving the man a small shake he reverted to his own language, "Dambeth nin, adan!"

"Im mae, meleth nin." Aragorn whispered. He moaned quietly as he sat up, only half using Legolas as a brace, always mindful of their unborn daughter. As he got fully upright he saw Gandalf pull a sobbing Pippin into his arms.

Legolas saved him the trouble of speaking as he did so, himself, "Gandalf?"

The wizard nodded, "He will be fine."

As Gandalf continued to console Pippin Aragorn glanced around. Surprisingly, only a couple of the other men in the hall were awake but none of them were any of his companions save the hobbits and Gandalf. He looked back at Legolas who was surreptitiously checking him over.

"Where are the others?"

"Eomer, Boromir and Gimli are currently sleeping off their drinking game..." Legolas started, unconsciously toying with a lock of Aragorn's hair.

"Drinking game?"

Legolas merely nodded and Aragorn continued, "Where is Farothen?"

"He's..." Legolas hesitated momentarily. He couldn't very well tell the man in his arms that their son was currently locked in his guest chamber fretting over being pregnant.

Luckily, he was saved from having to come up with a believable lie as Farothen ran into the hall shirtless and with his hair pulled back into a single, loose braid, looking sleepy and annoyed. Legolas motioned toward his son with his head.

"Farothen is there."

Aragorn looked over but anything he was about to say was halted as Farothen demanded, "Somebody better bloody well tell me why I was woken up by screaming!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

March 8 morning

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes."

As Gandalf continued Aragorn only half listened. His mind was ablaze with what he'd seen in the palantir the few short seconds it had been in his possession. Death: Legolas' and Farothen's, at the foot of the Black Gate.

That was his deepest fear, that he would lose his family in this war. If they were to die...

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asked, pulling Aragorn out of his thoughts, "What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn gave the king of Rohan a spiteful glare before turning back to Gandalf, "I will go."

"No." Gandalf said, knowing that was not Aragorn's path.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he was arguing since he hadn't been listening. Fortunately nobody was giving him funny looks so he figured he'd said the right thing.

"And I won't be going alone." Gandalf said suddenly, jerking Aragorn out of his thoughts once more, and turned to look down at Pippin.

Aragorn shook his head. He really had to pay closer attention to what was going on around him or he'd miss something important. He stood to attention when Gandalf stepped toward him to speak privately.

"You must come by a different road, Aragorn." Gandalf whispered, "Follow the river; look to the black ships."

Aragorn nodded gravely, knowing of what Gandalf spoke. Corsairs. An old enemy of Gondor Aragorn had fought many times before as Thorongil.

"I will not fail." Aragorn vowed.

"I know." Gandalf replied, clasping Aragorn's shoulder in a paternal fashion. Giving a final, gentle squeeze he turned back to the hobbits.

As the wizard spoke to the hobbits Aragorn turned to face Legolas and Farothen as they stepped up behind him. For a split second he debated ordering them to stay behind.

"What is our road, hervenn?" Legolas asked, half suspecting the ranger's intentions and hoping to evade.

"We stay with the Rohirrim." Aragorn sighed, knowing better than to argue with his elf, "For a time."

"Good." Farothen said with a yawn, "That means I can go back to bed."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

'Ai Gods! And I thought my headache was horrible yesterday morning!' Boromir thought first thing as he woke up in the early afternoon. After clumsily getting dressed he stumbled outside just in time to see Aragorn leading a very dejected looking Merry down from the look out tower.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Boromir asked with a slight slur to his words.

Aragorn looked at Boromir and gave him a funny look as he looked the younger man up and down. Taking in his steward's bedraggled appearance he bit back a grin as he said, "Gandalf and Pippin just rode out."

"Where'd they go?" Boromir asked.

"They rode to Minas Tirith because..."

"Without me?!"

"Boromir," Aragorn started, trying hard not to laugh, "You're only wearing one boot and no shirt!"

"But," Boromir said, holding up his index finger for emphasis, "I remembered my pants." He glanced down at himself to be safe then met Aragorn's gaze again just as Legolas walked in, "And they're laced this time."

Merry looked scared as he glanced up at both Aragorn and Legolas, "What is he talking about?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Aragorn said as he turned to his husband, "Legolas, do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Legolas lifted his shoulders in a shrug. For once he was completely clueless as to Boromir's meaning.

Boromir was just about to remind them of when he'd been caught with his pants unlaced when his alcohol fuzzed mind remembered who had caught him in that predicament and what he'd done afterward...with Farothen. Legolas would most likely be amused, but Aragorn would be furious.

"You know," Boromir said, his sluggish mind backpedaling as quickly as it could, "I'm thinking of some incident that happened in Minas Tirith. Never mind."

Merry looked completely confused as Aragorn and Legolas raised their eyebrows at Boromir's sudden nervousness. Giving them what he hoped was an innocent smile Boromir turned away from the questioning stares to head back into Meduseld only to find himself face to face with Farothen.

Before he could come up with a decent good morning greeting for his spouse Farothen growled at him, spun on his heel and walked away. Boromir turned back to face his other three companions, "Okay, since it's too early for me to have done anything...what did I forget to do?"

"Never mind him," Legolas said as he walked forward and grabbed Boromir by the arm, "I will have a word with my son later."

"Where are we going?" Boromir asked as Legolas lead him away, "I really shouldn't go anywhere only half dressed."

"That's where we're going," Legolas said, rolling his eyes, "To get you fully dressed."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was a couple hours later before Boromir felt sober enough to face his obviously moody husband. He still had no clue what he'd done but whatever it was they had to discuss it so that was why he stood outside the locked door of their guest chamber waiting for Farothen to answer his knock.

"Come on, little elf, open the door." Boromir pleaded.

Almost before he finished speaking the door flew open and Farothen stood there glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest, "What?"

"Tell me what I've done, please." Boromir said, "I cannot apologize if I do not know what I have done."

"Well, if I have to tell you the apology will mean nothing!" Farothen snapped.

Boromir narrowed his gaze, "What? Am I supposed to sense these things? Read your mind?"

"Ah," Farothen said with a slightly superior air, "You are not that sensitive."

"Wha...Farothen, you're not making any sense." Boromir said, "Stop being so irrational."

Unbeknownst to either of the two adversaries Legolas stood just inside the door of his room across from Farothen's listening to the conversation between his son and Boromir, making sure the door was only open a crack so they wouldn't see him. At Boromir's comment about Farothen being irrational he had a mixed reaction. He winced, knowing Farothen would take it badly. Yet he had to bite his bottom lip to hold back a bark of laughter as his giddy side found it somewhat humorous.

Farothen was being irrational. Boromir had no way of knowing why Farothen was angry. And even if he did, the Gondorian was not the only one at fault for this. Farothen had to take half of the blame for the child he carried.

Legolas' attention was pulled back to the conversation out in the hall when Farothen growled, "Irrational?"

"Yes," Boromir said, "Expecting me to know what this is about when you won't tell me is irrational."

Farothen's gaze went several degrees cooler and his voice was deathly calm when he said, "You have gone too far, man of Gondor. Just the sight of you disgusts me."

In the next second Farothen stepped back into his room and shut the door in Boromir's face. Boromir stared at the closed door in shock, his heart crumbling. Hearing the door behind him open he turned just as Legolas stepped out into the hall with a sympathetic look.

"Legolas..." Boromir gasped before stumbling into the elf's comforting embrace.

"Shh, tithen maethor, I am here." Legolas whispered, leading Boromir into his room and sitting down on the bed, "Everything will be okay."

"Why...would he..." Boromir choked on the rest as he lost the battle with his tears.

"I will talk to him. We will get to the bottom of this." Legolas vowed.

"But...he..." Boromir started.

"He is a spoiled little elfling who throws a fit when things do not go his way." Legolas cut in, "I have heard many tales of his childhood tantrums the last few weeks. He should have been spanked long ago."

Boromir gave a choked laugh, "I'd like to see that. He's probably never been spanked in his whole lifetime."

"Well there is a first time for everything." Legolas said, gently settling Boromir against the pillows and covering him up, "You get some rest, mellon. I have a meeting to attend with my son."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Legolas simply walked out of his room after Boromir fell asleep, walked across the hall and barged into Farothen's room. The young half-elf was pacing when Legolas entered...and he still wasn't in a very good mood.

"Adar! Can't you even bother to..."

"Knock?" Legolas finished as he closed the door behind himself and fixed Farothen with his best glare, "I could not help overhearing your little conversation with your husband."

"Stay out of this, Adar! This is between me and Boromir."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree that you and Boromir should work this out on your own. And I hope the two of you have the chance for several more fights...as weird as that sounds." Legolas said with a touch of his giddiness creeping in, "But we're in the middle of a war, ion nin. The biggest this world has seen since the Last Alliance. This is not the time for us to be divided."

"Then you should agree that it's also a bad time for me to be...pregnant," Farothen said, not backing down from Legolas' glare.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Unless you had planned from the beginning to have a marriage in name only...which, let's face it, would be really boring and extremely unsatisfying physically...you knew this was bound to happen eventually."

"Not this soon!" Farothen yelled, "I am not ready for this!"

Legolas shook his head, "Certainly not if you continue to act as childish as you currently are."

Farothen grit his teeth at that and fell back on the only defense he could come up with, "This is all Boromir's fault! He should have..."

"Boromir is mortal. He has no control over theses things. And I am quite sure he's not going to be exactly thrilled about the timing either." Legolas replied with forced patience.

"But Boromir does not have to carry it!"

Legolas grinned, "Give it time. He might eventually carry a little one of his own."

"You cannot joke your way out of this!" Farothen replied sharply, "And you do not have to make excuses for Boromir!"

"And you do not have to talk to him like this is all his fault." Legolas said, "He was not the only one there Farothen. Marriage is a partnership. It has it's hard times and trials, but you cannot throw a fit every time you do not get your way."

"Oh! So I have to take relationship advice from someone who's impulsive, has a temper worse that mine and needed the excuse of a child to work out a relationship with..."

Farothen never got a chance to finish because in the next moment he was stung by a vicious slap across the face. He stared at Legolas in shock. No one had ever slapped him before.

However, Legolas looked neither shocked nor remorseful. He was absolutely furious.

"Now you've the one who's gone too far, pentithen! No one ever told you this marriage would be easy. It's difficult, it takes hard work and it's not all about you!" Legolas yelled, "If you love Boromir and you want this to work then you have to be there for him as much as he is there for you. You cannot just throw a fit like a spoiled brat and put the blame on everyone else as you did when you were small. I suggest you work this out with Boromir...and quickly...because both he and the child deserve more than the way you are acting right now!"

Legolas stormed out of the room without another word, leaving Farothen alone. Still in shock and holding his hand over the cheek that had been slapped, Farothen felt something else he'd never felt before.

Shame.

Slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed he burst into tears. Suddenly he wanted more than anything for Boromir to be there holding him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Elvish translation...

Dambeth nin, adan! – Answer me, human!

Im mae, meleth nin. – I am well, my love.

Hervenn – Husband

Tithen maethor – Little warrior

Pentithen – Little one

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Replies to reviews...

jldm: Was this quicker? If it wasn't sorry, we got it out as fast as we could. Hope you liked it.

Breon Briarwood: "Baby, baby, who's got the baby?" I thought this was very cute. Your new chant for the story, perhaps? I can't say for sure who all has the baby. Just Farothen and Legolas. But you can keep reading if you're curious.

Starr Light1: Hmm...you do have a point. I guess it could be taken two ways. The hobbits "conked" as in fell asleep and Pippin woke up later. Or they just collapsed and had trouble sleeping. Read it however you wish. I'm sure it will make sense to you however you choose to take it.

Arch-Nemesis: Boromir is bound to find out about the baby eventually. After all, Farothen can't hide it forever. It would be a little suspicious once he starts to get a belly and out grows his clothes. As for Eomer...that's just one of our surprises for later. And Aragorn...well...he's beginning to come around and consider the relationship between Boromir and Farothen, but he's still a long way from accepting the whole of it.

Thanks again to all.

Becky and Brina


	31. Separate Paths

A/N:  First off, sorry about the long wait, but it became one of our longer chapters because we decided we wanted to end it a certain way.  Beyond that, we're trying to finish the movie so we can get into the rest of the story so the next few chapters may be longer in length and may take a bit longer to write.  Plus, with Brina working full-time and me (Becky) doing daycare all day, our time is somewhat limited.

A/N 2:  I'll warn you now, I'm not totally happy with the way the battle scene later in the chapter turned out but considering I can't make it any better (or don't have the patience to, moreover) I'm not going to re-write it so it will have to do.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 31

March 11 late morning

Legolas sat down at the table across from Boromir, "He still has not apologized for his behavior?"

Boromir shook his head, glancing over to where his husband sat at another table, alone, brooding into an untouched cup of tea.  With a sigh Boromir turned his gaze back to Legolas, "Not yet and I've yet to find out what I did to bring on his fit of temper."

Legolas blinked, "You still do not know?"

"No, I will not put myself in the position to be disrespected like that again." Boromir said, "And he will not come to me."

With a sigh Legolas leaned toward his son-in-law, "Go to him, Boromir.  Talk to him.  This...situation...that has him out of sorts scares him more than it angers him."

"But why does he lash out at me?" Boromir asked.

"Because you are partly to blame for this." Legolas said gently, "You were...with him, so to speak...when this situation became an issue."

"So I'm in the wrong just because I was there?" Boromir huffed, "That's..."

"No." Legolas sighed, "This whole issue...it's not wrong.  It's right and good.  It's just...inconvenient."

Boromir was silent a moment before he sighed, "You obviously know something. Why do you not just tell me?"

"It is not my place.  Something like this should come from your husband," Legolas whispered, "Not me."

"What?!" Boromir hissed, exasperated, "Just tell me!"

Legolas bit back a smile, knowing Boromir wouldn't appreciate it in his current frame of mind, "Go to Farothen.  He will need your support."

"With what?" Boromir tried one more time to no avail.  Even as he spoke Farothen suddenly jumped to his feet and ran out of the hall with one hand held to his mouth and the other pressed to his stomach.

Without thought Boromir was on his own feet a second later and running after his husband.  Legolas merely chuckled as they disappeared.  His amusement was short-lived, however, as Aragorn ran into the hall a moment later, having been outside smoking.

Everyone left in the hall looked up at the ranger.  From another table where they were looking over a map, Theoden and Eomer waited expectantly.  Legolas stood up to walk over to his husband.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit!" Aragorn gasped, out of breath from his recent sprint inside, "Gondor calls for aid!"

There was a heavy silence as everyone waited for Theoden's reply.  It was slow to come, but when it did there was a collective sigh of relief.

"And Rohan will answer."  Theoden turned to Eomer, "Muster the Rohirrim."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Boromir reached the room Farothen had been using in time to see the half-elf stumble out of the private bathing chamber and throw himself face down on the bed.  Slowly and cautiously he walked toward the bed, not knowing how his husband would react to his presence.

"Little elf?"

The only reply Boromir got was a quiet moan, which he chose to take as an invite.  Carefully he lay down, pulling his husband into his arms.  Their three day estrangement was forgotten at the pitiful sight Farothen presented with his hair covering his pale face and signs of exhaustion shadowing his eyes.

Brushing back the half-elf's hair Boromir pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Ah, love, you've been suffering this flu or whatever it is for a while now.  Maybe you should..."

"No talk," Farothen whined, burrowing deeper into Boromir's embrace, "Not feel well."

Smiling at the pouty tone Boromir sighed and snuggled Farothen tighter against his body, "Alright.  No talk now.  Sleep."

"Hmm," was Farothen's mumbled reply.  Moments later he was asleep.

As Boromir, himself, drifted off his drowsy mind considered the implications of Farothen's current symptoms.  Nausea, always tired, moody.  Before his mind could settle on an explanation it shut down in sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Faramir kept his horse toward the center of the line of mounted soldiers as they approached Osgiliath at a slow gallop.  Sword raised defiantly Faramir screamed the familiar battle cry._

_"For Gondor!"_

_The rest of the soldiers echoed their captain's shout, swords drawn and ready, and the whole line urged their horses to pick up speed.  As the line of horses and soldiers advanced on the captured city the enemy retaliated, firing arrow after arrow._

_One by one the soldiers of Gondor fell.  Glancing around at his falling companions Faramir tried to sound a retreat.  Before he could utter more than the first syllable two arrows simultaneously pierced his body, sending him tumbling from his horse.  With barely a yell he hit the ground._

_And he lay still._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Faramir!"

Boromir woke abruptly with the shout and pushed himself into a sitting position.  Beside him Farothen also sat up, giving him a worried look.

"My jewel?"

Boromir scrambled off the bed, the dream still vivid in his mind, "I must go.  Faramir needs me..."

"Faramir?  What..." Farothen began, cutting off when he saw the pure panic in Boromir's eyes.

Meeting Farothen's gaze Boromir managed a despairing whisper, "He is going to die."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"You ride with us?" Aragorn asked Eowyn as she led her horse up.

"Just to the encampment.  It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men," she replied.

Aragorn smiled knowingly as he lifted part of her saddle to reveal her sword.  Eowyn snatched it back, her eyes daring Aragorn to say anything.

"The men have found their captain.  They will follow you into battle, even to death.  You have given us hope."

Aragorn refused to answer.  At Eowyn's words he felt the familiar pressure and expectations from everyone closing in on him.

Before Aragorn could mount his horse though, Boromir came running, practically sprinting past the two.  Farothen stood on the steps, wearing only leggings, watching Boromir run away in a panic.

'Already he's taken advantage of my son and is deciding to run!'

Eowyn wisely stepped out of Aragorn's way, noticing the murderous gleam in the man's eyes as he ran after Boromir.

"Boromir, where do you think you are going?!" Aragorn yelled as he walked up to the younger man.

"I ride straight for Minas Tirith while you ride for Dunharrow," Boromir said as he continued to saddle Roch, "I have been away from home for far too long."

Aragorn grabbed Boromir by the shoulder and spun the man around to face him, "This is how you would leave?!  Without a word...and on my son's horse no less."

Boromir stared at Aragorn in confusion, wondering what the cause was of his anger.  Then he saw Farothen standing scantily clad on the steps of Meduseld and nodded in understanding.

"You think I've had my way with your son and that I'm now intending to abandon him." Boromir said.

Aragorn neither denied, nor confirmed the statement.  He didn't have to.  His eyes said that he'd been thinking exactly that.

"Think you so little of me?" Boromir asked with genuine hurt in his voice, "Since the moment I met him I've acted with nothing but honor toward your son.  And whether you believe it or not, I care for Farothen.  My leaving has nothing to do with either of you."

Aragorn stepped back from Boromir, having been put firmly in his place by the younger man.  His eyes reflected the shame he felt in jumping to conclusions about Boromir's intentions.

"Then why do you leave so abruptly?  The entire fighting force of Rohan is riding to your country's defense," Aragorn asked.

"But they will be too late to save my brother," Boromir answered gravely.

"Wha...what?"

"I saw his death, Aragorn," Boromir said with silent tears rolling down his face.

Aragorn's heart went out to Boromir and he instantly regretted his harsh words.  Mortal or no, the sons of Denethor were obviously very close and Aragorn could see how torn up Boromir was over this.

"I did not know you got visions." Aragorn responded, not knowing how to comfort Boromir.

"I don't...at least not usually.  Faramir is the one more prone to the Numenor gift of visions, but we both shared the vision of Isildur's Bane," Boromir said then paused to compose himself, "I cannot shake the feeling that Faramir is heading straight for death and does not even realize it."

Boromir stood, staring at Aragorn.  Waiting for something.  And suddenly Aragorn knew what Boromir sought.  He wanted his lord's approval and blessing.

"Go, Boromir," Aragorn said nodding at Roch, "You said you'd follow me, but no official oath has been sworn.  And even if it had, family should always come before fealty."

"Thank you," Boromir said as he turned around and mounted Roch.  But before he could ride away Aragorn's voice stopped him.

"Should we not tell Eomer?"

Boromir froze and sucked in a breath as he turned to face Aragorn from atop Roch, "I have no doubt that Eomer loves Faramir.  This is no mere fling for either of them.  I do not think now would be the time to tell Eomer.  It would distract him.  He rides to battle in a few days, he should be thinking of that and nothing else."

"You think we should not tell him?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir sighed, "I leave the decision in your hands, Aragorn.  But whether Eomer learns or not it changes nothing.  He must still ride with the Rohirrim, I must still go to Gondor's aid and you must follow your own path."

"And what of Farothen?" Aragorn asked, almost to himself, "He's never ridden into battle before."

Boromir's mind froze in sudden panic.  Aragorn was right.  Farothen was a great fighter, he'd been an asset during the battle of Helm's Deep, but it was something else entirely to actually ride into battle such as the Rohirrim were about to do.  The Pelennor was no place for someone who was still green and had led a fairly sheltered life.

"There is a secret pass through the mountains that he can take."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, feeling a spark of hope.  Legolas would never leave his side but if what Boromir said was true then at least Farothen would be safe.

"I mean there is a back way into Minas Tirith," Boromir said, "A passage through the mountain that goes directly up to the seventh level."

"Who all knows about this?" Aragorn asked.

"Just me, father and Faramir." Boromir replied, "It was built as a way to get women and children out of the city...if it was ever breached."

"How would one find the passage?" Aragorn asked.

From the top of the steps to Meduseld, Farothen watched his father and husband whisper.  Then Boromir reined Roch around and galloped off toward Gondor.

'Be safe, my jewel,' Farothen thought, 'I want our child to know both of us.'  As he watched Boromir ride away, he fingered the braided hair he'd received at their wedding which he now kept in his pocket.

Out on the plains Boromir fingered his own braid of hair, which he kept tied around the dagger that Farothen had given to him, "We will see each other again, little elf."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Osgiliath – same time

"To the river!" Faramir called in a whispered shout to his rangers as they ran through the city toward the arches of stone where Osgiliath met the western shore of the Anduin, "Quickly!"

Looking out at the river he could just make out the dark silhouettes in the fog.  He could hear the oars slicing through the water, creating small waves with each pass as the orcs rowed across the water.

The rangers easily blended into the shadows of the arches along the shore as they waited for the boats of the enemy to land.  Finally the dull thud of boat hitting land could be heard and the orcs started streaming through the arches.  Not a ranger moved as the first few orcs passed.

After a moment Faramir drew in a deep breath to fortify himself then threw himself into the oncoming enemy, catching the wrist of one orc as it tried to swing it's weapon at him.  Holding the orc's weapon up Faramir stabbed with his own sword in his other hand.

At the same time the other rangers joined the fray and the battle was begun.  The clash of steel, the growls of orcs and the screams of men created a horrifying chorus in the fog shrouded city.  All the while more and more orcs flooded Osgiliath, at least five more for every one that was killed.

Fighting even as he was forced to retreat further into the city Faramir blocked one orc's blade with his own and forced the weapon out of the creatures hand before quickly slitting the orc's throat.  Not sparing a moment to relish the kill Faramir spun around just in time to stab another coming up behind him in the chest.

Still fighting his way deeper into the city Faramir allowed himself a quick glance around and felt a wave of nausea as he saw his men getting slaughtered.  Several of the rangers openly fled from the orcs, knowing they were outnumbered and desperate to survive.  When several of the orcs decided Faramir was fair prey he decided his men had the right idea and he retreated around a corner, cursing silently as the orcs followed him.

He was just rounding another corner when he heard his name called and he looked up to see Madril standing there with several of the previously fleeing rangers, all with arrows strung and ready.  Jumping to the side just as the orcs rounded the corner Faramir sighed in relief as the arrows were released and struck each and every orc that had been chasing him.

As the last one fell Faramir stepped toward Madril as the older man said, "We cannot hold them.  The city is lost."

Looking around at his dying men Faramir knew Madril was right.  They were fighting a losing battle.

"Tell the men to break cover," he said sadly, "We ride for Minas Tirith."

As some of the men continued to fight, Faramir made his way toward the temporary corral where they'd left the horses, shouting, "Fall back!  Fall back to Minas Tirith!"

Even as several men echoed the order to fall back there was a familiar screech from somewhere in the fog.  Shouts of terror echoed  and Faramir felt a shiver race up his spine.

'Nazgul.  First orcs, now them.' Faramir grumbled silently, 'What next?'

"Retreat!" Faramir shouted as he reached the horses and set them free for the men running toward them, "Come on!"

Spurring his horse into a run even as the rest of his men mounted Faramir led the way through the city toward the western border, praying they all made it to safety.  As they cleared the last of the buildings the Nazgul became visible and Faramir shouted a warning to ride faster. 

It was a mad dash across the Pelennor to Minas Tirith with nothing for cover.  Mad though it was, given no choice they rode hard, making for the gates of Minas Tirith as the Nazgul attacked.

Faramir ducked as one of the dragons swooped down to grab several of the men in it's claws, coming very close to grabbing him as well.  All around him men screamed and horses squealed as the Nazgul repeatedly swooped down at the fleeing rangers.

The next thing Faramir knew there was a flash of bright light from somewhere in front of them and the Nazgul screeched in fright and retreated back toward Osgiliath.  Seconds later they were riding through the gates of Minas Tirith.  It was only then, when Faramir reined his horse to a stop, that he saw Mithrandir and realized the flash of light must have come from him. 

Forcing his way through the crush of horses and still mounted men he rode toward the wizard, "Mithrandir!  They broke through our defenses.  The bridge and the west shore are taken," he said, bringing his horse to a stop beside and slightly behind the wizard, "Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted," a soldier shouted as he pushed his way through the horses crowded into the square and approached them on foot, "Long has he foreseen this doom."

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf snapped, turning Shadowfax to face the soldier.

Faramir stiffened when he realized Gandalf had a halfling sitting in front of him on the horse.  Vaguely he heard the wizard say his name as the little one ducked his head almost in shame.

"This is not the first halfling to have crossed your path." Gandalf said knowingly.

Faramir shook his head, "No."

The halfling looked up hopefully, a smile crossing his face, "You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

Faramir nodded but before he could voice a reply Gandalf asked, "Where? When?"

"In Ithilien.  Not a week past." Faramir said, noticing that both the wizard and the halfling looked relieved.  Hating to worry them, but knowing he had to tell them everything, he added, "Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale."

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol?" Gandalf asked, receiving little more than a nod from Faramir and a question from Pippin that he ignored, "Faramir, tell me everything."

"Faramir?" Pippin asked, "Boromir's brother?"

In the span of one second the whole square went silent at their Captain-General's name.  Faramir hissed in a pained breath and met the halfling's gaze, "You knew my brother?"

"He is the best man I know." Pippin said, "He taught my cousin and I to fight.  And he let both of us ride back to Edoras in front of him and..."

Faramir blinked, a feeling of hope kindling in his heart, "You speak as though he lives.  Tell me, little one.  Is it so?"

Gandalf sighed, "He lives for now, Faramir, and he rides with the Rohirrim."

A collective sigh of relief went up through the square at the news that their beloved Captain General was alive.  Faramir actually had tears in his eyes.

"Why was it believed that Boromir was dead?" Pippin asked innocently, forgetting the fact that for a time he and Merry had believed Boromir was dead.

Faramir shook his head, "It matters not anymore.  Father must be told of this."

Gandalf sighed once again.  He'd already locked horns with Denethor once that day and he didn't wish to do so again, "I don't know how he'll take this."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Faramir went to one knee before his father and waited nervously to be acknowledged.

"So," Denethor started coldly, "Osgiliath has fallen.  Once again you have lost the city your brother reclaimed."

Faramir winced, "We could not keep the city, Father.  The enemy numbers exceeded..."

"Excuses!" Denethor hissed, "Were Boromir here Osgiliath would never have fallen into enemy hands.  Pity I am eternally robbed of him and left with you."

Swallowing against the threat of tears Faramir sighed and chanced a topic change he hoped would raise Denethor's spirits, "Boromir is said to live, Father.  Mithrandir..."

"Trouble me not with a wizard's rambling!" Denethor interrupted, "I trust not his denial of what I have seen with my own eyes."

"But, Father..."

"Silence!" Denethor raged, getting to his feet to glare down at his kneeling son, "Now get you from my sight until I call you before me when I have use of you!"

Getting to his own feet Faramir gave a half bow, "As you wish, Father."

That said he spun on his heel and walked out, heedless of Gandalf and Pippin standing just outside the door.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Dunharrow

The Rohirrim rode into Dunharrow in early evening.  Several eored commanders shouted out to Theoden as they passed.  Figuring he was fairly unneeded Legolas slowed Arod until he came even with Farothen a couple lengths back.  He grinned when he saw Farothen was asleep in his saddle...with his eyes slightly open.

Reaching out he shook the half-elf slightly, "Farothen, we are here, ion nin."

Farothen jerked awake and gave his adar a sheepish look, "Sorry.  I did not mean to fall asleep."

"No need to apologize, it is natural that you need more sleep now." Legolas assured, "I merely wished to inform you that we have reached the end of our road."

"Merely a rest stop, Adar." Farothen said with a small smile, "Our road is far from it's end."

Sighing Legolas nodded, "You are right, ion nin.  Our journey is not over.  We've still many challenges yet to face."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As Legolas, Farothen and Gimli helped set up camp, Eowyn took Merry to the armory and Aragorn surveyed the army from the edge of the mountain ledge Theoden had chosen for his camp.  Beside him Theoden looked down despondently.

"Six thousand spears," the Rohirrim king sighed, "Less than half of what I'd hoped for."

Aragorn felt equally frustrated.  It wasn't enough.  They were fighting the largest army Middle-Earth had seen since the Last Alliance and their allies were too few.  There was little hope for victory for Gondor.

Sighing, Aragorn let his mind wander.  Boromir was, at this moment, riding for a huge battle from which there would be no escape.  And, though he didn't wish to think of Boromir and Farothen as a couple, he wished even less to think of losing a friend and having his son heartbroken.  Even if Boromir survived the coming battle, the destruction of the White City would completely crush him.  In the time they'd been on this quest Aragorn had come to understand his future steward.  Boromir lived for his city.  He loved Minas Tirith with every fiber of his being.  Where would he be without Gondor?

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn said gravely, turning his attention back to Theoden.

"More will come." Theoden replied without any real conviction in his voice.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat." Aragorn said with determination and authority, taking no heed of the fact that Theoden was the king and not him, "We have until dawn, then we must ride."

Theoden didn't berate Aragorn, but simply nodded and walked off to continue preparing his army.

Aragorn sighed again.  Tension was spreading through the entire camp so thickly it was practically suffocating. 'Hold on, Boromir,' he thought, 'Hope is not yet lost.'

Turning, Aragorn walked toward his family's tent, which was pitched near the base of the mountain.  He was hoping to be put in a better mood, but as he neared the mountain the overall mood of the camp sank even further toward depression.  Even the horses had caught the moodiness.  They were rearing up and giving their handlers a hard time.

As Aragorn neared the road that led into the mountain he heard his husband speak up to Eomer.

"The horses are restless...and the men are quiet."

Eomer sighed as he walked toward the elf with a saddle, intending to set it down outside his own tent.  The young marshal seemed one of the more melancholy of the men because his heart was three days away with Faramir.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

A few paces away Aragorn stared down the road through the mountain.  He felt a chill creep down his spine as he studied the gloomy passage.

"That road there," Gimli said nodding to where Aragorn was standing, "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt," Legolas answered, "The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return," Eomer added as he walked off and muttered under his breath, "That mountain is evil."

Aragorn had ceased to listen to them.  His eyes were fixed on a spot in the rocks where green smoke seemed to rise and faces took shape in it's midst.

Aragorn was so caught up in his own vision that he didn't even notice when Gimli walked up to him and said his name.  In fact, he didn't acknowledge anyone's presence until Gimli clapped him on the back.

"Come, Aragorn," the dwarf said, "Let's find some food."

Aragorn was very pale and stricken as he turned around to face Legolas and Farothen.  Gimli, with the thought of food on his mind, had already walked away.

"Ada, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Farothen remarked.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"To the smithy.  Go." Eowyn said later that night, patting Merry on the back as they walked out of her tent.  The hobbit was dressed as an esquire, having sworn his service to Theoden before they'd set out for Dunharrow.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said from the side as Merry ran away.

Eowyn looked over at him, slightly annoyed, "And you should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer replied, pulling a snicker from Gamling, who sat a couple feet away.

Before Eomer could do anything more than throw the older man a grin Eowyn gave an annoyed huff and slapped the back of his head.  The sight of the Third Marshal of the Mark getting hit by his sister had Gamling cracking up completely.

Ignoring his friend, and the fact that the back of his head really stung, Eomer scowled at Eowyn, refusing to comment on her hitting him as he added, "It's not like Merry will ever see battle anyway.  Our uncle will not allow it."

Looking almost wistfully in the direction Merry had run Eowyn asked, "Why should he be left behind?  He has as much cause as you to go to war.  Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

Sighing, Eomer just barely resisted rolling his eyes, "We are not speaking of Merry anymore are we?  We are discussing you."

"Well, why can I not fight?" Eowyn asked, "I can fight just as well as you."

With another sigh Eomer stood up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders, "Eowyn, you are the only one of those _I_ love not in any danger.  I ask you, please, do not rush toward sure death as we do.  I will feel better knowing you are safe and protecting our home as only you can."

Jerking out of Eomer's grip Eowyn glared at him, "Have you and our uncle stopped to consider how I feel being left behind while everyone I love rides to war?!"

"Eowyn..." Eomer started, only to cut off as she stalked away.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Somewhere in east Anorien

Boromir would probably have ridden straight through to Minas Tirith without food or rest if Roch hadn't pulled up short and snorted in protest.

"Alright, alright," Boromir said soothingly as he tried to calm Roch down, "I guess this is your way of saying it's time to take a break."

Roch's answer was to put his head down and start grazing while Boromir laughed lightly.  He was still a little over a day's ride from Minas Tirith, but he still made sure to keep his voice down in such an open area where even a whisper could travel a fair distance.  Orcs could be patrolling the area and if they came close he would have to ride hard to stay out of their sight.

Grabbing a piece of lembas from his pack, Boromir sat down to relax while Roch continued to graze.  Looking at the horse he figured he was as good a company as he was going to get and decided to talk out some of his thoughts.

"Have you noticed how Farothen's been acting strange lately?"

Roch's response was to snort.

"I mean...more that he usually is."

Abandoning the grass, Roch walked over to Boromir and started nudging the man in the side.

"Roch, would you stop! I don't have anymore sugar cubes.  You ate up my entire supply."  Boromir sighed as the horse ignored him and continued to nudge him in the side, "Alright, you can have the rest of my lembas."

Roch eagerly took the offered treat from Boromir.

"You suppose elves give their horses lembas on a regular basis?"

Roch bobbed his head up and down as if saying 'yes' and Boromir burst out laughing, "Well I guess that explains the amazing endurance you Elven horses have."

Boromir's laughter subsided as he once again thought of his husband's strange behavior and spoke more to himself than Roch when he said, "Even if the elf in question has actually been very exhausted lately."

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he suddenly realized that Farothen had been exhausted practically every night since they had been married.  He'd also been moody, nauseous in the morning...

Just like Legolas had been early in his pregnancy.

"No...it couldn't be." Boromir murmured in disbelief.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Roch suddenly snorted and tensed up.  All he was thinking about was Legolas' comment earlier that day:

_'This whole situation...it's not wrong.  It's right and good.  It's just...inconvenient.'_

'Yeah!  Inconvenient is right!  I'm in the middle of the biggest battle of my life and about to be...I'm going to be a father!'

Boromir probably would have fainted on the spot, seeing as he was feeling a little light-headed at the prospect of fatherhood, if it hadn't been for Roch suddenly nudging him frantically.

"Roch, what's the matter wi..."

Boromir stopped mid-sentence as he heard the unmistakable sound of orcs approaching.  They never could remain silent.

As quickly and quietly as he could Boromir swung up onto Roch's back, "Make haste, Roch."

Needing no further encouragement Roch surged straight into a gallop, heading straight for Minas Tirith.  Boromir spared barely a moment to be glad that it was night, he was wearing dark clothes and riding a black horse...and the orcs were still some distance away.  If any of those conditions had been different, Boromir may very well have been caught.

Confident in the belief that Roch wouldn't let the orcs catch them, Boromir let his reeling mind dwell on his recent insight.

Farothen was pregnant.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Dunharrow – Before dawn

"Dan...I'm beginning to suspect that Ada really isn't capable of doing anything he says he is."

"What makes you say that, Ro?"

"He keeps sending us out to do things while he stays in Imladris doing 'paperwork'."

Elladan laughed as their horses neared the Rohirrim encampment at Dunharrow, "That's your brilliant conclusion, Ro?  Did it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't like getting involved in others' affairs because he's leaving Middle-Earth soon?"

"Ha!  That's what he wants you to think!"

Before Elladan could respond the two elves suddenly found themselves surrounded by several men, who, judging by their coloring and armor design, were of the Rohirrim.

"State your name and business in Dunharrow," the one in front ordered.

The temptation for Elladan and Elrohir to make jokes and fight their way through the defense was strong, but given the circumstances, it wasn't surprising that the Rohirrim were extra cautious.

Moving completely in sync with each other, the twins pulled back the hoods of their cloaks.  The men immediately lowered their weapons when they saw that it was elves coming into their camp.  Each of the soldiers present had either fought at Helm's Deep from the beginning or had arrived later among Eomer's riders.  The sacrifice of the elves of Lothlorien would not be so absently dismissed.

"We are Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris," Elladan said, introducing himself and his twin, "And we wish to speak to Est...Lord Aragorn."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Aragorn was caught in the midst of the worst nightmare he had ever experienced.  All his doubts, fears and anxieties were brought to the surface, triggered by the brief moment he'd held the palantir a few days earlier.  He saw himself and Legolas separated and unable to work out their problems.  Their daughter, grown up without ever having known him.  She hated him because she felt like she'd been abandoned by her sire.  Farothen alone, abandoned and broken by Boromir.  And Boromir...fallen into evil, because at heart that's what he...

'No!' Aragorn shouted in his mind, 'This is not what they're like.  Boromir is a good and honorable man!  He defeated evil once, he can do it again!  Farothen is stronger than you think!  Legolas would never deny me our daughter.'

_All that you love will come to ruin._

Aragorn screamed in both outrage and fright.  He sprung up from his cot, instinctively going for the Elven dagger Celeborn had given him.

A strong hand caught his wrist before the dagger could connect with living flesh, "Estel, calm down...it is just a dream!"

Aragorn stared in disbelief, "Ro!  Dan!  What are you doing here?"

Elrohir delicately plucked the dagger from Aragorn's hand and set it aside, "Well, I am not planning on getting skewered by you, that's for sure."

"Ada sent us." Elladan answered from the foot of Aragorn's cot.

"Why?" Aragorn asked with a chuckle, relieved after his horrible nightmare to see his two crazy brothers, "He's not worried that I don't have enough clean underwear is he?"

"Knowing you, you probably don't." Elladan responded dryly, "But no, this is more serious.  Ada sent us to warn you."

"About what?" Aragorn asked, going suddenly cold.

"Not only do Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, he also sends in a secret fleet of Corsair ships from the south that will arrive in mere days." Elrohir stated, "Even with the combined forces of both Rohan and Gondor you are vastly outnumbered.  You need more men."

Gently shoving Elrohir out of the way so he could stand up Aragorn started pacing the tent in frustration.  His voice was quiet and despairing when he spoke, "There are none."

Elladan sighed.  He wasn't going to enjoy explaining this to Aragorn, "Ada mentioned those that dwell in the mountain."

"Murderers!" Aragorn snarled turning to face his brother, "Traitors!  They answer to no one!  What makes you think they will fight for us?"

Elladan and Elrohir grinned at each other as if sharing a private joke.

"Well...Ada also asked us to give you something..." Elladan started as Elrohir mumbled under his breath, "Technically he had us make it too."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Aragorn asked in complete confusion now.

Instead of speaking Elladan pulled a sword from under his cloak.  Aragorn gasped as he recognized the hilt.

"Is that...?"

"It is Anduril, Flame of the West," Elladan said, handing the sword to Aragorn, "Forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn lifted the sword, studying the gleaming blade, "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil.  The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

Elrohir nodded with a smile while Elladan spoke again, "Take the Dimolt road.  Wielding the power of this sword you can summon an army more deadly than any that walks this earth.  Put aside the ranger, Estel, become who you were born to be."

"Who your mother wanted you to be." Elrohir added.

Aragorn sighed, suddenly lost in memory at those words, "Onen i-Estel edain.  U-chebin estel anim."

The twins glanced at each other, wondering where Aragorn's memories had taken him.  About the time they turned back to question their brother they realized they were alone.  Aragorn was quickly leaving the tent...and them...behind.  Sharing another quick glance they went after Aragorn.

"Aragorn, hold on a second," Elladan said as he and Elrohir followed their brother, "You should not take this road al..."

"Elladan!  Elrohir!"

The twins stiffened and growled as they recognized the voice as Legolas'.  Being Aragorn's brothers the two of them still hadn't forgiven the wood elf for what had gone on between him and Aragorn.  They turned around as one, intending to yell at the prince of Mirkwood...but instead they ended up staring, stupefied, at the sight before them.

Legolas walked up to the two of them with a giddy smile on his face and a very suspicious bulge under his tunic.  While the twins still stood there with their mouths open, Legolas hugged each elf in turn then walked away without another word.

"Okay, what was that?!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Aragorn shrugged, "Yeah.  The little one seems to make him giddy a lot."

Suddenly from across the camp the three of them heard a yell from Legolas and a disgruntled comment from Gimli and the sound of Legolas bursting into tears.

Aragorn groaned, "Then one wrong word and seconds later it's over."

"Estel!  We told you not to give him another child!" Elladan shouted.

"No," Aragorn argued, "You told me not to give him another son.  He insists this ones a girl."

Elrohir opened his mouth to protest then stopped and turned to Elladan, "He always finds a way to get around our rules!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It took Aragorn a little while to convince his brothers to save all explanations for later...it took longer to rope the two into going with him through the Paths of the Dead.  Actually, it was more a situation of the twins insisting on accompanying him, but Aragorn would never admit to that.  The three of them tried leaving the camp unnoticed but it didn't quite work out that way.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked as he stood up beside his tent.

"Not this time," Aragorn said, shaking his head, "This time you must stay Gimli."

Truth be told, Aragorn felt that no one should go with him.  This was his risk alone to take, but he couldn't stop the twins from accompanying him.  He wouldn't let anyone else join in...or so he thought.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas replied, walking up with Arod.

"Oh no," Aragorn said, "The stubbornness of the elves is much more underrated than that of the dwarves.  And _you_ are _definitely_ not going!"

"Oh yes I am." Legolas replied quietly, warningly, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You might as well accept it," Gimli added, "We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Farothen watching the confrontation with Haldir, "And I suppose you want to come as well."

"Ada," Farothen said in a meaningful tone, "I will fight orcs with you.  I will fight trolls with you.  I will even fight against Sauron...but I draw the line at _dead people!"_

Aragorn shook his head.  He wasn't sure why Farothen wasn't insisting on going along, but he was too grateful to care at the moment, "Haldir, would you accompany Farothen to Minas Tirith?"

"Ada, I do not need an escort!"

"Listen, Farothen, Boromir told me about a passage that leads directly to the citadel.  I want you to take it." Aragorn said, ignoring Farothen's complaint.

Farothen sighed.  As much as he hated to be sheltered and protected, he knew that it wasn't just his life he had to think about now.  He also had the life of his and Boromir's child to consider.

"Alright, Ada.  How do I get there?"

Five minutes later Haldir and Farothen watched as the group of three elves, one ranger and a dwarf headed down the road to the Dimholt, much to the confusion of the Rohirrim.

"So," Haldir started, "Do your uncles know you are pregnant?"

"No!" Farothen exclaimed.

"Do they even know you are married?"

"No."

"Did you tell Boromir about the babe before he left?"

Farothen hung his head sadly, "No.  But I should have."

"Does Aragorn know yet?"

"Elbereth, no!"

"Can I be around when you tell him?"

Instead of replying Farothen half turned and smacked Haldir in the side of the head before walking away.

Haldir stood there for a second, rubbing his head and grinning in amusement, before asking, "Is that a no?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Elvish translation...

Onen i-Estel edain.  U-chebin estel anim. – I give hope to men.  I keep none for myself.

I think this is it.  If I missed anything, let me know and I'll try to remember to translate in the next chapter.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Replies to reviews...

aliasvixen2002:  No we didn't go to the moon, it's a really rather dreary place up there.  Anyway, as I said in the author note, the update schedule will be somewhat varied since we have a limited amount of time.  I hope you don't suffer too much withdrawal.

Saihitei Seishuku/Mana-san:  Sorry, but Haldir won't be getting pregnant in this story.  We have/had possible plans for him at another time.  Although, Boromir and Aragorn stuck in a sea of pregnant men _would_ be somewhat humorous.

Angel of the Night Watchers:  No, we aren't going to kill Legolas and Farothen...it was just Sauron using Aragorn's fears against him.  As for your other questions, Aragorn will be finding out about Boromir and Farothen being married once the war is over and things have calmed down slightly.  He's got a lot on his mind right now.  'Is Faramir pregnant?'  Well, readers have kinda come to their own conclusions about that, but we're not confirming it either way.  Sorry, you'll just have to wait.  And as for your last question, this chapter answered that, Faramir has finally found out Boromir lives on.

connie:  We didn't have Aragorn notice the slap mark on Farothen's face because we figured it was already somewhat late in the afternoon or evening when it happened and Farothen never actually left his room until the next day and by that time the mark would have faded.

Once again, to all our reviewers, thanks for everything.

(Becky and Brina)


	32. And War Comes Knocking

Chapter 32

March 12 – Early evening

Dimholt

Aragorn, Legolas, the twins and Gimli all dismounted when they reached the door to the Paths of the Dead.  The twins instinctively moved toward each other so their shoulders were touching.  Gimli, surprisingly, stood a couple feet behind them and looked at the door almost fearfully.  Aragorn and Legolas stood side by side closer to the door.

Gimli peeked around the twins anxiously, while trying not to appear as if he was doing so, "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."

Nobody even fully acknowledged the dwarf as Legolas read the warning above the door, "The way is shut.  It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it."  He looked at his husband as he finished, "The way is shut."

"Legend says no one who enters survives." Elladan said.

Elrohir let out a tiny whimper, "We could go back.  It's not too..."

He cut off abruptly as a blast of cold air came though the door with an evil hiss.  It sent a foreboding shiver down each of their spines and sent the horses into a panic.  Almost as one the animals reared with fearful squeals, jerking their reins away from their riders, and fled.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted, knowing it was pointless, the animal was long gone.  Turning back around he scowled at the darkened door and half growled, "I do not fear death!"

That said he walked through the door and disappeared.  Legolas shook his head, "Well, if you're going to walk willingly to your death you're not leaving me behind!"

The twins met each others' gaze, vastly amused by Legolas' giddy and highly illogical state.  Simultaneously they shrugged before following their brother and the wood elf.

Gimli hung back and let out a little whining moan, "Well this is a thing unheard of.  Three elves will go underground where a dwarf dare not."  He whimpered again, "Oh, I'd never hear the end of it."

Stomping his feet a couple times to work up courage Gimli huffed determinedly and entered the mountain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't long before they reached a large hall that resembled an underground city.  Aragorn held a torch high as they all slowed to a stop.  Almost immediately a smoky green figure appeared at the top of a set of steps.

The King of the Dead glared at the trespassers, "Who enters my domain?"

Aragorn stared the ghost down and replied, "One who would have you allegiance."

The dead king sneered at Aragorn, "The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me." Aragorn said quietly.

A moment passed before the King reacted.  He began to laugh, the sound echoing throughout the hall.  As the echoes slowly died down once the ghost stopped laughing more Dead appeared.  The king stepped toward Aragorn threateningly as the rest of the Dead surrounded the small group.

"The way is shut," the king said, menacingly, "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it.  The way is shut."  He paused, "Now you must die."

As the circle of Dead tightened around the 'breathers' there was a mix of reactions.  Elladan and Legolas somehow ended up back to back, glancing around nervously.  Gimli hefted his axe, glaring around at the army suspiciously.  In the space of a single heart beat Elrohir had an arrow notched, aimed and released at one of the nearest ghosts.  He uttered a curse in Elvish as it passed harmlessly through the ghost's forehead and clattered to the floor several feet away.

"That was not helpful, Ro!" Elladan hissed as he and Legolas slowly turned in a circle.  Elrohir repeated his curse in his twin's direction.

Legolas moaned and pressed a hand to his stomach as his unborn daughter fluttered violently in his belly, sensing the tension in his body.  Swallowing he took a deep breath, "I do not think our daughter likes this, Estel.  Make friends quickly so we can leave."

Aragorn, who had remained calm through it all, stifled a chuckle at his husband's choice of words.  He gave the King of the Dead a superior look as he said, "I summon you to fulfill your oath."

"None but the king of Gondor may command me," the king growled, crossing the last few feet between them and raising his sword.

Aragorn quickly brought Anduril up, blocking the ghost king's swing before grabbing him by the throat.  The ghost glared at him, "That line was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn replied before pushing the dead king away from him and facing the other Dead, "Fight for us and regain your honor.  What say you?"

The Dead shifted uncomfortably, looking to their king for his decision.  Aragorn, too, faced the King of the Dead once again and held up Anduril, pointing it at the ghost, "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn." Gimli said gruffly, earning himself a glare from the dead king, "They had no honor in life...they have none in death."

"I am Isildur's heir." Aragorn tried again, ignoring Gimli and giving the Dead the benefit of the doubt, ""Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled."

There was still no answer and Aragorn's patience snapped, "What say you?!"

After another moment's hesitation the King of the Dead went to one knee, prompting his army to do the same, "We will fight for the king of Gondor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

March 13 – Morning

Minas Tirith

It was barely an hour past dawn when Faramir was called before his father for the first time since he'd brought news of Osgiliath's fall to the enemy.  He stood silently as Denethor chose an assortment of foods from the spread on the table.  One never spoke to the steward unless spoken to.

Denethor dropped a cherry tomato on his plate and threw Faramir a glance, "I do not think we should abandon our outer defenses so lightly.  Defenses your brother long held intact."

Faramir just barely resisted rolling his eyes as he thought, 'Osgiliath was not lost so _lightly_.  I lost many men defending that city.'

Keeping that retort to himself Faramir asked instead, "What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought." Denethor drawled, "Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir replied, "It cannot..."

"Much must be risked in war." Denethor interrupted, "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Swallowing back the threat of tears Faramir said, "You wish now that our places had been exchanged."  He kept his wording vague, knowing Denethor still refused to believe Boromir lived, "You wish that I were gone...and Boromir still here."

Ignoring the break in Faramir's voice Denethor stared straight ahead, speaking almost to himself, "Yes.  I wish that."

Lower lip trembling, tears flooding his eyes, Faramir sighed, "Since Boromir is not here...I will do what I can in his stead."

Denethor said nothing as Faramir gave a half bow and turned to leave, the knowledge that his father was currently wishing him dead shattering his already aching heart.  At the door he stopped and looked back, wanting to see even a tiny shred of love in Denethor's demeanor.  Seeing none, as expected, he sighed, his shoulders drooping despairingly.

"If I should return, think better of me, Father," was Faramir's last plea as he walked out.

The last ting he heard before the door swung shut behind him was Denethor saying coldly, "That will depend on the matter of your return."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a dismal procession of mounted rangers who rode down through the city toward the gate.  At the front of the column Faramir sat tall, as the steward's son was expected to, and stared forward emotionlessly.  He neither noticed, nor acknowledged, the citizens throwing flowers to the ground in front of his horse's feet.  His mind was elsewhere.

He was riding to his death, leading the men to their deaths, on his father's command.  So many things he wished to do would remain undone; so many things he wished to say or see.  Eomer would be heartbroken; Boromir's heart would be shattered.  And Faramir couldn't even say good-bye.

"Faramir!"

The voice barely registered until Gandalf reached his side and walked alongside the horse, "Faramir, your father's will has turned to madness.  Do not throw your life away so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie, Mithrandir?" Faramir asked tonelessly, "If it does not lie here...with Gondor."

Anything else the wizard said was lost on Faramir as the gates were opened and he rode out.  He didn't even spare his beloved city a last farewell glance.  It would only make the ache in his heart even more unbearable.

Once they were clear of the city the heavy gates slammed shut and Faramir sighed.  This was it.  Death was coming for him ahead.

"Form the line," he said to the ranger beside him, knowing the order would quickly spread through the small troop.

Slowly the rangers formed up on either side of Faramir.  The center was the opportune position for any captain, as it put him an equal distance from the soldiers at either end of the line.  Unfortunately, it was also the first place the enemy was bound to attack.

Keeping the pace at a slow run Faramir drew his sword.  He felt a short moment of pride as his rangers did the same without a single order from him.  These were all good men...and they risked their lives for Gondor every day.  Yet today would be their last.

'Oh, how I wish things were different.' Faramir thought.  But, even knowing they rode to their death, these men sat proud, knowing they died well, defending their home and loved ones.

Raising his sword to the enemy in challenge Faramir shouted the battle cry that had led the men of Gondor to war for centuries, "For Gondor!"

All along the line the shout was echoed as the horses broke into a gallop at the urging of their riders.  This was their end.  They would be remembered.

As they advanced on the captured city, a veritable wall of horse, man and sword, the enemy retaliated with a deadly wave of arrows.  Each one hit it's mark, sending another good man to his death.

One by one the rangers fell.  Each lost life pierced Faramir's heart like a needle.  The only consolation for him was that he would soon be joining them.

No sooner had that thought entered his mind and Faramir let out a yell as he was simultaneously hit with two arrows, one at his left shoulder, one at his right hip.  The impact knocked him from his horse and he hit the ground hard.

His last thoughts were of Eomer and Boromir before darkness claimed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Same day – Afternoon

Quite possibly this had to be the stupidest and the most useless Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had ever felt.  They were standing in some unnamed harbor, weapons drawn, watching as the Army of the Dead swarmed over the Corsair ships.

"Huh." Elladan grunted as he sheathed his weapons.

"That was easy." Elrohir returned.

"You mean we do not get to fight?!" Gimli asked incredulously.

"I wanted to fight!" Legolas wailed as he loosed an arrow toward the nearest ship just to say he did.  Ironically, he wasn't even aiming and he still managed to hit a Corsair who was trying to make a break for it by jumping overboard.  The man hit the water already dead.

Meanwhile, Aragorn had sheathed Anduril with an amused look on his face as he looked back and forth between his twin foster brothers.  He gave a little nod...

"Now what?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the time the group of five was boarding one of the Corsair ships (and Aragorn was trying to console a still wailing Legolas who was still looking for Corsairs to fight) the entire army of Rohan was following the mountains toward Minas Tirith. The plan was to keep riding through the night so the company would reach the city by early morning.  But the question was...would the city still be standing?

The worry that they would be too late and that they would be slaughtered once they got there kept tensions extremely high within the company.  And there was no other eored more stressed than Eomer's.

Since Theoden was in front of his army, as was his place as king, Eomer was covering the rear...and snapping at practically each and every one of his men.

"Someone should really tell him to calm down." Haldir commented with a slight hitch to his voice.

Farothen rolled his eyes at the Lorien elf.  The two of them were riding a little ways back from the Rohirrim army, so they really made up the rear.

"No one else is complaining, Haldir." Farothen pointed out.

"They're soldiers under the command of the future king of Rohan...of course they're not going to complain," Haldir remarked.

"They were his friends before he became heir, Haldir." Farothen replied, "They understand he's tense...and very worried about Faramir."

Haldir opened his mouth to say one thing, stopped and turned to look at the half-elf riding beside him, "Who is Faramir?"

Farothen unexpectedly burst out laughing, "Oh, right.  You missed that conversation."

"What conversation?"

"Faramir is Boromir's younger brother...and Eomer's lover."

Haldir nodded, but looked confused again only a second later, "And that's funny why?"

"We were all having a good laugh at Eomer's expense after Helm's Deep when he discovered that since the House of Hurin is descended from another line of Elros it is possible that Faramir may be able to conceive," Farothen said.

Haldir burst out laughing, "I bet that went over well."  He paused a moment then got an evil grin on his face, "Does this mean Boromir may be able to conceive as well?"

"I do not know." Farothen replied, "Maybe."

"Well if you ever wanted to get revenge on him for the predicament you are currently in..."

Farothen mirrored Haldir's evil grin, "If it's possible I fully intend to...but it has not happened yet so somehow I doubt I will ever be given the chance to get revenge."

Before either could continue the conversation Eomer suddenly circled his horse around to the back where they were.

"Eomer...are you alright?" Farothen asked.

Instead of answering Eomer leaned over in his saddle and gave into the overwhelming urge to vomit.

"Hmm," Haldir responded dryly to Farothen's question, "Guess not."

Farothen scowled at the elf as Eomer sat up, rubbing his aching temples, eyes closed against the pain, and moaned, "I don't think I've ever been this tense."  He opened his eyes and met Farothen's gaze, stubbornly ignoring the arrogant smirk on Haldir's face, "What are you doing back here?"

"By order of Ada, I am to go immediately to the seventh level of the city once we arrive in Minas Tirith with Haldir escorting me," Farothen paused, "Apparently Boromir told Ada about a way through the mountain that goes directly up to the top of the Citadel."

Eomer whistled, "I bet that went over well."

Farothen gave Eomer an impish grin which any elf from Rivendell (and probably Mirkwood considering that particular look had probably come from Legolas) would have been alarmed to see, "Oh I fully intend to do something...even if it is from behind the walls of Minas Tirith."

Eomer nodded somewhat distractedly before starting to spur his horse back to his eored.

"I'm sure Faramir will be fine." Farothen said soothingly to the horse lord, wincing inside at the little white lie he was telling.  He also sent a silent prayer up to the Valar that Boromir's vision would prove false...that his husband would get there in time. 

He found it somewhat ironic that he offered up a prayer for a man he didn't even know, but since Faramir was so important to his husband and to a friend, he was important to Farothen as well.  It must have been a trait Aragorn had passed on to him...for Aragorn was one of the most selfless men Farothen knew.

Eomer barely even acknowledged that Farothen had spoken as he slowly galloped back to his men.  Both Haldir and Farothen cocked a brow as they met each other's gaze, thinking the same thing.  Eomer still looked a little green.

"Did the royal line of Rohan pick up any Elven or Numenorean blood over the years?" Haldir asked.

"I do not believe so.  Why?"

"Well, Eomer has been getting sick for a while now so..."

"No!" Farothen interrupted, "He's not capable of doing that!"

"Are you sure?"

Farothen opened his mouth to reply, but instead of sounding convincing he only managed to stammer, "I...I...think so."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pelennor Fields – Early Evening

Boromir, in the meantime, was galloping the last few miles to Minas Tirith like a madman.  He kept hoping to come past the mountain range bordering his country to the north and see his beloved city and the garrison at Osgiliath exactly as he'd left it so many months before.  But he was a warrior, with a warrior's instinct, and his heart was sinking further with each mile he traveled nearer his home.

Something inside him told him that the battle was just over the horizon, waiting for him.  The very air seemed darker and more filled with smoke than he remembered.  Boromir even imagined he could smell death on the air and hear the sounds of approaching battle. 

As Roch topped the last rise, which meant the end of the chain of mountains, Boromir's worst fears were confirmed.

His eyes first fell, not on Minas Tirith, but by some instinct, on Osgiliath.  Even from his current distance he could tell that the city was lost, completely overrun by the enemy.  The noise he'd been hearing for several miles had been the sound of orcs getting ready for battle, and trolls pushing wall-scalers through the fallen city.

Boromir nervously eyed the city and even though he couldn't see more than one of the Nazgul he knew they were there...somewhere.  The one he could see was mounted on it's winged beast, perched atop the highest building of the desolate city

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Boromir turned his gaze away from Osgiliath and toward the field.  A small group of orcs were chasing a fleeing horse and gaining on him.  It took Boromir a moment to realize that they were able to do so because the animal was slowed due to it's fallen rider, who'd been hung up in the stirrup by his foot.

Without even thinking Boromir spurred Roch toward the fallen soldier.  Whether the man lived or not, Boromir refused to let the vermin of Mordor have any more sons of Gondor for their perverse pleasure.

Fortunately for Boromir, none of the orcs noticed him galloping up until it was too late.  With a couple swift strokes of his sword they were dead before they could ever draw their weapons.  Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the Nazgul in Osgiliath.  As Boromir was dismounting to attend to his fallen comrade, the Witch King sent out another group of about 20 or 30 to kill him before he reached the safety of the Citadel with the wounded man.  Not that it much mattered; by the looks of things Minas Tirith wouldn't be safe much longer anyway.

Boromir, of course, noticed none of this as it registered in his mind who the fallen rider was.  Faramir.  His little brother...who was so close to death.

"Faramir!" Boromir gasped, kneeling down by the younger man to free his foot from the stirrup.  Faramir's horse, freed from dragging his rider, immediately panicked and raced the rest of the way to the gates of Minas Tirith.  Only his loyalty toward Boromir kept Roch from doing the same.  However, it didn't stop the Elven bred stallion from nudging the Captain-General of Gondor roughly in the side, clearly thinking the man was crazy to stay on the battlefield.

Boromir didn't need Roch to tell him that an army was heading toward him, though.  He could hear it. 

Without looking toward Osgiliath Boromir quickly but gently lifted his brother onto Roch's back and climbed up behind him.  Roch needed no order, nor encouragement, to take off for the city.

Faramir moaned slightly in his unconscious state, giving Boromir some sense of relief that he had at least arrived in time to save his little brother from death.  As they neared the city gates Boromir pressed a gently kiss to Faramir's forehead, "Fret not, little one.  Boromir's got you now."

Boromir's face was still covered by his Elven cloak from Lorien, ensuring that the men up on the battlements wouldn't recognize him.  But they did recognize Faramir from his armor and fair hair (which was visible since his helmet had long since been thrown off) so they opened the gates without question since there were men waiting just inside to take Faramir up to the seventh level.

Boromir, thinking the men would bring Faramir to the House of Healing, relinquished his hold on his little brother without complaint.  However, he was caught by surprise when Faramir was spirited away on a stretcher rather quickly and he, himself, was barred from going any further.

"Hold, stranger," one of the soldiers said, "We're grateful to you for retrieving Lord Faramir, but we cannot let you go further into the city without knowing your identity

"He'll be taken to a healer won't he?" Boromir asked desperately as he looked to where Faramir had disappeared up the ramp to the second level.

"But, sir...he's dead."

"He's not dead!" Boromir shouted in anger.  The solider responded by drawing his sword, wondering what kind of man he'd let into the city.   Boromir sighed in exasperation at the man's actions and quickly pulled back the hood of his cloak, "Let me past, soldier."

The man gasped and dropped his sword as he went completely white, "Lord Boromir!"

The cry was heard all throughout the square and anyone who hadn't seen Boromir pull off his hood turned in awe to stare at their beloved Captain-General.

"Lord Denethor claimed you were dead," one man exclaimed and suddenly all the soldiers began talking at once.  Boromir held up his hands to stop everyone.

"I'll explain everything later," he promised, "But first I must see that Faramir is brought to a healer.

Turning to the soldier who had held him up (he was currently picking up his dropped sword) Boromir asked, "You are the captain on duty?"

The man straightened up, "I am.  Captain Tarin, sir."

"Ready the men for battle, Captain." Boromir ordered.

"Yes sir." Tarin responded.

Boromir then turned to address all of his men, "You are all my soldiers and I know I can count on each and every one of you to defend our home to the end.  Make me proud as you always have.  We fight for Gondor...and the return of our king!"

Boromir then spurred Roch from a stand still into a gallop and headed after his brother to the sound of cheering behind him.  Mingled with the cheers were several familiar shouts of, "For Gondor!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Denethor was a very hard man to follow being a man who was almost always grim, who never listened to council be it good or bad and whose actions often seemed veil sheer insanity.  He had almost completely closed himself off after his beloved wife's death so many years earlier, choosing to shower one son with affection, bordering on obsession, and the other with indifference, bordering on hate.  He never realized that he was actually destroying both of his sons.

Faramir's self-esteem was virtually non-existent.  Despite Eomer's continued reassurance, Faramir still believed in his heart that Boromir was the only one who truly loved him.  He never heard Boromir's praises, Gandalf's words of wisdom or saw men's and women's admiring glances.  All he saw and heard was his father's opinion.  If his own father couldn't love him, then who besides Boromir could?

Boromir, on the other hand, got not only Denethor's expectations, but all of Gondor's citizens'.  Every man and woman in Gondor looked up to him.  Every boy and man wanted to be him.  But no one, not even Faramir, knew of the suffocating pressure that Boromir felt every day.  Boromir had been raised to have such an elevated opinion of himself because of all the praise and adulation heaped on him that any time he failed to do a perfect job or fell just short of his goal, in his mind, he considered himself a total failure.  However, he hid this from everyone else because he was still a soldier and he would do his duty...no matter what.

This was the true reason Gandalf despised Denethor.  It wasn't his bitterness over never being king, nor was it his descent into madness.  It was the fact that Denethor had made the two people who loved him the most feel like failures.

Of course, Gandalf knew nothing of Denethor's inner demons, of his struggle with a mind more powerful than his own.  No one in all of Gondor knew the whole situation, even if quite a few knew something wasn't right.  His struggle for his sanity might have even made Denethor forgetful at times, for as he ran toward Faramir's body he forgot that he'd ignored his younger son for decades and that it had been his order that had brought Faramir to this point.  In that moment Denethor was nothing more than a grieving father who believed that everything he loved was gone.

"Faramir!" Denethor sobbed as he rushed to where the guards had set their fallen captain's stretcher down beside the White Tree.  All the guards stepped back to allow Denethor access to his son, "Say not that he has fallen!"

Beregond, the Captain of Guard, spoke up tentatively, "They were outnumbered.  None survived."

Denethor appeared not to have even heard Beregond as he leaned over Faramir's body.  He didn't so much as flinch when cries of surprise and revulsion came from the lower levels as the heads of Faramir's fallen rangers were catapulted over the city wall.

Denethor finally stumbled up and away from his son's body.  To look in his eyes was to think that the man had finally lost the battle for his sanity, "My sons...are spent," he mumbled as Pippin ran to take his place at Faramir's side, "My line has ended."

Pippin, in the meantime, felt a slight shudder of breath from Faramir, where his hands rested on the wounded man's chest, "He's alive."

"The House of Stewards has failed." Denethor continued, not registering Pippin's words.

"He needs medicine!" Pippin called frantically, hoping to get through to Denethor.

"My line...has ended!" Denethor yelled brokenly over his shoulder as he stumbled the last few steps to the wall and faced the Pelennor.  Anything else was lost to him as he beheld the massive army right outside the city, stretching nearly from Osgiliath to Minas Tirith across the field.   Not even the screams of his people as the enemy started catapulting boulders into the city registered.

"Rohan has deserted us.  Theoden has betrayed me." Denethor murmured to himself before yelling loud enough for everyone in the city to hear him, "Abandon your posts!  Flee!  Flee for your lives!"

Many of the soldiers looked confused because they had just been ordered to prepare for battle and word was spreading that their Captain-General had returned.  Denethor may have been their sovereign, but Boromir was more respected.

Up on the seventh level Gandalf was walking forward, intending to knock some sense into Denethor, but a cloaked man stepped in front of the wizard.  Just as Denethor turned around the man stepped forward, swing as he did so, and punched Denethor hard enough for the steward to fall to the ground already unconscious.

Before this shock had time to register with the guards the man pulled his hood back to reveal none other than Lord Boromir.

"Everyone to your posts," he shouted, "Beregond, see to it that my brother is brought to the House of Healing."

All of the soldiers scattered to do their Captain-General's bidding as Gandalf and Pippin walked up to their friend.  Gandalf put a hand on Boromir's shoulder, "You made good time."

"Yeah," Boromir nodded, "Remind me to give Roch an extra special meal when this is over."

Pippin looked up at Boromir, not acknowledging the friendly banter between the man and wizard.  The hobbit seemed to be wrestling with an important decision.

"Boromir, before the battle begins, I'd like to do a special service."

Boromir smiled down at the hobbit, "Pippin, you need do nothing..."

Pippin seemed to disagree because he unsheathed his sword and knelt before his friend.  Boromir sucked in a breath, "Pippin...what are you doing?!"

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Lord Boromir and to Gondor.  In living or dying, till my lord release me or death take me."

Boromir had tears in his eyes as he knelt down in front of Pippin.  The Captain-General was so moved by Pippin's act that he didn't even notice when Gandalf smiled and walked away.

"I accept, Peregrin Took, guard of the Citadel and knight of Gondor." Boromir said as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Pippin's forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several moments later Boromir made his way down to the lower levels.  On the way he passed several trebuchets, none of which were firing.  He instinctively ducked as a boulder hit a wall a couple levels down, "Why are we not returning fire?!"

One soldier straightened to attention and asked, "My lord...what are we to fire at them?"

Boromir sighed and looked around, "There are...boulders...everywhere."

"You wish us to fire pieces of our city?!"

Boromir winced, "Just do it before I change my mind."

Boromir then walked away, unable to bear the thought of seeing chunks of his beloved city flung out onto the battlefield.  He took his place next to Gandalf at the head of the army.

"It's strange, Gandalf, I've been waiting for this day my whole life...preparing just for this.  Now it's here...and I wonder if there will be a tomorrow."

"Are you ready then?" Gandalf asked.

"No." Boromir answered honestly, "I have never been more terrified in my life."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Replies to reviews...

Angel of the Night Watchers: No we aren't going to kill Faramir.  We can't do that to Eomer...or Boromir.  Eomer and Faramir will most likely get married eventually.  And as for Legolas having a girl...well...it was just what we decided.  I kinda like the thought of two warriors like Aragorn and Legolas raising a baby girl to be a little lady.

msel:  Welcome to the slash world and glad you like 'Second Chance'.  As for liking all we write...we have several works in progress at the moment so we'll definitely be posting more once we finish 'Second Chance'.

arwen2004:  We can't really answer your question right now because that would kinda ruin what we have planned for later chapters.  But rest assured, the answer to your question will be revealed within the next few chapters or so.

Since that was all the questions we had we'll sign off with our classic...

Thanks to all.

Becky and Brina


	33. PITA

A/N: Very sorry about the long wait. It was a major pain in the ass to write. So much so that we concluded on actually titling it PITA. Hopefully the next update isn't so long in coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 33

TA 3019 March 13 – Evening

Minas Tirith

Boromir may have been more terrified than he had ever been in his life, but one would never have guessed by looking at him. It was probably one of his best skills as a soldier and a leader, his ability to hide what he was really feeling from his men.

Therefore, the soldiers saw only a man and a wizard who encouraged them to keep fighting despite the boulders flying toward them and the Nazgul swooping from above and flinging men to their death. Gandalf may have been the more powerful of the two leaders but it was the sight of Boromir fighting on tirelessly, without pause that gave the men the strength and resolve to keeping fighting on as well.

Boromir ordered every man in the city who was left, whether they be soldiers or not, to join in the fight. Every man had been in the army...and in battle...at one time or another anyway. He then ordered a few soldiers, as many as he dared considering they were grossly outnumbered, to start evacuating the women and children from the city through the tunnels. And even though he made the order to call the Citadel Guard to fight without hesitation, he winced inside at the thought of sending his little Pip out. But, if the battle kept going the way it was, the little hobbit would have to fight eventually anyway.

Boromir and Gandalf somehow got separated once the orcs' siege towers reached the wall and hordes of the creatures swarmed into the city so when Pippin managed to find his way down to the fighting on the second level he saw only Gandalf, who still remained unaware of the order to call out the Citadel Guard.

"Peregrin Took, go back to the Citadel!" Gandalf shouted at the hobbit.

Pippin stared at Gandalf, dazed from the fighting going on around him and confused with the conflicting orders, "They called us out to fight."

Gandalf fought off a couple orcs heading toward Pippin before saying almost desperately, "This is no place for a hobbit!"

The wizard was then pulled back into fighting. In fact, he was swarmed by so many orcs that he failed to notice the one coming up behind him.

But Pippin did. Not taking the time to think he ran forward and stabbed upward just as Gandalf turned around to see what a close call he'd had.

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed," Gandalf said, smiling down at Pippin.

"I learned from the best," Pippin said in admiration for Gondor's Captain-General, very proud of the skills Boromir had taken the time to teach him and Merry.

"Indeed." Gandalf repeated, "Now back to the Citadel with you. Now."

Pippin nodded eagerly before turning and running back up to the seventh level.

00000000000000000000000000

House of Healing

As Boromir had ordered, Faramir had been brought to the House of Healing and left in the care of the head physician, Derian. The man had done what he could to ease Faramir's suffering, even going so far as to use a mild sedative to put the patient into a deeper slumber where pain could not reach him.

Believing it was already too late to save their beloved Lord Faramir the healers' intentions to make his last moments as painless as possible were honorable...but foolish. Having done all they thought possible to do for a dying man they left Faramir in peace, none able to bear the thought of watching their lord breathe his last.

Then, as those who'd been injured in the battle raging in the lower levels of the city were brought in, Faramir slipped to the backs of their minds, overburdened as they were by the sheer magnitude of wounded men, women and children. Faramir remained oblivious to it all in his drug-induced slumber, never knowing he'd been left to an avoidable death.

In the chaos of the wounded being brought in and the healers working frantically to save them no one noticed when Denethor entered his son's room followed by two of his more loyal guards. A fact which they would later lament.

Motioning to the guards to remain back by the door Denethor approached Faramir's bed on deceptively silent feet. Upon reaching the bed he sat down on the edge and lovingly brushed back the unruly bangs that always hung in Faramir's eyes. It was an instinctive fatherly touch Denethor hadn't bestowed on his younger son since before Finduilas had died.

"Ah, my little Faramir, my last tether to this world. Gone to a madman's whim." Denethor whispered, his shattered sanity failing to register that it had been his order that had sent Faramir to retake Osgiliath. All that registered was that his little boy, just like Boromir and Finduilas, was dead.

Leaning down Denethor pressed a gentle kiss to Faramir's brow and whispered, "Leave me not behind, little jewel. Wait for me and we shall meet Boromir and Fin beyond the veil together."

Another light kiss to Faramir's forehead and Denethor stood up to make his way out the door, telling the guards as he passed, "Bring him."

000000000000000000000000000000

Escape tunnels of Minas Tirith

Farothen held his torch higher and studied the wall in front of him. It was irrefutable. Utterly and totally undeniable. The tunnel had closed to them in a dead end.

Beside him Haldir sniffed, "You got us lost again."

"I did not!" Farothen argued, "You are the one who said to go right last time and left this time."

Haldir shrugged nonchalantly, knowing Farothen spoke true but not about to admit it, "You are the prince of this city. Is it my fault that you do not know your way around these tunnels?"

"I may be the son of Gondor's absentee king...absentee being the operative word here...but I have never been to this city in my life. How am I supposed to know these tunnels?" Farothen replied snippishly, "Besides, what about you Mr. 'I am an elf of the Galadhrim and never get lost'?"

"I am not going to dignify that tone with a reply." Haldir sniffed again in his airy, arrogant way.

He truly enjoyed baiting the quick-tempered young half-elf. As luck would have it, Farothen's pregnancy made him even more quick-tempered so Haldir was having twice the fun.

"Of for...of all the blond-haired, blue-eyed, conceited, egotistical...elves...why did Ada have to burden me with you?!" Farothen grumbled, quickly losing patience with being trapped inside dark tunnels made of stone. And Haldir's tendency to be annoying (on purpose...he was sure of it) was not helping matters any.

Haldir affected a perfect wounded pout and murmured, "That was not very nice."

Releasing a small moan Farothen rolled his skyward, gave a small shake of his head and spun on his boot heel to stalk back the way they'd come. Behind him Haldir chuckled as he followed.

"You definitely did not get your short fuse from Aragorn. He is nearly impossible to annoy."

"Haldir," Farothen growled over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

_"Nadinen!"_

00000000000000000000000000000

March 14 – Dawn

Minas Tirith

While his husband was busy getting lost in the mountain tunnels Boromir was heading down to the lower levels of the city along with Gandalf and a couple hundred soldiers. Although, since they were on horseback, Boromir and Gandalf were somewhat ahead of the soldiers.

Luckily there was already a group of soldier at the gate, though, because from the looks of things it was about to be broken down. The armies of Mordor had brought out their famous battering ram: Grond.

Boromir raced ahead of Gandalf as they neared the gate, ordering his soldiers away from the gate and into fighting positions. There was no way they would be able to save the gate, so they were left no choice but to hold the enemy back themselves.

Boromir instinctively made the decisions quickly and with confidence, but in reality he was in complete disbelief. Inside he felt numb, because for all the battles he had fought in Gondor's name, he had never fought one so close to home. He certainly had never believed he'd be fighting within his own city walls. He remained where he was for a moment, paralyzed in shock, as he saw Grond's nose burst through the gate.

"Snap out of it, Boromir!" Gandalf yelled as he rode past the Captain-General, "The lives inside these walls are more important that the fortress itself!"

Boromir's response was to snarl and pick up a spear. At the threat of fighting on his home turf Boromir went into full warrior mode and it was left to Gandalf to calm down the suddenly nervous men.

"You are soldiers of Gondor." Gandalf reminded them, "No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground."

Split seconds after the wizard's declaration the gate splintered under the constant ramming and several trolls came storming through. Gandalf stared in disbelief, momentarily wondering if he could get away with disobeying his own order to stand his ground.

"Good call, old man." Boromir muttered dryly as he heaved the spear he held at the first troll. The spear went straight through the troll's head and the creature dropped on the spot, dead before it hit the ground with a sickening slap. The other trolls paused momentarily while Boromir yelled at his men up on the battlements, "Half of you turn and aim for their heads! Volley! Take them down!"

Boromir's voice broke all the men out of their fear induced daze and they all fought back with renewed strength and courage. After thinking their Captain-General dead they were more than willing to fight for him now, and did so with more resolve than ever before.

Meanwhile, Gandalf still sat atop Shadowfax in complete astonishment. Not at the trolls, but at Boromir. He'd thought he'd seen this warrior of Gondor at his best, but now he fought like one possessed. He fought as if he believed he could take on Sauron himself and win.

Saruman had said to Gandalf at one point when they were still on friendly terms, that you never saw completely what a warrior was capable of until you saw him fighting for what he loved best.

'He must have had Boromir in mind when he said that,' Gandalf thought, 'Valar help any who make Boromir their enemy and fall on the receiving end of his sword.'

0000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile – In the higher levels

Pippin slowly and silently made his way toward the Citadel to wait out the battle, somewhat dejectedly. When he saw Lord Denethor leading two of the tower guard, who carried a litter bearing Lord Faramir between them, away from the palace he decided to follow, his Took curiosity getting the better of him.

Denethor led the way into some type of hall, carelessly throwing the doors open, and walked toward a large raised dais mumbling, "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir, no long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen kings of old." He turned to the guards, "Bring wood and oil."

By the time Pippin reached the doors of the hall the pyre was built and the two guards were gently settling Faramir atop it. Denethor bent over his son and lovingly held the younger man's face between his hands.

"The house of his spirit crumbles," the steward murmured, "He is burning, already burning."

Realizing what Denethor intended to do Pippin rushed forward without thought and desperately tried to dismantle the pyre, shouting, "He's not dead!"

"No!" Denethor growled, grabbing Pippin by the back of his cloak and dragging him toward the doors, "Hear this, halfling, my end is mine to choose. Faramir awaits me, he and I shall join Boromir beyond the veil...and your lies will not delay me!"

"But he's not dead!" Pippin shouted again, trying to get lose from Denethor's iron grip.

Ignoring him Denethor continued dragging him to the doors and threw him to the ground outside them, "Go now and live or die as you see fit. Gondor has no need of you."

That said he turned back to face the pyre and the guards surrounding it, shutting the doors behind himself, "Pour oil on the wood!"

00000000000000000000000000000

Pippin got stiffly to his feet as Denethor's last order, muffled though it was by the doors, echoed through his head. A rush of panic filled him.

Denethor was burning Faramir alive. He truly had gone insane.

"Find Boromir and Gandalf, fool of a Took," Pippin muttered to himself, heading for the gate to the lower levels, "Before it's too late."

0000000000000000000000000000

Boromir by no means had the gift of healing like Aragorn, or the mental abilities of his father or brother, but he had his own Numenorean gift. His was the ability to sense danger, to know when something was wrong and the ability to almost feel and sense what his brother was thinking and feeling. This was how the sons of Denethor were able to share a vision or two. They shared a connection that no one else in Gondor completely understood.

Once, when Faramir was six, he'd had a nasty fall and cut himself from his wrist to his elbow. Boromir, who'd been in a classroom on the fifth level, had suddenly jumped up from his desk and run up to the palace. He'd held Faramir's hand while the wound was stitched up. Boromir had never been able to explain how he knew that something had happened to Faramir that day.

Now, as the orcs started moving up into the second level of the city, Boromir couldn't explain how he suddenly knew his little brother was in trouble yet again. All he knew was that he felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end and he swore he could hear Faramir's voice inside his head.

_'Boromir...please help...'_

"Little one?" Boromir whispered.

_'Hurts...suffocating...'_

"Everyone make for the third level and bar the gates!" Boromir shouted to the soldiers around him. Then, without waiting to see if anyone followed his order, he spun Roch around and started galloping toward the sixth level.

He was in such a panic that he barely registered the soldiers running past, or the horn sounding in the distance, signally the arrival of the Rohirrim. In fact, he wouldn't even have stopped if Roch hadn't suddenly pulled up on him.

"Bloody beast! Why are you stopping?!"

Farothen and Haldir appeared from in front of the horse.

"He does not wish to tramp......My jewel, what is wrong?!" Farothen exclaimed once he saw Boromir's pale complexion and panicked expression.

"Faramir is in trouble!" Boromir gasped, I cannot delay!"

Realizing that now was not the time to argue with his husband, Farothen jumped up onto Roch's back behind Boromir while Haldir ran back the way Boromir had come.

"Do not bother waiting for me," the elf shouted, "I smell a battle this way!"

Boromir may as well have not heard Haldir, for all he reacted; he simply spurred Roch on after Farothen had settled himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Kings, Denethor was close to fulfilling Boromir's worst nightmare by pouring oil over himself and Faramir as he stood atop the pyre above his younger progeny. Faramir's face twitched in his sleep as the oil hit him, but Denethor was too far gone to notice.

Letting the empty oil urn slip from his grasp, not caring whether or not it was caught, Denethor held his arms out like a sacrifice to the gods and quietly ordered the surrounding guards, "Set a fire in our flesh."

Just as the guards stepped forward with lit torches the double doors of the hall flew open and Gandalf rode in on Shadowfax, yelling, "Stay this madness! Fools!"

Denethor glared at the wizard defiantly and grabbed one of the torches from a startled guard. Without hesitation he dropped it on the oil soaked wood. In the space of a heartbeat Gandalf reacted by grabbing a spear from the nearest guard and kicking Shadowfax into motion, knocking Denethor off the pyre. As the steward fell Pippin jumped onto the pyre and tried desperately to roll Faramir off.

They hit the floor hard and Pippin immediately began to beat out the flames on the man's clothing. At the same time Denethor pushed himself up and dived at Pippin, unwilling to let this halfling separate him from his only remaining son. Neither hobbit, nor man, noticed Gandalf riding forward again.

000000000000000000000000000000

Boromir reined Roch to a halt just inside the Hall of Kings in time to see Gandalf urge Shadowfax to rear and kick Denethor backward, away from Pippin. The steward landed hard on his back on the burning pyre.

The next few moments passed almost in slow motion for Boromir as Denethor peered down at his younger son through the flames and murmured almost hopefully, "Faramir?"

In the next second his clothes caught fire. Screaming in fear and pain he leaped from the pyre and rushed out of the hall, oblivious to Boromir in his maddened state. Boromir sat, momentarily frozen in shock, on Roch's back barely noticing when Farothen slid to the ground and ran to Faramir's side.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf said, pulling Boromir from his stupor.

Throwing a withering glare at the wizard Boromir spared Faramir a glance to make sure Farothen was taking care of him then reined Roch around roughly and rode after his father. Knowing his brother was in good hands he set his mind on saving the elder Hurin.

Fully in healer mode, Farothen was aware of none of this as he took control of the situation and motioned a couple guards over, "We must get him to a place of healing...quickly."

When there was a hesitation Farothen lost his temper and snapped, "Now! Or your Lord Boromir will have your heads if his brother dies!"

As the guards rushed to do his bidding Farothen ignored the niggling rebuff of his conscious that reminded him he had no clear idea whether Boromir would kill these guards if they failed to help him with Faramir. All he knew for sure was that his husband would be heartbroken if his little brother were to die. That knowledge alone let him believe his actions were perfectly rational. Faramir needed help and Farothen would see that he got it...no matter who he had to boss around.

000000000000000000000000000000

Boromir knelt dangerously close to the gap in the stone wall bordering the 'ship's keel' courtyard of the Citadel palace. Tears rolled freely down his face as he dealt with the guilt of arriving mere seconds too late to save Denethor. He'd been treated to the horrifying sight of his father hurling himself over the edge and falling seven stories to his death.

The House of Hurin had never produced very close families as far back as Boromir's great great grandfather. The interactions of father to son had always been said to border on outright hostility and Denethor and his two sons were definitely not the exception. Yet always, somewhere under the surface, there had been love. A son must always love his father...and grieve his death. But never should he have to witness his father's death by the man's own actions. Nor should he have to deal with the knowledge that he...as the son...had arrived too late to save the father.

'No,' Boromir thought as his mind's eye replayed the last few moments before Denethor's flight from the Hall of Kings, 'Denethor had not taken his own life; he had not jumped willingly back onto the pyre. The wizard had urged Shadowfax to rear and kick the steward back onto the pyre, heedless of the flames blazing on the wood.'

Boromir may not know horses very well, but he wasn't totally ignorant. He knew a horse would not rear like that unless his rider ordered it to do so. Boromir had _seen _Gandalf give the wordless command that had caused Shadowfax to rear against his father.

'Murderer,' Boromir's mind whispered as anger overwhelmed grief, 'My father did not merely die. He was killed.'

00000000000000000000000000000

Farothen worked desperately to save his husband's brother, all the while cursing the healers of Minas Tirith for the 'bloody fools' they were. Had they done their job correctly in the first place Faramir would not be as bad off as he currently was.

The man had been hit by two arrows, one dangerously close to his heart, but not so close he couldn't be saved, and one just above his right hip. Both wounds were infected, making Faramir's already spiking temp rise even higher.

Farothen's first priority was too clean and rebandage the wounds properly so he'd sent an old battle-axe of a woman named, Ioreth, to mix up a fever reducing elixir while he did so since he couldn't very well do two things at once and he knew the elixir would be needed. Already he'd taken care of the shoulder wound, knowing that, given it's proximity to Faramir's heart, it was the more dangerous of the two. He was now rebandaging the hip wound, having already cleaned it to the best of his ability. Hoping his tending was good enough, and wishing hopelessly that his ada was there, Farothen spared a thought as to where old Ioreth was with the fever-reducer, as he pressed gently to make sure the bandage on the hip wound was secure.

As his touch ghosted over Faramir's lower belly some faint...presence of some sort caught Farothen's attention and he pressed his hand flat. Closing his eyes he reached out with his senses as Elrond had taught him, searching for the cause. He had his suspicions of what he would find though.

Almost immediately he found what he was looking for. A slow smile crossed his lips and he chuckled, "Well, hello, pentithen. Does Daddy know about you?"

000000000000000000000000000000

Elvish translation...

Nadinen! – Be silent! (It was supposed to be 'Shut up' but I couldn't find the Elvish word for 'shut'.)

Pentithen – Little one

I think that's all the Elvish we used, but if I missed something let me know.

000000000000000000000000000000

Replies to reviews...

QueenCria – First of all, welcome to the slash world. Also, thanks for the applause. Secondly...or would it be third?...we'd tell you how many babies there will be by the end of this but...sadly...we've lost count. Suffice it to say...it will be extensive for the simple reason that we find it vastly amusing to torture the men of Middle-Earth in this way...and it amuses others to read it.

ak-stinger – As for your questions...in a way Farothen DID se Denethor before he died but it wasn't exactly the best time...if you know what I mean. We had several ideas about how to do this (one being a seen where Denethor does find out about Farothen and the baby) but we always planned on killing Denethor (oh, that sounds mean) in some way. This way was just easier for us to deal with at the moment.

Starr Light1 – Well, it seems you got your wish for the scene with Denethor...it was just a little different from the movie version. Hope you liked it.

PeachyKay – No, we're still among the living...technically. Rumor has it that I (Becky) killed Brina in seventh grade Health class, but she's refuse to go until she takes me with her and I refuse to go period so we'll both be hanging around for a while longer, I promise.

Angel of the Night Watchers – Finding out what's wrong with Eomer will take a little while longer. Sorry.

As for everyone else (well...all of you actually), thanks for hanging around this long and hope to see...read...you later.

Becky and Brina


	34. Victory and Loss

**A/N:** At the risk of getting bitched out again like I was for saying _Mae govannen_ means welcome (which, in the movie, it did) a lot of different storied we've read call the large elephant-like animals the Haradrim ride across the Pelennor 'mumakil'. They are oliphaunts (proof is when Sam calls one an oliphaunt shortly before he and Frodo are caught by Faramir's rangers in TTT). So, to avoid possible confusion as you read this chapter, we will be referring to them as oliphaunts. The large rhino-type creatures pulling those siege towers in ROTK were the mumakil.

Regarding the Battle of the Pelennor, neither of us was quite sure how to write it so we gave you the 5-second version. I know it was a little rushed, but we decided to do it that way to save our own sanity...as well as get this chapter done quicker since it had already been a long wait. And a bloody big pain in the ass at that.

On another note, it's at this point where I must mention an important point. We are taking a bigger dip into AU than we have up to this point. As a warning to Eowyn fans, this chapter may, and probably will, upset you. We're mentioning this here to avoid getting flamed later. You have been warned, any flames that may result will be...laughed at, as usual.

Now, continuing on with the battle...

0000000000000000

Chapter 34

TA 3019 March 14

Pelennor Fields

Eomer remained blissfully unaware of the mayhem unfolding in the upper levels of Minas Tirith as he and the rest of the Rohirrim chased the remaining orcs toward the Anduin. Even as the enemy retreated, they continued to fall victim to the weapons of the men of Rohan.

Vaguely, Eomer heard the dull thumping steadily increasing in volume. It wasn't until he heard his uncle shout an order to reform the line that he chanced a look...

And felt a wave of terror slide along his spine as he saw the line of oliphaunts approaching at as close to a run as the huge animals could manage. For a split second he saw his own death under the feet of the hulking beasts. His last thought was of Faramir before he heard the first horn blast sounding the charge.

Thinking quickly he snagged a spear from the body of a fallen orc and rode forward toward the closest oliphaunt. Setting his sights on the man at the reins he aimed the spear and heaved it with all his might. The weapon flew straight and hit the man in the chest, sending him tumbling from his mount.

"Yeah!" Eomer shouted triumphantly before noticing the now free oliphaunt veer off to the side toward another coming right toward him, "Uh-oh."

Kicking Fara (the horse, not the man) into motion he held his breath until he heard, and felt, the two huge animals hit the ground mere yards behind him, in the exact spot he had previous been in. He looked back and sighed, "That was close. Come, Fara, my lady, we've more beasts to fell."

He paused, "Or rather Haradrim to defeat. I'm not trying that again."

At the last vow he pointed toward the two downed oliphaunts. Fara, obviously agreeing with her rider for once, gave a small rear and rushed into the biggest crush of battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work here that needs doing!"

Legolas grinned at the words shouted by an orc and looked at Aragorn, somewhat resembling an eager puppy, "Now?"

"Not quite," the ranger replied with a sigh, having heard the same question at least twice since they'd sailed the ships up to the pier.

"C'mon, ya sea rats," the orc shouted again, "Get off your ships!"

"Now," Aragorn whispered before jumping over the ship's guard rail.

"Yes!" Legolas hissed eagerly before following right on his husband's heels with Gimli following a split second behind him.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a quick glance, both thinking the same thing. Legolas was vastly amusing in his current state of...mind.

As one they jumped over the railing and landed behind Legolas and Gimli in time to hear the dwarf mutter to the wood elf, "There's plenty for the both of us, laddie. May the best _dwarf_ win!"

At that, the 3 elves the man and the dwarf ran forward, weapons raised. Behind them the Army of the Dead streamed from the ships and toward Minas Tirith, killing any enemy that got in their way. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the twins picked off any stragglers the Dead missed...or kindly left behind for them to fight.

Aragorn concentrated on fighting, not noticing his foster brothers fighting at his side or when he got separated from his husband until he heard the pounding steps of an oliphaunt slowly getting louder as the creature drew nearer. Looking up he felt his heart thump...only one thing stood between him and the oliphaunt.

Legolas. And the elf didn't seem to realize he was in any danger as he continued fighting the enemy on ground level.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, pointing at the oliphaunt when he gained Legolas' attention.

The elf reacted with lighting speed and got out of the animals way. Figuring his husband and unborn child were as safe as possible given the fact that they were in the middle of a battle, Aragorn turned his attention back to the fighting.

When his peripheral vision caught the movements of the oliphaunt as it began to fall Aragorn instinctively looked over. At the sight of Legolas sliding down the animal's trunk as it fell Aragorn's heart ceased and his sword arm seemed to fall of it's own accord and he stood there staring, dumbfounded.

Elladan and Elrohir turned to face their foster brother just in time to see an orc run at the man from behind. The mortal neither noticed, nor seemed to care that he was still in the middle of a huge battle. At the same time the twins dived forward, Elrohir stabbing the advancing orc through the throat, Elladan reaching Aragorn's side and physically lifting the man's sword arm back up.

"Estel!" Elladan yelled, "Concentrate!"

Elrohir glanced at his brothers, saw Aragorn's almost dazed, horrified look and followed it...just in time to see Legolas reach the end of the Oliphaunt's trunk and land on his feet on the ground with only the slightest stumbling step forward. Suddenly, Aragorn's reaction made sense.

He blinked and shook his head, "Ai, Elbereth, is he going to get it after this fight is over."

Before anything more could be said a muffled cheer went up from across the battlefield, snapping the three out of their current shock. They looked around, turning to face the city just as the Dead swarmed over it. The battlefield was silent save for the cheering. The battle was over...and the men of Gondor and Rohan were the victors.

Aragorn stalked toward the last place he'd seen Legolas, growling, "Stupid, foolish...I'll kill him! By the Valar, I'll kill him!"

Following closely behind the twins shared a glance, both feeling sympathy for the prince of Mirkwood because they both knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Aragorn's temper. At the same time, they planned their own lecture for Legolas...he'd put their unborn niece in danger, and that was just unacceptable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eomer wrinkled his nose as he cleaned the blood off his sword using the clothing of a fallen enemy. All around him his men cheered as the last of the enemy were defeated and the sounds of battle ceased.

Looking down at the dead Easterling at his feet Eomer felt his disgust and antipathy melt into pity. His enemy, yes, yet still a human being with loved ones who would mourn his death. He was really no different from Eomer, merely fighting on the wrong end of a blade that had spilled the blood of many this day...orc and man.

Closing his eyes Eomer whispered a short Rohirric blessing over his enemy before the desire to find his uncle surfaced. Thinking of the Easterling's loved ones reminded him he had his own family to search out. An uncle...a lover...

Throwing the dead Easterling a last glance Eomer turned his back, searching the men remaining upright for his uncle. As each face, though familiar, failed to show the features he sought, his heart restricted more and more, growing heavier as fear took hold.

Theoden was nowhere to be seen.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn stood on the battlefield facing the Army of the Dead. He had yet to find Legolas since he'd been gone by the time Aragorn had reached the downed oliphaunt the elf had felled. The bloody elf never stayed in one place long enough to receive the verbal thrashing he so thoroughly deserved. So, unable to find Legolas, Aragorn had approached the Dead instead, flanked by his foster brothers and Gimli.

The King of the Dead stood front and center, regarding Aragorn somewhat suspiciously, "Release us."

Gimli shifted almost eagerly, giving Aragorn an equally eager look, "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot these lads." He gave a small half shrug and quipped, "Despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word," the Ghost King growled.

Aragorn gave a small nod, "I hold your oath fulfilled."

Gimli gave a gruff sigh. Elladan and Elrohir smiled proudly, nodding to their human 'baby brother'.

"Go," Aragorn continued, not needing his brothers' approval, but taking pleasure in it none the less, "Be at peace."

As if those last three words were some magic spell, a gentle breeze picked up. The King of the Dead closed his eyes, smiling in relief. Before Aragorn's eyes...and those of his companions...the Army of the Dead seemed to shimmer for a moment as the breeze blew up dust. Then they were gone.

Aragorn turned around just as Gandalf approached looking worried and he asked quickly, "What is wrong, Gandalf? Is Farothen..."

"Farothen is fine." Gandalf assured, "There is another, I fear, who needs your skills. Boromir requests your presence at once. His brother's life hangs in deadly peril. Only you can save Faramir now."

"But I must find Legolas," Aragorn started, only to cut off as the elf in question stumbled up.

"I am...here." Legolas gasped, seconds before he collapsed in a dead faint.

000000000000000000000000000000

While Aragorn rushed Legolas into the city intending to get his husband into a healing bed and focus on Faramir, Eomer remained on the battlefield, oblivious to everything happening in the city. On the outside he looked completely composed, but in reality he was quickly reaching a near frantic state of panic.

Since he couldn't see his uncle's familiar form he started looking for Snowmane. No one could miss the glistening white coat of the king's horse.

Yet, as the minutes went by and the horse remained elusive, Eomer stopped looking among the warriors and horses still standing, as few as they were. With a sinking feeling he shifted his gaze down. To the dead.

His unspoken fear was confirmed almost immediately. The white horse was unmistakable. As was the man half buried under the animal.

"Uncle!" Eomer screamed, recognizing the royal armor as he ran up the fallen king. Even as he approached, he knew his uncle would not answer his call. Never again would Theoden watch out for him as a father would, nor would he evermore utter the words 'I love you'.

Eomer stopped a few short feet from his dead uncle. The air seemed almost fouler the closer he got, more foreboding. As his gaze scanned the area, settling on the remains of the Witch King, Eomer understood why.

_'The Witch King? I thought no man could...No!'_

If the sight of his uncle's lifeless body had felt like a spear straight to Eomer's heart, then the body lying next to Theoden drained any remaining feeling away, leaving him numb.

Later, he wouldn't remember running forward, nor dropping to his knees. He was too distant from reality, too horrified, to notice anything. Nothing registered...save the sight of the one person who shouldn't have been there lying dead.

One whispered plea escaped him.

"Eowyn?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N: _****Finally! It's done!!!! **

Okay, got that out of my system. Sorry it's so short...and so late. We were stuck on how to do first the battle then the scene with Eomer finding Eowyn. Neither of us could really imagine ourselves in that situation, nor how we'd feel if we were.

On another note, I don't think we used any Elvish in this chapter. If we did let me know and I'll try to put it in the next chapter if y'all need it.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Replies to the reviews...

**Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart** – We'll just have to wait to see what Faramir will say about his 'little one' when he finds out. We never really planned that out fully. Most of our stuff comes impulsively when we actually sit down to write.

**Angel of the Night Watchers** – As for the title of chapter 33 we were just so fed up with the chapter that we wanted to get it done and posted so, forgoing picking a title (we're merrily kicking ourselves for even starting to choose titles...it's getting difficult) we just decided to call it what it was, a pain in the ass...Hence the title PITA came about. I'm glad you were amused by it. As for your question, this chapter answered half of it. As for Arwen, the way we figured it, if it wasn't for her relationship with Aragorn, she never would have stayed in Middle-Earth, so she'll just take the ship to Valinor.

**Breon Briarwood** - Well, _now_ the family is all together again. As for the _'baby boom'_ they're men, where as women can wait, they can't. Besides, they're together through the war. Most of the time, women don't go to war with their men (so there is no chance to start the _baby boom_ early). Besides, the men are merely getting a jump on it...that came out wrong.

**Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart** – First of all, welcome back. Second, in answer to your question, we're not even really sure what Faramir...or Eomer, for that matter...is going to say about the baby. We had some ideas but they weren't discussed in a serious light so they probably won't make the cut. Rest assured, though, that by the time we get to that point there _will_ be an appropriate response.

**Arch-Nemesis** – Okay, fairly long reply here so I saved you for last. The whole thing with Boromir blaming Gandalf for Denethor's death is actually how we saw things happening had Boromir lived and witnessed the whole scene. Shadowfax would never have reared like that and kicked Denethor unless he, Shadowfax, had been in danger from the man (which he wasn't). Gandalf had to have somehow ordered the horse to strike out at Denethor. That brings us to Boromir witnessing it and blaming Gandalf. There were various other things Gandalf could have done to save Pippin. He could have gotten off the horse (which wouldn't have taken that long), or he could have merely pulled Denethor back while he was still on the horse. If he _had _to have the horse kick out, he could have had Shadowfax kick Denethor away from the pyre while still getting him away from Pippin. There are more scenarios I could mention but I won't. It all boils down to Boromir seeing his father get kicked onto a burning pyre while he was soaked in lamp oil when it could have been avoided. I, myself, am not very close to my biological father, but I would sure as hell blame Gandalf for my father's death were I in Boromir's place (in the last chapter). At least in the book Denethor climbed back onto the pyre willingly. The whole scene with the pyre was one thing neither I, nor Brina, liked in the movie. It just made Gandalf seem very two-faced after his comment to Frodo in Moria when Frodo says it's a pity Bilbo didn't kill Gollum when he had the chance. (The scene where they're all sitting there while Gandalf tries to remember which way to go) Gandalf goes on to say (or imply, anyway) that it's not Frodo's place to give or take Gollum's life and yet a few weeks later Gandalf sends Denethor to his death and barely blinks an eye. Okay, to conclude this whole thing, it's just our opinion, and we're sorry if it upsets you in any way, but it's just how we felt things would go had Boromir lived and witnessed his father's death.


	35. Council Taken, Fellowship Shaken

**A/N: **Ah, we couldn't give y'all a Christmas present but we can supply a New Years gift. Sorry about the late update. All we can say is that, with limited amounts of time (plus waiting for the ROTK EE to watch the HOH scenes...somewhat disappointing actually since there were no scenes with Faramir being healed by Aragorn) this chapter was slow in coming. Check out our author page for a full explanation.

Okay, continuing on, one of the more general questions from our reviewers is whether or not Boromir will 'come to his senses' about the whole Gandalf killing Denethor thing. Hang with us on that. It's just the way we see things going. Also, if you're expecting Boromir and Gandalf to just make up (or even Faramir once he learns the whole story)...not gonna happen. Regardless of the fact that Denethor was insane...he was still Boromir and Faramir's father and they loved him. It will take awhile for the two of them to get past this.

On another note, I noticed after I posted the last chapter that Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart got two replies to one review which said basically the same thing. I promise we're not picking favorites, nor am I losing my mind...OK, so that last part may well be true, I have _long since_ lost my mind. Anyway, my point being, by the time I finished typing the actual story chapter and got to the reviews it was like 12:30 am, I was tired and "doped" up on _Mountain Dew Code Red_.

000000000000000000000000

**_Chapter 34 summary:_** The battle of the Pelennor is won. Farothen has seen to Faramir in the Houses of Healing and found not one life in danger, but two. Aragorn rushes his once again ailing husband into said Houses of Healing. Meanwhile, Eomer finds his uncle and sister dead on the battlefield.

Now, off you go, on to the House of Healing...

000000000000000000000000

**_Chapter 35_**

TA 3019 March 14 – Early evening

Minas Tirith – House of Healing

Every instinct in Aragorn's body screamed at him to return to his husband's side. The elf had yet to wake up, exhaustion keeping him under. Only rest would alleviate Legolas' most recent ailment.

For three months now the elf had fought his way across Middle Earth battling orcs, Uruk-Hai...oliphaunts. That last thought still had Aragorn bristling, and once Legolas caught up on his rest...

Aragorn shook his head, _'Concentrate! Faramir needs you now! Legolas is safe where he is.'_

Focusing his attention on the man lying in the bed Aragorn sighed. Only he had the skill to bring Faramir out of the dark vale he walked in. It would be a long, difficult fight...but one he intended to win.

The scent of _athelas,_ from the leaves Aragorn had steeping in a couple bowls of hot water, permeated the room, infusing Aragorn with much needed strength as he sat down beside Faramir on the bed. Knowing he may be there for a while he settled into a more comfortable position, glad he was alone in the room. He could little afford any disruptions.

At first Boromir had been there, stubbornly insisting he wasn't leaving Faramir's side, much like a mother bear guarding her cub. In attempt to keep peace, Aragorn had initially allowed the elder Hurin to stay...until Boromir had proven to be more of a nuisance than a help.

Wishing to appease Boromir's flare of temper at being banned from his brother's side Aragorn had sent him and Farothen in search of Eomer. The young horse lord had the right to be there in case the worst should happen. Especially given the little twist of fate Farothen had whispered of in Aragorn's ear at the last minute.

Settled comfortably, Aragorn leaned over Faramir, placing one hand lightly on the young Hurin's brow, murmuring, "Alright, young one, it's time to come back now. There are those who need you."

Quietly he continued to call the younger man's name at varying intervals, mending his way through the darkness holding Faramir prisoner. Concentrating on his task he left reality behind.

000000000000000000000

_'Let go.'_

_The voice was neutral, neither male, nor female. But it spoke with potent lure, lulling Faramir toward giving in. _

_Oh how he wished to just give in, leave behind this awful black void and a lifetime of pain and abandonment by a father who should have loved him. No one would really miss him._

_'Let go. There is nothing for you here.'_

_Yes. Yes, he would just let go._

_"Please don't go."_

_The small voice stopped him and he looked down, his mouth dropping open in speechless surprise at seeing a small boy sitting before him. Blue eyes that Faramir saw everyday in the mirror gazed up at him framed by dark gold blond hair that hung in gentle waves to the child's shoulders._

_He blinked, thinking he was seeing things. When he opened them again and the boy was gone he was positive he'd lost his mind. Until he heard the whispered plea again, 'Don't go.'_

_He shook his head, wondering if insanity was hereditary._

_Once again the voice from before urged him to let go, offering him escape from the shadow and Faramir made to accept the offered freedom. But then a new voice rang out, stronger and even more authoritative._

"Faramir, lasto beth nin. Come back to us...away from the shadow."

0000000000000000000000000000

"So much death and destruction just to give a hobbit the chance to destroy a ring." Farothen murmured as he followed Boromir through the destruction the battle had wrought on the Pelennor at the base of the White City.

The young half elf stared around in shock, finally beginning to understand why his ada had wanted him to stay behind in Lorien. Helm's Deep had been bad but Farothen had not walked through the dead afterward, it had not really hit him then. Now, though, seeing both enemies and allies lying dead, he began to realize how lucky he had been in his life to not have to deal with this day by day.

All the while Boromir tried to remain as impassive as possible, hiding his true feelings behind an emotionless mask. Whether he did so for his own sake or for Farothen, who was as yet fairly green at warfare, Boromir wasn't sure. Yet, with each ally he saw lying dead the pain in his heart grew. Even so, he felt immense relief each time the fallen Rohirrim proved not to be Eomer.

"Boromir," Farothen suddenly whispered, pointing off to the left, "He's there."

Boromir turned to look in the direction his husband indicated. At first he saw only the fallen dragon of a Nazgul, though that bit of information only vaguely registered before he saw what Farothen saw.

Sitting not far from the dragon Eomer cradled a fallen soldier in his arms. The young horse lord seemed to be in shock, acknowledging nothing around him as he stared sightlessly ahead.

Eomer failed to notice Boromir and Farothen's approach until the half elf knelt in front of him and murmured his name. The man blinked and met Farothen's gaze, muttering a broken, "Sh...she wasn't supposed to be here. We told her to go back to Edoras."

Hesitantly Farothen lowered his gaze to the soldier in Eomer's arms and felt his heart constrict. Eowyn. He shook his head sadly and lifted his gaze back to Eomer's.

"I am so sorry." Farothen whispered thickly, lifting his gaze to Boromir's, his thoughts clear to the Gondorian.

_'How do we tell him Faramir is in mortal peril as well? He has already lost his sister.'_

Boromir sighed and knelt down by the man of Rohan as well. Swallowing he put a hand comfortingly on the younger man's shoulder, "Eomer, I...Faramir is..."

Turning his gaze to Boromir's Eomer shook his head slowly, his eyes pleading, "No. Say he is not..."

"He is not good." Boromir half sobbed.

"I must go to him." Eomer gasped almost desperately, starting to rise before he remembered through his panic for his lover that he still held his sister's body. He looked back down at the still features, "Eowyn..."

Surprisingly it was Farothen who replied with a quiet, "I will see that her body is brought to the Hallows. She will be honored for the deeds she did here. Your place is with Faramir."

Eomer nodded, gently lying Eowyn back against the ground, "Thank you, Farothen."

After one more second's hesitation and a last glance at his sister's body, Eomer ran toward the city, leaving Boromir and Farothen alone, kneeling on the battlefield. Farothen looked his husband in the eye.

"You should go as well. I know you wish to be by your brother as well."

"I do." Boromir replied somberly, "But my place is by your side. You must be my first priority. I trust Aragorn with my little one. And Eomer is the one Faramir needs right now...even if he is unaware Eomer is there."

Farothen merely nodded in acceptance of his husband's choice, knowing it was impossible to change Boromir's mind once it was made up...and vastly glad the older man had not chosen to leave him to do his duty to Eowyn's body alone.

0000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later Farothen wasn't sure if it was his Elven instincts, the fact that he was Boromir's husband or both that told him the Gondorian was only about ten seconds from losing it, but he was immensely grateful when he located Gamling and several other Rohirrim who took over the task of preparing the funeral rights for Theoden King and Lady Eowyn. Ironic that Boromir was trying to keep all his emotions bottled up inside, hoping not to burden his husband, but Farothen was the one coping better emotionally. For all that Farothen had never seen death on such a wide scale and the sight on the Pelennor shocked and saddened him, the city and people who had been besieged were not yet his...and never would be if his ada never took his throne.

Boromir had taken to heart every demolished home, every missing stone, and most importantly, every lost life. On top of all that was the very personal loss of seeing his father die in front of him and the uncertain fate of his little brother.

Taking everything into consideration Farothen gently suggested that they head back to the House of Healing to check on Faramir. Though his true hope was to find a place for Boromir to lie down and rest.

"Excuse me, lords," one of the Rohirrim pressed, "Do you think you could locate our king in the House of Healing? As our new king he should preside over Theoden King and Lady Eowyn's funerary rights."

Farothen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Rohirrim who had spoken was young, no more than twenty, if that, and clearly couldn't understand how sensitive Eomer was bound to be at the moment. Each loss the new king of Rohan had suffered in the last few weeks would make it hard for him to accept his new role.

Unfortunately, the young Rohirrim's innocent question only served as the last straw on Boromir's already fraying temper, "I doubt your king will be presiding over anything tonight."

Boromir's tone had even Farothen backing up. Never before had he heard that particular tone from his husband.

"Look around you, boy. Most of Rohan's riders are lying somewhere on this battlefield having been slain by arrow, sword or wraith or been trampled by Oliphaunt. No matter what happens from here both Gondor and Rohan have been severely weakened and demoralized. Do you honestly believe even Eomer will be contemplating anything tonight?!"

Each point made signaled a rise in Boromir's tone. Each rise heralded a frightened back-step from the young man of Rohan. Yet Boromir wasn't finished.

"Tonight Eomer will grieve over his uncle, sister and cousin while he sits vigil over the only other person whom he truly loves. His lover may yet die, so for tonight Eomer is merely a warrior grieving the loss of his loved ones. Time enough tomorrow for him to take up the mantle of King!"

The last was fairly shouted and with that Boromir spun on his heel and stalked off. Farothen glanced frantically back and forth between his husband and the young, petrified Rohirrim before giving the lad an apologetic shrug and running after Boromir. The boy was still so shook up that he fairly jumped out of his boots when Gamling placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry! I..." the boy stammered, "I didn't realize..."

Gamling shook his head at the boy's protest, "It's alright, boy. Despite what you think, Boromir's anger wasn't at you."

"But...he seemed..."

"Even the famous Captain-General of the White Tower has his limits." Gamling said with a sigh, "And his have been pushed many times this day, I fear."

0000000000000000000000000000

After several hours, Aragorn finally allowed himself a sigh of relief. Faramir had decided to return to them.

He would probably never admit to either Boromir or Eomer how close they had actually come to losing Faramir. The young man had been on the verge of giving up and letting go to pass from this world into the next. Some strength had yet remained in Denethor's younger son, though, and it had given him the will to live.

"Where is the boy?"

The words were spoken so faintly that Aragorn didn't realize at first that they had come from Faramir. Looking down in shock he found his gaze locked with his patient's. Faramir had woken, though just barely. His eyes seemed heavy and remain open only a crack, yet they were clearly confused.

"The boy," he repeated, "Where is the boy?"

"What boy?" Aragorn asked.

Faramir glanced away as understanding lit his eyes. Then he looked back at Aragorn, "I saw a boy...in a vision. He pleaded with me not to go."

Faramir's eyes went wide as instinct kicked in, "He was my son!"

"Yes," Aragorn agreed, trying to hide his surprise at the extent of insight in Faramir's vision.

"But...how?"

Aragorn sighed, "You are Numenorean, descended from Elros. That means you have some Elven blood and...some male elves have the ability to conceive."

Faramir seemed to take the news completely in stride as his hand went to his abdomen, "I thought...being with Eo...I would never be able to have children of my own."

"You should probably know, Faramir," Aragorn started, "Your son is now heir to Rohan's throne."

"What?"

"With both Theoden and Theodred gone Eomer is now king."

Faramir looked away again, trying to absorb that bit of news, before turning back to Aragorn once more, intending to distract himself by asking, "How do you know about this gift of Numenor?"

Aragorn grinned sheepishly, "You could say I did not escape this 'gift' either."

Faramir studied Aragorn, his gaze just as insightful as his father's, yet sympathetic rather than menacing, "You are Aragorn. Our exiled king."

"How do you know this?" Aragorn asked in a near whisper.

Faramir smiled weakly, "I have seen you many times, my lord. A crown upon your head, my brother at your side."

"Faramir?"

The voice was choked and came from the doorway. Both Aragorn and Faramir looked over to see Eomer. He stood just inside the door with a look of reluctant hope on his face, as if he wasn't sure he could truly trust what he saw before him.

Faramir stretched his hand out to his lover with a smile, "Eo."

Eomer crossed the room in three strides to take the older man's hand. Tears streamed down his face the entire time.

Faramir tried to sit up to greet his lover but it soon became obvious that he was still too weak so Eomer motioned for him to remain on his back, "Please, my jewel, you need to rest."

"What troubles you, my love?" Faramir asked, gently wiping a tear from Eomer's face with his thumb.

"I lost both my uncle and sister today." Eomer whispered as Faramir regarded him with concern, "I am merely glad to find you still among the living. Now, you must rest."

Faramir couldn't argue with that. Just the short conversation with Aragorn had exhausted him and for his unborn son's sake he had to get as much rest as possible. With Eomer lovingly stroking his hair he soon fell into healing slumber, returning to dreams of a beautiful little boy with Eomer's dark blond hair and his own blue eyes.

In the meantime, Eomer turned to Aragorn with a look of thanks on his face, "How did you call him back to us?"

Aragorn bit his bottom lip, wondering if he should tell Eomer of Faramir's pregnancy, though it really wasn't his place to do so. In the end he merely smiled, "He remembered his loved ones."

Eomer nodded, suddenly exhausted, himself. While Aragorn stood up and stretched after having been in the same position for hours, Eomer curled up next to Faramir and also fell asleep.

Aragorn was just as exhausted as the two on the bed or he would have noticed the heavy steps behind him.

"How's my little one?"

Aragorn literally jumped, spinning as he did so, and found himself facing a concerned Boromir.

"Faramir will be alright." Aragorn said, "And so will his son."

At that little slip Aragorn had to resist the urge to slap a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just revealed, "I...I mean..."

Boromir gave a half grin as he sank onto the nearest cot, intending to stay within reach of his little brother 'just in case' and nodded toward the blond man asleep beside Faramir, "Eomer know?"

Aragorn shook his head, "I felt that was Faramir's news to tell."

"Of course." Boromir agreed, stifling a yawn as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"You cannot not say anything either." Aragorn added as an after-thought, not fully trusting Boromir to keep his knowledge secret.

"Mmm-hmm." Boromir muttered, already half asleep.

"Boromir!" Aragorn warned sharply.

The only response was Boromir's soft breathing. As Aragorn threw up his hands in disbelief Farothen rushed in and looked down at Boromir with an incredulous look on his face.

"I've been trying to get him to lie down all day!" Farothen exclaimed, "How'd you manage to do so in such a short time?!"

Trying to ignore the warning in his head about how far things had gone between Boromir and his son Aragorn grinned tiredly at Farothen, "I told him his 'little one' would be alright."

0000000000000000000000000000

March 15 – Morning

If Aragorn had expected to be the first to reach the throne room the next morning for the Council of War he was proven wrong when he found Boromir there before him. Surprisingly, the younger man was settled comfortably in the White Throne of all places, his legs carelessly slung over one arm, his elbow propped on the other, head braced in his hand.

Cocking a brow Aragorn smirked, tilting his head somewhat like a doting father, "Bori."

Boromir gave a careless shrug and drawled meaningfully, "You let me sit here when I was two...Thorongil."

A moment of surprise flickered in Aragorn's eyes that Boromir actually remembered him from his days as Thorongil before he said, "I did no..."

He tapered off as a golden-haired, green-eyed toddler grinned at him from memory, seated upon the throne like a miniature king. He smiled sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. I did."

"Although," Boromir continued as if he always sat where he currently was, "At that point you were 'Torogi'."

Aragorn chuckled at that, remembering this man as a two-year old, toddling after him, repeating his newly learned word of the day...'Torogi'. He sighed, "I loved that name. How do you remember that so clearly?"

Before Boromir got a chance to reply the throne room door opened again and Gandalf, Farothen and Eomer walked in. Eomer and Farothen both gave Boromir amused looks. Gandalf, on the other hand, remembering Denethor's fairly recent vow that the rule of Gondor was his 'and no other's', merely spared the Captain-General a withering glare. Boromir was only too happy to return the glare with one of his own and silently refused to move from his seat. In the midst of the glaring contest, Gimli came in from the other side of the hall and, noting the tension, glanced between Gandalf's glare, Aragorn's semi-amused, yet exasperated look and Boromir's defiant glare.

It was the look on Boromir's face that set Gimli to chuckling as he seated himself upon the steward's chair. Gandalf lost the battle of wills with the new steward of Gondor and turned away, shaking his head. Boromir's response was to look down at Gimli with a triumphant grin. Eomer and Farothen, though, hid their amusement well, trying to keep straight faces since they were there for a serious discussion.

While Boromir's gaze was away from Gandalf Aragorn approached the wizard, hoping to diffuse the tension, speaking in a whisper so as not to be overheard, "Let it go, Gandalf. If I do not care that Boromir sits on my throne I do not see why you should."

Gandalf grumbled to himself in a language too old for Aragorn to understand but was pacified for the moment. Pacing a little as he tried to figure out how to begin he eventually decided on just coming right to the point.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," he admitted, "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn replied over his shoulder, having turned around to face Farothen, who stood entirely too close to the throne for his liking.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf said with a hint of despair in his voice, "He has suffered a defeat, yes...but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," Gimli declared, "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf answered just as Merry and Pippin walked in. They may have missed the beginning of the discussion but it was obvious from their suddenly rounded eyes that they guessed the topic.

Gimli remained silent after Gandalf's announcement, not knowing how to reply. The silence was only broken by the wizard's next, quietly spoken comment, "I've sent him to his death."

"Why should that bother you, wizard?" Boromir said off-handedly, yet with enough venom in his voice to have everyone staring at him in shock, "You had no qualms about sending my father to his."

"Boromir..." Aragorn started warningly.

Boromir ignored his king as he stood up from the throne and faced Gandalf. All in the room instinctively backed from him as he descended the seven steps in front of him. Upon reaching the bottom he continued advancing on Gandalf, anger in his every stiff move, yet no one tried to stop him.

"Shadowfax would not have reared the way he did against my father unless by your command," Boromir started again, barely suppressing his rage as he saw his father once again in his memory, aflame as he dived off the edge of the Citadel, "You could have just as easily kicked my father to the side instead of back onto the pyre. Any fool knows a man soaked in oil is going to burn quickly."

The Gondorian paused to collect himself before starting again. Although, instead of calming himself, the pause had only worked in reverse, as it often did, and allowed Boromir's temper to rise, "And after your speech to Frodo in Moria...'do not rule out death and judgment' I would have expected you to do what you preached. But I guess your rules do not apply to you!"

Having reached Gandalf by that point Boromir stood with his fists clenched at his sides, but he managed to restrain himself from swinging at the wizard, his voice an almost deadly growl, "Or were you so eager to set a king that you could manipulate on the throne that you let your contempt for my father progress to taking his life?"

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. The Gondorian said nothing more but he didn't back down from Gandalf either.

Aragorn, for his part, was in disbelief at what Boromir was implying. Gandalf had killed Denethor?! It didn't seem possible...yet, Gandalf did have a guilty look on his face.

There had been two other people in the hallows when Denethor had died. Aragorn glanced at Pippin and Farothen, seeking the truth. Pippin quickly lowered his gaze in shame that was not his own. Farothen merely gave his father a grave nod.

Aragorn sucked in a breath as he realized his son's nod, and even Pippin's shame, only confirmed Boromir's accusation. He spared a momentary, condemning glance at Gandalf before shaking his head. This conversation had to wait. All would be for naught if the Ring wasn't destroyed.

"Boromir," Aragorn started again, very carefully, "I beg of you, please, let this matter go for now. We must concentrate on helping Frodo now."

Boromir said nothing, merely turning away and striding to the middle of the room. There he remained, his back turned, arms crossed, but he stayed in the hall. His voice sounded dead when he spoke neutrally, "What can we do to help Frodo?"

"He needs time," Aragorn answered, relieved that his friend was cooperating, "And safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked, his voice coming out shaky after Boromir's 'scene'.

"Draw out Sauron's army." Aragorn replied, "Then we gather our full strength and march upon the Black Gates."

Gimli exhaled a cloud of smoke with a huff, shocked by Aragorn's announcement. In the meantime, Eomer took a small step forward, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn admitted, "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Farothen nodded in understanding, "A diversion."

"Certainty of death," Gimli piped up, "Small chance of success..." He gave a careless shrug, "Sounds like fun."

Gandalf, giving the appearance that he had recovered from Boromir's 'speech', leaned in close to Aragorn and argued, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn replied cryptically, cocky assurance and a touch of defiance in his tone, leaving Gandalf to wonder at his intentions. Turning to Eomer Aragorn continued, "Will Rohan's riders march with Gondor?"

"We will be ready by morning." Eomer vowed, giving a small bow of his head to Aragorn, then turned to leave.

Farothen and the hobbits also took the opportunity to leave the still tense room with mumbled excuses. Boromir simply walked out a side door without a word to anyone. Ignoring Gandalf and Gimli Aragorn ran after his soon-to-be steward. He caught the younger man just outside the door.

"Boromir...I know you are upset, but...please, I need your help on this campaign." Aragorn pleaded, "I need Gondor's Captain-General."

Boromir turned to face Aragorn as the older man continued, "So does Gondor. Can I count on you?"

"I said I would follow you, my king." Boromir said, "My allegiance is not so easily tossed aside."

The younger man started to turn away again but Aragorn stopped him once more, "Do you really think I am easily manipulated?"

Boromir looked back through the throne room door where Gandalf still stood, moping. Giving a small smile, which was all he could muster at the moment, he lightly squeezed his king's shoulder.

"No," he said softly, "Not anymore."

Then, with a bow of his head Boromir turned and walked away, leaving Aragorn alone in the hall. Sighing he leaned back against the wall. No matter what happened tomorrow, who survive and who died, nothing would ever be the same again.

The Fellowship would always be broken.

0000000000000000000000000000

Elvish translation...

Lasto beth nin – Listen to my voice.

0000000000000000000000000000

**_Replies to reviews..._**

**_Agarwaenloth:_** (suspiciously) Are you sure? I was almost positive that the book ROTK referred to Mumakil and Oliphaunts as two different animals. Yet, alas, as I look back in the book, you are right. See I can admit it when I'm wrong. But I still refuse to give in to the reviewer who said "Mae govannen" means 'well met', because in the movie it meant 'welcome' and this story is movie based, sooo...Anyway, I like your penname. Very unique.

**_nodaaaaaa:_** Sorry, but our updates will probably remain to be fairly irregular. There's a full explanation on our author page. But on another hand, I'm glad you like the story.

**_Starr Light1:_** No we didn't kill Eowyn just because she was the one Faramir was supposed to end up with. We have no personal grudge against Eowyn. We merely did not wish to explain another relationship involving her, nor did we know what else to do with her. Beyond that, _somebody_ had to replace Boromir since we let him live. Besides, we had a slightly sadistic wish to see how y'all would react. I know, mean of us, but what's the fun of writing fanfiction if you can't change things like that just for the hell of it? Hope you still like the story though, and maybe we'll "read' you later.

**_Legoviel:_** I'm glad you like the story. I know I've said before, but really the only reason to read mpreg is _because_ it's so silly. Also, glad you like Farothen. We were surprised when his character went over so well. We feared that, like most OC's, he wouldn't be liked very well...especially when he's paired with a major character like Boromir _and_ plays a big part in the story.

**_Arch-Nemesis:_** Yes, we killed off Eowyn. And as for Gandalf the White being different from Gandalf the Grey...I suppose you could be right. But we still retain that he could have chosen a different way to stop Denethor and we believe Denethor's sons would feel the same way. Personally, both Brina and I liked Gandalf the Grey better. Gandalf the White seems a little too arrogant...and not in a good way, like Haldir.

**_Saihitei Seishuku/Mana-san:_** Yes, that did sound wrong. Anyway, here's the latest update. By the way, thanks for the cookies.

000000000000000000000000000

**_On another note..._**If anyone actually reads this far, we have Chapter 2 of 'Change of Destiny' in the works, but it is not nearly finished. We will finish it as soon as humanly...well, as soon as possible for us anyway.

Thanks again to all our reviewers, and read you later.

Becky and Brina


	36. Riding to War

**A/N:** This was a little faster wasn't it? Well, in any case, we do our best to get the updates posted.

Very sorry to everyone reading 'Change of Destiny' though. Those chapters are just longer and chapter two is giving us some difficulty. The boys are just not behaving. Seems the hobbits (Merry and Pippin) dared Achilles to stroll into the council room naked. We're trying to convince him that it isn't a good idea. Odysseus isn't being any help because he thinks it would be hilarious and Aragorn and Legolas, well, they speak for themselves if you ask me. Hector and Paris are the only ones who are cooperating.

Okay, on to ASCAL.

Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 36**

TA 3019 March 15 Evening

Palace of Minas Tirith

Aragorn strode into the throne room without so much a single wavering step, yet his heart was racing. He had told no one how he planned to make Sauron fall for the bait. Part of the reason was because, in the corner of his mind, he wondered if he was insane for thinking this would work. More importantly, though, he really wanted to show Gandalf that he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions and he wouldn't be manipulated anymore.

However, as Aragorn approached the black clad bundle sitting to the side of the throne steps, his doubts only grew. Could he really do this?

Before he could lose his nerve Aragorn threw the black cloth off the palantir to find it already glowing. He instinctively flinched away from it as the Lidless Eye formed in the palantir's depths.

'Come on,' Aragorn thought to himself, 'You can do this. Sauron has an overwhelming desire to kill all remaining Numenoreans. You're certainly at the top of his hit list.'

In a sudden burst of courage, or impulsiveness, Aragorn grabbed the palantir and hoisted it up to eye level. As he gazed at the Eye he idly wondered how he could ever have feared falling to something so dispicable.

"Long have you hunted me," Aragorn sneered, "Long have I eluded you...No more."

Hoisting up Anduril so the Eye of Sauron could clearly see it, the ranger threw away any chance he yet held of remaining anonymous.

"Behold, the sword of Elendil!" Aragorn declared.

_The sword will break again._

Aragorn ignored the evil voice in his head. At that affront Sauron switched his tactics. The scene in the palantir abruptly shifted to show Boromir, his face twisted in rage and despair. Aragorn would have dismissed the trick for what it was, considering how emotional Boromir was at the moment, but then the scene expanded to show Farothen backing away from the Gondorian.

'He wouldn't!' Aragorn denied silently, but his parenting instincts never listened to his reasoning. Afraid that Boromir had actually snapped to the point of striking out at someone, he dropped the palantir and raced out of the throne room. The palantir flickered a few times before going black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The first sight to greet Faramir's eyes as he awoke from a deep rest that evening was the concerned face of his loving brother.

"You came back to me, Bori," he managed to choke out.

Boromir smiled despite the fact that it looked as if he had aged twenty years in as many hours, "How could I do aught else, little one?"

I'm still your little one? Even though I carry the heir to the throne of Rohan and will be cast aside by my own people," Faramir replied skeptically.

Boromir gave a faint chuckle, "Gondor will have to become more open-minded. Her king bore a son, and is married to Legolas, the elf prince of Mirkwood. Plus, that giddy elf is carrying their second child."

Faramir giggled, "He would be the beautiful blond who always wakes up asking for strawberries?"

However, Boromir was so lost in his thoughts he barely acknowledged Faramir's question, "I am married to the Crown Prince."

Faramir's eyebrows shot up, "You're married?!"

Boromir put a finger to his lips and nodded to his left. Faramir turned his head to see the dark haired version of the beautiful blond...Legolas...sitting beside said elf prince. Faramir vaguely remembered the young half elf from when he'd been dragged off the burning pyre.

What exactly had happened there?

"My own 'little elf', Farothen." Boromir sighed whimsically, "Aragorn still has no clue that we're married...though many others do."

"Ye Gods, Boromir! Though Aragorn would become immensely unpopular if he were to have you killed, he would be well within his legal rights!" Faramir pointed out.

"The Host at the Black Gate may yet do it for him." Boromir said.

Faramir paled, "What say you?"

"I ride out on the morrow with Aragorn and Eomer," Boromir sighed, "If we can distract Sauron...Frodo may have his chance."

Faramir closed his eyes. He didn't want Boromir to see the heartache in his eyes. He most likely would not be lucky enough to have his beloved brother return to him a second time.

When the younger Hurin finally opened his eyes he appeared calm, although inside he was raging, "Then answer me this before you go, brother...Did Father actually gaze at me with love before...the pyre burned?"

Being reminded of his father, Boromir could not keep the tears at bay any longer. No matter how hard he tried.

Faramir stared in shock at his always strong brother coming apart at the seams, "Bori?"

"Get some rest, little one." Boromir choked out as he stood and practically ran from the room.

Faramir opened his mouth to call out for Boromir but closed it when Farothen...his new brother-in-law?...ran after the fleeing man. The love in the half elf's eyes lessened Faramir's concern for his brother, but only slightly.

000000000000000000000000000

"My jewel, please wait!" Farothen called as he raced after his husband.

Boromir stopped in the middle of the hall but didn't turn around to face Farothen. Luckily the lateness of the hour ensured that the two of them were actually alone.

Farothen sighed, "Will you please talk to me?"

Boromir stiffened, but didn't bother to reply.

"You don't always have to be so strong," Farothen continued, "I wouldn't think any less of you if you were to..."

"If I were to what?!" Boromir snapped as he turned around.

Farothen instinctively backed away from the look of rage in Boromir's eyes but he made himself stop. He knew Boromir would yell and scream, but he would never actually be physically violent with him.

"If I were to cry? Break down? Maybe actually start screaming and throwing things?" Boromir cried.

Farothen doubted that his husband was even aware that he was already crying with silent tears streaming down his handsome face.

"I've never had the luxury of grief, Farothen," Boromir admitted, "When Mama died my father refused to deal with it. And Faramir was too young to understand...someone had to be strong."

Farothen remained silent, allowing Boromir to completely bare his soul.

"And even as I got older I had to be strong. Faramir needed approval, Father grew increasingly insane and the rest of Gondor relied on me for leadership." Boromir finished, then added almost to himself, "How can I lose control now?"

Farothen stepped forward, "Because you've never allowed yourself to do so before."

"He put Gondor's fate in my hands, ignored Faramir, never listened to council, never showed Faramir and I the love I know he held for us, completely unnerved everyone, drove soldiers to their deaths and generally drove me crazy," Boromir yelled before choking out, "But he was still my father, Farothen!"

Farothen pulled Boromir into his arms as the man burst into tears.

Mere seconds later Aragorn skidded to a halt from one of the side hallways with a panicked look on his face. He was clearly struck dumb by the sight of Boromir crying in his son's arms.

Farothen shook his head as his father as if to say, 'I'll explain later.'

Aragorn nodded but groaned inwardly. He had been played the fool by Sauron. Somehow the Eye was able to see his fear that Boromir would hurt Farothen...and had played upon that fear.

'If an Eye could laugh, Sauron would be having a hay day.'

0000000000000000000000000000000

"So, was no one even worried about what happened to me?!"

With his eyes still closed Legolas grinned at the all too clear outrage in the voice and thought, 'Might as well have some fun.'

"Now why would we be worried about you, Elrohir? Aragorn and Elladan were there to hold your hand the whole time."

Haldir gritted his teeth at the teasing tone in Legolas' voice, "Boldly spoken, Thranduilion. If you weren't carrying a little one I'd throw you over the ship's keel. And if that little girl inherits anything from you other than your pretty blond hair, I'll do all of Middle-Earth a favor and throw the both of you over."

Legolas sat up so suddenly that Haldir almost jumped back in surprise. The wood elf's poker face made it hard For Haldir to even guess what his reaction would be. A temper tantrum? A crying fit?

"Can you get me some strawberry jam?"

Haldir blinked in disbelief. Legolas just stared back with a goofy smile on his face.

"I insult you and your child...and all you do is ask for strawberry jam?!"

"Yeah." Legolas replied in complete monotone, giving a small shrug as if it was a given.

Throwing up his hands in defeat Haldir turned and marched out of the room, nearly barreling Aragorn over as the man entered.

"Enjoy your handful, Aragorn!" Haldir yelled at the startled man.

From the bed came Legolas' flighty, "What about my jam?"

0000000000000000000000000000

March 16, Early morning

Heir's Apartments

Boromir would have thought that a night spent with Farothen in his bed would have been much more...active than the previous night had been. However, simply holding Farothen all night produced a level of intimacy and contentment that Boromir would not have traded for anything.

Unfortunately, the night had to end and a new day dawned that neither was looking forward to. Upon waking, Boromir roused Farothen early on the chance that Aragorn might catch them together. Farothen grumbled ill-temperedly in Elvish, but got up without any further complaints.

Boromir fought to hide his grin. His little elf was quite moody that morning. The half elf's mood wasn't improved either when the pair arrived at the Houses of Healing to find their caution was unwarranted. Aragorn was fast asleep by Legolas.

Stepping forward Boromir gently shook the older man awake. Aragorn woke with a groan.

"Tell me that morning has not come," he sighed, "Though I have no one to blame but myself for this hare-brained scheme...That's the worst part of all."

"Come," Boromir responded as he turned around, "I must show you something."

Aragorn stood up and looked at his son in confusion. Judging from Farothen's shrug he had no idea what Boromir was up to either. Left with no choice, Aragorn followed Boromir as the man led the king back to his chambers.

Aragorn sighed, "Boromir, what is this all about?"

"You weren't actually planning on marching to the Black Gate in your ranger's clothes were you?" Boromir responded with a question to Aragorn's question.

Aragorn looked down self consciously, "What's wrong with them?"

Boromir laughed outright at Aragorn, "I don't think you have enough pride to be the king of Gondor. Would you like to borrow some of mine?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes as Boromir walked into the next room, "Please get to the point, Bori."

Boromir grinned at hearing Aragorn shorten his name although Aragorn couldn't see it, "My point is that you're riding out as our leader...even though you haven't yet been crowned king."

The younger man stepped back into the main chamber holding the clothes he'd been searching for, "As your Captain-General, I'll make sure you look your best."

Aragorn gasped at the rich garments in Boromir's arms, "Boromir?"

The garments were similar to Boromir's own attire. A rich red, velvet robe, edged in gold and fitted with three silver buttons engraved with a star. To go over it was another robe of rich black leather. It would have looked exactly like the one Boromir had worn during the whole quest except for the emblazoned Tree of Gondor and seven stars in silver. A black cloak lined in red completed the ensemble.

"They look new." Aragorn said in awe.

Boromir shrugged, "Father had it made for me for when I would take over as Steward. They are meant to be worn over chain mail and light shoulder armor. Since you're not used to heave armor I thought this would suit you."

Aragorn cocked his head at Boromir, "Was that an insult?"

Boromir grinned, "Of course not, my king. Merely a statement of fact."

As Aragorn shook his head in amusement Boromir laid the clothes on the nearest chair, "I have some boots for you as well and..."

Boromir's voice trailed off as he swiftly removed his own leather vambraces and held them out to a stunned Aragorn, "From one shield brother to another."

Aragorn couldn't keep the tears falling down his face, "I'm honored...But what will you wear?"

"Oh, don't worry," Boromir responded, "I'm actually quite the clothes horse."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The House of Healing

Twenty-five insane minutes later...

Farothen had managed to wake up Legolas and the two were feasting on...what else...strawberries when Boromir and Aragorn returned. Boromir walked in first and Farothen raised an eyebrow in appreciation at how well his husband cleaned up. His upper body was covered in typical Gondorian armor etched with the Tree of Gondor but his lower body was free of Armor so that his rich black robes were visible. He'd exchanged his travel worn boots for a new pair, his hair was clean and he had with him a dark leather cloak lined lightly with fur.

It was then that Boromir stepped aside and Aragorn was revealed. Farothen's jaw dropped at the sight of his fatther. Beside him the plate of strawberries dropped to the floor as Legolas also stared in shock. The elf could have sworn he even felt his daughter stop moving...probably because she was stunned as well.

Aragorn shifted subconsciously, "Well...say something. Anyone."

Getting over his shock Legolas felt his pixie side surfacing and he turned his gaze to Boromir and demanded, "Where did you put my husband?"

Farothen cocked a brow at his suddenly mischievous adar. Aragorn merely blinked, speechless. Boromir grinned and played along with his Elven father-in-law.

"This is your husband."

"No," Legolas argued, "He is entirely too...clean."

"Ah," Boromir nodded, "We merely cleaned him up and put some new clothes on him. This is him under the dirt."

Legolas got out of the bed, "I just do not know. There is only one way to be entirely sure."

"What's tha..."

Aragorn was cut of abruptly as his husband crossed the space between them and pressed a kiss to his lips. Stepping back Legolas met the ranger-king's gaze and smiled.

"Ai, he is my Estel."

"Told you." Boromir replied, giving a mock injured sniff.

"There's just one thing," Legolas added, ignoring the Captain-General's sniff, "You two simply cannot ride out looking like that."

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Boromir and Aragorn chorused.

The elf gave his classic head shake-eye roll and sighed, "You _edain_ know nothing."

Farothen chuckled, catching his Elven father's line of thought and finished the elf's claim, "The clothes are fine..."

Elven father and son finished together, "The hair is not."

Aragorn and Boromir met each other's gaze, both thinking the same thing.

'Huh?'

Legolas heaved a sigh and pointed to a couple chairs, "Sit."

As the men sat down almost hesitantly and Farothen watched in amusement as Legolas wandered back to his bed where his small collection of personal items lay on a side table. The whole time the elf muttered to himself in Elvish. The general gist of which, to those who understood Elvish, was 'foolish humans don't know the first thing about proper braids'.

Seconds later he was back and standing behind Aragorn saying, "Come, Farothen, I cannot do both. You must take care of Boromir's hair. I have only two hands."

"I have never done that type of braid." Farothen admitted, "I do not know how."

"Not surprising." Legolas said, "It is a Mirkwood braid. Just do what I do."

Taking a breath Farothen moved behind his husband and gathered a portion of Boromir's red-gold hair in his hands.

00000000000000000000000000000

Citadel Stables, Sixth Circle

Farothen watched as Boromir personally readied his 'king's' horse for the ride to the Black Gate. Eomer had gifted Brego to Aragorn when it had become obvious the animal had chosen a new master. With Theodred gone and no one else able to control the stallion it had seemed the only viable solution. Boromir, of course would ride Roch. The black almost human, Elven stallion had taken to Boromir extremely fast, going so far as to almost snub Farothen.

The general air in the Citadel was tense as it was quickly nearing time for the Host to ride out. It was expected that not many would return, possibly none would. They rose to death or glory, or both.

For a second Farothen pressed a hand to his belly, wondering if he should tell Boromir about the babe he carried. It could be the factor that brought the man back to him alive. Yet, it could also prove to be too much of a distraction that hindered Boromir's return.

Boromir looked at his husband, hiding a grin as he saw that small tell-tale gesture. He could almost hear the debate going on inside the half elf's head. Tell him about their smallest one, or not tell him.

"Is there something you wished to tell me, little elf?" Boromir asked, taking the decision out of his husband's hand, "Some little...gift...you wish to give me before I ride out?"

Farothen's gaze clashed with Boromir's. He knew? But how?

Boromir smiled, "Were you planning on keeping the news to yourself, love? Did you think I would not be happy?

"I...it's not a good time." Farothen stammered, "We're in the middle of a war. I...I was not sure how..."

Boromir stepped around Roch and pulled his husband into a hug, "These things happen when they do, my love. And they happen for a reason."

Farothen snuggled into Boromir's embrace, "I fear you will not return to me, my jewel. How can I deal with this alone?"

"I will return." Boromir promised, even knowing it may not be a promise he could keep, "I have something precious here I would defy death to return to."

"You cannot, Boromir." Farothen whispered, "Death takes who it will and gives nothing back. If you were to die..."

"Then you must survive...for our smallest one." Boromir whispered back, "She deserves a chance to live."

Farothen choked out a laugh, "You sound so sure we have a daughter. Are you sure you have not been hanging around Adar too long."

"Perhaps," Boromir replied, "But I don't think Legolas' insistence he carries a girl has anything to do with my feelings. We Hurins have our own gifts you know."

"I do." Farothen sighed before pressing a kiss to Boromir's lips and adding, "Do not promise you will return to me, for you cannot in all conscious keep it if fate decrees otherwise. Just promise to try...to love me no matter what."

"That I can do." Boromir vowed, "Living or dying, I will love you...and I will strive to return to your side."

Farothen nodded, "I've just one more thing to ask."

Understanding Boromir smiled, "I will do whatever I must to bring Aragorn back as well."

At that vow their lips met once more and clung in a drawn out good-bye. They both knew it could very well be their last. They would make the most of it.

00000000000000000000000000000

House of Healing

Faramir was standing at the window staring out sightlessly when Eomer stopped in the doorway. Without turning he spoke quietly, yet loud enough for Eomer to hear him.

"You ride out shortly."

"Yes." Eomer replied, "I've come to say good-bye."

Faramir turned then, his heart in his eyes, and shook his head, "Do not say good-bye. That echoes of lost hope and eternal separation. Whisper farewell, I shall see you again...be it here or beyond the veil."

Eomer stepped forward and pulled the older man into a gentle kiss, "A love such as ours can never be broken, my jewel. Death be damned, I will see you again."

A smile crossed Faramir's face, "My fierce horse lord. Were I Sauron I would be rolling away in fright."

"Rolling?" Eomer asked, seeing that twinkle of mischief in Faramir's blue eyes.

"Of course," Faramir returned, "He is an eye. Surely he cannot _run_ in fright. He has no legs."

A chuckle escaped Eomer, "In such times, you can make me laugh. It is part of the reason I love you so."

"And I love you." Faramir whispered, "Fare thee well, my love. The Gods would not see to separate us now, when we have so much to live for."

"Surely not." Eomer agreed, knowing he could die...but somehow knowing he and his love would never be separated, life or death.

0000000000000000000000000000

Palace Throne Room

Aragorn stood alone in the throne room, staring at the White Throne. Try as he might he just couldn't imagine himself seated there. For so long he'd wandered the wild, never dreaming he would one day be standing in Minas Tirith, contemplating being her king. He'd always believed he would die a ranger, leaving Farothen to continue as Isildur's Heir.

In all his years he'd never wished to be king. At times he'd even coached Farothen in the skills of ruling, leaving him fully in charge of the Dunedain compound hidden in Lost Arnor. Aragorn had never truly felt he had the strength of blood to become king. Farothen's blood was purer, more Elven than Isildur's or his own. Aragorn just couldn't help but feel that his son should be king.

"Long have you despaired over your destiny."

Aragorn sighed as Legolas' soft words reached him, "I never wanted to become king. I always believed it would be Farothen's destiny."

"Then you fooled yourself." Legolas replied, walking around to stand in front of his husband, "It was never Farothen's destiny to rule Gondor."

"He is my heir." Aragorn said, unable to ignore the feeling that Legolas believed Farothen was still never meant to rule Gondor, "He will rule when I die."

Legolas shrugged non-commitally. He knew Farothen would never rule. Boromir would die before Aragorn, and Farothen, as the man's Elven bonded, would follow.

"Let us not talk about death at such a time, my love," the elf said instead, changing the subject, "We ride to war in..."

"We?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." Legolas answered, a stubborn glint entering his eyes, "I will not stay behind while you ride out."

"You are not going." Aragorn growled, "I will not allow it."

"Not allow?" Legolas hissed, "I have fought this whole war with you, and now, on the threshold the last battle you forbid me to stand by your side!"

Aragorn remained calm in the face of his husband's fury, "I let you fight at Helm's Deep and you were injured. I allowed you to accompany me through the Paths of the Dead and fight down on the Pelennor and you...you climbed a blood Oliphaunt for Elbereth's sake. After the battle you fainted."

Legolas shook his head, "It was a tiring few days. I'm rested now..."

"You...are...not...going...to...the...Black...Gate." Aragorn said deliberately slowly, "The Valar only know what foolish stunt you will pull there."

"Foolish?" Legolas went livid, "I am not foolish."

Aragorn said nothing, merely stood his ground, not giving an inch. He would win this fight. Legolas was _not_ riding to the Black Gate.

A few moments passed with both elf and man glaring at each other. Slowly, Legolas accepted that anger would not make his husband give in. Deciding to try different tactics he drew upon the mood swings he had perfected the last few weeks.

His lower lip trembled in real sadness as equally genuine tears escaped his eyes, "I must go with you, Estel. Who will protect you if not me."

Aragorn sighed, "Legolas, I need you to remain here where you will be safe. You're duty is to protect the precious burden you bear. So long as I know you are safe I can concentrate on the battle. Besides, the twins have already vowed not to leave my side."

Legolas gave a humorless snort, "Sure. And they're so helpful. Elrohir tried to shoot a ghost."

A small smile of amusement, and relief, crossed Aragorn's lips. Legolas was beginning to give in. He just had to stay true to his own orders.

Lightly kissing the pout from Legolas' lips Aragorn whispered, "Please, my love. Do this for me. It will give me the confidence I need to fight knowing you are here where you will be safe."

A moment passed before Legolas sighed, "Alright, my love. I will not ride to the Black Gate."

"Thank you, _Guren_." Aragorn whispered, pressing another kiss to his husband's lips, "Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Legolas and Farothen stood at the base of the city with Faramir watching the Host ride out. All three stood in tense silence as their loved ones rode further from them by the second.

After a moment Farothen broke the silence, "What do we do, Adar, if this is nothing more than a suicide mission?"

Legolas pulled his son to his side in a comforting embrace, "They will return. We must believe that or we will go insane with worry."

"How can you remain so sure of that?" Farothen asked.

"Because I must." Legolas replied simply, sounding more like himself than he had the past few months since his mood swings had begun, "To contemplate losing Estel after just finding him again is to lose myself. The Valar will not take our loved ones from us now."

He met Faramir's gaze and added, "None of our loved ones."

Faramir smiled, silently thanking the elf for that little bit of hope. In an attempt to change the maudlin mood, giving the three of them a slightly better chance to survive the next few days until they're loved ones returned, he asked, "So what was the braid in Boromir's hair? I noticed the king had the same braid. Does it mean anything specific?"

Legolas smiled, "It is Mirkwood's royal marriage braid. As spouses of Mirkwood's princes it's their right to wear those braids."

Farothen swallowed, "Mar...marriage braid? Does Ada know?"

000000000000000000000000000000

Elvish translation (If needed)...

Edain – Men or humans

Guren – My heart

000000000000000000000000000000

Replies to reviews...

**dark** As for you question about Eomer, we can't really answer that at the moment because it's one of our various secrets in this story...just to keep it interesting. And as far as our Boromir goes, trouble is, he fell too quickly for Farothen so nobody else even got a chance. And, going by the email, you are also dark malignity I'll also tell you that no, we are not done with this. We still have a ways to go with it.

**Arch-Nemesis:** This chapter answers your question about Legolas going to the Black Gate. But rest assured he is far from out for the count. He may seem agreeable for the moment but he still has his...moments. Good luck with your little one and if you remember you other question let us know.

**felia** Well, don't die. New updates aren't that important are they? Besides, if you die you'll miss the very update you died for. Just seems counter-productive to me.

**bradleigh** More death...possibly. But even so, the Fellowship will always be broken because the problems the members have with each other (you know Boromir/Gandalf...etc.) may and probably will be difficult to overcome. And are you asking us to do away with Gandalf? It really would be pointless; the bloody wizard won't stay dead.

Okay, I think that's all the questions. If I missed any let, me know. I'm watching ROTK as I type this up so my attention is kinda split.

Thanks to all our reviewers.

Becky and Brina


	37. Those Who Are Left Behind

**A/N:** Before we begin, sorry for the long wait. This was a MAJOR pain in the ass to write because the muses were being a bit rebellious. Also, apologies to any who wanted to see Legolas ride to the Black Gate but we just didn't see that happening. Aragorn would never let Legolas go with the Host after the injury at Helm's Deep and that whole 'Oliphaunt Surfing' stunt on the Pelennor. Besides, we had something else in mind for the little princeling and there was a specific scene we wished to use later that just wouldn't have worked if Legolas had gone with Aragorn. If it's any consolation, though, Boromir is the one taking Legolas' place at Aragorn's side. Doesn't that make up for it a bit?

On another quick note, this chapter is written from the perspective of those waiting in Minas Tirith, simply because we loathed the thought of writing out another battle.

Now, come. Join us once more in our little fantasy land...

000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 37**

_TA 3019 March 15, Afternoon to Early Evening_

_Minas Tirith Stables_

"You promised Ada you would stay here."

Legolas shook his head as he led the way into the Citadel stables, "No, I said I wouldn't ride to the Black Gate."

It was Farothen's turn to shake his head, "It's the same thing."

"No," Legolas repeated, "I am not riding to the Black Gate."

Farothen sighed, "Adar..."

"Farothen." Legolas said in the same abject tone.

Suddenly feeling like a beleaguered father Farothen narrowed his gaze, "Are you mocking me?"

Legolas gave an injured huff, "I wouldn't think of it."

"You are," Farothen argued, seeing the humor in the situation, "Who's the son here?"

Leading Arod out of his stall Legolas threw the half elf an all too innocent look, "Well, you are of course."

"Exactly. So why am I the only one retaining his sanity?" Farothen asked.

"Nonsense, Farothen, I am perfectly sane." Legolas said, looking for all the world like a drunken hobbit high on weed.

Shaking his head Farothen rolled his eyes, "If you're so sane why did you have me put that braid in Boromir's hair?"

"Now I already told you, Farothen," Legolas sighed, "Aragorn doesn't know. Neither my father nor I wear it, and we are the only ones with the right to do so...I mean, besides you, Boromir and Estel."

Farothen heaved a sigh, "My point is you promised Ada you wouldn't..."

"Ride to the Black Gate. I am not riding to the Black Gate." Legolas repeated once more, seriously debating writing it out, for Farothen was obviously not getting it.

"Alright, so you say you aren't. Then you won't mind taking Haldir with you." Farothen challenged.

"Haldir?" Legolas asked.

At the same time, from a stall at the end of the row where he'd remained unnoticed up until then, Haldir stood up and gasped, "Me!"

"Yes," Farothen nodded, "Adar, you are not leaving the city alone. Haldir, you are the only one with the experience to keep him in line. You both go or no one goes."

That said the half elf turned and walked out of the stables. The two elves regarded each other for a moment.

"I'm going." Legolas insisted.

Haldir sighed, "I should start my own nursery. I've become the designated nurse maid anyway."

Legolas grinned, "So we're going?"

"Yes," Haldir replied snippishly, "Valar forbid we should stay. Your pouting would drive me to drink in seconds."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later Farothen stood at the far point of the ship's keel courtyard silently watching his adar and Haldir ride out the shattered gate seven levels down. He sighed, he'd actually thought the Lorien elf would hold out and refuse to go. That was why he'd said the elder elf had to go with Legolas in the first place. Yet, somehow, he wasn't really surprised Legolas had gotten his way once again.

Farothen straightened up and turned around when he heard someone approaching. Upon seeing Faramir he gave a small half bow and murmured, "Good afternoon, Lord Faramir."

The man gave a dismissive wave, "Ah, none of that. We are family after all, are we not?"

"Yes, I guess we are, Lor...Faramir." Farothen agreed.

Faramir nodded, "Well, you are married to my brother."

"Yes, I am." Farothen agreed once more, tilting his head, "What is on your mind, L...Faramir?"

There was a beat of silence before Faramir drew in a deep breath and looked Farothen in the eye, "What happened the day my father died?"

Farothen blinked, trying desperately to think of a reply. Unfortunately, all he managed was a somewhat unintelligent, "Uh..."

"I need to know." Faramir insisted, "What does everyone not want to tell me?"

Sighing Farothen met Faramir's gaze, "Are you sure you do not wish to hear it from Boromir?"

Faramir shook his head, "He will not tell me. Besides, you saw his reaction last time. I will not do that to him again. Please."

Farothen gave a small relenting nod, "What do you wish to know?"

Everything." Faramir replied, "Why was I on a pyre? Did my father look at me with love before..."

"I don't know much. Boromir and I only got there in time to see Gandalf..."

The half elf paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Den...your father was attacking Pippin for 'taking you from him'. Gandalf urged Shadowfax to kick him back to save Pippin."

"Onto the burning pyre." Faramir whispered seeing the blurry flash of a memory.

Farothen nodded, "Like you, Denethor was soaked in oil. For a moment he looked at you with a father's instinct and whispered your name."

"With love." Faramir half sobbed.

Again Farothen pulled in a fortifying breath, "Then he caught fire and fled."

Faramir closed his eyes as his mind filled in the rest, showing him flashes of vague memory. Gandalf passively watching Denethor run out.

A shuddery sigh escaped the younger man, "So Gandalf killed my father."

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Somewhere with Legolas and Haldir_

_Anorien perhaps_

"Have you ever thought about how weird your name really sounds?"

Haldir blinked at the sudden question. He and Legolas had been traveling for several hours now and up until then nothing had been said between them. He looked at the younger elf, head tilted slightly in question.

"Are we talking names in general?"

Legolas shook his head as if it was obvious, "Of course not. I mean your name...Haldir."

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it." Legolas continued innocently, "Hal-deer. It just sounds...weird. Besides, the meaning is even stranger. I mean, _'hal'_ with one L. Shortened from _'hall'_ with two L's perhaps...meaning 'exalted'. Then _'dir'_ meaning 'adult male'."

_"Hal_' can also be taken to mean 'hidden', 'veiled' or 'shadowed'." Haldir said.

A moment of silence passed as Legolas thought about that. Finally he shook his head, "No. That does not work. You are not hiding, nor do you wear a veil, and you are not shadowed in any way."

"Ah," Haldir nodded, "It could also mean 'high'."

"So you are a 'high adult male'?" Legolas asked then shook his head again, "No. It just doesn't have the right ring to it."

He regarded Haldir out of the corner of his eye, "Though, I don't think 'exalted' quite fits either."

"Oh, and 'Greenleaf' fits you perfectly." Haldir drawled.

"Well," Legolas started, as if the strangeness of his own name had never occurred to him before, "It does sound a little girly, now that I think about it. At least it doesn't sound weird when you say it as it was meant to be said. In the Silvan dialect."

"Okay, speaking of that," Haldir started, "Why is your name of the Silvan dialect yet you are a Sindar elf?"

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "Not sure. Maybe my _naneth_ was Silvan. I never met her so she could very well have been. But really, most of the elves of Mirkwood are Silvan."

Haldir teeter-tottered his head slightly as he relented, "Okay you have a point there. On the bright side, 'Greenleaf' does sound better in the Silvan dialect than it would in either Sindarin or Quenya."

"Thingol was said to have outlawed Quenya in the First Age, after the Kin-slaying, anyway." Legolas retorted, "At least he did in his lands."

Before Haldir could reply to that Legolas once again continued, "But we were not discussing that. We were discussing your name."

"Can we not discuss someone else's name? Like Aragorn for instance." Haldir half complained, "It means 'Impetuous royal'."

"But it fits him. He is very impetuous." Legolas argued, "We were discussing how your name does not fit you."

"I think I am very 'exaltable'." Haldir replied.

"Exaltable? Is that even a word?"

The Lorien elf sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long, long trip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Minas Tirith_

_King's Garden_

The worst thing about waiting for word from the army was having nothing to do and going somewhat insane.

Farothen's solution to this dilemma was to horde Gondor's supply of strawberries and sneak into the King's Garden to snack on them. The view of the Pelennor, though still showing the signs of battle to the east, was both relaxing and breathtaking to the north. At the same time it got him away from the depressing atmosphere of the House of Healing.

'I need something to go with these strawberries,' he suddenly thought to himself.

"How about whatever I have in this picnic basket," a voice said from behind the half elf.

Farothen whipped around, while remaining seated at that, to see Faramir approaching with a picnic basket. His new brother-in-law took the responding silence for consent and seated himself with the basket between them.

"I didn't realize I'd spoken out loud," Farothen said.

Faramir shrugged, "Maybe you did and maybe you didn't. I've always had the Numenorean gift of vision, but I seem to be more sensitive now that I'm carrying my son."

The half elf grinned, "Your son, huh? What makes you think you're carrying a boy?"

The younger man got a warm look on his face as he brought out a jar of honey from the basket, "I saw a vision of a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes when I was hovering between life and death."

Farothen used Faramir's momentary distraction to dip one of his strawberries in the honey.

"Hey!" Faramir protested, "Don't get any seeds in my honey!"

"Of course not." Farothen replied with an impish grin, "If these are the cravings I'm getting this early on I hate to see how weird they're going to get later."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying their picnic, before Faramir broke the silence, "So, I'm going to be an uncle around the same time as I'm going to be a father?"

"Actually," Farothen corrected with an evil grin, "You're going to have a chance at being a _mother_ before an uncle."

Faramir's mouth dropped open in shock, then he unexpectedly burst out laughing, "Oh that was low!"

"You spend some time around my fathers and Boromir you learn some cheap shots." Farothen responded.

"I can't vouch for Aragorn and Legolas, but you're right about Boromir," Faramir agreed, "And what makes you think I'll have my baby before you?"

"Because I'm half elf and elves carry for a full year." Farothen said with a shrug, "Besides, Ada is full human and he carried me for ten months."

Faramir winced, "Glad I'm not an elf."

Farothen chose to nibble another strawberry instead of dignify _that_ with a response. After a moment he said, "For some reason Boromir seems to think our child is a girl...and I'm the one carrying it!"

Faramir snorted, "Yeah, right. Hurins don't have girls."

"Tell that to my husband."

"To the man who was actually dense enough to marry someone with a name so similar to his own brother's?"

"Hey!" Farothen replied, "As long as he doesn't get our names mixed up in the bedroom, I don't care."

"Farothen, why did you have to put that image in my head!" Faramir groaned.

"I have an even worse image for you head." Farothen said with another evil grin, "I look almost exactly like one of my fathers."

"Oh, you're right, that is a worse picture." Faramir agreed, "Poor Aragorn."

"Ai, Valar, I hope Ada's line of thought never wanders in that direction."

"Don't worry about it," Faramir suggested, "Aragorn seems way too protective of you to ever think of you that way. He probably sees you as more of a reflection of the one he loves."

Faramir's voice held a wistful note that Farothen picked up on with some concern, "You seem you have more regrets toward your father that actual anger."

Faramir barely nodded, "Despite the problems that I had with Father I still wish I had been honest with him about my relationship with Eomer."

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Farothen started, "Your regret is still my burden. Ada still doesn't know Boromir and I are married...let alone that I'm pregnant."

A moment passed as Faramir froze at that bit of information before turning to Farothen with a silly grin on his face, "Can I be there when you tell Aragorn?"

Farothen threw his hands up in the air, "Why does everyone always ask that!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Somewhere with Legolas and Haldir_

_Along Rohan's border maybe_

Three days out of Minas Tirith Legolas and Haldir unexpectedly met up with Thranduil's small escort from Mirkwood. Legolas slid from Arod's back and landed lightly in front of his father as the elder elf approached.

Delightfully surprised Legolas hugged his father asking, "What are you doing here, Ada?"

Thranduil smiled a bit secretively, "A little bird informed me I would be wise to ride to Minas Tirith."

"But what about Mirkwood?" Legolas persisted, "Surely you did not leave our people leaderless."

"Of course not." Thranduil gently chided as if it should have been obvious, "I do have a steward and a Brigade Commander. Together they can handle things. I simply decided some things are more important than a mere kingdom."

There was a pause as Thranduil held Legolas at arms length and looked him over to satisfy his fatherly instinct to make sure his elfling was unhurt, "I'd lose my kingdom in a heartbeat if it came down to a choice of you or Mirkwood. Now..." He lifted his gaze back to Legolas', a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Would you care to explain why there is a little more to you now than there was when you left home six months ago?"

Legolas glanced down at his belly as he stammered, "Well, I...um...you see...that is I...uh...Surprise?"

The last came out a bit higher pitched than normal and Thranduil chuckled, "Come, you can rest and eat in my pavilion while you tell me about all that's happened the last few months."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have a fully grown son?" Thranduil gasped as he watched to make sure Legolas ate everything on the plate he'd been given.

Legolas swallowed the bite in his mouth, nodding, "His name is Farothen. He looks like me but with Estel's coloring, save his eyes...which are mine. I've mentally kicked myself many times for letting the gulf between Estel and I go so long...I could have been there...I should have...when my son was born. All his firsts I missed."

Instinctively knowing a topic change was needed because the current one was obviously painful for Legolas, Thranduil motioned to his son's swollen belly, "But you've been given a second chance. I'm assuming, of course, Estel was involved in the creation of the little one you carry now."

In the next moment Thranduil got his first glimpse of his son's unexpected mood swings as Legolas threw up his hands, plate and all, and huffed, "Well, of course he is, Ada! I didn't pine for 38 years just to take another lover now!"

Thranduil blinked, seeing in his mind's eye, not his son, but Legolas' mother. Irrational mood swings...apparently...were hereditary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A little A/N explaining the translations of Haldir and Aragorn:_**_ As was said earlier..._

**_Hall:_**_ 1. Hidden, veiled 2. Exalted, high, shadowed (Sindarin)_

**_Dir:_**_ An adult male of any race (Sindarin)_

**_Ara: _**_High, noble, royal (Sindarin)_

**_Gorn:_**_ Impetuous (Sindarin)_

_Now, whether any of these names were meant to be translated in Quenya (which is possible but as it says in the Silmarillion that Thingol outlawed Quenya in his lands I doubt it) we used Sindarin translations from the Dictionaries on the Council of Elrond site The definitions may not be right on but they were as close as we could get them. Neither of us pretends to speak Elvish fluently, as I'm quiet sure not many (if any) fanfic writers can. **DO NOT **challenge us on our translations here unless you can place strict proof in your review. Even then, this is merely for fun, we really couldn't care if we have something a little wrong, so you'd be wasting your time, not ours._

_Ah, before I forget..._

**_Naneth_**_: Mother_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Now, for our replies to reviews..._**

**Naltucien Arnatuile (Rodwen Blaire):** No, we are not going to kill Bori. We both love him too much, plus, we just went through a lot of trouble to keep him alive. Besides, we have plans for him later. The reason(s) we killed off Eowyn are somewhat simple, if perhaps a little self-serving. We had no real idea what to do with her from that point in the story on. Plus, we didn't really wish to go into another explanation of a relationship explaining her. Also, we were both of the opinion that someone had to replace Boromir (at least) since we kept him and Haldir alive and this story is primarily movie verse. As for Legolas getting his jam...I'm sure he will eventually. I hope this answers your questions sufficiently. Regarding your review for chapter 5, as we've said before, our free time has decreased drastically. You just have to be patient with us. We do have lives beyond writing fanfiction.

**Lana G:** As we explained in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter, we just didn't see Aragorn allowing Legolas to ride to the Black Gate with how things had been going lately.

**Msel:** This chapter answers your question. Yes, Legolas did let Aragorn go to the Black Gate without him, but he is far from being a completely good little elf.

**Breon Briarwood:** Please, have patience. Aragorn will find out about the marriage sometime in the next few chapters after things have calmed down once the war ends.

**ak-stinger:** Nope, Aragorn didn't about the braid. Glad you liked the Palantir scene and the one between Boromir and Faramir.

**Arch-Nemesis:** As I said, up there, see, that last review? Okay, now that you've looked, Aragorn didn't know. He really doesn't know all that much about Mirkwood's traditions, only about her prince. Hope you continue to enjoy the following chapters.

**Angel of the Night Watchers:** We'll tell Aragorn soon, I promise. As for Eomer, he'll probably find out about his new role sometime after the war is won.

Okay, I think that's all the questions. If I missed any, let us know.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Becky and Brina

**_P.S. – Before we close this chapter completely, we'd just like to mention, we know it sucks waiting for updates, we all have our favorite stories that we hate waiting for. We do our best to get these chapters written, but our lives outside fiction come first. Just be glad we haven't given into our occasional temptations to go on hiatus._**


	38. The Shadow Has Fallen

**A/N:** Very sorry about the long wait. Things happened that pushed this to the back burner for a while. But now it's posted so y'all stop wasting time and go read.

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter 38

T.A. 3019 March 23- Late Afternoon, Minas Tirith

Exhausted and battered beyond belief, the Host of the West returned home to Gondor. As the leaders of men rode through the previously shattered gate of the White City, the Tower Guard took up the call.

The Lords of Gondor had returned.

Boromir winced as the sound of the horns echoed in the square, grating on his nerves. Glaring up at no one in particular he grunted irritably.

"Once you are crowned, Aragorn…" Boromir started, trailing off with his words as he paused to catch his friend.

"Yes?" Aragorn asked, turning to Boromir with a small smile.

Having gained the older man's attention, Boromir finished with a growl, "Your first order of business MUST be to get rid of those bloody horns! They are really starting to grate on my nerves."

Aragorn chuckled, "Would you prefer flutes perhaps? Harps? Faramir yelling at the top of his lungs from the ship's keel?"

"They'd be quieter wouldn't they?" Boromir replied.

"True, but the point is for them to be heard," Aragorn said.

Shaking his head, Boromir sighed, "The issue here…is they ARE heard. Every time a high ranking lord rides in that bloody gate."

"I thought that was their purpose?" Eomer remarked from Aragorn's left, leaning forward in his saddle to look around the elder man at Boromir, "To let those in the upper levels know a visitor has arrived."

"Well, yeah, sure," Boromir relented slightly, "If you want to be a pain and get all technical on me."

Aragorn shook his head with a grin, "This from the same man who recited poetry in Lorien in regards to those very same horns."

"I was not reciting poetry!" Boromir protested, "And besides that was when Gondor was in danger. Now that she's safe I can go back to complaining just like I always did."

Before the conversation could go any further, the three lords' attention was drawn to the far side of the square as Faramir and Farothen rode towards them. Both Boromir and Eomer smiled upon seeing their loved ones. Aragorn met his son's gaze.

"Farothen, where is Legolas?"

The half-elf's smile was forced as he stammered, "He, uh…he's not here."

"Where did he go?" Aragorn asked, fully intending to go after his wayward husband to drag him back by his pointy little ear if necessary. It was often said that Legolas was the one in the relationship with the quick temper, but Aragorn could rage with the best of them when his fuse was lit.

And this would certainly be the proverbial match that lit the fuse.

"Farothen," Aragorn growled warningly.

"I don't know, Ada," Farothen sighed, "He didn't tell me."

0000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere between Gondor and Mirkwood w/ Thranduil and Legolas

Probably still along Rohan's border

"Are we there yet?"

Thranduil gave a low groan, rubbing the bridge between his nose and forehead where a headache with his son's name on it was starting to form. He'd had to answer the same question numerous times since setting out that morning. He was quickly reaching the end of his patience with his Little Leaf.

'Was it considered abuse to hog-tie and gag one's child?'

"No Legolas," he replied deliberately slowly, hoping the younger elf would take the hint and stop asking, "We are not there yet."

Several blissful moments of silence passed, longer than any previous stretch up to that point. But just when Thranduil was beginning to think he'd heard the dreaded question for the last time…

"Are we there yet?"

Unable to hold his temper any longer, Thranduil rounded on his son, "Legolas, I've answered that question repeatedly for the last 30 bloody miles! If you ask again I'll turn this whole party around and head straight back to Mirkwood!"

Apparently believing the threat, Legolas fell silent again and Thranduil sighed, facing forward again. He truly loved his son more than life, but he was two seconds away from following through with the urge to gag the younger elf.

"When will we be there?"

A chorus of moans rose from the escort at that. Thranduil let out a half sob and muttered some pretty vile Elvish curses under his breath, debating the kingliness of running for the hills screaming his fool head off.

"When you see a really big mass of white stone resembling a city, we'll be there!"

Seemingly satisfied Legolas nodded, concentrating on riding…for all of five minutes.

"When will that be?"

000000000000000000000000000

'It was amazing how many ways one could be bored,' Boromir contemplated to himself. There was bored stiff, bored to death, bored to tears, bored out of your mind, bored rigid…

Boromir narrowed his gaze thoughtfully. Weren't rigid and stiff basically the same thing. If that was true, surely bored stiff and bored rigid were also the same. But in that eventuality, was there truly a need for both?

'If this is what I'm focusing on!' Boromir thought, 'I think I've reached a new level of bored!"

Aragorn hissed another stream of furious Elvish from where he was pacing a few feet away. Boromir turned to gaze at Farothen. The half-elf was sitting stiffly on the steps beside the Steward's chair where Boromir lounged…pretending to listen.

"What'd he just say?"

Farothen shook his head, "You don't want to know. Suffice to say, you would not want to be Adar when he returns."

"Ah," Boromir mumbled, looking back at his king, still speaking to Farothen, "I think you are right. I do not envy Legolas. Aragorn looks almost murderous."

Before Farothen could reply, Aragorn suddenly rounded on him and demanded, "How could you just let him leave, Farothen?"

Boromir cocked a brow as Farothen surged to his feet, but he otherwise remained silent. He'd learned in Lorien, when Legolas sent him tumbling, to remain at a safe distance when members of this family fought.

"What was I supposed to do?" Farothen snapped, standing toe to toe with Aragorn, "He's my father! I couldn't very well forbid him from leaving…I don't have that authority over him!"

Aragorn opened his mouth to reply, but when nothing proved forth-coming in the wake of Farothen's truthful argument, he gave a low growl and mumbled, "Well…you could have done something."

"I did," Farothen replied, accepting the unspoken apology in his father's tone, "I wasn't about to let him go alone. I made Haldir go with him."

Boromir chuckled to himself, "And I'll bet Legolas reacted so well to having a chaperone provided by his own son!"

Aragorn let out a breath as he glared at Boromir, not in the mood for the man's sense of humor. "Boromir, shut up." Although there was no real malice behind Aragorn's word since he had quite visibly relaxed.

"So he's not alone. Good. But he's still Elbereth knows where with only one elf to protect him from…"

His words cut off abruptly as the doors flew open. Three sharp gasps echoed when, of all people, Haldir walked in. Aragorn was across the few feet separating him and the Lorien elf in seconds, hands fisted in the elf's tunic.

"Where is he!"

Haldir let out a little squeak of shock, stammering, "I…uh…he's…um…"

"Haldir!" Aragorn snapped, "Where is my husband?"

Deciding to forgo speaking, and recognizing the familiar glint of rage in Aragorn's eyes, Haldir pulled a roll of parchment from his tunic pocket and held it up, barely managing to gasp, "Please…don't kill the messenger."

Wordlessly Aragorn grabbed the message and broke the seal, only vaguely recognizing the seal as Thranduil of Mirkwood's, as he unrolled the parchment. As he read Thranduil's message, he remained oblivious as Boromir and Farothen came up to read over his shoulders.

"He's okay. He's with Thranduil and a well-armed escort," Aragorn sighed after reading the message through twice. Only then did he notice his son and Boromir and he cocked a brow at them, "Do you mind?"

Farothen merely smiled innocently as Boromir responded with a careless shrug and drawled, "Not at all."

Haldir stood off to the side, moodily straightening his tunic, grumbling to himself, "This whole family is nuts."

000000000000000000000

While Farothen and Boromir were stuck listening to Aragorn rant over his MIA husband, Faramir and Eomer escaped to the King's Garden to have a private talk of their own. The war was over, peace reigned and they could finally move one with their life together. Without thinking they had to hide their relationship from anyone.

Sensing that Faramir had something important on his mind, Eomer put a hand on the elder man's arm to stop him in the center of the garden, "What's on your mind, my jewel?"

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

Eomer tilted his head slightly, "You're quiet. I mean…more so than usual."

"Maybe I'm just enjoying the day," Faramir replied with a secretive smile, "The sky is clear of Mordor's shadow, I have my love by my side," there was a slight waver in Faramir's voice as he added, "Our babe slumbers safely inside me."

"Faramir, you can't fool me. I know…What?"

Faramir grinned as Eomer's brain registered his words, "I'm pregnant, Eo. I carry our son."

"You…we…"

The horse lord slowly sank to the ground, stunned. Sure he'd known at Helm's Deep it was possible, but to actually be confronted with the reality of impending fatherhood…it was mind blowing.

Worriedly Faramir knelt beside his lover, lightly patting the younger man's frighteningly pale cheeks, "Eo? Are you okay? Eo…please answer me."

Eomer shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around Faramir's announcement, "We're having a baby?"

"Are you not happy?" Faramir asked, his old insecurities kicking in.

If Eomer truly wasn't happy, Faramir fully intended to end what they had. His son would be loved. No way would he allow his little one to grow up the way he and Boromir had with Denethor.

He would raise the baby alone if…

That thought was cut short with a little yelp of surprise as Eomer suddenly pulled Faramir into his lap and kissed him, murmuring between kisses, "A baby…a son…our own little one…I love you."

A bright smile crossed Faramir's face as he put a hand to Eomer's mouth to halt yet another kiss, "So…you're happy?"

"Happy?" Eomer gasped after removing Faramir's hand, "I'm delighted, ecstatic…delirious!" He pressed a hand to Faramir's flat belly, his next words an awed whisper, "We're having a baby."

Faramir sighed happily, settling his own hand over Eomer's, "Yes we are."

000000000000000000000

March 24 - Morning, Minas Tirith

Boromir hesitated outside the guest chamber Frodo had been given, his hand raised to knock. He was unsure how the hobbit would react after what had happened on Amon Hen.

After Barad-Dur had fallen Gandalf had flown away with the eagles to save the ring-bearer. He'd then whisked both Frodo and Sam straight to Minas Tirith. Boromir had not seen either hobbit or the wizard since the Host's return the day before.

Not that he was all that eager to see Gandalf at the moment. He knew he was holding a grudge, but his issues with the Maia weren't easily overcome. Not a night had gone by since he'd watched his father die when he didn't relive every moment in his sleep, from the moment he and Farothen had reached the Hallows, to the moment he'd seen Denethor dive off the edge of the courtyard.

The hobbits were another issue, though. With them, or at least with Frodo, Boromir felt that since he was the one in the wrong, he should be the one to apologize and make things right. He felt he had to be the one to approach him with an attempt to reconcile.

Shaking his head, Boromir pushed thoughts of the wizard from his mind and lifted his hand to knock on Frodo's door. Muffled voices stopped him with his hand inches from the door.

Feeling only a small twinge of guilt at eavesdropping, he leaned forward pressing his ear to the door. It didn't surprise him to recognize Sam's voice as he responded to Frodo. The gardener hardly let 'Mister Frodo' enter the privy without standing guard outside.

What did surprise him, however, was the way the two hobbits addressed each other with endearments. The intimate tone was one that would be unexpected between a gardener and his employer, yet perfectly acceptable between…

A slow grin spread across his face as it registered he'd won his small bet with Gimli and Legolas as to whether Frodo and Sam were a couple. Gimli had insisted that, 'no, they do not feel that way.' Legolas had agreed with Boromir that 'yes, they seemed to have the feelings, but they would never act upon them.' Boromir had, of course, been adamant that the hobbits did have a relationship.

And he'd just been proven right.

Momentarily forgetting his initial reason for seeking out Frodo, Boromir burst into the room and said, "I knew it!"

The two hobbits jumped apart from an obvious kiss between lovers and stared at Boromir, blushing guiltily. In the next second they were both speaking, stumbling over each other, as they attempted to explain. Boromir couldn't stop a small chuckle.

Finally, Frodo held up a hand to silence both himself and Sam before gasping, "Boromir? You're alive!"

Before either hobbit could reply, there was a polite knock at the open door and Gandalf walked in with a smile, "I see you're doing well, Frodo."

"I am," Frodo agreed, "Though I never thought to be sitting here saying it. I thought for sure I would…"

He cut off, unable or unwilling to finish, but they all heard the unspoken words. None of them had expected Frodo or Sam to return after Mount Doom had erupted.

"Many lives were lost, Frodo. To have added your name to the list would have been a blow to us all," Gandalf said softly.

Boromir released a low growl. To see Gandalf show such emotion at the mere thought of Frodo dying while seeming so unaffected by Denethor's actual death continued to anger him.

"I was hoping to speak with you Frodo, but it shall have to wait," Boromir told the ringbearer, "I suddenly feel…ill."

With that he threw a final glare at Gandalf, to the confusion of the hobbits, and spun on his heel. The door slammed soundly behind him as he left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000

Faramir trailed along behind Boromir after he'd seen the elder Hurin slam out of Frodo's guest chamber obviously fuming about something. Knowing it would be bad to corner his brother in the hallways, from past experience, he let Boromir lead the way out of the palace. He wasn't all that surprised when the older man kept going until he reached the far point of the courtyard where he stopped to stare out over the Pelennor.

Once there he let the silence linger a little longer, knowing Boromir would speak when he was ready. His patience paid off a few seconds later as the elder Hurin sighed.

"I do not wish to talk, Fara."

"Well," Faramir replied, leaning against the stone wall bordering the ship's keel and staring out, "You will just have to push that wish aside, Bori, because I wish to."

Boromir gave a grudging chuckle as his brother's impish manner began to defuse his anger, "In that case, little one, I guess we talk. Your wishes were always more important than mine."

"Only to you," Faramir smiled, turning to face Boromir before becoming serious, "Tell me what happened, Bori. I heard Farothen's version of things, now I want to hear yours."

"My version will not be all that different, Fara," Boromir said, "Surely you do not wish to hear it all over again."

Faramir scowled at him, "Farothen stayed behind to take care of me. You went after Father."

Boromir nodded, "I did…and I had to watch him die."

"Tell me," Faramir prompted, "Please."

"There's not much more to tell," Boromir replied with a small sigh, "He ran out of the Hallows ablaze and…he dived off the edge of the Citadel, Fara. He didn't even slow his pace."

"Did Gandalf really…" Faramir cut off, not wanting to continue.

Gandalf was…had been his mentor, his confidant when Boromir wasn't available. Yet, Denethor was his father, in spite of their problems, Faramir had loved him. He just wasn't sure he could forgive one who'd played such a major part in his father's death.

"Yes," Boromir whispered.

Just that. Nothing more. One small word. Faramir released a shuddery sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000000

After their talk, Faramir quietly withdrew sensing that Boromir needed the time alone. Nothing, not even a heartfelt apology from Gandalf, could do for Boromir what time would eventually heal.

Only five minutes after Faramir had left, Boromir sensed the presence of a certain person or rather persons slowly making their way up behind him.

Boromir smiled without any real feeling. The two hobbits hadn't been making any noise, but Boromir possessed a warrior's instincts and had a sixth sense regarding his surroundings.

"Frodo, Sam, you two can approach," Boromir said without turning around, "I wished to speak with you anyway."

"I didn't think we were making any noise," Frodo commented.

"You weren't," Boromir said as he turned around, "I'm just naturally a very aware and cautious individual. It will take awhile for me to relax and accept the fact that Gondor is no longer at war…if I ever can."

Frodo smiled, "I know why you wished to seek me out, Boromir."

Boromir tensed visibly at Frodo's words, but was reassured by the smile on Frodo's face. Although the expression on Sam's face was completely unreadable.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Boromir. There is absolutely nothing to forgive…I never blamed you for what happened on Amon Hen."

"How can you say that!" Boromir asked, completely incredulous, "I betrayed both you and the Fellowship by trying to take the ring."

Frodo shook his head, "What you did was actually a blessing in disguise. I couldn't have gotten into Mordor with the entire Fellowship and I knew you would not have been the last to fall to the power of the ring," Frodo paused before adding, "You're still my friend, Boromir."

Boromir gave a half smile, "I don't think I deserve it, but thanks Frodo." Boromir then turned to Sam. The hobbit's face was still unreadable and Boromir sensed that earning Sam's forgiveness would be more difficult than Frodo's, "How do you feel in regards to this, Sam?"

Sam sighed, "I'll be honest, Boromir, when I first set out with Frodo I didn't think I would ever forgive you for what happened," he started, "But…then I carried the ring."

Boromir looked up at Sam, not surprised, but understanding shining in his eyes, "I don't see how I could be angry at your actions after actually feeling the power of the ring. I forgive you as well, Boromir."

Boromir nodded, feeling somewhat better, but not completely.

"We overheard your conversation with Faramir," Frodo commented and before Boromir could get angry he added, "It's none of my business, but…will you be able to forgive Gandalf?"

Boromir sighed, "I don't know. I believe I'll eventually be able to forgive him…but I can never forget."

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearing sunset when Boromir stepped out of the palace to find Aragorn sitting out on the top step smoking. Sighing he sat down beside the older man, wrinkling his nose as he waved away a cloud of pipe smoke.

"And to think I just left all four hobbits because of that bloody pipeweed only to have to deal with it once again," Boromir growled.

Chuckling, Aragorn put the pipe out in deference to his Captain General's obvious dislike, "You don't know what you're missing Boromir."

Boromir grinned back at him, "No, but you will. Gondor isn't known for it's vast supply of pipeweed."

Aragorn's eyes widened in alarm, "You want the role of king?"

Boromir laughed at Aragorn's expression, "You're not getting out of it that easily." Aragorn's response was to pout and pick up his pipe again, but he didn't light it.

Boromir grunted his thanks before heaving another sigh, "The city is quiet…too quiet almost. It's unnerving."

Aragorn nodded sadly, "She grieves her lost sons. The effects of the war will linger for a long time."

"War will do that," Boromir agreed, "But with her lords working together Minas Tirith can be the great city she once was."

"Hmm," Aragorn murmured, absently nodding again. Another small laugh escaped him and he looked at Boromir, "We sound like a couple retired old codgers recounting our glory days as young warriors."

A snort was Boromir's initial reply before he drawled, "Speak for yourself. I am still young. You, on the other hand, were already an old man when I was but a babe in arms."

Mock scowling Aragorn gently elbowed the younger man in the side and muttered, "Insolent little whelp. Did no one teach you to respect your elders?"

Grinning innocently Boromir shook his head, "I do not know what you mean, my king."

"I'm not your king yet." Aragorn sighed, "Now that it comes to it, I'm not sure I'm ready to be."

Boromir shook his head, much like a out upon father, "You are ready…'Torogi'. I have faith in you."

"You always did, Little Jewel. More faith than I ever had in myself," the older man said with a smile, "You live up to your name well, my friend. You are a Faithful Jewel."

"Well," Boromir started, clearing his throat to free the sudden knot put there by Aragorn touching words, "We'll simply have to work on your faith in yourself. Tomorrow you will be crowned…"

When Boromir cut off abruptly Aragorn looked over and was surprised to see the normally glittering green eyes looking suddenly alarmed. Cocking his head he lifted a brow, "What is it, Bori?"

Boromir met his king's gaze, "How re we supposed to crown a king without a formal coronation planned?"

Aragorn blinked, having not thought of that particular problem, "Uh…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Standing just inside the door of the palace listening to his father and husband talk Farothen glanced across to Faramir, a small smile crossing his face, "So, when should we tell them we planned a coronation while they were at the Black Gate?"

Faramir grinned, "Tomorrow morning should be soon enough, I think."

Farothen chuckled, "You may be right."

0000000000000000000000000000000

March 25 – Morning

A few miles outside Minas Tirith

"How much longer, Ada?"

Thranduil sighed at the decidedly whiny tone. He'd honestly believed the whining had stopped for good when his Little Leaf had grown out of elflinghood. Unfortunately, pregnancy seemed to have rendered the intervening years between then and now obsolete.

"Ada?"

"We shall be there within the hour, Greenleaf," the elder elf replied, pushing paternal annoyance aside.

He had to be fair. It had been nearly a full week since Legolas had seen either his husband or his son. Plus, the long ride in the saddle had to be getting difficult on the younger elf as his growing belly continuously put stress on his lower back.

But really, did he have to be so bloody whiny! Had Legolas' naneth been this whiny when she was pregnant?

Thranduil honestly couldn't remember. Yet he could remember every second of the day his only child was born. And he remembered, very well, the day the mother of that child, the love of his life, had put their son in his arms and walked out of their lives to wed another she claimed not to love.

At that thought Thranduil looked at Legolas, riding to his left. In that moment he realized how lucky he'd been to at least have been able to raise his son. Legolas' naneth could very well have taken him with her, though no one had even known about his birth at that point.

"Ada?" Legolas asked, realizing his father was watching him with a strange look in his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No, my Greenleaf." Thranduil smiled, facing forward again, "I just realized how lucky I really am."

Legolas cocked a brow but said nothing as they continued their ride toward the White City looming in the near distance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minas Tirith

Roughly the same time

Boromir felt strange standing on the top step of the palace with Aragorn kneeling before him. In his mind he should be the one kneeling in front of his chosen king. Yet, at the same time, given the situation, it felt oddly right.

Upon learning that morning that a whole formal coronation had already been planned he'd just barely resisted knocking Faramir and Farothen's heads together. Having let him and Aragorn panic the whole night for nothing, they'd been lucky to escape with only veiled threats softened by praise for their foresight. At least somebody was on the ball.

The only part left to decide that morning had been the actual crowning. Gandalf had quickly commented that, it was only logical that he do the crowing seeing as, of everyone left in Middle Earth, he ranked the highest on whatever cosmic scale, or whatever, he lived by. It had annoyed Boromir to no end that the wizard had simply assumed he would receive such a privilege.

Aragorn had instantly shot down that plan, saying Gandalf had no realistic right crowning Gondor's king when he was leaving Middle Earth anyway. It was especially unwarranted when Boromir and Faramir, both heirs of Gondor's late Ruling Steward, were perfectly capable of performing the duty that was rightfully theirs.

Gandalf had pouted but Aragorn's mind was set. Faramir would bring the crown to Boromir. Boromir would set it on their king's head.

The quiet clearing of a throat brought Boromir back to the present and he noticed Faramir stood beside him, one brow cocked questioningly. With an innocent grin Boromir took the crown from his brother and faced the expectant crowd. Taking a deep breath he let instinct guide his words.

"This day is one long awaited. The day our king is returned to us."

Aragorn remained silent, seeing in his mind's eye this man as a child barely out of diapers. It warmed his heart knowing the boy he had adored then, was now personally naming him as his chosen king.

Looming over him, Boromir continued, "Long has the line of Hurin guarded our fair city. Today we lay aside our duty and return our realm into our king's hands."

He looked down at Aragorn, a soft smile curving his lips as he added, "Aragorn Elessar of the House of Telcontar, in this moment I, Boromir of Hurin, name you my king…and the king of all Gondor."

A shuddery sigh escaped Aragorn as Boromir set the heavy crown on his head. Closing his eyes momentarily he drew in a deep, fortifying breath before getting to his feet and slowly facing his people.

Another moment passed as he debated what to say before he spoke, "This day does not belong to one man…but to us all. Together we will rebuild this world, then share in the days of peace that follow."

The cheering of the crowd forced Aragorn to fall silent until it slowly died down. Once the courtyard was reasonably quiet again he spoke up once more.

"As king my first duty is to ensure the security of Gondor by naming my heir." He turned to his son, who stood at the bottom of the steps and motioned him forward, "Farothen…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas tugged nervously at the hastily altered silver tunic his father had brought from Mirkwood, somehow knowing formal apparel may be needed. The matching leggings had been a lost cause so the prince was still wore the same ones he had been since Rohan. He'd been given the black suede leggings in Edoras after noticing the leggings he'd had since Rivendell were getting too tight. Luckily, the black countered the silver of the tunic nicely.

"You look fine, Little Leaf." Thranduil said, stopping his son at the base of the ramp leading to the seventh level of Minas Tirith, "Tathat did a surprisingly good job of…seastressing."

"For a warrior." Legolas mumbled, pulling at the tunic once more for good measure.

Thranduil shook his head in amusement, "For the life of me, I cannot understand why you are so nervous. It's not as if you've never met Aragorn before. You're carrying his child, after all."

The younger elf sighed, "He wasn't a king then, Ada."

Reaching up absently to straighten the elaborate circlet on Legolas' head Thranduil smiled, "And you are a prince. You love him, he loves you. There's no need to be nervous about seeing him now."

Taking a deep, calming breath Legolas nodded, "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good." Thranduil replied, "Then let's go meet your husband."

00000000000000000000000000000000

The walk though the crowd was surreal for Aragorn, but it was nothing compared to the near standstill his world seemed to come to when he saw the elves approaching through the parting crowd. His breath caught when he saw Legolas a couple steps behind Thranduil and he had to fight the urge to run forward.

Thranduil stopped before him with a small half bow, "King Elessar, we meet again."

Aragorn returned the bow with one of his own, "King Thranduil, welcome."

"My son tells me you preempted tradition and wed him in the Golden Wood." Thranduil said, his tone low and undefinable.

A slightly nervous chuckle escaped Aragorn, "Yes, my lord. We wanted you there, of course. It was just…rushed."

Several moments passed before Thranduil grinned, "That much was obvious the moment I saw him."

A small indignant squeak from Legoals and the blush flooding Aragorn's face made the king of Mirkwood burst out laughing as he said, "Fear not, Elessar, I've no hard feelings In actuality, I return my son to your care willingly…and with a happy heart."

At that Thranduil stepped aside and Aragorn found himself facing his husband with nothing separating them but air. Both stood frozen for heartbeat.

Then, as one, they practically ran forward and embraced with an almost desperate kiss. In the shocked silence that followed, as no on quite knew how to react, one clear voice rang out with a somewhat mumbled, "Yeah!"

At that the crowd, knowing, then, that it was a good thing, broke into cheering and clapping. Aragorn and Legolas, on the other hand, easily recognizing the first voice as Boromir's, burst out laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000

Replies to reviews…

**lolegolas** Sorry about leaving the cliffhanger, and so long at that, but we write as fast as we can with the limited time we have. Also, everything we had typed up was lost when I (Becky) had to get my computer fixed. Stupid computer.

**Nessa**** Ar-Feiniel:** I'm guessing you meant the whole Thingol outlawing Quenya thing. The only reason I ever remember that is because a lot of stories have characters speaking in Quenya. Also, I seem to have a soft spot for the Sindar elves, of which is our little Prince of Mirkwood.

**fazy** Goodness, by the time you read this your question will have been answered, but yes, Eowyn is really dead. We simply weren't sure what to do with her. Plus, we had an evil desire to see how everyone would react. But mostly, we believed somebody had to replace Boromir on Death's list since we kept him alive.

**Arch-Nemesis:** Sorry, but I have a feeling we'll be upsetting a lot of people with the whole Boromir/Gandalf thing. It will be a long while before they 'make up'. You don't get over something like that quickly. Besides, Boromir, like his father, never truly trusted Gandalf in the deepest part of him to begin with. As for Faramir not being as mad as Boromir, he's not as quick tempered as Boromir is. Plus, he has onlt a near strangers words to go by, he didn't actually see it all happen. Haldir, not really going to see and romance in this because we have a place set for him in a 'future' sense that may or may not ever be written and posted.

**ak****-stinger** I'm glad someone liked the appearance of Thranduil. I wasn't sure. We weren't sure how well he'd be received considering he is supposed to be in Mirkwood fighting alongside Celeborn and Galadriel to save Mirkwood from Dol Guldur, but we kinda needed him in Minas Tirith at the moment. Truthfully, as far as Faramir's reaction to Gandalf, we haven't really figured that out yet. We have some idea, but nothing concrete.

**PeachyKay** Hey, who's to say we didn't die? Is very hard to type with non-corporeal fingers that go straight through the buttons.

**The Great and Powerful Oz:** Here we go again. I'm getting sick of being challenged on translations of Elvish when it's really not a very big deal. Most of the Elvish we've used has been taken directly from the script and moved around to fit our own needs. In every script we've used, including the movie, _'Lasto beth nin'_ means 'hear my _voice'_. So we were a little off in our translation, but **_no where_** does _'words'_ enter the translation.

**Now, EVERYONE pay attention from here. This is MOVIEVERSE people! Things in the movie, including translations, are different than the book.**

**I am SERIOUSLY tempted to pull this story completely and leave you all hanging. And, somehow, I doubt Brina will argue with me all that much about doing so.**


	39. Caught in the Act, Again

**_A/N:_** To begin we humbly apologize for our somewhat moody exit to chapter 38. A lot of things contributed to our little rant that try to discourage us. We are **NOT **stopping this story at this time. It simply gets tiresome being challenged, or seemingly so, on insignificant points (Including moral points by purists on a variety of issues). As of now it was an empty threat. We are human and sometimes have all too human reactions to things. On the upside, it showed us how many loyal fans we have that you've taken the time to ask us not to pull this.

On a less personal note, **everyone may want to read this.** We just wish to warn y'all that this chapter will end on a cliffhanger that it **_very_** likely to…"upset" you, so to speak. We expect several death threats but it's just the way the chapter had to end. Very sorry.

Anyway, all that aside, welcome back to Minas Tirith…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 39**

_TA 3019 March 25_

_(New Year – Gondor Reckoning)_

_Minas Tirith_

Thranduil made his way through the crowd packed into the Merethrond. Gondor's nobility, from the lesser lords to the leaders of smaller settlements such as Lossarnach and Dol Amroth, were mingling, celebrating the long awaited return of their king. Aragorn also mingled, with Legolas by his side, leaving Thranduil to his own devices. So, left with only his own company, which didn't particularly interest him, he came upon the thought of getting to know his grandson.

Unfortunately, said grandson seemed to have disappeared as well. Good company was so hard to find in such times as these.

Giving up in his search he decided some fresh air would be beneficial so he turned for the hall doors leading outside. Once outside he sighed, happy to be away from the crush of bodies inside.

Hearing whispers off to his left he glanced over and cocked a brow. Hidden in a shadowed alcove stood his grandson with Aragorn's steward. The deep kiss they shared made Thranduil chuckle.

It seemed Legolas had left out the fact that his son, too, had chosen a mate.

The two lovers jumped apart when they heard the chuckle and spun to face the elf guiltily, telling Thranduil their relationship was a secret. He laughed again; it must be something in the blood of Mirkwood's royal family to have relationships that were secret.

Thranduil with Legolas' _naneth_, which to this day remained secret to all except her, her father and Thranduil…with the obvious exception of Legolas' birth. Legolas' relationship with Aragorn had only become public that morning. Now it was Farothen's relationship that apparently remained a secret.

Recognizing Thranduil on sight Boromir was the first to react with a half bow and a quick, "Greetings, King Thranduil."

Absently the Elven king returned the man's greeting but his gaze was locked on Farothen's, so much like Legolas, perhaps only a bit lighter. He'd caught glimpses of the half elf throughout the day and evening, and heard Legolas' description, but to see him up close was almost staggering. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the young man.

Farothen was just as shocked as he studied the elf in front of him. He knew he was facing his grandfather because, not only had he seen him from a distance that morning, but the similar facial features to Legolas' were unmistakable. Thranduil's features were just a bit sharper than his son's.

"Farothen." Thranduil whispered, "Do you know who I am?"

"The king of Mirkwood," Farothen replied without thought, wincing guiltily when Thranduil looked hurt, "And my grandfather."

Thranduil smiled, "I am."

Silence fell between them. What did one say in such a situation?

Boromir held out as long as he could before saying, "Would you two…hug or something? The silence is unnerving!"

Both elf and half elf jumped. Thranduil turned his gaze to the man with a mock scowl, "Be warned, mortal, only the fact that my grandson obviously loves you, making you part of my family, gives you the right to speak to me so…this once."

Before Boromir could reply Farothen burst out laughing, "_Adar_ gets his sense of humor from you, doesn't he?"

Thranduil cocked a brow, "My son has a sense of humor? He's always seemed so serious at home."

For a moment Farothen wasn't sure if he was being teased or not. Then the elf smiled.

Boromir sighed, "And I thought I'd married into a family that was at least half sane." He shook his head, "Figures, you can never trust an elf to be the way they first seem."

"Relax, my jewel." Farothen replied, smiling at his husband, "You'd be bored if our lives were sane."

Boromir merely gave a small grunt in retort as Thranduil tilted his head and asked, "Do my son and…son-in-law…know you are wed?"

"Well, Legolas does." Boromir answered."

"But Aragorn does not." Thranduil guessed, "Can I be there when he finds out?"

Both Boromir and Farothen groaned at the now familiar question.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After that scene Boromir decided he should leave Farothen to get to know his grandfather. Add to that the fact that Legolas had wandered up in an extremely and deliriously giddy mood and the steward needed no further incentive to make himself scarce.

Not wanting to return to the party, and left with no where else he needed…or really wanted…to be, he found himself in his old office. It was a bit dusty and bare since he hadn't used it in a few years, always being out on the battlefield or on military circuits around Gondor but it really didn't matter much since he simply sat at the desk considering the enormous task still before them.

Even with the war over there was still much to be done before Minas Tirith was back to the Queen of the South she was meant to be. The repair of the White City alone would take the better part of a year. But the people…

"I would have a word with you, Lord Boromir."

Boromir looked up in surprise to see a very nervous looking Eomer hovering in the doorway.

"Already tired of partying?"

Eomer chuckled, "No, the party is still in full swing. Except for Gimli, who went cross-eyed and passed out from the ale about five minutes ago. And Merry and Pippin have been smoking and drinking so much I don't expect them to be far behind the dwarf."

"That sounds like Merry and Pippin," Boromir replied absent-mindedly, "What can I do for you, Eomer?"

"I've…kind of come to ask…that is if it's okay…I mean, I obviously want your approval…however I don't need it but…"

"Eomer, get to the point!"

The young horse lord took a deep breath, "I'd like to marry Faramir."

Boromir started at Eomer with a completely unreadable expression on his face. The new king of Rohan took it as long as he could before he started squirming.

"Okay, say something because this is…"

"You're asking for my permission?"

"Well…yes."

"Eomer," Boromir started, getting a silly grin on his face, "Faramir is no innocent young maiden, nor am I his father. I've walked in on the two of you in bed together. I've sat back and chuckled while the two of you thought you were keeping the relationship a secret from everyone. Bloody hell, I was even amused when I learned it was possible for Faramir to get pregnant. Do you really think you need my permission to marry?"

Eomer stood there gaping for a moment before stammering, "But…Faramir's your 'little one'."

"That he is, I practically raised him after Mama died and Father lost interest in us as children," Boromir said with a small smile, "Do you really think I would have let things get so far between the two of you if I hadn't thought you were an honorable man?"

Eomer visibly relaxed at Boromir's words, "I appreciate that, Boromir…because Faramir wants you to marry us."

"But as king that's now Aragorn's responsibility." Boromir protested.

"Not anymore," Aragorn replied, suddenly appearing at the door behind Eomer, "I've officially made it one of your duties."

As Boromir opened his mouth to protest Aragorn pointed at him and added, "That's an order."

Boromir closed his mouth and narrowed his gaze at Aragorn, "You just don't want to do it yourself."

"Yeah." Aragorn replied with a small 'you should know this' head shake, "I don't know how to perform a wedding."

Gondor's steward sighed, before turning back to Eomer, "When would you like the ceremony to be?"

"This evening."

_'This evening?'_ Boromir though, _'But it's already nearing mid-eve…'_

He groaned as he stood up and stalked past the two startled kings, "Great. No problem. That gives me a whole _three hours_ to prepare for a ceremony I didn't even know I was going to give."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, tell me how you met Boromir."

The request was aimed at Farothen considering he was the one married to the man. Also, Legolas' mouth was currently full of the strawberries he'd sent a page after about 20 minutes earlier.

Farothen searched for the perfect strawberry as he answered his grandfather, "Well, I'd just met _Adar_ for the first time in the stables in Lorien and he was a little upset at _Ada_, as you can imagine. Anyway, I followed him toward the clearing the Fellowship was staying in, hoping to keep him from harming _Ada_ too much. By the time I got there, though, he and _Ada_ were yelling at each other and Boromir was sprawled at their feet."

Thranduil turned to his son with a small grin, "And why was he sprawled at your feet, Greenleaf?"

Legolas stopped mid-motion, a strawberry inches from his mouth, and hesitantly replied, "I…may have…possibly…given him a slight push."

Farothen smirked, "Boromir said you pushed pretty hard."

The younger full elf gave a somewhat delicate sniff, "Boromir has a big mouth. One should not believe everything he says."

More apt to believe Farothen since he knew his Leafling's temper well, Thranduil chuckled, "Of course, my elfling, it was only a tiny push."

Legolas gave jerky nod, putting his strawberry into his mouth. Thranduil turned back to Farothen just in time to see the half elf dip a strawberry in a small cup of honey the page had also brought.

Smiling he tilted his head, "I thought one only got those cravings when one was pregnant."

Both Farothen and Legolas froze at the innocently voiced comment. Thranduil cocked a brow, studying both in turn.

"Am I missing something?"

"Well, we…that is, I…"Farothen's stammering cut off on a nervous laugh as he looked to Legolas for help.

"Farothen is pregnant as well." Legolas said softly, "But there are only six of us, including Farothen, of course, who know about it. Well, seven including you."

A small chuckle escaped Farothen, "At least we can keep something a secret."

A moment passed before he added as an afterthought, "Sort of."

Before anyone could continue Boromir walked up looking a bit rushed, saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a wedding to go to."

Momentary panic welled in Farothen as he shot to his feet, thinking Aragorn had figured everything out and was demanding…

"Whose!"

"Eomer and Fara." Boromir replied, pulling his husband into a comforting embrace as he continued, "I will be giving the ceremony since Aragorn has ordered it…claiming he doesn't know how to. Personally, I…"

The man cut off sharply as the trumpets on the first level rang out, announcing a visitor. He sighed, grumbling, "Where's a silver thief when you need one? Aragorn and I must really have a serious conversation about those bloody horns. Who's coming this late anyway?"

Thranduil leaned toward his son, watching the man walk away complaining, Farothen following, "Is he always this moody?"

Legolas stopped mid-bite and gave his father an innocently confused look before looking after Boromir and Farothen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Boromir stalked to the edge of the sixth level wall, refusing to go any further down to see who was coming. Besides, there was no need. The banners of the royalty of Lorien, Celeborn and Galadriel, and of Rivendell, marking the arrival of Elrond, were clearly visible, even from so high up.

"Well, at least we'll have a little more support," Boromir commented as his husband stooped beside him, "I mean, Celeborn and Galadriel can't be against us considering they married us."

However, Farothen seemed to not have heard him as he paled at the sight of the arriving party. Boromir turned to him worried.

Putting his arm around Farothen's waist he asked, "What's wrong, little elf?"

"Grandfather won't react much better to our marriage than _Ada_ will." Farothen responded, looking at Elrond the entire time.

Boromir sucked in a breath. In truth, he hadn't really considered Elrond's reaction. He'd simply been happy to see some more back up.

"Are you sure Lord Elrond will take news of our marriage badly?"

"Oh, _Ada_ will have a fit," a voice spoke up behind them, "First he'll be angry about his underage grandson being married. Then, when he gets over that, he'll be angry that he wasn't at the wedding. And when all is said and done he still won't accept the marriage because he was hoping Farothen would choose immortality rather than go the way of Elros."

Boromir and Farothen stared in shock as Elladan stepped around a corner, pushing a very guilty Frodo and Sam in front of him. The elf shrugged, "They were spying on you."

Farothen raised a brow, "And you weren't, Uncle?"

"How…how long were you…that is, the three of you…um…listening?" Boromir stammered at the same time.

"Long enough to hear that the two of you are married," Sam admitted.

"And apparently Aragorn doesn't know, correct?" Frodo asked.

The twin guilty looks on Boromir and Farothen's faces answered the question without any words.

"Can we…" Sam started.

"Be there when we tell Aragorn," Farothen and Boromir said together, finishing Sam's question.

Elladan smirked as Frodo chuckled and commented, "You've been asked that before."

"Oh," Farothen started as if it was nothing, "Only by Gandalf, Thranduil, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir…"

"Anyone who doesn't know besides Aragorn?" Sam asked, figuring it would be the easier question, interrupting Farothen in the process.

"Yeah." Farothen answered, "Grandfather and Uncle Ro."

"Good luck with that." Frodo said as he and Sam turned to leave.

"Speaking of which," Elladan added as the hobbits disappeared around a corner, "We should probably make our way down and greet _Ada_, Grandmother and Grandfather."

Farothen sighed, "Since _Ada_ will get suspicious if I'm not there you're right."

At that, the half elf started down toward the main gate on the first level with his husband and uncle following. Boromir, however, hung back and Elladan, sensing the man wished to talk, slowed as well.

"You wish to speak to me, Lord Boromir?"

Boromir nodded, "I know it's a lot to hope for, but…do we have your blessing?"

Elladan sighed, "I helped raise Farothen. I think it will be difficult for me to see him married, but he's happy and he's loved. So yes, for whatever it's worth, you have my blessing."

Boromir smiled, "Thank you. It's worth a lot."

"But if you hurt him…" the elf warned.

"I swear I won't." Boromir interrupted, "And once I make a vow, I don't break it."

"I'll hold you to that, _adan_." Elladan said starting to slowly walk again, "I was beginning to suspect there was something between you two anyway."

"What do you mean?" Boromir asked worriedly.

"The looks between the two of you…it was obvious there was something there." Elladan explained.

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I doubt it." Elladan replied, "Aragorn had too much else to worry about and…well, everybody else knew."

"What about your brother?"

"Elrohir!" Elladan asked, shaking his head as if it was obvious, "Idiot."

Boromir burst out laughing and Elladan joined him. They only managed to calm down as they reached the first level courtyard in time to see Farothen and Elrond embracing.

Boromir smiled warmly at the sight of his husband, "I love him very much, you know."

Elladan nodded, "I do know."

As Farothen and Aragorn, who'd arrived in the courtyard before Farothen, were still greeting the party from Rivendell Galadriel made her way over to Boromir and Elladan with Celeborn following. She raised an eyebrow at Elladan as she approached the pair.

"You can speak freely, Lady, Elladan knows." Boromir said, answering her unspoken question.

"I take it that Aragorn, and obviously Elrond, still do not know," she replied, speaking quietly.

Boromir winced, "No, they don't."

"Well, Elrohir does not know either." Elladan added with a grin and a shrug.

"I'm not surprised." Celeborn snorted, raising his voice slightly, "Elrohir's an idiot."

While the others hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation, they'd certainly heard that last part. As Elrohir squeaked in protest, everyone else burst out laughing. It was an ongoing family joke between all of them…except possibly Elrohir.

"Why would you call me an idiot!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Elladan laughed, "Come on, Ro. You hardly notice anything that goes on right in front of you."

Boromir glared at the elf, knowing all too well what he was implying, and hissed, "Perhaps he is simply not as nosey as the rest of you!"

Aragorn looked back and forth between Boromir and Elladan, sensing that there was something implied behind their statements. His tone was highly suspicious when he asked, "Am I missing something here, Boromir?"

Boromir sucked in a breath before replying as smoothly innocent as possible, "Why of course not my, king."

Then, before Aragorn could question him further, he turned and started making his way back up to the seventh level.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm doing what you ordered me to," Boromir called over his shoulder, "Planning a wedding."

"Shouldn't you ask Faramir what he wants first?" Aragorn asked, laughing at the younger man's uneasiness.

"Why?" Boromir returned absently, "If I know my little one, and I do, he'll want to get married in the gardens behind the palace."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn should have counted on Boromir being right about Faramir. In fact, Faramir hadn't had to tell Boromir anything in regards to the ceremony.

Boromir conducted the wedding from the gardens like he said he would with the Fellowship, a few Gondorian soldiers and some of the Rohirrim as guests. Although the ceremony was simple, it was still nearly midnight by the time Boromir, Faramir and Eomer were ready.

Aragorn had commented to Boromir as they'd made their way to the garden that the lateness of the hour would cause Faramir to fall asleep on his own wedding night. Boromir's response to that had been to laugh and declare that his little one would draw on all his reserves of strength as a warrior of Gondor before missing his wedding night.

Boromir kept the ceremony short, most likely because he was as anxious as his brother was to join his own mate in bed. He mainly led the two through their vows so that Eomer accepted Faramir as his consort in front of Rohan's advisors, as was the law in both Gondor and Rohan.

Eomer seemed vastly amused at the word 'consort'. He even went so far as to smile in a highly amused fashion and occasionally chuckle every time Boromir voiced the title.

At one point Boromir even stopped the ceremony mid-word, threw up his hands in exasperation and glared at the Rohirrim king, "What! I can't very well call him 'queen'! He's not nearly as pretty as Legolas…and his nose is too big."

Eomer's men burst out laughing; Gandalf and Gimli started chuckling as only men with long, bushy beards seemed able to. Even the hobbits had tell-tale smirks on their faces. However, Farothen and Aragorn glanced over at Legolas nervously, not knowing how he would react to Boromir dubbing him 'pretty'. To their surprise Legolas was giggling uncontrollably. Thranduil glanced over at his son as well, eyebrow raised and clearly thinking, 'Since when does my son _giggle?'_

Meanwhile, Faramir was glaring at his brother with a look of mild irritation, well used to this from the elder Hurin, and mouthed, 'Get on with it.'

Shrugging Boromir finished the ceremony with no more mishaps. At least, not until, to Faramir's mortification and everyone else's vast amusement, he declared, "You many kiss the _bride."_

Everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of Eomer, who listened to Boromir and pulled a very shocked Faramir into a kiss. After the two broke apart the still chuckling guests started offering congratulations to the couple.

Boromir, on the other hand, noting the temptation in Faramir's eyes to deck him, pulled his little brother into a hug and whispered gruffly, "Don't worry, little one, your nose suits you."

Faramir felt tears start to fill his eyes, hearing the underlying meaning. Of course, Boromir would refuse to actually say 'good bye'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

March 26 – Morning

Considering Elrond knew neither Faramir, nor Eomer, he'd foregone attending the wedding the night before. Instead, he'd settled in a guestroom and relaxed after the long trip from Imladris. As a consequence, he'd remained unaware that Thranduil was also in the White City.

So he was a little uneasy as he sat down at the breakfast table that morning and found himself facing the king of Mirkwood.

Giving the younger elf a small nod he tried to ignore the cool look he was getting, "Good morning, Thranduil."

For a moment Thranduil debated ignoring the Peredhil but the warning look Celeborn shot him changed his mind. He stiffly returned Elrond's nod and forced a smile on his face. They were technically family now, he should at least try to be civil.

"And to you, Elrond. It's been a while."

Elrond sighed, sensing the direct hostility from Thranduil. He honestly had no idea what he'd ever done to make the younger elf hate him so. Thranduil had just always been cold toward him.

It wasn't just him, though. Thranduil didn't seem all that fond of Galadriel either. Yet, oddly, he got along with Celeborn perfectly.

The lord of Imladris shook his head and turned his attention to the dining hall door as Aragorn and Legolas walked in side by side. He cocked a brow when he noticed the prominent curve to the young prince's stomach. It seemed Aragorn had failed to inform him of the changes of the last three months upon his arrival.

Standing up he approached Gondor's ruling couple, aware of Thranduil's gaze on his back the whole time. With a healer's instinct he let his gaze slide over the young elf, looking for any sign of pain or stress, seeing only a touch of expected weariness.

Stopping in front of the prince he smiled, "It seems Aragorn forgot to mention congratulations were in order. Is there a wedding in the near future as well?"

Legolas' grin was decidedly giddy as he replied, "Of course not. We were wed in Lorien, my lord."

"Wha…" Elrond shook his head, "Well, a lot has changed since last I saw you."

Legolas' grin settled into a highly suspicious smile but before Elrond could inquire about it Aragorn asked, "Farothen and Boromir have not arrived yet Faramir and Eomer have?"

A moment of silence greeted that as those sitting at the table were caught at a loss for words. Aragorn's gaze narrowed, his tone a warning growl when he spoke.

"Where are they?"

Faramir thought fast, momentarily forgetting Aragorn had spent three months on a quest with Boromir, and said, "Well, you know Boromir, never a morning person."

At the same time Legolas tightly gripped Aragorn's arm, "Farothen is…"

Aragorn held up a hand to stop his husband, "I'll just go find them."

Before anyone could reply the man was gone…leaving Legolas standing in the doorway alone, momentarily frozen in place. As his husband's words registered Legolas spun as quickly as he could and rushed after the departing king.

"Estel, wait!"

Confused, Elrond turned back to the table to ask what he was missing. He gave an uncharacteristic yelp of surprise when Faramir, Eomer, Thranduil, Haldir, Gandalf, Gimli, Elladan and the hobbits suddenly jumped up and rushed toward the door. There they gathered, looking down the hall at Aragorn and Legolas, much like children expecting a good show.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn ignored Legolas' call for him to wait as he turned down the hall Farothen's temporary bed chamber was in. He was tired of the secrets. Something was up and he was going to find out what it was once and for all.

He was vaguely aware of Legolas following him as he reached Farothen's door and raised his hand to knock. He froze when he heard a muffled, familiar voice too deep to be his son's.

Abruptly his gaze went several degrees cooler and he burst into the room just as Legolas reached him, gasping, "Don't!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wakey, wakey, Little Elf," Boromir murmured against Farothen's sensitive ear, giving a small puff of air, knowing it drove the half elf crazy.

He wasn't disappointed as his husband gave a low growl and brought their mouths together in a hard kiss. A small moan escaped Boromir as he lost himself in the kiss, linking the way things were going as Farothen rolled them so he was on top of the man.

Neither of them was expecting things to come to an abrupt stop when the door flew open and Aragorn's furious voice yelled, _"Farothen!"_

The lovers in the bed shot into a sitting position, their panicked gazes colliding with the king of Gondor's blazing silver-blue one. Boromir sat frozen, barely daring to breathe.

_"Ada!"_ Farothen gasped, "Please, it's not…"

"Farothen," Aragorn started in a deathly quiet growl that was somehow worse than his raging, "Get dressed."

The hostile silver-blue gaze turned to Boromir and the steward of Gondor saw his king's temper snap. He was expecting the roar when it came.

Aragorn snagged Boromir's leggings from the floor and threw them at the younger man before yelling, "Boromir, put your pants on and follow me!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Replies to reviews…_**

**Artemis1000:** Ah, welcome. Glad you like this. As for your questions, this chapter pretty much answers all of them. Hope you continued to like where we go from here.

**The Stopper:** "Please don't stop this story." Sorry, but I found this humorous given your name. No worries though, if you've read our author note. No stopping. Glad you like it though, and Farothen. We still can't believe he's won so many hearts as most OCs are ill-received…especially when paired with a major character like Boromir.

**Tabera Blanc:** Thank you for the site. We'll maybe check that out if we get the chance. As for not knowing LOTR slash could be so good…well…we write instinctively you could say. The pen moves itself across the page. And since neither of us are what we would call completely sane, not sure how it can be so many people love this story. I guess after 8 years of writing together we've developed a bit of a routine. As for the love scenes, neither of us has a real problem with them, it's just, we prefer to keep it PG-13 so more people can read it without feeling…traumatized, I guess.

**spanishgoddess86:** Very soon, I promise. In the next chapter even. As you've learned at the end of this one, Aragorn has finally found out just how far things have gone physically between the 'boys'. Just keep in mind that he's had a lot on his mind the last several chapters and things have only just calmed down enough for him to take notice of his surroundings. Plus, they've had several people helping to keep the marriage a secret. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you continue to like where we go from here.

**Ceyxa:** **_'War'_** is probably a fairly accurate term for what is coming with the whole Boromir-Farothen-baby thing. As far as dialog and banter, our personalities come out in the way we write and that's just what comes of it, I guess. We can find humor in…well…anything almost. It keeps us sane in the strange world we live in.

**Enelya Aldarion: _THANK YOU!_** You're the first person to say you feel Boromir's anger is justified. We write Boromir based upon the little glimpses of his personality that you get in the movies…In Moria when he puts his hand on Gimli's shoulder at Balin's tomb, outside Moria when he holds Gimli back, in Lorien when he takes the time to attempt to ease Frodo's guilt at Gandalf's 'death'…or even when he takes the time to teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with their swords. Even the fight with Aragorn along the river gives you an insight to inner Bori…so to speak. There are so many little glimpses you get of a big, sweet teddy bear, yet one with claws and teeth he won't hesitate to use if the need arises. We can only hope we've managed to capture all the facets you see in Boromir's personality with the way we've written him.

**QueenCria:** Thank you as well. It's good to know not everyone is upset about the strained relationship between Boromir/Faramir and Gandalf.

**Arch-Nemesis:** We had Boromir crown Aragorn for a couple reasons. 1.) We never liked the fact that Gandalf did it in the book or the movie. 2.) It just seems to us that it really wasn't his place since he technically had no real…rank, or whatever, in Gondor. Besides, we both believe the citizen's of Minas Tirith would have felt honored, and more accepting, had a Hurin crowned Aragorn. That way it was more like the stewards were relinquishing their rule to the king willingly, rather than being robbed of it. Personal opinions here, but it's just the way we see it. As for Boromir and Gandalf making up…it will happen, I promise. It just won't happen over the span of one or two chapters. They have a long way to go before they reach pre-pyre status.

**Adara:** Thanks for such great praise, it means a lot.

**princess-sunshine2003:** I promise we won't kill you, though surely no court could possibly convict us on such…long shot evidence. As for the babies being boys or girls…that would ruin our surprise. Just a small hint, though, neither of our characters' guesses…Legolas, Boromir, Faramir…are wholly wrong. That's all I can say, sorry.

**The Great and Powerful Oz:** Apology accepted and I'll extend my own. I in no way meant to be rude with my reply, but looking back it does come off that way and I'm sorry. I wasn't having a bad day, nor was I trying to be immature and childish. We simply find it tiresome being told we're wrong with translations (when more often than not we've had it right to begin with), and on so many other fronts for many different reasons. We, too, have admitted when we were wrong and we will do so again if we are, in actuality, wrong. Now, without sounding like I'm placing blame, because I'm not, perhaps you could try wording corrections differently next time. Leaving just the translation came off more like pure criticism and nobody takes that well from a complete stranger, no matter the reason behind it.

As for pulling the story, we have no intention of following through. It's just tempting when we've received several blatantly rude reviews and emails telling us we're in the wrong that we've promptly deleted. Realistically, right or wrong, we are more apt to continue writing just to piss those people off. That's who we are and who we will always be. Very sorry though if you believe that make us rude; that's your choice. To each their own. We aren't trying to be so. Some personalities just don't click. Please take this all in the light it was meant. I honestly don't know how I can be nicer.

On the other hand, thank you for your compliments to both the story in general and the latest chapter more specifically. They meant a lot to us.

**Okay, so, all that done with, in pre-response to all your _'NO! You can't leave it there!'_ we can, we must, we have. Please forgive. Personal circumstances as they are we just can't continue this right now. But I promise a big scene with Aragorn finding out and reacting…as well as a bit more. Probably one whole chapter for the 'fight' so we can get everything in that we need to and not lose any of the emotion from the fight by adding other scenes that would take away from the scene _EVERYONE_ (including us, truthfully) has been waiting for.**

**Becky and Brina**


	40. A More Personal Battle

**_A/N:_** What? No death threats? We're feeling a little unloved here, people.

We had intended to simply wait to post until the end of the month, just to be mean and see how many threats we got then, but we decided to be nice and post it now.

Anyway, as promised, a full chapter just for the fight. Probably a little shorter than usual, but we felt it would take away from the to go on with other scenes that weren't related.

So…what are y'all still readin' this for? Go! It's what y'all been waitin' for! Shoo!

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 40**

TA 3019 March 26 – Morning

Minas Tirith

_"Boromir put your pants on and follow me!"_

The shout echoed through the palace halls to the dining hall. Those gathered in the doorway had a mix of reactions.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up in shocked suspicion. Elrohir shook his head and quietly asked his twin what was going on. Elladan grinned evilly.

"Aragorn's going to kill Boromir."

The last came from Frodo while Gimli chuckled and Gandalf simply mumbled, "Hmm, maybe this will take some of the heat off of me."

Meanwhile, Sam was fretting about 'poor Mr. Boromir … he was only acting out of love, after all.' Merry and Haldir were both somewhere between wincing sympathetically and grinning expectantly. Pippin was hiding behind Eomer, peeking around the horse lord's legs as if he expected Aragorn's wrath would suddenly be turned on him.

Eomer leaned toward his husband, "Maybe we should leave for Rohan…now! Before Aragorn learns that we all knew.

"But…Boromir…" Faramir started.

"Don't worry, my jewel," Eomer cut him off, "We'll find you another brother."

The older man opened his mouth to reply to that hair-brained comment but was prevented from doing do by the sudden reappearance of Aragorn. The king of Gondor's expression was stormy as he stalked around the corner followed presently by a shame-faced Boromir wearing only loosely laced leggings and attractively mussed hair. A few steps behind the steward came Legolas and Farothen looking equally guilty.

Aragorn glared at the group in the doorway, "Out!"

As one they all rushed out leaving Boromir, Legolas and Farothen alone with the lion in his den. Of course, that didn't stop them from gathering outside the partially open door to listen.

As Aragorn paced, trying to decide where to start the other three lined up, side by side, a few feet inside the door. Absently Legolas positioned himself between Boromir and Farothen, not wanting to try his husband's patience. Seeing the two younger men within touching distance of each other was likely to make the older man's temper completely blow.

Borormir's appearance wasn't helping much either. The steward looked just like what he was, a lover pulled from bed on the verge of having a little fun. One whose leggings were slipping dangerously.

"Boromir," the elf whispered, drawing the man's attention.

"What?"

Legolas merely motioned with his head, directing attention where it was needed. Glancing in the direction indicated…down…Boromir gave a low growl of disgust and quickly, and tightly, retied the laces of his leggings.

Looking around Legolas with a half amused smirk Farothen asked, "How many times do you have to be caught with your jewels showing?"

"Oh!" Boromir hissed, scowling at his husband, "So I do this on purpose!"

"You've done this before?" Legolas asked curiously, glancing back and forth between his son and son-in-law.

Ignoring his Elven father Farothen gave his husband a small smile, "You do seem to take pride in being caught."

"You've never objected to the sh…"

Boromir's reply was cut short when Aragorn spun to face them, motioning in their general direction growling, "This is unacceptable!"

Legolas gave off an indignant huff toward Aragorn, "Okay, I've never slept with Boromir!"

Aragorn gave a short-tempered shake of his head, demanding, "What!"

"You were motioning to me and Boromir," the elf replied, sounding like he thought it was obvious.

"Actually," Boromir started in a vain attempt to ease tempers all around, "We have, technically, slept together, but you were under the covers and I was on top of them and we were both wearing our …"

Legolas glared at the man, his eyes silently warning the man to shut his mouth. Boromir wisely heeded the warning and fell silent.

"Ada," Farothen started, taking advantage of the lull in talking, "Can we discuss this rationally?"

"Rationally," Aragorn repeated coolly, "I just caught you in bed with my steward, when apparently everyone knew except me…"

"Actually, Elrond and Elrohir didn't know," Legolas added rather unhelpfully.

Ignoring the elf, Aragorn continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I've earned the right to yell!"

"But…" Farothen started again.

"How long has this been going on?" Aragorn demanded, "And don't tell me this was the first time!"

"Well… "

Aragorn cut Boromir off as a possibility occurred to him, "Were you sleeping together before I caught the two of you kissing at Helm's Deep?"

Boromir gave a small nervous laugh, "Which answer will keep you from killing me?"

"That would be no," Legolas stated needlessly, "But it's considered treason to lie to your king."

The steward sighed, "We've been together since Lorien."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Pippin suddenly pulled away from the door where he'd been listening, "Since Lorien? Was I really that drunk?"

"Yes," everyone answered in complete monotone.

"I should have known something weird had gone on in Lorien." Gandalf commented, "Galadriel had that annoying, smug look on her face."

"Well, it's not often I know something you don't." Galadriel replied.

"That's because you were in on the whole thing," the wizard retorted.

"I'm not sure how I feel about her scheming with my son and grandson." Thranduil grumbled.

Galadriel shook her head at that comment. She never could figure out why Thranduil hated her so much.

"Anyway," Sam said, trying to break the sudden tension, "Pippin, what's going on in there?"

"I don't know." Pippin shrugged, "I've been listening to all of you."

"Don't worry, laddie, yer not missin' anything." Gimli replied from the door where he peered through the crack just wide enough for him to see what was happening, "Aragorn's just pacing."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn's pacing came to an abrupt end as he stopped and locked gazes not with either of the culprits, but with his husband, "So all this time…you and everybody else have been outright lying to me."

Farothen gulped nervously, "We never actually lied, Ada. You never asked if…"

Aragorn's temper snapped in the midst of Farothen's statement, "Do not finish that! You may be a spoiled little elfling who gets everything he wants, but that does not give you the right to speak to me as if I'm a fool!"

Farothen was practically in tears as he stammered, "I didn't…"

"You've lied to me," Aragorn growled in a threatening voice, "You've hidden this from me for two months and you've completely disregarded my feelings and opinions!"

"What do you have against Boromir?" Farothen burst out. "I thought he was your friend! Why can't you just accept this!"

"I've got nothing against him," Aragorn said in a tone that said 'this isn't the problem and you know it', then asked, "Why did you feel you had to hide this?" This time he sounded hurt as he continued, "I could have given both of you advice as a father and as a friend. I've been in this situation, rushing into a relationship. I ended up alone and pregnant! I don't want that for you!"

"I'm not alone!" Farothen protested, "Boromir is by my side still and we'll raise our child together."

Farothen's proclamation fell on stunned silence as Legolas closed his eyes at his son's impulsive statement. Boromir winced and glanced at Aragorn worriedly, and Farothen dropped his gaze from his father's when it registered what he had said.

Aragorn's gaze at the moment actually seemed to drop the overall temperature of the room by a few degrees as he continued to stare at Farothen. Amazingly, Boromir recovered first as he turned to his husband with a look on his face that seemed to say 'are you stupid?'

"Farothen, remember that talk we had about saying things at the wrong time. I think we should have it again!"

Luckily for Boromir, Aragorn's gaze didn't leave Farothen's…otherwise the steward would have had to dive off the citadel just to get away from his king.

"Your child?" Aragorn stated, as if he hadn't understood, "You're pregnant!"

Farothen still didn't meet his father's gaze, "It…also happened in Lorien."

"Lorien!" Aragorn exploded, "How long did you wait before jumping in bed!"

Farothen, who had more than his own share of temper from both his fathers, instantly went from nervous to furious, "Longer than you and Adar did!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Legolas squeaked.

Aragorn whipped around on his husband, "No! Let's not leave you out of this! You lied to me just as much as Boromir and Farothen…if not more so. I asked you outright if anything was going on between…"

"You asked Gimli outright as well!" Legolas protested. The excuse sounded weak even to his ears.

"Gimli isn't my husband!" Aragorn yelled.

Boromir chose that moment to try and break the tension once again, "Well if he was you could always introduce him as your wife…being a dwarf and all no one would know the difference."

Aragorn gave a completely unreadable glare to Boromir, but it somehow made him feel as if he might be seeing his father very soon if he didn't shut up.

"Still not the time for joking?" Boromir replied.

Aragorn nodded furiously in response.

"Right."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's pregnant?" Elrond growled, turning to scowl at Elladan, who'd apparently known about the relationship before this, "Did you know about that?"

Elladan only had time to shake his head before Elrond looked around, "Who all knew about the baby?"

Faramir winced guiltily, "Well, I knew but…he and I were talking in the garden and…"

A glare from Elrond silenced him, and any other who had it in their mind to speak, before the elf turned to Thranduil, who was looking a little smug, "Did you know?"

Thranduil nodded, not the least bit intimidated by the elder Peredhil's glare, "Yes, I did know. Is there a problem?"

"It doesn't bother you that Farothen, a prince of your realm, is unwed and pregnant?"

"Should it?" Thranduil asked as if it hadn't occurred to him that an unwed grandson having a child would reflect badly on him.

"How can it not bother you?" Elrond ranted, "He's…"

"How can I condemn him when he's done nothing I, myself, haven't?" Thranduil asked, "Legolas wasn't born within the bonds of marriage either. The only difference is, I did not carry him."

A moment passed as that comment hung between them before Thranduil added meaningfully, "Your _wife_ did."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"You two are definitely getting married now!" Aragorn declared in a tone that clearly said 'you better not argue with me.' It was bad enough having his son's intimate relationship with Boromir thrown right in his face without having the added complication of a pregnancy. Farothen was younger than Aragorn had been during his pregnancy and at least one thing was absolutely certain: Aragorn would not allow what happened to him happen to his child.

Boromir certainly had no problem marrying Farothen again in a Gondorian ceremony to placate Aragorn…after all they were already married they just needed the formal ceremony to make them married in the eyes of Gondor. After all, not everyone there would have accepted the Elvish ceremony in Lorien as legitimate. Boromir's problem wasn't marriage, but explaining to an already furious Aragorn that they had had a wedding in Lorien. The only reply he managed to his king's statement was a syllable, "Uh…"

"Don't you dare say no!" Aragorn yelled, taking Boromir's hesitation as unwillingness, "I have no problem committing murder."

Boromir gulped. He had no doubt that Aragorn was deadly serious at the moment.

"Um…Ada…" Farothen started, trying to bail his husband out.

"And your pouting won't get you anywhere this time," Aragorn declared to Farothen without turning around.

Aragorn was obviously convinced that whatever Boromir and Farothen said at that point would only be protests. Therefore, Legolas spoke up to say what Aragorn needed to hear, "Estel…they're already married."

Aragorn whipped his head around to look at Legolas in disbelief before turning quickly back to Boromir, his gaze demanding confirmation of what Legolas was saying.

"Again, it happened in Lorien," Boromir replied without breaking his gaze from Aragorn.

Aragorn, for his part, sucked in a deep breath before turning slowly around to face Legolas. Boromir at 41 was certainly old enough to marry anyone he wanted without any parental permission, but Farothen was another matter. He was under 40 and therefore wasn't considered to have reached his majority yet by either Elvish or Numenorean custom.

"You don't think I had a right to be at my child's wedding?" Aragorn asked Legolas, "Farothen is underage and needs a parent's permission and presence at his wedding to marry…and I know he didn't get if from me."

Legolas squirmed under Aragorn's gaze knowing that there was nothing he could say to make this up to his husband. So he said the first thing that came to mind, "I…thought they made a…rather cute couple."

Legolas winced at his explanation, but it was Boromir who gave voice to his thoughts, "That's the best you can do Legolas! Honestly, pregnancy hormones don't make you quick on your feet."

"Boromir! I can handle this myself!" Aragorn snapped.

"Does this mean I can go?" Boromir asked hopefully.

"No! I'm not through with you yet."

"Right."

Knowing that Boromir's sense of honor would keep him from leaving, Aragorn focused his attention on his husband, "It wasn't your choice to decide when Farothen wed! He's my son!"

"He's my son too," Legolas replied.

"You weren't there his whole life," Aragorn snapped, "I raised him. I made his life's decisions…"

"I didn't even know he existed," Legolas interrupted, "You seem to be forgetting you never told me."

Boromir and Farothen shifted uncomfortably as Aragorn and Legolas ignored the fact that they were still present. This argument was quickly shifting from the issue of Boromir and Farothen's marriage to the still unresolved issues between Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn shook his head sadly at Legolas, "Is that why you did this? To get back at me for keeping him from you?"

"I don't play those games, Estel," Legolas replied starting to get angry himself, "I did what I thought was best for Farothen."

"It was best for him to whore himself to my steward!" Aragorn yelled, so angry that he didn't notice Farothen's small hurt gasp or Boromir's following low growl.

Legolas, however, did notice Boromir and Farothen's reactions and narrowed his eyes coolly at Aragorn.

"At least he didn't whore himself to a mere ranger."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**_Replies to reviews…_**

**Voldieshorts:** Well, the better question to ask would be 'what's NOT wrong with us', but…Well, we're just…secretly evil. (producing curved horns and evil grin).

**narel-chan:** Welcome and glad you like this. Well, we like taking the ridiculous to the extreme occasionally. This story is pretty much strict slash so it was only fair that each couple be able to have children. Beyond that, we have a couple surprises left for everyone, hope you continue to enjoy the direction we take.

**Nuriko-chan: **Sadly, we've trained our muses not to accept bribes because we like them to remain loyal only to us. Can't risk them wandering off, you know. We model them after our…boys…after all. On another note…Why was your friend chewing on the carpet?

**Dee69:** Most certainly. We wouldn't dream of depriving Bori of his…assets.

**princess-sunshine2003:** Well, as funny as it would be to see Aragorn trying to over-power Boromir (who easily out-weighs him) enough to throw him over the edge of the Ship's Keel, it would be rather pointless. Plus, it's not the best way to win the loyalty of his subjects to kill their beloved Golden Boy.

**The Great and Powerful Oz:** No prob. As for witnessing Aragorn learning about the marriage…look up…you did get to. See? We were very nice to let you. No?

**Ididntdoit07:** Thranduil sounds like a nut huh? Well…where do you think Legolas got it?

**Ceyxa:** Thanks for the encouragement.

**In closing, thanks to all.**


	41. All Things Begin Somewhere

**_A/N: _**We've decided not to answer any questions this update because any answers we give right now will give away our plot and let out a few secrets we want to keep as little surprises for you guys. So, that means there will be no review replies at the end. Sorry.

Anyway, we needed a little bit more strife (plot) to keep the story going until we reached our set ending point. Hence the tensions now springing up between the 'family'. This, of course, includes the whole thing with Boromir-Faramir-Gandalf. Fear not, there will be a happy ending…hopefully.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 41**

"Boromir got married in Lothlorien!" Frodo exclaimed, "How could we not have noticed this!"

"If it makes ya feel any better, laddie, I don't think Aragorn noticed either," Gimli chuckled to himself, "Kind of ironic considering the fact that Aragorn is at heart a ranger and is supposed to notice everything around him."

"What, were you at the ceremony?" Sam asked completely incredulous.

"Aye," Gimli said with a grin, "The pointy-eared princeling dragged me there."

The hobbits all looked back and forth at each other as if they suddenly realized they all had the word 'stupid' tattooed on their foreheads. It was in the midst of this mental confusion that Thranduil looked over knowingly at Celeborn and Galadriel.

"And I don't think I'd be wrong in assuming that it was the two of you that performed the marriage between Boromir and Farothen considering it was your realm," Thranduil said in tight voice.

Celeborn was looking at Thranduil in a way that seemed to suggest he felt really sorry about the whole thing, but Galadriel seemed to have the lack of grace to not look at all apologetic.

In the silence that followed out in the hall, they all suddenly heard the tail end of Aragorn's sentence: "…for him to whore himself to my steward!"

Before anyone could absorb the implications of that statement, they heard Legolas say in the coldest voice imaginable, "At least he didn't whore himself to a mere ranger."

Thranduil had to mentally restrain himself from smacking his forehead in disgust at both his son and son-in-law. Unfortunately Aragorn and Legolas were both cursed with explosive tempers, sensitive egos and they were married. That could not equal out to a good combination no matter who was doing the math.

Everyone out in the hall suddenly jumped out of the way as Legolas came storming out the door and continued on at a fast pace down the hall. Apparently it didn't register with him to be angry over 14 friends eavesdropping on him out in the hall.

Thranduil looked over at the three remaining people in the room, now that the door was wide open. Farothen was looking at the floor like a lost puppy and slowly made his way down a side hallway without looking at or acknowledging anyone. Either he was completely drained from the fight or hurt at Aragorn's comment.

Boromir, for his part, looked like a deer suddenly noticing an archer. Of course, he was also the one standing there only in light leggings that were in danger of slipping at any moment.

However, it was Aragorn that Thranduil was worried about at the moment. For a brief moment, Aragorn had such a look of hurt and betrayal on his face that if Legolas saw it even he would be ashamed. But the hurt look vanished so quickly that Thranduil wasn't entirely sure he had seen it. The king's face suddenly showed absolute fury to the point that Thranduil wasn't sure if Aragorn was going to storm out the other end or run after his husband in a fit of fury. This thought caused Thranduil to step in front of the door to stop Aragorn in case he did run after Legolas.

Luckily Aragorn turned around and stormed out the opposite end. That left Thranduil free to go after his son. He intended to have a few words with his hot-headed little elfling.

After Thranduil left, the remaining 13 people in the hallway looked into the room where only Boromir remained.

Boromir lifted his arms in confusion at everyone, "Am I dismissed?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Thranduil walked into the bedchamber Legolas shared with Aragorn in time to see the younger elf throwing everything Aragorn owned onto the bed. Cocking a brow he gave a small cough, "What are you doing, Greenleaf?"

"Throwing Aragorn's things on the bed." Legolas replied simply.

"Why, may I ask?" Thranduil added, amused.

"Because," Legolas responded as he spun back to the wardrobe, "If I have to go through all the work of packing, moving and unpacking in a different chamber than he's going to have to go through the work of putting all his things away."

The elder elf shook his head, "Why are you moving? You are the pregnant one and this is the most comfortable bed in the palace."

Legolas paused and faced his father looking the tiniest bit sheepish, "If I wasn't so upset I would have thought of that myself."

"You are not the only one upset, elfling." Thranduil said quietly, not sure how Legolas would react, "Aragorn was furious."

"Aragorn is a fool!" Legolas hissed, "He had no cause to make that comment about Farothen whoring himself!"

Thranduil sighed, "Two wrongs don't make a right, Leafling. You should not have made the comment about 'a mere ranger'."

A moment of silence passed as Legolas lowered his gaze guiltily. Thranduil tilted his head a little, risking angering his son even more by asking, "You did not mean it did you?"

Heaving a sigh Legolas sat down on the bed, "Of course not, Ada. He has never been a mere ranger to me. But you did not see the look on Farothen's face when he made that comment. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt my son."

"You reacted with a father's instinct, but you still never should have…" Thranduil started.

Legolas was on his feet again pacing, "I know that! But he should not have either! Farothen is no more Boromir's whore than I am Aragorn's."

"You should be telling Aragorn this…" Thranduil started.

"I do not want to talk to him right now!" Legolas snapped, once again cutting his father off, "I'm more likely to kill him than talk to him!"

Once again Thranduil sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, wondering where all his recent headaches were suddenly coming from. Something told him this conversation was going to be a long one.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the hallway, Boromir had bolted for his bedroom shortly after asking his ridiculous question. Obviously if Aragorn had left then that was his signal to get out of there before the king got it in his head to realize he was still very angry at his steward. That and Boromir was barely dressed.

A very worried Faramir followed his brother, and was in turn followed by a very confused Eomer. Faramir most likely wanted some assurance that his beloved brother would still be present and alive when next he came to Gondor before he allowed his new husband to take him back to Rohan.

Everyone else stood around in momentary silence before Pippin piped up, "Well, I guess it's time for second breakfast."

He then turned and started heading to the kitchens with Merry, Sam, and Frodo following shaking their heads, and Gandalf bringing up the rear chuckling to himself.

Gimli and Haldir vacated the hallway shortly after the hobbits and the wizard with Gimli saying something to Haldir about being able to best any pretty pointy-ear in a fight.

This left Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn since the twins had run after Aragorn once he had bolted. They stood in silence for a moment before Elrond turned to his parents-in-law.

His voice was cool when he asked, "You allowed them…no, you performed their wedding without Aragorn's permission?"

"We had Legolas'." Celeborn replied, "That was enough."

Elrond gave a very un-Elven snort and began to pace ranting in Elvish. The words 'Farothen', 'foolish humans' and 'bloody wood elves' liberally sprinkled throughout the rant.

Galadriel let Elrond rant for a minute before drawing the Peredhil's attention, "We can discuss our part in Farothen's marriage later, Elrond. Right now I want to know what Thranduil meant by his comment about Celebrian."

"Oh, you know Thranduil," Celeborn started, "He's never liked either of you and always liked upsetting you."

"But why attack my relationship with my wife?" Elrond asked, "I loved her with everything I am. Besides, I would have noticed her growing with child."

"No you wouldn't have," Galadriel argued, "Legolas was born two decades before you and Celebrian wed."

Celeborn sighed, "Is it really worth fretting over? You know he only said it to upset you both."

A moment passed as both Elrond and Galadriel considered Celeborn's words. Both had to admit the other elf had a point.

"Okay," Elrond conceded after another short moment, "But that comment Legolas made…how dare he call Estel a mere ranger!"

"They were all upset. Things are said in anger that otherwise would never have been said." Galadriel responded, "Aragorn should never have said what he did about Farothen. He and Boromir love each…"

Not wanting to hear Farothen's marriage defended at the moment Elrond shook his head, "That hardly matters. The point is Legolas clearly inherited Thranduil's dislike for the race of men…"

"You seem to be forgetting, Elrond," Celeborn cut in coolly, "You are the one carrying a grudge over your brother's choice to become mortal."

Nothing more was said as Celeborn walked out. He had a few things to say to Thranduil about his temper and when the right time to announce certain things was…or rather, how those certain things should have remained unsaid.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn paced his throne room, anger and hurt burning like acid in his chest. His mind replayed the fight with his family from beginning to end and guilt tried to worm it's way in when he registered what he'd yelled about Farothen in anger.

But still, Legolas had…

Suddenly spinning around to face his foster brothers he glared at Elladan, who had his mouth open to speak. Preempting the elf's words he shook his head and growled, "Don't! If you plan on defending any of them…especially that…that _princeling_…forget it. I don't want to hear it!"

Elladan closed his mouth; not because he had planned on speaking in defense of anyone's actions but because the glare he was receiving could easily have frozen a Nazgul in place. Unfortunately the glare seemed to become even more evil as Aragorn remembered an important fact.

"You knew about Farothen and Boromir!"

"Uh…"

"Don't 'uh' me!" Aragorn snapped, "You knew!"

"Only since last night when I found the hobbits eavesdropping and happened to overhear…"

"I don't care how you found out or when! You knew and didn't tell me!"

"Estel," Elrohir started, trying to ease his foster brother's temper while at the same time turning the attention away from Elladan, "It's obvious no one knew until it was too late to reverse things…except for perhaps Lego…"

"Elrohir!" Elladan hissed, "We're trying to convince him _not_ to kill his husband!"

"I was simply trying to turn his anger away from you, Dan." Elrohir complained, sniffing disdainfully at the lack of thanks he was receiving.

Elladan shook his head, "Well, making Legolas the scapegoat doesn't help. Guilty as he may be he isn't the only one."

"Why are you defending him?" Aragorn asked, "He lied to me and that last comment…"

"A comment very similar to the one you made about your son." Elladan replied sharply.

A moment of tense silence passed before Aragorn spun on his heel and walked away grumbling, "I don't want to hear your guilt trip."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fari, don't worry about me. I'll still be alive to spoil that nephew of mine…so you can go home with your husband," Boromir said as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

"You want me to leave," Faramir said sadly as he stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh don't do that," Boromir said, his heart melting at the sight, "You know you're impossible to say no to when you pout."

"He does that to you too, huh?" Eomer replied from the back of the room.

"Who do you think he perfected it on?" Boromir retorted.

Faramir grinned despite the tears in his eyes. He knew his place was now in Rohan with Eomer…but he would miss his big oaf of a brother.

"Will you be there when your nephew is born?" Faramir asked.

Boromir sighed as he tugged one boot on, "If I can convince Farothen to make the journey to Rohan around the time…or if you can convince Eomer to let you give birth in Gondor."

"Not gonna happen," Eomer called from the other side of the room.

Boromir rolled his eyes so that only Faramir could see as he yanked on his other boot, "He can't stomach the idea of his heir being born outside of Rohan."

Faramir gave an impish grin that Boromir knew all too well, "Just watch me convince him to do just that."

Boromir grabbed an over tunic that was draped over the nearby chair and was just about to ask his brother how he intended to convince Eomer when suddenly Farothen suddenly burst in yelling in Elvish.

Boromir gave a knowing look to his brother as he pulled on the tunic, but then both his and Faramir's eyes went wide at the Elvish curse that came from Farothen.

"Little elf, I don't ever want to hear that word repeated in this household, do you understand!" Boromir yelled at his husband.

Farothen stopped dead in his tracks staring at Boromir because it was clear that Boromir hadn't been asking a question, but giving an order.

"Yeah…okay, Boromir enjoy your handful," Faramir said as he and Eomer walked out the door, intending to leave for Rohan while it was still daylight.

As they were walking out, Eomer whispered to Faramir, "What does that curse translate to in Westron?"

"Eomer, that curse doesn't even translate into the Black Speech?"

Eomer winced, thinking that Farothen was in for one hell of a lecture.

Boromir and Farothen were barely even were aware of the door closing behind them as the continued to glare at each other. Ironic that this was one of the few times that they hadn't had to work for to be alone together, there were no more secrets, and yet they were angry at each other.

"You're giving me orders now?" Farothen said in a tight voice.

"I realize you're angry at your father, but that is a curse that shouldn't be said about your worst enemy," Boromir growled, "And Aragorn is your father so he deserves some respect."

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Farothen cried, "He practically called me a whore!"

"And believe me, I haven't so easily forgiven him for that callous remark," Boromir replied, "But Legolas also implied there was a bit of whoring in their relationship as well. In the heat of the moment people sometimes say things that they don't mean, Farothen. My father said worse than that, but I never cursed him like you just cursed Aragorn."

"I don't accept the fact that he has the right to call me a whore just because he's angry!" Farothen cried.

"Farothen, give your father a break. He practically had our relationship thrown in his face and before he had time to recover he found out that everyone else knew about us," Boromir replied calmly, "He has a right to be angry."

"Oh! You're saying he's justified in his actions!"

Boromir rubbed his forehead and mentally counted to 10 before saying anything, "I'm not saying his actions are justified, but his anger is. We handled the situation very badly, little elf."

"You seemed agreeable to sneaking around at the time," Farothen pointed out.

"I know," Boromir admitted, "And now I have to live with the consequences of my actions."

Farothen started, "Consequences? You regret being with me?"

"Of course not…Farothen, this isn't about you or me. Aragorn is your father and do you have any idea how much our dishonesty hurt him!"

"Boromir…"

"We denied him the chance to see his child wed, we snuck around like there was something wrong with our relationship for months, and we had several people lying for us," Boromir said, "If we had just come to Aragorn in Lothlorien and told him what we felt he would have been against a relationship, but I believe he would eventually have allowed it once his overprotective parental instincts stopped going wild. But we didn't give him that chance. We just assumed he'd forbid the relationship and went ahead and did whatever we wanted. Aragorn has been lied to for two months…he needs time to trust us again."

"He can have all the time he needs because I refuse to speak to him until he apologizes!"

"Oh yes you will, little elf," Boromir said in a dangerous tone which Farothen had never heard, but Faramir would have instantly recognized and backed off from, "We can't hold court if we're not talking with each other, and the rule of Gondor will not stop just because the royal family is having a personal problem."

"If you think I'm going to act like nothing happened just because…"

"I think you're going to act like a prince of Gondor which is what you are!" Boromir practically roared and Farothen instinctively stepped back even though Boromir had made no move toward him, "That is what it means to rule Gondor, Farothen. Your lives often have to come second to the needs of your people. The position of crown prince doesn't mean that your every whim will be indulged like it was in Rivendell. It means you now live for the people of Gondor!"

Farothen was too stunned to respond to Boromir's speech and it didn't make a difference because Boromir stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut before he could respond.

The moment the door was shut, Farothen burst into tears. Boromir had never yelled at him in anger before. It made Farothen both furious at his husband and yet was helping him look at Boromir in a new light…in which he actually respected him more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn slowly, almost hesitantly, made his way toward the chambers he shared with Legolas. Anger still simmered beneath the surface but if he wanted to be able to sleep in his own bed that night he figured he better try to smooth things over at least a little.

He reached the door just as it flew open and he found himself facing his husband. The elf glared at him a moment, as if daring him to try to enter the room. Aragorn was just about to speak up when the elf dropped an overstuffed pack on the floor by the man's feet, stepped back and slammed the door in his face.

Recognizing his own clothing hanging out of the pack he lifted his gaze, glaring as if the door was at fault and growled loud enough for Legolas to hear, "Well, fine! I didn't want to sleep with you anyway!"

Aragorn then stomped down another hallway, completely ignoring a vastly confused noble that he passed, just as a very angry, but now fully clothed Boromir came from the other end of the hallway.

"Your son is a spoiled little Elvish princeling!" Boromir practically roared at Aragorn.

Aragorn, for his part, simply lifted one eyebrow at Boromir as he walked by, taking some vindictive pleasure in the fact that Boromir and Farothen were having marital troubles as well, and then spoke over his shoulder, "Farothen isn't my problem anymore, he's yours…you married him."

Boromir stopped right in his tracks, his mouth hanging open at Aragorn, but at that point Aragorn was already walking away.

Scowling to himself, Boromir turned and was suddenly face to face with the noble Aragorn had completely ignored…Prince Imrahil from Dol Amroth, who had just arrived that morning.

"Did I hear right, Boromir…you're married?"

Boromir sighed, "You want the long story or the short story, uncle?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

TA 3019 April 3

Minas Tirith

For the next week, the majority of Gondor remained blissfully unaware that there existed any problems between their king and his spouse. There didn't appear to be any problems between Boromir and Farothen either, but since their marriage still wasn't general knowledge in Gondor, no one thought to look for anything between the two.

Except for Eomer and Faramir, who had left the week before to attend to duties in Rohan, the rest of the Fellowship and Imrahil had stayed in Minas Tirith determined to see the royal family on speaking terms before they left. Either that or they were still recovering like Frodo.

Actually Imrahil had spent the whole week just trying to get caught up since there was now a king and prince in Gondor, his brother-in-law was dead, and both of his nephews were married. Life in the White City was turning into one major headache…especially for Aragorn.

The king's off color comment to Farothen and his temperamental mood made it so that all of his friends were keeping their distance from him…and Legolas simply waddled in the other direction when he saw Aragorn coming except for when they were in council.

That was the reason Aragorn was currently hiding in the throne room occupied with a bunch of maps. He wasn't even really looking or analyzing the maps, he just thought as long as Legolas wasn't talking to him, he wouldn't talk to his husband back. It was twisted logic that made Aragorn come to that conclusion, but Aragorn thought it made sense.

Of course one could always count on the twins to be unaccommodating.

From the south door to the throne room, Aragorn could hear the angry sounds of Elvish cursing getting louder and louder and he immediately stiffened upon recognizing Legolas' voice. The door suddenly flew open long enough for Legolas to stumble in and Elladan and Elrohir's amused faces to grin back at Aragorn before the door slammed shut again.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Legolas yelled at the closed door, realizing the twins had locked it and left, but not really caring.

Legolas' shoulders hunched in defeat, but he remained with his back turned to Aragorn. Seconds stretched into minutes before Legolas finally got the courage to turn around and face his spouse.

Again the two said nothing for several minutes. It was Aragorn who broke eye contact first, "You have to at least admire those two for their persistence."

"Yeah…I mean, they…" Legolas cut off mid-sentence and sighed, "Those two didn't go to all this trouble of putting me in the same room as you just to have us talk about them."

"You're right," Aragorn said, abandoning any pretense of pretending to look at the maps he as straightened but made no move toward Legolas, "But every time we think we've worked things out…we seem to come back to the same issues that have always lied between us."  
"Meaning?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed, rubbing his fingers over his forehead before looking Legolas straight in the eye, "I've never reconciled the fact I was alone for so many years raising Farothen by myself. And before you say anything, Legolas, I don't just blame you for that. I've come to accept the fact that our long separation was due to both of our tempers and stubbornness."

Legolas nodded, "Yes…it was."

"But there's something else that I have to admit to you, Legolas," Aragorn paused and Legolas locked eyes with him realizing this had to be huge.

"I…I fell in love with you so fast in Mirkwood. It was fun, exciting, different…and I'd never felt that way before. And...your intention to go ahead with the marriage to Maikaifea seemed to confirm every doubt I'd ever had about myself…about men in general. And I started to wonder if my feelings about you weren't deceiving as well."

"Aragorn…" Legolas said in a pleading voice.

"I can't lie to you anymore, Legolas. All those years I was alone in Rivendell…my heart was still with you, but there was always a tiny part of me that wondered if I hadn't mistaken passion for love. And that has only added to the guilt I feel about keeping Farothen from you."

There was another stretch of silence before Legolas sighed, crossing to sit on the third step of the seven leading up to the throne, wincing as his back spasmed painfully at the release of tension. Without thought Aragorn crossed to his husband, healer instinct kicking in as he sat beside the elf and lightly massaged his lower back.

Giving a low growl of pleasure, Legolas leaned into the massage as he spoke, "If we are being totally truthful then I find I have some confessions of my own. I…knew where to find you the past twenty years…but I chose not to."

Aragorn froze at that, his hand fisting in the back of Legolas' shirt, "You chose…why!"

"At first, I convinced myself I stayed away because of the tensions between Mirkwood and Imladris." Legolas admitted, "But I fear the true reason was…I doubted our love a little as well. If we'd truly loved each other, surely we would never have made the decision we did. I would have chosen you without hesitating for duty."

The wood elf sighed, forcing himself to meet Aragorn's gaze, "And we would have fought harder to keep what we had. We wouldn't have given up so easily."

Aragorn nodded, "I guess we still have more issues to work through than we thought."

Legolas released a soft sigh, "Yeah."

A moment of heavy silence stretched between them before Legolas spoke again, attempting to break the tension, "So, when do you think the twins will return to free us?"

As if those words were some cue the main doors of the hall opened and Thranduil strode in from the court yard. Aragorn and Legolas blinked, momentarily stunned, realizing for the first time that they could easily have escaped considering the south door only led further into the palace while the main door led outside.

"We forgot about the main door?" Aragorn said dryly, feeling like a fool.

The following silence as Thranduil regarded them curiously was suddenly broken by Legolas as he burst into peals of giddy laughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Gandalf was enjoying the rare sight of Boromir actually enjoying himself. The son of Gondor had genuinely liked the few times he sparred with Merry and Pippin during the quest, but this time Frodo and Sam had joined in. Elladan and Elrohir, having returned from doing Gandalf's bidding and depositing Legolas with Aragorn in the throne room, were sitting off to the side laughing at the antics of all five of them. Gandalf would have been beside them as well, but he recognized that Boromir was still healing from Denethor's death and needed more time. Plus, Gandalf, himself, still needed to work up the courage to publicly admit he was wrong and apologize, something he'd never before had to do. Therefore, the wizard was watching the sparring exercise from the balcony above instead of down below with everyone else.

Boromir was going in a circle, sparring with one hobbit at a time…until Pippin got a mischievous grin on his face and suddenly yelled, "Get him!"

Frodo, Sam, and Merry also grinned as all four of them jumped the man of Gondor who, in a good-natured mood himself, put up a mock fight and allowed himself to be tackled to the ground.

Elladan and Elrohir both roared in laughter and Boromir was laughing quite a bit himself as the hobbits tried to pin him.

"No man of Gondor is any match for a hobbit!" Sam declared holding one Boromir's arms down.

"You mean four hobbits," Boromir corrected.

"We got you with only two the last time," Merry reminded him.

"Indeed," Boromir said, "A lucky day for you."

The hobbits did tend to bring out Boromir's softer side, Gandalf thought. For the Captain General had never been that relaxed when training young boys of the city. Nor that easy. Boromir never used his full capability when sparring with the hobbits. Any man who could take down 30 to 40 Uruk-Hai while he had three arrows in him, could easily off four hobbits if he wished.

The wizard's attention was once again drawn down as all four hobbits were now looking at Boromir in concern. Shaking his head and squinting his eyes, the man appeared to be in a kind of daze.

"Mr. Boromir, are you alright?" Sam asked, "We didn't…"

"I'm fine," Boromir said sitting up, "Must have been the heat."

Gandalf wasn't buying it, and the hobbits didn't appear to be either, but they still backed off and allowed Boromir to stand. Boromir, shaking the whole way, pulled himself to his feet, but started swaying immediately.

By now Gandalf knew something was wrong even from a distance. The man's pallor had gone alarmingly pale in only a few minutes, there was sweat on his brow, and his eyes were glazed.

Gandalf saw the collapse coming before it ever happened.

Apparently so did Elladan, who in an amazing show of intuition, jumped to his feet a split second before Boromir's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pitched forward.

As Gandalf turned and ran to alert the healer's, he heard all four hobbits shout 'Boromir' in concern followed by Elladan saying 'I got him.'

However, Gandalf's worry grew with every step. Something was very wrong. Boromir had never fainted before.


	42. PITA Part 2, Same Note Goes

**_A/N:_** Sorry about the long wait, life kinda caught us on a short leash between jobs, school and homework. But, here's chapter 42. It's short but it was a pain to write and we decided to just give y'all what we have and go from there.

Now…onward…

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 42**

_**TA 3019 April 3**_

_**Minas Tirith – House of Healing**_

The news that Boromir had collapsed spread quickly. Aragorn and Legolas, having escaped the throne room with Thranduil's 'help' were the first to hear and quickly sent the guard who'd brought them the news off to find Farothen. At odds or not, this was no time to let a disagreement of any degree affect how they reacted. One of their own was ill, that was more important than personal feelings.

As king and prince approached the room they'd been directed to upon reaching the House of Healing they could clearly hear Boromir arguing with the healer. Judging by the tone and volume he wasn't happy with being confined to the Houses. Nor, apparently did he agree with whatever the healers had told him.

"You can't make me stay…Get away from me!"

There was a pause in which the low incoherent mumble of the healer responded preceding a clear snort from Boromir, "It was the heat and I _was_ training the hobbits. Plural, mind you, there were four."

Another low response and Boromir growled, "If you come near me I'll break something."

Aragorn gave a quiet chuckle and turned to Legolas, "He always was a bad patient. Even at two…"

He cut off abruptly when Boromir suddenly roared, "I am not pregnant!"

Both elf and man froze mid-step in time to hear a small gasp from behind them as Farothen came around a corner, "Did he…was that…did I hear right?"

Aragorn faced his son, blinking as he considered the ramifications if Boromir actually was…

Legolas gave a little laugh as he put an arm around Aragorn's shoulders and put on a sympathetic little pout, "Poor, poor Estel. You now have to deal with three…"

A small whimper escaped the king as he seriously considered locking himself in his study for the next year or so. That aught to be good. By then all three babies would be born and at least…He quickly did the math in his head.

Three to four months old at least…the age where they start to become fun to play with. He could live with that.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gandalf remained on the far side of the room, out of the healer's way and only skimming the edges of Boromir's awareness since his return to consciousness. He absently chewed on the mouth piece of his unlit pipe as he watched the drama in the healing room unfold.

It was clearly a stand-off. Boromir sat on the bed, arms crossed, eyes narrowed in a scowl, a dangerous pout on his lips. The healer stood across the room regarding his patient, not quite daring enough to approach. This was a man who could snap a grown man's arm with one hand tied behind his back, a warrior through and through, Gondor's finest. Even pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant." Boromir repeated, as if he'd read the healer's mind, "I refuse to be."

"My lord," the healer sighed, ignoring the quiet chuckle from the wizard in the corner, "Whether you refuse or not, deny it until you turn blue, you are…"

A low growl escaped Boromir, clearly meaning, 'Don't finish that thought'. Throwing up his hands the healer sighed. He was through arguing with this stubborn steward. Nature would have her way and Boromir would simply have to accept his state eventually.

"Perhaps I can be of some help," a voice suddenly said from the doorway, making all three occupants of the room look over.

The healer sighed, quickly bowing, "My king."

Aragorn barely acknowledged the fealty as he waved the healer away and met Boromir's scowl, "Must you be such a pain?"

Boromir had the grace to look a bit sheepish before he grumbled, "I don't like, or trust, healers."

"Yes, I know." Aragorn sighed, "Would you consent to me checking you over then?"

The scowl became a pout as Boromir considered then he nodded, "I guess. Where is…"

He fell silent, as if remembering the fight the week before and the reason for it. Aragorn, understanding the unfinished question, nodded toward the door, "Farothen is out in the hall with Legolas…recovering from the shock."

The scowl returned and Boromir grumbled, "I'm not pregnant. I can't be. Both of us…it's too…bizarre."

Chuckling Aragorn shook his head, "If you are, you are. We shall simply have to deal with it." He paused a beat before adding, "Look at it this way, so long as you carry my grandchild…I can't kill you."

A moment passed as Boromir considered his answer before he stubbornly muttered, "I'm not pregnant."

000000000000000000000000000000000

The four members of the royal family of Gondor gathered inside Boromir's healing room, trying to come to terms with the latest revelation. While Boromir continued to deny it, though his denial's held less and less strength as time passed, Farothen looked shell-shocked, Legolas seemed almost pleased in a giddy way. Aragorn spun on Gandalf, who still stood in the far corner.

"What is going on, Wizard! First Legolas, then Faramir and Farothen…now Boromir. Why is everyone having babies?"

Aragorn turned to glare at Legolas, "I better not be next!"

Legolas merely cocked a brow silently as Gandalf cleared his throat and replied, straight-faced, "The Valar are showing their collective sense of humor."

A moment passed as Aragorn turned his glare back on the Maia, who promptly continued, "In any case, Legolas and Boromir's pregnancies are somewhat expected. Legolas is well over his majority. As is Boromir since the age of majority in Numenor was 40. Faramir and Farothen are a bit of a surprise though, since both of them are under 40…"

"I asked why it was happening," Aragorn interrupted, "Not for a history lesson."

"Oh," Gandalf started, chewing absently on the end of his unlit pipe, "Well, in that case…I am unsure."

There was a stretch of silence as the four royals regarded the wizard with a mix of desperation and annoyance. Gandalf chewed thoughtfully on his pipe, seeming unaware of their unspoken inquiry.

A growled sigh broke the silence as Boromir crossed his arms and gave a broody pout, "I'm _not pregnant."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Edoras**_

Faramir stopped his horse and looked at Edoras, looming in the near distance. He'd seen it before of course, when he was young and sent to learn how to ride, as had Boromir. Then, of course, there had been the times he'd managed to sneak away from Ithilien the last few years to see Eomer.

Yet, for the first time since arriving at dusk two days earlier he really looked at the city and the Golden Hall. It was his home now. No longer was he just a visiting lord of Gondor. He was Rohan's Prince.

Or rather, _queen._

That thought had the corner of Faramir's mouth quirking a bit in amusement at how fitting the term really was. He was wed to Rohan's king and carrying the heir to Rohan's throne. If that didn't make him a queen, what did?

But that aside, he no longer had to sneak around when he wished to spend time with his lover. They were wed and he had the run of Edoras. Best of all, they no longer had to hide their relationship.

Reining his mare to a stop beside his husband Eomer cocked a brow at the older man's small smile, "What are you thinking, Mir?"

Meeting the dark gaze studying him Faramir's grin widened, "Just that I no longer have to sneak my way into your bed. Everyone expects me to be there so…"

Eomer cocked a brow as Faramir tapered off meaningfully, "Everyone expected you to be there anyway. Apparently we weren't as secretive as we'd thought. It seems everyone in Rohan and Gondor knew anyway…according to your brother."

"Yes, well, Boromir never could keep a secret." Faramir sighed, ruefully, "Neither could Gamling."

"Hmm." Eomer agreed thoughtfully, "So why did we ever tell them?"

"We didn't." Faramir reminded, "We forgot to lock your door and they and Theodred…caught us."

"Right." Eomer nodded, "More than once."

A moment of silence passed as Faramir regarded his husband, "We're not really expected back from our ride for a while yet, and we've managed to ditch our guard…"

Eomer grinned, catching Faramir's meaning errorlessly, "I know the perfect place where we won't be interrupted."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Minas Tirith**_

Celeborn silently approached Thranduil at the far point of the ship's keel. The younger Sindar didn't even glance over as the Lord of Lorien stopped beside him and there was a stretch of time where neither spoke, not sure how to begin but both aware of what was coming.

Finally Celeborn sighed, "Galadriel and Elrond are furious with your silence. They want answers."

Thranduil met the elder elf's gaze, "I'm sure they do."

Shaking his head Celeborn gave a low growl, "They deserve to know the truth after your not-so-intelligent, hot-headed comment."

"Aye." Thranduil said, spinning to face Celeborn, "And my son deserved to grow up with a mother to love him! I must first tell him the truth before I tell them."

Turning back to once again look out over the Pelennor Thranduil heaved a sigh, "But how do I tell Legolas his mother never loved him enough to stay? Never loved me enough?"

"Celebrian…"

"Never loved me as she loved…him," Thranduil interrupted, "Or she would have told Galadriel about us and stayed with me. Instead she kept me and her son a secret and did Galadriel's bidding by marrying the Peredhil."

Celeborn remained silent, not knowing what to say because Thranduil was right. Celebrian obviously hadn't loved Thranduil enough to stay with him. Beyond that, it had always been a point of contention between Celeborn and his daughter that she'd so easily walked away from her son and never mentioned him again. The only reason Celeborn knew about Legolas was because Thranduil had sent a message to Celeborn, for his eyes only, informing him of the child Celebrian had left behind when she'd chosen to wed Elrond.

"I asked her to marry me, you know, a few years after Greenleaf was born." Thranduil murmured after a long silence, "She told me she wasn't ready to wed. Within a year she was walking away for the last time, intending to wed another, leaving our son in my arms and not looking back."

Before Celeborn could come up with a suitable response, since there really wasn't one, Thranduil looked passed the elder elf and put a smile on his face, "Ah, Boromir! Good to see you up and about again. How is the little one?"

"Fara?" Boromir asked, purposely misunderstanding, "Well, I've not heard from him since he and Eomer took their leave but I would assume he is doing well."

Thranduil chuckled at the man's obvious evasion, "Of course, 'Fara' is doing well. And you? Have you sent word to Rohan about your…expectations?"

"He already knows about Farothen." Boromir responded, stubbornly holding onto his self-denial.

"Come, now, young Hurin," Thranduil gently chided, smiling slightly, "It pains me to see you deny my first…well, second…great grandchild."

For a moment Boromir scowled at the Woodland king, just irritable enough to not be uneasy under that piercing blue gaze. Crossing his arms he narrowed his gaze and shot the elf a moody pout, "I…am not…pregnant!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

_**Edoras – April 5, morning**_

That lethargic state between sleep and awake, when one knows they're dreaming but simply does not wish to acknowledge it held Faramir hostage in a blissful vision of things yet to come. In his sleep he smiled, releasing a soft sigh as his dream-self regarded the little boy settled in his lap. Eomer's dark gold hair, Faramir's own clear blue eyes, and a cheeky grin that was bound to one day break hearts…male and female.

Small, starfish hands held Faramir's face as a small, button nose rubbed against his in the 'puppy kisses' Faramir vaguely remembered from when Mama was still alive…

Faramir frowned as the sound of someone clearly being ill spoiled the dream and the child looked up into his eyes with a solemn expression, '_Papa's sick again, Daddy.'_

Sighing Faramir blinked his eyes open and looked over in time to see Eomer's silhouette convulse as he threw up in a washbasin. Brow wrinkled in worry Faramir sat up and slid across the bed to gather Eomer's hair in one hand to hold it away from the younger man's face as he continued to be sick. With his free hand he lightly rubbed the horselord's back and murmured comforting nonsense in an odd mix of Westron and Eomer's native Rohirric.

Slowly Eomer's stomach eased and the man slumped against Faramir, enjoying the comforting hug the older man gave him, even as he moodily grumped, "You're the one who's pregnant, Mir, why am _I_ the one getting sick every morning?"

Wincing guiltily Faramir absently shifted his comforting massage to Eomer's uneasy stomach, "I'm sorry, Eo. I always seem to do this to people I love. Boromir claims it's not vision that is my true gift but to shuck my ills onto others. Any time I showed even the slightest sign of being ill he came down with whatever I hard worse than I did."

"Well…take it back." Eomer whined sleepily as he let Faramir's attentions lull him back to sleep.

Faramir sighed, "I wish I could, love, but I fear I never perfected that skill."

Eomer's only reply was a soft sigh as he relaxed deeper into slumber knowing he was safe in Faramir's embrace. As the younger man slept Faramir let his mind wander to Minas Tirith, wondering how things were going there.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_**Minas Tirith**_

In the past, breakfast in Minas Tirith had always been a very sedate, stately affair. In the past Minas Tirith had not had four hobbits attending breakfast. Nor had the Citadel been host to a pregnant elf and half-elf who were both experiencing rather bizarre food cravings.

Breakfast usually consisted of bacon, eggs, some type of potato and fruit, maybe some pancakes or waffles. Given the new circumstances the customary breakfast spread included stewed tomatoes, cheddar-onion dip and mushrooms.

'Mushrooms and cheddar-onion dip,' Boromir thought with a disgusted wince, 'There's just no accounting for taste when one dines with hobbits.'

Absently loading his plate Boromir glanced to his left and noticed that Aragorn seemed to be keeping an eye on the hall door. Legolas' absence on Aragorn's right told him who the older man was waiting for.

"Are you not hungry, my liege? Surely the sight of the food can tempt you to eat something. I mean, it yields such…delightful choices such as…" Boromir gave an exaggerated shudder, "Mushrooms."

Aragorn glanced over and chuckled at the revolted look on his steward's face, "You dislike mushrooms still?"

Boromir nodded solemnly, "Until the day I die, my lord."

"I had not realized that day was coming so soon." Aragorn murmured, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth as he glanced down at Boromir's plate.

"Something amuses you, my liege?" Boromir grumbled as he saw the smile.

Aragorn merely smiled wider, affecting a look of perfect innocence. Boromir narrowed his gaze suspiciously but returned to his breakfast as his stomach gave a low growl in reminder.

"I thought Mr. Boromir hated mushrooms." Sam muttered a couple seats away, "He certainly complained enough about them during the quest."

Aragorn laughed as Sam's words echoed around the cavernous dining hall, causing the hobbit to blush as Pippin, sitting beside Boromir, looked up at the man and nodded, "He's right. You were very clear when you claimed to hate mushrooms, though why you do I'll never know."

"I do dislike mushrooms." Boromir insisted.

"Uh-huh." Pippin nodded, "Then why are you eating them with the cheesy dip?"

"I'm no…" Boromir started, then cut off as he glanced at his fork and saw the mushroom speared on the prongs, dripping cheddar-onion dip. There was a stretch of silence as he blinked in apparent shock.

After a moment he broke the silence with a low growl, "Bloody hell! I _am_ pregnant!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_** Before we continue onto the reviews, we'd just like to say that we know some of you may be upset that we messed with what you may see as "Tolkien's Celebrian" but we needed to make her appear as she did. There's not much written about her so we came up with our own history to explain a bit more regarding the tension between Mirkwood and the other realms (mainly Rivendell) and the reasons why Aragorn and Legolas remained apart for so many years. So, please, don't lecture us on what we've done, it's done and it's not going to change.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_**Okay, to the couple questions we got that weren't in the signed reviews that we answered directly for a few of the bigger questions that weren't answered in the chapter we'll mention them here.**_

**_About making Legolas seem more helpless_**…after being a 'warrior' and archer for so long, taking care of himself, we just don't see him being completely helpless. He still seems like someone who would find it hard to not do things for himself and completely depend on another.

**_About having not read the books…_**don't worry about it. The movies were fairly close to them, only better because the books concentrated a lot on scenery rather than character development and thought they were good they are somewhat draggy and drawn out. Personally, both Brina and I found them a bit boring in places…and the characters are pansies compared to the movie interpretations.

Personal opinions here, not trying to offend anyone who prefers the books to the movie.


End file.
